TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Idea loka surgida de la mente de Hermione de Potter y la mía propia. Nuestra propia versión de la vida de los merodeadores. Mucho humor, mucho James, mucho Sirius y mucho Remsie garantizados! Recuerden dejar ReViEw ... HaLlOwEeN! Y dónde se metió?
1. TITULO PRIMERO De lechuzas mensajeras

Hola!!! A todas las personas que me conocen, no me miren con esa cara de "estás loca? Tienes 14 fics que terminar en la computadora y ya estás escribiendo otro!". Además, este fic no es sólo mío, sino que lo escribimos entre Hermione de Potter y yo ^_^. Todas las partes de romance le pertenecen a ella y todo lo que les dé risa es mío. 

Ralkm: Esta genial idea surgió de mi maravillosa mente en una aburrida noche por el messenger. 

Hermione: has pasado demasiado tiempo con Sirius. 

Ralkm: nahhh @_@, además es la verdad, la idea fue mía ^_^U 

Este será un capítulo corto (no nos dió la cabeza para más), y en cada capítulo veremos un día y/o/u situación "X" importante en la vida de los merodeadores ^_^.... 

Antes de pasar con el fic, unas aclaratorias: 

**N/A** _ nota de las autoras_

**NdeR** _nota de Ralkm_

**NdeH ** _nota de Hermione_

Este es nuestro primer fic de los merodeadores, sean buenitos y déjennos muchos reviews, si??? 

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO PRIMERO**

**De lechuzas mensajeras**

***************************************************** 

El sol se asomaba en el inicio de un nuevo día veraniego de finales de julio, día este que cambiaría pasa siempre la vida de algunos jóvenes. Ahora bien, veamos qué ocurrió ese martes de 1970 en casa de cada uno de estos jóvenes. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Un chico bajito y regordete, de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color [**NdeR:** _odio al muy desgraciado, pero tengo que darle una descripción "decente"_] acaba de abrirlos [**N/A:**_ se supone que los ojos..._] debido a la constante insistencia de su madre, que se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama: 

- ¡Pet, mi cielo! ¡Tu carta, tu carta! - le dijo la mujer con entusiasmo una vez que él se había sentado sobre su cama. 

- ¿Qué carta? - preguntó con expresión adormilada [**N/A:** _con cara de idiota_]. 

- ¡La de Hogwarts, corazón! ¡No eres un squib! Tu padre se alegraría tanto si se enterara. 

- ¿De verdad soy un mago? [**N/A:** _por desgracia.._.] Ohh, podré hacer aparece conejos de mi sombrero como el señor de la tele. [**NdeR:** _por Diox!_ -_-U... _Ahh sí! Agradézcanle a Hermione la estupidez de la rata Pettigrew_] [**NdeH**: _Lánzame el muerto a mi, no? Además, se lo merece es tan....tan...tan "#$%&!"#$_] 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Una encantadora niñita de cabellos rojo fuego y ojos verde esmeraldas [**N/A:** _ella SÍ nos cae bien_ ^_^] se encontraba sentada en el sofá del recibidor de su casa, concentrada en ver las motas de polvo caer [**NdeR:**_ qué pasatiempo tan entretenido..._]. Su hermana mayor Petunia, una chica de cuello largo, ojos como cuentas y cara de caballo, también se encontraba allí, puesto que estaban esperando la llamada a desayunar de parte de sus padres, pero ninguna de las dos se dirigía la palabra. Esta situación era una constante por las mañanas en la casa de la familia Evans, pero esa mañana ocurrió algo que cambió completamente a la familia. 

- ¡AHH!!! ¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? - el grito de Petunia trajo a Lily de vuelta de su mundo particular, sólo para darse cuenta que se debía a una simple lechuza que había entrado por la ventana. 

- Deja el escándalo Petunia, sólo es una lechuza - le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermana, a veces era tan... tan... tan..., bueno, tan ELLA. 

- Esto debe ser obra tuya, anormal - le dijo haciendo una mueca como de asco. Esta bien, ella admitía que a veces ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, pero no era para que le dijera "anormal" -... ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! 

- ¿Qué ocurre hija? - preguntó la señora Evans, saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina, con las manos llenas de la espuma del jabón. 

- Esa cosa - era una simple lechuza, ¿qué le costaba llamarla por su nombre? 

- ¿Por qué hay una lechuza en la mesa del recibidor? - preguntó el señor Evans en un tono que fingía estar calmado. Mientras su padre decía eso, la pelirroja volvió a fijarse en la lechuza, en las patas llevaba una ¿carta? Lily se acercó y la tomó. Estaba escrita en un pergamino amarillento con tinta verde esmeralda brillante, y en una caligrafía muy elaborada, igual que el sobre. 

- ¡Es culpa de la anormal! 

- ¡Petunia! No hables así de tu hermana - la reprendió su madre. 

- ¿Qué dice la carta mi cielo? - le preguntó su padre, al notar que su hija menor estaba leyendo la carta. Lily no se podia creer lo que decía ese papel, ¿o sería pergamino? [**N/A:** _para los efectos, viene a ser lo mismo_] 

- D-d-dice que... dice que yo soy bruja y que... que... que tengo que ir a un colegio de magia - ¡eso era imposible, la magia no existía! Y en caso de que existiera, ¿cómo iba a ser ella una bruja? No, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto. 

- ¿En se-serio? - su madre se había puesto pálida - Déjame verla preciosa - Lily le entregó la carta algo temerosa. ¿Por qué su madre no se lo tomaba como una broma? Porque eso era, ¿o no? - Cariño... ¡te-te-te-tenemos una bruja en la familia! 

- ¿QUÉ? 

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué grandioso! Felicidades Lily - hubiera querido preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando ahí, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. 

- ¡Por favor! ¿una bruja? Como si algo así existiera. Una anormal, eso es lo que es y ustedes ya son adultos, déjense de bromas tontas. 

- Petunia - dijo Rose Evans dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a su hija mayor. 

- No hables así de tu hermana - prosiguió Harold Evans [**NdeR:** _para los que no lo sepan, "Harry" es una especie de diminutivo de "Harold"_ ^_^. _Soy genial, lo sé, sin aplausos por favor_] [**NdeH**: _demasiado tiempo con Sirius_ ¬¬ _Y la modestia? Que se vaya por el bajante..._] [**NdeR:** _qué inteligente eres! Eso es por pasar tiempo conmigo_ ^_^ ] 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

En la cocina de una enorme mansión, un chico bajo, delgado, de cabello negro azabache revuelto en la nuca, rodillas nudosas y ojos tan negros como su cabello ocultos detrás de unos anteojos de montura redonda [**NdeH:** _mi suegrito_!], se enfrentaba al peor de todos los ogros conocidos por él: su madre [**N/A:** _igual a las nuestras..._] 

- ¡James! ¿¡Qué le hiciste al gato de la vecina!? - reclamó enfadada. 

- ¿Yo mamá? Nada - respondió con una mirada y un tono, aparentemente, inocentes, o por lo menos a su opinión. La "vecina" de los Potter era una anciana que vivía a poco más de tres kilómetros, en cuya casa (que era tan vieja como la dueña) sólo habitaban gatos además de ella. Desde siempre, James había encontrado una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo en "experimentar" con los incautos felinos. 

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás jovencito? - le dijo blandiendo la varita como si de una espada se tratase - Tu padre va a tener que modificarle la memoria a la pobre anciana de nuevo - era irónico imaginarse a Spencer Potter, uno de los más respetados miembros del Ministerio de Magia, y de la comunidad mágica en general, teniendo que modificarle la memoria a una vieja muggle debido a las travesuras de su hijo con unos gatos. 

- ¿Y a quién le afectará eso? 

- ¡Ohh James! Hemos tenido que modificarle la memoria casi que todos los días. 

- Pues con mas razón, no le importara que lo sigan haciendo, de todas formas ya no recuerda nada. Además, mi ingenio y mi creatividad deben desarrollarse en algún lado, ¿qué mejor que el gato de la vecina? 

- Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido... - en ese instante, entró una lechuza parda que se instaló en la percha que tenían los Potter para esos fines en su cocina - Revisa de quién es la carta, por favor - le pidió su madre. 

- Ya voy mamá... - respondió con algo de fastidio. Primero lo regañaba y ahora lo mandaba a revisar la correspondencia, de verdad que no entendía a las mujeres. Tomó la carta y leyó el nombre en el sobre - ¡Mamá! ¡Es mi carta de Hogwarts! - gritaba entusiasmado a su madre, que no estaba a más de dos pasos de él. 

- ¿En serio? Ven acá hijo, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo te llegaría - James se acercó a su madre y le dio un gran abrazo mientras ella le revolvía el cabello, aunque eso no haría mucha diferencia en su peinado, 

- ¡Sí! Al fin podré formar parte de un equipo de quidditch, ahora sí que necesito una nueva escoba - Elizabeth Potter se desprendió del abrazo sólo para mirar a su hijo con una cara entre divertida y enfadada. 

- Sabes que a los de primero no se les permite llevar escobas James Potter - le dijo apuntándolo con la varita. Una clara advertencia para que no se le ocurriera la idea de llevarse una escoba a escondidas, que sería muy típica de James. 

- ¡Eso no es justo! Pero no importa, de todos modos necesito una escoba nueva para entrenar mucho, y el año que viene entrar al equipo, ¡y ya verás! Seré el mejor de todo el colegio. 

- Dos cosas jovencito. Primera, entrenarás en las vacaciones de verano. Segunda, haz pasado mucho tiempo con el hijo de Joe Black [**NdeH**_: igual que "alguien_" ¬¬] [**NdeR**: ^_^U]... ¡Por Merlín! Tu padre es el que más va a estar feliz con la carta. 

- ¿Y papá porque? El que va a entrar soy yo, no él - preguntó James sin comprender muy bien el comentario de su madre. 

- Porque va a dejar de modificarle la memoria a la vecina durante un año - le respondió con una gran sonrisa -. Ahora ten la amabilidad de ir a cambiarte, no vas a estar en pijama todo el día. ¡Vamos, movimiento! 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

En la no muy poblada ciudad costera de Cromer, en la llamada Inglaterra central [**NdeR:** _llámenme sin oficio, pero tengo un mapa de Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda encima del monitor_ ^_^U], un chico alto, con la piel algo dorada [**N/A:** _si vive al lado de la costa..._], cabello tan negro como el ébano y ojos tan azules como el mar que circundaba su hogar, se encontraba acurrucado entre las sábanas de su cama, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido, cuando una voz lo llamó desde el piso de abajo. 

- ¡Sirius!!! El desayuno esta listo... - era la voz de Lira Black llamando a su hijo a comer. 

- ¿¡Comida!? - el muchacho abrió sus espectaculares ojos de inmediato - ¡VOOOOOYYYYY!!!!!! - bajó las escaleras corriendo, con la pijama aún puesta y siguió en una carrera hasta llegar a la cocina, donde fue recibido por el rostro amable de su madre. 

- Te prepare todo lo que te gusta, cariño - Lira, a opinión de Sirius, tenía solamente dos defectos: una extraña semejanza a un dragón cuando estaba molesta, y era muggle, es decir, no era bruja. Pero estos se compensaban: hacía la mejor comida del mundo y si ya era terrible sin poder hacer magia, ¿para qué darle armas al enemigo? 

- Gracias mamá. Tenía hambre - ante sí, el chico tenía sólo para él, tocino, huevos fritos y al menos media docena de tostadas, además de una gran jarra con jugo - Esto está delicioso - dijo luego de dar un primer bocado, pero había algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde la noche anterior y no lo dejaba disfrutar su comida -. Mamá... ¿cuándo va a llegarme la carta de Hogwarts? 

- Ya debe estar por llegar, no seas impaciente - esa era la misma respuesta que había recibido desde que había cumplido once años. 

- ¡Tengo once años, cuatro meses y 26 días esperándola! He sido demasiado paciente. 

- La verdad, para tus estándares sí has sido demasiado paciente, pero, ¿por qué tanto afán en ir al colegio? Piensa que cuando estés allá, no podré prepararte la comida que tanto te gusta - acababa de mencionar su único punto débil. La comida. 

- Eso será lo único lamentable, dudo que los elfos domésticos cocinen mejor que tú, diga lo que diga papá... Pero entiéndeme, ¡Hogwarts ya ha esperado mucho tiempo por el gran Sirius Black! 

- Pues en mi opinión, no creo que Hogwarts o el gran Sirius Black vayan a esperar mucho más - en ese instante, escucharon el ruido de las cartas al caer sobre la alfombra de la entrada -. Ve a ver de quién es, cariño... ¡Y no leas las del Ministerio que son de tu padre! 

- Voy - dijo mientras se metía una tostada a la boca y se dirigía a buscar las cartas. Cuando llegó, tomó el fajo de cartas de la alfombra y comenzó a revisarlas. Una del Ministerio de Magia para Joe Black, otra del Ministerio para el padre de Sirius, otra más del Ministerio para su padre; una de sus abuelos maternos, una de su mejor amigo, James Potter y finalmente -: ¡Amá!!!! ¡A cagta! 

- ¿Qué dices? - Lira se acercó desde la cocina para tratar de entender lo que había gritado su hijo. 

- ¡A cagta e Howats!!! - volvió a gritar, aún con trozos de la tostada en la boca 

- ¿Qué te he enseñado Sirius? No es de buena educación hablar con la boca llena - en ese momento, Sirius tragó lo que le quedaba de la tostada y pudo hablar con claridad. 

- ¡La carta de Hogwarts!!!! 

- ¿De verdad?? ¡Qué bien hijo! ¡Me alegro tanto! Ahora sí deberías estar feliz. ¿Ves como solo tenías que esperar un poco, tal como te lo había dicho yo? 

- ¡Jaja! Que se prepare Hogwarts, porque ya llega el genial Sirius Black - dejo escapar una risa algo psicópata [**NdeH**: _igualito que "alguien" ¬¬_] [**NdeR:** _y qué tiene de malo?_ ^_^]-... ¿Crees que a James le haya llegado? 

- Lo más seguro es que si te llego a ti, a él también, eso es algo lógico. 

- ¡Bien! ¿Puedo tomar la lechuza de papá para escribirle? ¿Sí? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? 

- De acuerdo, pero no es que vas a agarrar a la lechuza como víctima de tus travesuras, ¿entendido? 

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo me crees capaz mujer? ¿Qué clase de loco crees que soy? 

- Uno que necesita terapia, y con urgencia. Ahora señor Black, usted aún tiene un desayuno pendiente, ¿piensa dejarlo en la mesa? 

- Creo que la que necesita terapia eres tú, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? 

- Y de paso, tienes que sacar a pasear a Hocicos... 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

El chico de cabello castaño claro y preciosos ojos miel [**NdeR:** _Remsie!!!! Amor mío!!!_] [**NdeH**: _Ralkm ¬¬ ya cálmate, sólo es un fic_] [**NdeR:** _como si tu no te pusieras igual con Harry_ ¬¬] se encaminó lenta y cuidadosamente hasta la sala de su casa [**NdeR:** _a petición mía, Remsie vive en Escocia_ ^_^ ]. Esa mañana no se había despertado sintiéndose muy bien que digamos e iba a avisarle a sus padres... 

- Mamá, no me siento bien... - dijo en voz baja cuando ya se encontraba con sus padres. 

- ¿Qué tienes? - Rhea Lupin [**N/A:**_ fue el único nombre que se nos ocurrió_] se acercó rápidamente a su hijo y le puso una mano en la frente mientras con la otra la acariciaba las heridas que habían en sus brazos. 

- No me siento bien, aún estoy algo débil, o eso creo... - ahora también su padre lo miraba consternado, y el joven Remus no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a la cara. 

- ¿No quieres algo de chocolate? - le preguntó Christian Lupin, clavando sus profundos ojos azules zafiro en su hijo. 

- Gracias, pero mejor no, tengo ganas de vomitar. 

- Si te sientes tan mal, no debiste haberte levantado Remus - dijo su padre. 

- Si te sigues sintiendo así, tendremos que llamar al medimago - prosiguió su madre. 

- No, no hará falta, ya se me pasará, después de todo, luna llena fue hace dos días... - Remus estaba completamente seguro de que su malestar no se debía a su condición de licántropo, sino más bien, a cosas más "sencillas" pero que ciertamente estaban relacionadas con su licantropía. Ir a Hogwarts, esa había sido su gran ilusión, pero ya estaba mentalizado de que jamás podría asistir. Los padres no permitirían la entrada de un hombre lobo. JAMÁS... Su madre debió notar su desanimo, porque habló inmediatamente. 

- Sabes, te tengo una sorpresa, te llego una lechuza. 

- ¿A mí? ¿De quién? La única persona que me escribe es la abuela - ¡BINGO! Su madre había dado en el clavo. Tentar su curiosidad natural (misma que lo convirtió en un licántropo) para alejar de su mente los pensamientos depresivos. 

- Descúbrelo por ti mismo - fue lo que le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre lacrado, hecho de pergamino amarillento y escrito en brillante tinta verde. Remus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos debían de estar engañándolo, eso era imposible... 

- Ma-ma-mamá, ¡es la carta de Hogwarts! - dijo sin poder contener su emoción -Esto es-es increíble, yo-yo pensé que no me dejarían ir... yo... ¡vaya! 

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hijo - Christian vio complacido cómo la alegría volvió a los ojos de su hijo, como reapareció en ellos el brillo que habían perdido. 

- ¿Yo, en Hogwarts? No me lo creo... ¿pe-pero, cómo harán cuando... bueno, ya saben, en luna llena? 

- Tu padre ya hablo de eso con el profesor Dumbledore, no debes preocuparte. 

- Me imagino que cuando ya estés en el colegio te dirán las medidas que han de tomar - anunció su padre. 

- Y más te vale que las cumplas, ¿ehh, jovencito? Nada de ponerte a romper las reglas como loco, te conozco Remus J. Lupin, sé de lo que eres capaz. 

- Ya déjalo Rhea, este es su momento, además, ¿para qué están los howlers? 

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? - preguntó Remus. No había escuchado nada del regaño de su madre. 

- Porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa - le respondió la susodicha. 

- ¡Gracias! - dijo antes de correr a abrazar a sus padres. Quizás estaban un poco locos, pero no sabían lo feliz que lo habían hecho. 

- ¿Qué tal ese chocolate ahora? - comentó su padre. 

- ¡Por supuesto!... ¿Mamá? 

- Hay una tableta sin abrir de chocolate de Honeydukes, es toda tuya. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó una vocecita adormilada desde el pie de las escaleras. Era la hermana menor de Remus, Silvia, y éste corrió a cargarla. 

- ¡Voy a Hogwarts, enana! ¡Voy a Hogwarts! [**NdeR:** _ay! Qué bello mi Remsie _*_*] 

************************************************************** 

Ralkm: verdad que soy genial??? 

Hermione: ¬¬ 

Ralkm: admitelo!!!! 

Hermione: Si lo admito se te suben mas los humos 

Ralkm: pero es la verdad! 

Hermione: Aja, como tu digas 

Ralkm: ¬¬ 

Ejem! Pequeña disparidad de criterios entre las escritoras. Ojalá y a ustedes les haya gustado... Recuerden dejarnos review!!!!!!!!! 

_Ralkm Diggory_ & _Hermione de Potter_

Disclaimer: todo lo que les suene conocido, pertenece a la JK y al resto del gentío que ya-ustedes-saben. En cambio, son nuestros: Rose y Harold Evans, Elizabeth y Spencer Potter, Lira y Joe Black, y Rhea, Christian y Silvia Lupin. 


	2. TITULO SEGUNDO De la adquisición de útil...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO SEGUNDO**

**De la adquisición de útiles**

**Capítulo primero**

**De los sujetos A y B**

****************************************************** Los primeros días del mes de agosto del mes de septiembre de 1970 dieron lugar a acontecimientos extraordinarios en la vida de estos jóvenes que asistirían a su primer curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Veamos el primer caso de cuáles fueron estos acontecimientos. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

A James Potter lo habían despertado temprano ese día. Sus padres tenían la mañana libre y aprovecharían para ir al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo que le pedían en la carta de Hogwarts. Ya llevaban una buena parte de la mañana de compras y les faltaban muy pocas cosas, cuando pasaron por la tienda favorita de James: Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Se alejó de sus padres y se puso a observar la vitrina, mirando con fascinación los nuevos modelos de escobas. 

- James, no vamos a comprarte la escoba, entiéndelo - le dijo con severidad su madre. 

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó con cara de corderito degollado [**NdeH:** _es tan lindo ^_^_ _igual a su futuro hijo_] - Si quiero ser el mejor jugador, necesito una escoba respetable mamá. 

- Ya oíste a tu madre James, no la hagas enfadar - le aconsejó su padre. 

- Pero papá, tú sabes que yo tengo razón. 

- Además, te dije que entrenarías cuando regresaras del colegio y para eso aún falta un año. 

- Está bien... Pero ¿me dejas comprar más bromas? - nada se perdía con intentar, ¿o sí? 

- ¡De ninguna manera! Con las que tienes en casa es suficiente... Además, ¿crees que no sé que tú y Sirius están planeando utilizarlas en el colegio? 

- ¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz de hacer semejante locura? 

- ERES capaz, te conozco... ¡y no se te ocurra decir algo para defender a tu hijo Spencer Potter! [**N/A:** _cuaima!_] 

- No he dicho nada mujer... 

- Que poca confianza me tienes mamá. Si así es a MÍ que soy TU hijo, ¿cómo será a los demás? Me decepcionas, ¿cómo eres capaz de juzgar a alguien? [**NdeR:** _y el Oscar al mejor actor dramático es para... James Potter!_] 

- Déjate de tonterías y vamos por tus libros jovencito 

- ¿¡Libros!? - lo tomó como si fuera el peor de los insultos - Y después dices que yo soy quien malgasta el dinero en tonterías... 

- Los libros, por extraño que te parezca, no son tonterías. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- Sirius, ¿me puedes explicar qué es todo esto? - le preguntó Joe Black a su hijo mientras señalaba con horror una factura de más de un metro de largo. 

- Obvio que una factura, hasta donde tenía entendido tú no necesitabas anteojos papá. Y aún faltan algunas cosas que están buscando para mí en el depósito. 

- Explícame qúe vas a hacer tú en Hogwarts con ocho CAJAS de bombas fétidas, dos paquetes de jabón de huevos de rana, un juego completo de té que muerde y el resto de estas cosas. 

- De hecho, son diez cajas de bombas fétidas. Las dos que faltan están buscándolas. 

- ¿¡QUÉ!? Sirius, ¿cómo pretendes que pague esto? [**N/A:** _con dinero, con qué más si no_?] 

- Ese, mi estimado Joe, es tu problema. Cuando entramos, me dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera. 

- Pero no era para que te lo tomaras tan en serio hijo... Además, ¿cómo se lo vas a explicar a tu madre? 

- Tú puedes esconderlo... con magia. 

- ¿De qué... 

- Te he visto esconder los barriles de hidromiel que llevas a las fiestas del Ministerio. Unas cuantas cajas de bombas fétidas no son problema para ti. 

- Está bien, ¡tú ganas! 

- Siempre lo hago. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con el gran Sirius Black. [**NdeH:** _y aquí vamos de nuevo_ -_-U ] 

- Escucha Sirius, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a James mientras yo trato de pagar todo esto? Dijiste que él iba a venir hoy también. 

- ¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras lo encuentro? 

- ¿Te parecería ir comprando lo que nos falta de tu lista? 

- Si no hay otra opción... 

- No, no la hay - le entregó unos cuantos galeones, sickles y knutts -. Primero ve por tu varita y ven aquí a buscarme, prefiero no arriesgarme a que andes solo mucho tiempo por el callejón. 

- Hombre de poca fe, sólo por decir eso, serán dos docenas más de dulces de hipotós a la cuenta. [**N/A:** _toma lo tuyo!_] 

- ¿Cómo tu madre no se ha vuelto loca contigo? 

- Porque ella es la gran Lira Odette Viso, y está demostrado que las hijas de italianos tienen la sartén por el mango en el sentido más literal de la expresión. [**NdeR:** _eso_ _es_ _verdad_...] 

- Vete a buscar a James de una vez. 

Sirius salió de la tienda bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Había conseguido una GRAN dotación de artículos de broma y había molestado a su padre, todo el mismo día, y lo mejor de todo, había salido ileso. Ya se había desocupado el espacio que ocupaban en su estómago los catorce emparedados de jamón y aceitunas negras [**NdeR:** _rico_!] que le había preparado su madre, por lo que decidió comer algo antes de seguir en su búsqueda de James. Entró en el café más cercano y pidió una taza de chocolate con mucha crema encima [**NdeH:** _yo quiero!_ _ _me provocó!_] 

Ya se había terminado el chocolate y se encontraba observando a la gente desde la mesa de la cafetería, cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro revuelto y anteojos acercarse en esa dirección junto a sus padres. Sirius le hizo señas para llamar su atención y salió a su encuentro. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- ¡James! ¡James! ¡Aquí! - un chico de piel dorada, cabello negro y ojos azules le hacía señas con la mano a James desde la mesa de una cafetería. 

- ¡Sirius! - James se olvidó por completo de la discusión sobre libros, escobas y bromas y se fue corriendo a saludar a su mejor amigo, que ya se estaba acercando a él. 

- ¡Hola señora Potter! ¡Hola señor Potter! - saludó Sirius, una vez que ya se hubo reunido con James. 

- ¿Qué tal Sirius? - le respondió Spencer Potter al mejor amigo de su hijo. 

- No deja de preocuparme que ustedes dos vayan a Hogwarts - dijo Elizabeth Potter mirando al par de chicos [**NdeH**: _qué desconfiada es esta mujer_!]. 

- ¿Por qué? Si somos unos angelitos, aunque yo soy un angelito más bonito que James, pero esa es otra historia. 

- Encima ahora me quieres ver sin educación. ¿No se supone que quieres que sea un hombre de bien? Si no voy al colegio no podré serlo - sí, le había quedado muy bien su excusa. 

- Ustedes no van a cambiar... me rindo. 

- Nunca podrás contra nosotros - James soltó una carcajada -. Somos los mejores, ¿verdad Sirius? 

- Yo soy mejor que tú, pero sí [**NdeH:** _Sabía que diría eso XDDDDDDDDD_ ] [**NdeR:**_ Siri-boy strikes back!_] 

- ¿Y tus padres Sirius? 

- ¿Tenías que mencionarlo? - preguntó de mala gana Spencer Potter y es que, aunque sus hijos tenían la mejor de las amistades, él y Joe Black no. 

- Mamá no vino con nosotros, tenía guardia en el hospital, y mi encantador padre está pagando una cuenta en Gambol y Japes [**N/A:** _recuerden que esa es la tienda de _bromas]- respondió el chico con una sonrisa. 

- ¿Te dejaron comprar bromas? - preguntó James atónito. 

- ¡Por supuesto! Papá insistió en que no podía iniciar el año escolar sin unos cuantos artículos de broma. 

- ¿Lo ves mamá? ¿Por qué él sí puede y yo no? Debería existir una ley que diga "Todo niño tiene derecho a comprar bromas" [**NdeH**: _pobre Jamsie _=( _cómo lo negrean_...]. 

- Porque Joe siempre ha sido un inconsciente descuidado... y de paso, bromista y buscapleitos. 

- Pero esa ley no existe James, y dudo que llegue a aprobarse - puntualizó su padre. 

- Pero a ti te gustaba mamá... porque saliste con él, ¿no? - Spencer Potter le dirigió una mirada celosa a su esposa luego del comentario de James. ¡Ja! A ver cómo salía de esa su madre. 

- Sí, me gustaba y sí, salí con él. 

- Ninguna mujer se resiste a los encantos Black - afirmó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa. 

- Sirius, si sigues, vomito, te lo advierto... Espera un minuto, eso quiere decir que los bromistas tienen talento natural con las chicas, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo también así? 

- Porque tú eres igual a tu padre... 

- ¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó el aludido [**NdeH**: _ouch!_ _Eso me dolió y no fue a mí_]. 

- ¿Me estás diciendo aburrido? - James estaba sorprendido, ¡su propia madre llamándolo aburrido! [**NdeR:**_ bienvenido al mundo real..._] 

- Tú si eres un aburrido James, siempre lo has sido. Nadie puede compararse al gran Sirius Black. 

- Otra como esa y te golpeo. 

- Inténtalo, sabes que saldrás perdiendo. 

- Sirius, cállate o desfiguraré tu "lindo" rostro. 

- ¡No te atreverías a cometer ese crimen contra la humanidad! [**NdeR:** _alguna vez dije que Sirius es lo máximo???_] [**NdeH:** _por dios, si siguen me muero _¬¬] 

- Sigue tentando a tu suerte si quieres comprobarlo... 

- Jóvenes - interrumpió la señora Potter -, me refería a que eran tímidos, yo no mencioné lo de aburridos. 

- ¿Lo ves mamá? Tú no quieres que tu hijo sea un fracasado, ¿o sí? Lo de ser bromista está en mi naturaleza, tienes que dejar que compre algo [**NdeH**: _Pobre Spencer....su propio hijo le dijo fracasado...yo no he dicho que lo sea, eh?_]. 

- Te dije que no, y si mal no recuerdo, íbamos a comprar unos libros... ¿Por qué tú y Sirius no van por sus varitas? 

- James, hazle caso a tu madre. Vayan ustedes por las varitas y nosotros iremos por los libros, ¿les parece? 

- Por mí no hay problema - respondió alegremente Sirius -. Papá me dio dinero para ir adelantando las compras. 

- De acuerdo, de todos modos, no hay nada mejor que hacer... - y los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Ollivander's, donde adquirirían sus varitas. Al rato, James habló de nuevo -: Tendré que vivir en la biblioteca todos los días siendo rechazado por todos [**NdeH**: _yo lo acompañaría... Pero no puedo_ _]. 

- Yo no voy a rechazarte Jamie Pots, no te preocupes. Siempre encontraré un espacio entre mis citas con las chicas para saludarte en la biblioteca sin destruir mi reputación. 

- ¡No me llames Jamie Pots! Y eso lo dices ahora, porque en lo que veas que todos me rechazan me dejarás para no destruir tu reputación. 

- Lo más probable - respondió sin perder la sonrisa. 

- ¿Con amigos como tú para qué quiero enemigos? 

- Vamos Jamie Pots, ambos sabemos que no puedes vivir sin mí. 

- Ya calla Sirius, me enfermas [**NdeH**: _Pienso lo mismo...._][**NdeR**: _los mata la cochina envidia_ ¬¬]_._

- ¡Malagradecido! Y yo que había pensado en comprar algunas bromas para ti, ¿y así es como me pagas? - dijo en un tono teatral, llorando falsamente [**NdeH**: _jejejejeje, Sirius es un show_ ^_^] [**NdeR**: _eso no fue lo que dijiste hace rato_ ¬¬]. 

- Ahora ponte dramático. En vez de eso deberías ayudarme a convencer a mi mamá de que me deje comprar más bromas. 

- Tu mamá no te va a dar permiso hagas lo que hagas, pero mi papá puede comprar más y yo te las guardo en casa hasta que lleguemos al colegio, ¿verdad que soy genial? 

- Pobre de la desafortunada que será tu novia... 

- ¿¡Desafortunada!? Será la chica con más suerte de todo el mundo, haber logrado enganchar a esta belleza que soy yo es todo un mérito. 

- Sirius, tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? Quizás un hechizo desmemorizante funcione, así comenzarías de nuevo - Sirius le dirigió una mirada severa -. Y bien, ¿no has conocido a alguien más que vaya a Hogwarts? 

- Nop, sabes que por mi casa sólo hay muggles y más muggles. 

- ¡Qué raro Sirius!, ¿no se supone que el popular, genial, perfecto, hermoso y maravilloso eres tú? Por lo menos medio colegio debería conocerte ya. 

- ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Oye James! Estás muy inteligente, eso es por pasar tiempo conmigo. 

- A veces me pregunto como hago para soportarte, ¿tú que eres tan inteligente sabes la respuesta? 

- ¡Porque soy un encanto! - guiñó un ojo [**NdeH**: _Quiero aclarar algo, Sirius me cae bien! lo que pasa es que tanto egocentrismo me desespera_ -_-U] [**NdeR**: _eso en mi pueblo se llama envidia_ ¬¬] -... Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré de que todo Hogwarts conozca el nombre de Sirius Black durante la primera semana. 

- ¿Durante la primera semana? Eso es mucho tiempo para el gran Sirius Black, creo que estás perdiendo tus encantos. 

- ¡Cierto! ¡Con el primer día de clases será suficiente! 

- Nadie podrá contigo... Por cierto, nunca me has dicho en qué casa quieres quedar. 

- ¡Jamie! ¡Eso no se pregunta! En Gryffindor por supuesto. 

- Yo qué sé, como tú eres TAN fantástico podría ser que abran una casa para ti solo. 

- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y... BLACK. Suena bien - James suspiró decepcionado. Sirius NO iba a cambiar nunca [**NdeH**: _Mejor que ni lo siga intentando eso es una......Misión imposible_ *suena la musiquita de la pelicula de fondo*]. 

- Olvídalo Black. 

- Llegamos, Ollivander's - anunció Sirius señalando una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto, en la que, sobre la puerta, se leía en letras doradas "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C." 

- Tú primero - Sirius asintió y se adelantó. Cuando abrieron la puerta, una campanilla resonó en el interior de la tienda y el chico Black estornudó. [**N/A:** _salud!_] 

- Cuánto polvo... Ehh, ¿hay alguien? 

- Señor Potter y señor Black, me preguntaba cuándo vendrían - el señor Ollivander apareció desde el fondo de su tienda, lo que hizo que James y Sirius se sobresaltaran de la impresión. 

- ¿Qué pasa Sirius? - preguntó James en voz baja a su mejor amigo, que tenía los ojos como platos y se había quedado tieso - Ehh... Buenas tardes, venimos por nuestras varitas - respondió aceleradamente mientras le pegaba un codazo a Sirius. 

- Eso supongo - les dijo el anciano mirándolos fijamente, mientras se dirigía al interior de su tienda. 

- Este viejo sabe nuestros nombres - dijo por fin Sirius. 

- Claro Sirius, todo el mundo mágico sabe lo fantástico que eres - James utilizó un tono completamente sarcástico. 

- ¿Verdad que sí? - definitivamente, Sirius NO iba a cambiar [**NdeH**: _Jejejeje_ _definitivo, Sirius es un show_]. 

- Podrían probar estas, quizás - les dijo Ollivander, interrumpiendo su conversación y entregándoles unas varitas. Sirius agitó la que le habían dado y muchas cajas salieron disparadas -. Ehh, mejor no para usted señor Black - le quitó la varita, y se vio un gesto de tranquilidad en el muchacho. En el caso de James ocurrió lo mismo, con la diferencia de que en su caso se incendió el mostrador. 

Luego de mucho probar y probar varitas, y de soportar una charla sobre el núcleo de las varitas de Ollivander y otra sobre "la varita es quien escoge al mago" (y de que Sirius le apuntara a James, conociendo lo que ocurriría) [**NdeR:** _qué lindo!_ ^_^], Ollivander apareció con otras dos varitas y con una sonrisa en el rostro; sonrisa sospechosa a opinión de ambos chicos. 

- Pruebe con esta, señor Potter. Caoba, 28 centímetros y medio, bastante flexible diría yo, de pelo de unicornio. 

- De acuerdo - James tomó la varita que le estaba ofreciendo el viejo y, al tocarla, sintió un súbito calor en los dedos y chispas doradas y rojas surgieron de la punta de la varita. James estaba impresionado. 

- Muy bien, muy bien; parece que sólo falta usted señor Black. 

- Sirius al parecer ninguna varita es compatible con tu encanto - James soltó una carcajada. 

- Eso parece... 

- Si no puedes ser compatible con una varita, ¿cómo piensas serlo con las chicas? Uy Sirius necesitas más encanto. 

- Yo que tú, me preocuparía por mí mismo Jamie Pots. 

- Veamos... - dijo Ollivander entregándole a Sirius la otra varita que había traído consigo - tal vez... esta. Nervio de corazón de dragón, 33 centímetros, de secoya - Sirius tomó la varita e igualmente que James, sintió el calor recorrerle desde la mano, sólo que las chispas que surgieron fueron de color blanco. 

- Excelente - dijo con una sonrisa, observando a la que desde ahora sería su varita. 

- Es una extraña coincidencia en verdad. Ambas varitas podría decirse que son "especiales" para las Transformaciones - dejó escapar el señor Ollivander mientras colocaba las varitas dentro de sus cajas. 

Los chicos pagaron sus varitas y salieron de la tienda, reemprendiendo su camino a través de la serpenteante y adoquinada calle. Se acercaron a la vitrina de Gambol y Japes y desde afuera, pudieron observar a Joe Black aún en el mostrador de la tienda. Los dos entraron. 

- ¿Las transformaciones sirven para hacer bromas? - preguntó James, mordido por la curiosidad de lo que les había dicho el fabricante de varitas y resignado a no convencer a Elizabeth Potter para que pudiera comprar artículos de broma. 

- Creo que ya le hallaremos un modo, ¿tú no? - le respondió serenamente Sirius, el cual estaba completamente convencido de lo que acababa de decirle a su amigo. 

- ¿Y aún lo preguntas Sirius? Estás hablando de nosotros, no de cualquier persona. 

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien preguntó. [**NdeR:** _cierto!_ ¬¬] 

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue con las varitas? - ya habían alcanzado al padre de Sirius en el mostrador. 

- Divinamente - respondió el chico de los ojos azules. 

- Pues bien - fue todo lo que dijo James. 

- Ahh sí James, hace un rato a tus padres pasaron buscándote por aquí... Spencer tan cariñoso como siempre **[N/A**: _nótese el sarcasmo_]... Te están esperando en Floren Fortescue. 

- ¿Que harán ustedes? ¡Sirius acompáñame! Así tratamos de convencer a mi madre - si Sirius ponía su archifamosa cara de "angelito", quizás tendría una oportunidad... 

- Nosotros tenemos que terminar con las compras, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí - intervino el señor Black. 

- Lo siento James, creo que no podrá ser... 

- Bueh... En fin, ya veré cómo le hago para convencer a papá sin que mi madre se entere. 

- Bueno, te deseo suerte. Nos veremos el 1 de septiembre entonces. 

- ¡Claro! ¿Quién podrá contra nosotros en Hogwarts? 

- ¡Nadie! 

- Bueno señor soy lo máximo, tenemos que darnos prisa con tus cosas o tu madre se va a molestar. Adiós James. 

- Adiós. 

- ¡Escríbeme Jamie Pots! - se despidió Sirius cuando ya los tres (él, James y Joe) ya se encontraban fuera de la tienda, listos para tomar cada uno su camino. 

************************************************** 

Ralkm: te he dicho que me encanta ser yo? 

Hermione: unas doscientas mil veces... ¬¬ 

Ralkm: de todos modos, me encanta ser yo ^_^ 

Hermione: demasiado tiempo con Sirius... 

Ralkm: recibimos 11 reviews ^_^ 

Hermione: ^_^ 

Gracias a: Lalwen de Black, Daniela Lupin, Nany Black, Lilian Malfoy, Arwen-Magic16, Lis*Jade Black-Malfoy, zauberin y happy sagara, Padme y Rinoa por los reviews que nos dejaron. **IMPORTANTE:** Sabemos que nos faltó gente por agradecer, pero el motherfucked ff.net no nos mostraba todos los reviews! A ustedes también queremos agradecerles!!!! 

_Ralkm Diggory_ & _Hermione de Potter_

Disclaimer: el mismo que la última vez. 


	3. TITULO SEGUNDO De la adquisición de útil...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO SEGUNDO**

**De la adquisición de útiles**

**Capítulo segundo**

**Del sujeto C y las neuróticas**

***************************************************************

Conocido ya lo que ocurrió con nuestros dos primeros jóvenes, adentrémonos en un caso particular: 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Remus Lupin [**NdeR:** _amor mío!!!_ *_*] [**NdeH**: _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ -_-U_Ralkm!!! Sigue _=O_ Ya todos sabemos que Remsie es tu amado_][**NdeR:** _es que no me canso de profesarle mi amor_ *suspiro*] no cabía en sí de la felicidad que lo embargaba desde que se había enterado que podría asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ahora se encontraba junto a su madre realizando las compras en el Callejón Diagon. Silvia no había ido porque "tenía mucho sueño" y su padre se había excusado alegando exceso de trabajo pendiente en el Ministerio de Magia y Remus lo disculpó. El Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia estaba muy ajetreado en esos momentos gracias a un tal Lord Voldemort, un mago tenebroso que estaba asesinando muggles a diestra y siniestra, e incluso algunos magos y brujas habían muerto por su causa. 

- Ahora creo que siguen los libros. Es en Flourish y Blotts, ¿no? - preguntó Remus luego de revisar su lista. 

- Sí cariño, es lo único que nos falta - le respondió su madre luego de hacer un repaso mental de todo lo que tenían. 

- ¿Y un chocolate??? [**NdeR**:_rico_! ^_^] 

- Está bien, a fin de cuentas te has portado como todo un angelito. [**NdeH**: _Estoy totalmente segura que es un angelito muy lindo_ ^_^] [ **NdeR:** _es MÍO!!!_ ¬¬] 

- Siempre lo hago - esa afirmación no era del todo cierta, pero ¿a quién le importa? - ¿Crees que podré jugar quidditch? - el quidditch... No había podido jugar mucho, pero cada vez que lo hacía lo disfrutaba enormemente. 

- Si te dedicas, por supuesto que sí. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- ¿Por qué tantos libros? ¿Acaso creen que de verdad vamos a estudiar? - protestaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos ligeramente violetas. 

- Se supone que a eso vamos Erin, estas no son vacaciones de placer - le respondió otra chica, un poco más baja, de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color 

- Pareces no conocer a mi hermana - comentó un chico con el cabello negro y los mismos ojos violetas que la primera de las niñas [**NdeR:** _sólo un comentario que quería decir: él está como el chocolate!_ ^_^U] [**NdeH**: *_* _Yo me lo como.Ejem! espero que Harry no lea esto_ ^_^]****

****- Gracias por... ¡Madre de Diox!, ¡chico guapo entrando por la puerta! - anunció efusivamente Erin. 

- ¿Quién? ¿dónde? ¿dónde? [**NdeH:** _Que chica mas despistada_-_-U] [**NdeR:** _igualita a la "modelo" en que se inspira_ ¬¬] 

- El que está entrando. 

- Mujeres... - resopló el chico que las acompañaba. 

- Es guapo, pero no TAN guapo como dices. 

- Sí lo es... Tommy, ¿lo conoces? 

- No, supongo que va a entrar este año - respondió Tom ante la pregunta de su hermana, mirando al chico. 

- ¡Weee!!! - exclamó con una sonrisa [**N/A**: _está_ _como_ _que_ _contenta_???] -... Voy a presentarme, ¿vienes Samantha? 

- Sí claro. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Remus acababa de entrar a la librería cuando vio a un par de chicas, como de su edad, acercándose a paso rápido hacia ¿él? Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? 

- Erin, ve mas despacio, que no ves que el lugar esta lleno de gente y de libros, voy a terminar cayéndome - escuchó decir a una de las chicas. 

- Exagerada... ¡Hola! - lo saludaron con una sonrisa. La situación era definitivamente atípica para el joven licántropo. 

- ¿Ehh?... H-ho-hola. 

- Vas a entrar a Hogwarts este año, ¿verdad? Nosotras también. Erin McGregor, mucho gusto, y ella es Samantha Owens. 

- Hola, mucho gusto - lo saludó Samantha. 

- Re-Remus Lupin, el gusto es mío... - Remus lo que quería era que su madre lo ayudara, nunca se había visto en una situación así. 

- Erin, tenemos que regresar, dejamos a Tom con todas las cosas. 

- Tom ya es mayor, puede cargar 3 bultos de libros él solo - le respondió Erin a Samantha, olvidándose por un momento de Remus, pero después volvió su atención hacia él -. ¿Quieres ir a Florean Fortescue? Estaban dando muestras de un sabor nuevo. 

- Malteada de chocolate y sirup, lo vi cuando veníamos para acá - ese anuncio había llamado su atención cuando pasó con su madre frente a la heladería y en verdad quería probarlo. [**N/A:** _no se nota que le gusta el chocolate..._] 

- Al que no le gusta el chocolate es porque esta demente - comentó Samantha. 

- Completamente de acuerdo contigo. 

- ¿A qué casa te gustaría ir? 

- A Gryffindor, supongo, ¿y ustedes? - sus padres habían estado en Gryffindor, pero Ravenclaw no se veía tan mal... 

- Yo en Gryffindor, sin duda alguna. 

- La que sea, menos a Hufflepuff - dijo tajantemente Erin. 

- Aún no entiendo que tienes contra esa casa. 

- Todos son tontos. [**NdeR:** _Ced, primito, donde sea que estés, perdóname por haber escrito eso. Sabes que es la verdad, aunque tú eras la excepción_] [**NdeH:** _Si claro, ahora arréglala_ =Þ ] [**NdeR:** _sarna_! ¬¬ _Échame tierra_] 

- ¿Conoces a algún Hufflepuff para decir eso? - Remus había escuchado decir que los que iban a esa casa eran algo "inocentes" y no muy listos, pero tampoco era para que les dijeran tontos. 

- Terminaras enamorándote de un Hufflepuff. 

- ¡En tus sueños!... Lo más seguro es que mi ex-vecino, Sirius "tarado y ególatra" Black quede en Hufflepuff, se lo tiene merecido. [**NdeH:** _Creo que no le cae muy bien Sirius_] [**NdeR:** _todo lo contrario, sí le cae bien, pero recuerda que polos iguales se repelen... Ahora saliéndonos del tema, por qué en mi grabación de Slayers hay unos capítulos de DBGT????_ O.o] 

- ¿Sirius Black? ¿Es hijo de Joe Black? - Remus había escuchado a Christian [**N/A**: _su papá, para quién no lo recuerde_] [**NdeR:** _mi suegro!_ ^_^] hablar sobre Joe Black una ó dos veces, habían tenido que trabajar juntos en ocasiones. 

- Creo que ese es el nombre de su papá, ¿por qué? 

- Por nada, he escuchado hablar de su padre. 

- Es muy famoso en el mundo mágico - comentó Samantha despreocupadamente, y luego cambió abruptamente el tema - Sirius no es tarado, él solo es un poco... Egocéntrico. [**NdeH**: _Claro que Sirius no es tarado Sirius es Super!_ ^_^] [**NdeR:** _eso no es lo que decías la última vez ¬¬_]****

****- Tú no viviste a su lado 6 años, si digo que es un tarado, es porque lo es. [**NdeR:** _bueno, más que un tarado, es un asaltante de neveras_] - ¿Entonces vamos por ese helado??? 

- ¿Puedo ir mamá? 

- Sí claro hijo, nos vemos dentro de media hora en el Caldero Chorreante, o si no me buscas aquí - respondió Rhea Lupin al ver la cara ilusionada de su hijo [**NdeH**: _Que tierna_ *Snif* ;_; _pobre Remsie, debe ser difícil para él_ ;_; _ni un amigo_ *Snif*] 

- ¡Gracias! 

- ¡Entonces vámonos!... Tommy, hermanito, ¡gracias por formar por nosotras! 

- ¿Ahh? ¡Erin! ¡Samantha! ¡vuelvan! 

- ¡Corran!!! 

- ¡Adiós Tom! Te traeremos un helado - y los tres salieron a toda velocidad de la librería. 

- ¿Por qué corremos? - preguntó Remus luego de haber recobrado el aliento, mientras caminaban por el callejón. 

- Mi hermano está algo molesto... Además, así llegamos antes a la heladería. 

- No debimos hacer eso, ahora se enfadará más. 

- Siempre se enfada conmigo, ¿cuál es la diferencia? 

- Viéndolo desde ese punto, ninguna. 

- Ojalá y mi hermana jamás sea como tú - dejo escapar Remus. Silvia a veces era una molestia, pero generalmente era una buena hermana. [**NdeH**: _Apoyo a Remsie si mi hermano fuese así, ya me hubiese lanzado por el primer puente que se cruzara en mi camino o lo hubiese lanzado a él_ (6) ] [**NdeR:** _pero si ella es encantadora _^_^... _Ojalá y la peste de mi hermana fuera así_ _] 

- Ojalá, ¡así yo seguiría siendo única y original! - dijo Erin guiñando un ojo. 

- ¿Tienes una hermana? - preguntó Samantha. 

- Sí, una hermana menor. Va a entrar a Hogwarts el año próximo - Remus no se sentía incómodo, pero sí extraño. Nunca antes había hablado tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuera de su familia. [**NdeR:** _achito mi Remsie _;_;] 

- El mío también, será una desgracia para la humanidad. 

- Huele a chocolate - dijo Remus, casi sin darse cuenta. 

- ¿Huele??? ¡Ay si! Sí huele, ¡qué rico! 

- Calma, calma, el chocolate no se irá - se notaba que Samantha estaba tratando de no reír. 

- Tienes muy buen olfato Remus. 

- Ehh... Gracias - respondió algo avergonzado. Todos sus sentidos se habían aguzado desde que era un licántropo, en especial el olfato y el oído, que eran los que estaban más desarrollados en los lobos. 

Finalmente, llegaron a la heladería Florean Fortescue y cada uno pidió una barquilla con tres bolas del nuevo sabor, y se fueron a comerlos en una mesa en la terraza del local. 

- Este helado está divino - anunció Erin mientras le daba otra probada al suyo. 

- El chocolate es lo máximo - prosiguió Samantha [**NdeH**: _Opino lo mismo_ ^_^ _el helado de chocolate es lo mas sabroso del mundo_]. 

- Sí - culminó Remus con una sonrisa, alegre de que alguien compartiera su misma opinión sobre el chocolate -... ¿Ustedes conocen a alguien más que vaya a Hogwarts este año? 

- Como te dije hace rato, seguramente Sirius... No conozco a nadie más... Vivo rodeada de muggles - respondió Erin en un tono dramático. [**NdeH**: _Le daremos el Oscar de mejor actriz revelación_ ^_^] 

- James Potter, es el único que conozco, y muy poco. ¿Tú no conoces a nadie? [**NdeH**: _Mi suegrito!!!!_ ^_^] 

- No, a nadie... Bueno, ahora a ustedes. 

- ¿Me explicas de dónde conoces al hijo de Spencer Potter? Los Potter viven en su mansión lejos de todo - Remus, al igual que Erin, había escuchado ese comentario sobre los Potter. Se decía que eran muy ricos y vivían en una gran mansión en algún lugar inmarcable en Gales [**NdeR:** _esta información viene de mis propias investigaciones, si alguien quiere los datos... _^_^] 

- ¿Se te olvida que mi papá y él son compañeros de trabajo? 

- Todos estos ancianos trabajan juntos... 

- ¿No creen que ya deberíamos regresar? Tu hermano ya debe de haber terminado y mi madre debe estar por hacerlo - a Remus no le gustó acabar así con la conversación, pero era la triste realidad. 

- ¿No deberíamos llevarle un helado a Tom? - sugirió Samantha - Así no se molesta tanto. 

- Cómpraselo tú... 

- Cómeme, sólo era una sugerencia. 

- Después le regalo una galleta... Bueno Remus, fue un enorme placer conocerte, nos veremos en Londres. 

Remus se despidió de las chicas y cada uno tomó su propio camino. Él, por su parte, regresó a la librería esperando encontrar ahí su madre. Rhea lo esperaba en la entrada con una gran sonrisa y su hijo se acercó a paso veloz hacia ella. 

- Ya volví mamá. 

- ¿Cómo te fue? 

- Muy bien, el helado estaba delicioso. 

- Me alegro, ¿y tus amigas? 

- Se fueron, y no son mis amigas mamá. Acabo de conocerlas. 

- Así se comienza a hacer amigos, hijo. [**NdeH**: _Claro que si! Quien no querría ser amig@ de este lindo lobito_ ^_^] [**NdeR:** ¬¬] 

- Bueno... ehh... sabes que no estoy acostumbrado. 

- Ya verás como en el colegio harás muchos más. 

- Pero y si... ¿y si se enteraran de lo que soy? Seguro me odiarían... [ **NdeR:**_ quién sería tan inhumano como para odiarte!? Dímelo y yo me encargo_! (6)] 

- Claro que no cariño, no te preocupes por eso - ya habían comenzado a caminar por el callejón. 

- ¿Mamá? 

- ¿Qué hijo? 

- CompréunasbromasenGambolyJapes... ¿estás molesta? - puso su mejor cara de niño inocente [**NdeH**: _Jejeje hace igual que yo con basilisca_ ^_^] [**NdeR**: _basilisca = madre de Hermi_]. Rhea pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder. 

- Claro que no, pero promete no hacer nada malo y portarte bien, ¿si? 

- Yo siempre me porto bien. 

- Y estudias mucho. 

- No te garantizo nada con las pociones - una vez había tratado de hacer un jugo y los resultados no podían haber sido más insólitos. [**NdeH**: _Por eso me gusta tanto la Química_ ^_^ _Se_ _parece mucho a Pociones_] [**NdeR:**_ mi pregunta es: desde cuándo te gusta la química? Y más aún, desde cuándo te gusta Pociones???_ ¬¬] 

- Pero tienes que complementarla con las otras. A lo mejor en esa te va mal, pero en las otras no. 

- Ya veremos... Promete que no vas a enviar muchos howlers. 

- Siempre y cuando tu no me des razones para hacerlo... 

- ¿Cuándo yo te he dado razones??? Omitamos esa vez a los 7 años, y la de hace tres semanas, y cuando transformé el oso de la enana en una cucaracha y... Mejor me callo. 

- Yo sólo te lo digo, si tú te das por aludido es por algo. 

- Yo no me estoy dando por aludido. [**N/A:** _no, mentira, quién dijo???_ ¬¬] 

- Como sea, ya esta todo, ¿no? 

- A ver - sacó la carta de Hogwarts y comenzó a revisar lo que ya tenía -, lista la varita, las túnicas, los ingredientes para pociones, la balanza, el telescopio, los guantes de piel de dragón y ahora los libros, sí supongo que eso es todo. 

- Nos falta tu acompañante, ¿no crees? 

- ¿Acompañante? - Remus no entendió el comentario de su madre. 

- Sí, tienes que llevar a alguien que te acompañe. 

- ¿A alguien?, ¿de qué hablas? 

- Mmmm alguien como... ¿una mascota? 

- ¿M-me vas a co-co-comprar una masco-co-ta? 

- Claro cariño, ¿no te gustaría? 

- ¡Claro que sí! Es que pensé... bueno... no importa, olvídalo. [**NdeH:** _Jejeje yo me puse igual que él cuando me dijeron que me iban a regalar un perrito_ ^_^] 

- ¿Vamos entonces? 

- ¡Seguro! 

Fueron hasta el Emporio de la Lechuza. Según la carta, sólo podría llevar una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. Los sapos estaban fuera de discusión, eran completamente asquerosos. El joven de ojos miel [**NdeR:** _qué bello!_ *suspiro*] miraba atentamente las jaulas con las lechuzas y los gatos. 

- Escoge el que mas te guste - le dijo su madre, que lo observaba desde el mostrador. 

- Este... no, no, mejor esta... ¿o este? - era una decisión difícil. 

- No te precipites, y el que mas te guste, ese será. 

- Gatos no, le gustan a la enana... una lechuza, decidido, ¿pero cuál? 

- Hay muchas, y a mi parecer todas son lindas, así que queda a tu gusto. 

- ¡Esta! - dijo señalando a una linda lechuza parda con manchas blancas y ojos ambarinos. 

- Tienes buen gusto, es muy linda - se volteó para preguntarle el precio al vendedor - ¿Cómo le llamaras? 

- No lo sé, no se me ocurre nada. 

- Ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo - le dijo mientras hurgaba su bolso en busca de las monedas. 

- ¿Entonces me la llevo? [**NdeH**: _Creo que la emoción lo pone lentico_ -_-U] [**NdeR:** _déjalo en paz!_ ¬¬]****

****

- Claro - Rhea pagó el precio por la lechuza, y salieron los tres (madre, hijo y ave) de la tienda. 

- ¿Te han dicho que eres la mejor madre del mundo? Ahora yo tengo una mascota y la enana no - dijo con algo de sorna. 

- Ya tendrá una tu hermana el año que viene. 

- A Silvia le gustan los gatos... 

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa, se nos hace tarde ya . 

- Aún me debes mi chocolate... y con crema. 

- ¿No comiste ya helado? - Remus la miró con ojos de corderito degollado [**NdeR:** _ay qué lindo!_ *suspiro*] - Esta bien, esta bien, ahora vamos a por él. 

- ¡Esa es mi mamá! 

- Me alegro de que estés feliz. 

- ¿Cómo no estarlo? 

- Espero que en el colegio siempre estés así, y que no te me deprimas, sino mamá se pondrá triste también. 

- Esperemos... 

Llegaron a una cafetería y Remus pidió una gran taza de chocolate caliente con mucha crema por encima y lluvia de chocolate [**N/A:** _lo mismo que pidió Sirius en su oportunidad_]. Luego de tomarse el chocolate, el joven licántropo sorbía la taza, disfrutando de la bebida hasta el último instante. 

- ¿Puedo pedir otro??? 

- Pero esta vez para llevar, y pide dos para llevarle a tu hermana. 

- ¿Por qué dos para Silvia? Seguro ya debió de comerse MIS chocolates. 

- Pide dos, uno para ti, y otro para ella. 

- ¿Por qué no 3? Uno para ella, uno para mí y otro para mí. [**NdeH:** _Eso es una norma esencial de ser el hermano mayor_ ^_^ _siempre queremos tener mas que el otro_] [**NdeR:** _saliéndonos de nuevo del tema... No me acordaba lo bien que me caía Vegetta!_ ^_^ ] 

- Jejeje de acuerdo cariño, tú ganas - Remus le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su madre [**NdeR:** *_* _Bello!_ *suspiro*] -. Creo que ya no tenemos más nada que nos ate a este lugar, así que es hora de volver a casa. 

- Está bien... ¿por los polvos flú? 

- Sí, es la forma mas rápida de regresar. 

- Se me va a revolver el estómago... 

*********************************************************** 

Ralkm: weeeee!!!! Terminamos ^_^ 

Hermione: ^_^.... Remsie es lindo. 

Ralkm: O.o Te recuerdo que Remsie es MÍO, por si ya lo olvidaste, NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE LOS OJOS ENCIMA!!!!!! O sabes lo que te pasará... 

Hermione: creo que necesito que me lo recuerdes ^_^U 

Ralkm: ¬¬ _ Y después preguntas por qué me molesto contigo. 

Hermione: ay, no te piques. 

Ralkm: ¬¬ No estoy picada. 

Hermione: sí estás 

Ralkm: que no 

Hermione: que sí 

Ralkm: que no 

Hermione: que sí 

Ralkm: que no! Y ya deja el fastidio o me voy a picar de verdad 

Hermione: sólo tuvimos 8 reviews ;_; 

Ralkm: ;_; crueles! 

**Agradecimientos a:** Arisa, Dany Lupin (_sí, tu chico es lo máximo_), Kousei Mydell (*_Ralkm ayuda a Lya a patear ffnet maligno!*_), Arwen_Magic16 (_Remsie salió antes que la rata_ ^_^), Rinoa (_Joe Black, Joe Black... De dónde nos sonará? _=P), Alexia Black (_sí, tu nombre suponemos que viene de ahí, pregúntale a Sirius. Y ya baja ese ego!_), Lalwen de Black (_hola loka!_), y Linn Morgan (**R:** _Morgana bestia, me explicas por qué demonios te cambiaste el nick???_). 

_Hermione de Potter _

__&

_Ralkm Eowyn Catalina Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Malfoy Wood_

Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre, sólo que a la lista de personajes que nos pertenecen se anexan Erin y Tom McGregor y Samantha Owens. 


	4. TITULO SEGUNDO De la adquisición de útil...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO SEGUNDO**

**De la adquisición de útiles**

**Capítulo tercero**

**De los sujetos D y E**

***************************************************************

- Este lugar es precioso, mira todas esas tiendas. 

Rose Evans miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor, mientras su hija no se terminaba de creer lo que le estaba pasando. Lily aún no digería el hecho de que ella fuese una bruja, ¡una BRUJA!, ella, una niña de los suburbios de Londres de lo más normal que podía existir... ¿No sería un sueño? Esa era la única teoría que se le había ocurrido, y la había aceptado con mucha filosofía: todo eso de ser una bruja no era más que un sueño, y tarde o temprano se despertaría. 

Sus padres lo habían aceptado más fácilmente que ella. Resultó ser que una antigua amiga de su madre, Lira Viso [**N/A:** _no nos digan que no asocian el nombre_...], estaba casada con un hombre que era mago, y por supuesto, su madre estaba enterada de la historia de pies a cabeza. Por eso, cuando a Lily le llegó la carta de ese colegio, lo que le faltó al matrimonio Evans fue organizar una fiesta y que todo Little Whinging, mejor dicho, que todo Surrey se enterara... Aunque Petunia, su hermana, no se veía muy entusiasmada [**N/A**: _celos, malditos celos, por qué me matan?_...]. 

Días después de la primera carta, les llegó otra, firmada por el director del colegio, en el que les explicaban todo el procedimiento para adquirir los útiles y todo eso. Tenían que llegar a Londres, a un lugar llamado El Caldero Chorreante, y Lily tenía que estar muy al pendiente para poder ver la entrada al local, ya que sus padres no podrían verla. 

Luego de una semana desde la llegada de la segunda epístola, Rose Evans decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a buscar los útiles de su hija para iniciar el año escolar en Hogwarts, y se fueron a Londres. Petunia puso el grito en el cielo cuando le preguntaron si quería acompañarlos, y Harold Evans había tenido que trabajar ese fin de semana. Después de tres horas dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad, dieron con el lugar, y con razón no lo habían visto. El lugar era un escondrijo, nada llamativo y oculto entre tiendas de discos, hamburgueserías y otras tantas cosas más. Entraron algo temerosas, pero nadie de la gente extraña que estaba adentro les prestó mucha atención, excepto el tabernero, quien se acercó a ellas y las ayudó. 

La forma para llegar al Callejón Diagon (que era como se llamaba el lugar donde tenían que comprar las cosas) era la más complicada que se habían podido imaginar. Tom, el tabernero, las llevó hasta la parte de atrás del local, donde sacó una varita y tocó el tercer ladrillo a la izquierda de un cubo de basura recostado contra un muro. Al hacerlo, los ladrillos se fueron moviendo hasta abrir paso a una serpenteante calle adoquinada que no parecía tener fin. El desdentado hombre les hizo un gesto de saludo y les dio las últimas indicaciones, y ellas entraron por primera vez, y literalmente, al mundo mágico. 

Y así habían pasado los últimos minutos, admirando las tiendas y todo lo que había en ese lugar. 

- ¿Estas segura? 

- Lily, hija, si logramos atravesar un muro y llegar hasta aquí no es por pura casualidad... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el banco donde teníamos que ir? 

- Ehh... Era algo como... Gri... ¡Gringotts! Eso es, así se llamaba - o eso había dicho el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante. 

- ¡Ohh! Allá está... ¡Pero mira que lugar! Es enorme - su madre miraba el edificio de mármol blanco como una niña pequeña que ve una torre de caramelos, pero ella no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Lily miraba distraída a todos lados, como tratando de familiarizarse con su nuevo "ambiente". 

- Ajá... 

- ¡Lily! Lily, vamos... ¡Ohh! Olvídalo, quédate aquí mientras yo voy a que cambien algo del dinero, no te muevas de esta tienda, ¿está bien? 

- Sí, sí como digas mami... 

- No te muevas. 

Y Rose se fue en dirección al edificio de Gringotts. Aunque Lily, haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones de su madre, comenzó a recorrer tienda por tienda del callejón admirando todas las cosas que había en las vitrinas. Todas le llamaban demasiado la atención. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

En el otro extremo del Callejón, un chico extremadamente alto y extremadamente delgado, de cabello negro [**N/A:** _y_ _grasiento_...], nariz aguileña y piel cetrina se encontraba con un aburrimiento enorme dentro de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad Para el Juego del Quidditch, junto con su madrastra y uno de los elfos domésticos de su familia. 

- Madre, ¿me harías el favor de explicarme qué se supone que haré con una escoba? 

- Pues jugar Quidditch Sevvie [**NdeH:** _Wuajajajaja que divertido XDD Sevvie XDD_][**NdeR:** _por cosas así es ke el grasientito es como es_], como todos los niños de tu edad - le respondió Astrea Snape a su "hijo". 

- Y te haces llamar mi madre... Sabes que sufro de vértigo, por nada del mundo subiré a una escoba, y mucho menos a alguna de carreras. 

- Pues por eso mismo cariño, la única forma de superar tus temores es enfrentándolos. 

- No es temor, es enfermedad... Y cómprame algo que sí vaya a utilizar, no malgastes el dinero de padre. 

- Sevvie, no todo deben ser libros, ¿sabías? En Hogwarts no todo va a ser estudiar, tienes que hacer amigos también. 

- De eso me encargaré en su momento. Ahora, ¿podemos terminar con las compras? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. 

- Como digas Severus... A veces eres igual de insoportable que Sertorius. 

- Quizás porque soy su hijo. Voy por las túnicas, tú y el elfo pueden encargarse de mis libros. 

Y el chico se fue... Su madrastra podía ser extremadamente molesta cuando quería, ¿qué le costaba aceptarlo como era? Si no le gustaban ni el quidditch ni las escobas, tenía que dejarlo en paz. Severus había pensado que en los diez años que tenían de convivencia ya habría aprendido a comprenderlo. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- ¡Lilian Evans! ¡Te dije que no te movieras! - Rose venía muy molesta - Tengo media hora buscándote como loca, ¿qué creías que hacías jovencita? 

- Mami, me distraje un poco, es que vi cosas TAN interesantes - tenía que tratar de excusarse del alguna manera. 

- ¡De todos modos! Había estado muy preocupada por ti, no me des otro susto así. 

- Está bien, lo prometo, pero no te molestes. 

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mira - metió la mano en la pequeña bolsita que llevaba en las manos y le mostró las monedas que estaban dentro -, el duende (creo que era un duende) del banco me explicó sobre ellas: las pequeñas de bronce son knutts, las de plata se llaman sickles y las grandes de oro son galeones. Un galeón equivale a 19 sickles y 1 sickle a 27 knutts. [**NdeR:** _creo ke esas son las ekivalencias, si no lo son, no me maten, ke me da mucha flojera buscar el libro_] 

- Tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme a todo esto, es tan extraño todo - y en verdad todo le era extraño. 

- Aún tienes un mes para familiarizarte con todo, no hay apuro - y le dirigió una sonrisa. 

- Es que todo es tan extraño... tan... ¿mágico? [**NdeH:**_ No me digas_ -_-U, _esta está peor que Peter XDD_] [**NdeR:** _pero a ella se le pasa, es mudblood_] [**NdeH:** _Insultaste a mi suegrita _=O] [**NdeR:** _no la insulto, simplemente digo lo que es... no puedes negar a tus padres_] 

- ¡Pero si es tardísimo! Perdimos mucho tiempo tratando de llegar al Caldero Chorreante - revisó su reloj - y tu padre va a pasar buscándonos en dos horas. Lily, toma - le dio una parte de las monedas -, cómprate las túnicas, y las cosas de pociones, lo que dice aquí. Yo voy por tus libros. Espérame afuera de la librería. 

Y volvió a irse. Lily también comenzó a recorrer el Callejón, tenía que conseguir lo que su madre le había indicado y tratando de distraerse lo menos posible, lo que era excesivamente complicado debido a la variedad de tiendas y ejemplares de la fauna humana que estaban en la calle adoquinada. Repetía una y otra vez lo que tenía que comprar, para que no se le olvidara. 

- Túnica y materiales para pociones, túnica y materiales para pociones... ojalá me enseñasen alguna con la que pueda hacerle alguna maldad a Petunia, o quizás al gordinflón del tal Vernon [**NdeR:** _yo te ayudo! Yo te ayudo!_ (6)] 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Severus ya tenía largo rato caminando desde que se había separado de Astrea, no había ido a un paso muy acelerado y por eso se había tardado. De verdad no había querido comprarse las túnicas por sí mismo, para eso estaba el elfo, pero era eso o permanecer con su madrastra, y lo segundo no lo animaba mucho en aquel momento. Estaría a unos cien metros de la tienda de túnicas cuando vio a una personita pelirroja que se veía bastante distraída y, por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión lógica, se acercó a ella dispuesto a ayudarla, y eso no era algo común en él. [**NdeR:** _algo completamente fuera de contexto: mi perro me acaba de morder en la cara, se me hinchó el labio... Y ME DUELE!!! ;_;_ ] 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Lily ya tenía alrededor de diez minutos dando vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar algún local que vendiera lo que su madre le había indicado, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Estaba sintiendo un conato de tic en el ojo izquierdo cuando vio a un chico acercarse a ella. Era mucho más alto que la pelirroja, pero debía tener su misma edad. 

- ¿Hogwarts? - preguntó el chico en tono casual. 

- Sí, ¿y tú? - un rayito de esperanza parecía estar asomándose después de todo. 

- Igual... Primer año, supongo. 

- Ehh sí, ¿y tú? - se sentía algo tonta por preguntar tantas veces "¿y tú?", pero era lo único que se le ocurría. 

- Precisamente... ¿Vas a donde Madam Malkim? - un poco de compañía, para variar, no estaría mal para el joven Snape [**N/A:** _a ver si así se le endulza el carácter_ ¬¬] 

- Madame... ¿quién? - lo dicho, ya estaba comenzando a tener problemas con su nuevo "mundo". 

- No has venido mucho al callejón Diagon por lo que parece - una sospecha se estaba formando en la mente de Severus -. Madam Malkim, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. 

- Lo siento, todo esto es nuevo para mí - también se sentía tonta por tener que estar disculpándose por cada cosa del mundo mágico que no conocía. 

- Nuevo... ¿que acaso tus padres no son magos? 

- Ehh... no. 

- Ahh, mudblood - las sospechas de Severus habían sido confirmadas, la chica era hija de muggles [**NdeR:** _me gusta más en english_ ^^] 

- ¿Qué cosa? - Lily no sabía qué significaba ese término, pero por el tono en el que lo dijeron y la mirada que le dieron, supuso que era algo bastante despectivo [**NdeH:** _de todas formas es un insulto_ ¬¬] [**NdeR:** =P _detalles, detalles... pero es ke si no no sería el grasientito, y tienes ke admitir ke en inglés se oye mejor_] 

Severus no podía dejar de pensar en que la chica que acababa de conocer. Era mudblood, y en teoría no debía acercarse a ella y mucho menos hablarle o tratarla como a un igual, pero en verdad le agradaría ayudarla y... nadie sabría que estaba con ella, y si nadie lo sabía, nadie podría acusarlo de nada. Además, Astrea no estaba allí, y la chica parecía estar necesitando ayuda... [**NdeH:** -_-U _me desespera_ -_-U] [**NdeR:** _el muchacho es un Slytherin rajao, ké esperabas de él_?] 

- Olvídalo - le respondió después de pensarlo mucho -. ¿Quieres que te ayude? 

- Si no es mucha molestia - dijo la pelirroja apenada. 

- ¿Qué estabas buscando? 

- Cosas de pociones y mi túnica, eso fue lo que me encargó mi madre. 

- Las túnicas están en la tienda que te había mencionado, yo también voy para allá. 

- Qué bien - y sonrió. 

Los dos niños fueron recorriendo el tramo del callejón que los separaba de la tienda de Madam Malkim. Lily le contaba a Severus lo poco que había aprendido sobre el mundo mágico y el chico le ampliaba la información. Era una conversación agradable para ambos. Finalmente, llegaron al expendio de túnicas y entraron. Una mujer de aspecto agradable los recibió en el mostrador. 

- Hola. Hogwarts, ¿no? Vengan por aquí. 

- De acuerdo - aceptó Lily. 

- Tú también muchacho. 

Los condujo un poco más del mostrador, hasta una pequeña estancia con enormes espejos frente a ellos y los hizo subirse a unos taburetes. La mujer desapareció por unos segundos, y al regresar, traía unas cuantas túnicas en sus brazos y alfileres para tomar medidas. La túnica que le pasó a Lily le quedó a la perfección, sin necesidad de hacerle muchos ajustes, en cambio con Severus ya habían intentado con casi media docena de túnicas y ninguna le ajustaba. 

- Esa está muy larga, voy por otra más pequeña - y Madam Malkim desapareció nuevamente detrás del mostrador. 

- Me siento como muñeco - suspiró Severus [**NdeR:** _sé cómo te sientes grasientito *sigh* tener ke probarse como 10 fucking pantalones hasta ke uno se te ve bien *sigh*... y me perdonan la grocería_] 

- Como un maniquí sería la descripción exacta. 

- Es lo mismo... Detesto comprar túnicas, nunca hay una que me ajuste. 

- Ninguna es lo suficientemente especial para ti, entonces. 

- Ése es el problema de ser alto y desgarbado. [**NdeR:** _o sea, vara e' puya' loco y de paso, chupao =P... ke criolla yo, por Diox!_] 

- Ya hallarán una, ya lo verás. 

- Tú no pareces tener ese problema [**N/A:** _ké observador_...] 

- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

- Porque las túnicas que te probaron te quedaron, por eso. 

- Digamos que yo soy una mas del montón [**NdeH**: _Que autoestima tan buena tiene_ -_-U] [**NdeR:** _definitivamente... casi nos gana a mí y a Sirius_ =P] [**NdeH:** _XDD lo de ustedes ya es otro asunto_] 

- ¡Qué falta de educación la mía! Aún no me he presentado, Severus Snape. [**N/A:** _de dónde salió tan buena gente el grasientito_???] 

- Jejeje, es cierto. Yo tampoco, Lily Evans. 

- Un placer... Lily. 

- Lo mismo digo, Severus - y se dieron torpemente la mano, justo antes de que Madam Malkim regresara con una nueva túnica. 

- Ésta tiene que servirte - le dijo al joven mientras le colocaba la tunica, la cual, finalmente, le calzó a la perfección -. Te lo dije, no me equivoco en esas cosas. [**N/A:** _después de chorropotocientos intentos_...] 

- Lo ves - le dijo Lily con una sonrisa -, una túnica especial para alguien especial. 

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. 

Pagaron sus túnicas y se fueron de la tienda. Severus ya no tenía por qué seguir acompañando a Lily, pero decidió terminar de ayudarla, su compañía era agradable y por alguna extraña razón, ya la consideraba su amiga, tanto así que le invitó una paleta de dulce con forma de sombrero de mago mientras iban caminando [**NdeR:** _me dio antojo_ =P]. 

- ¿Qué te falta por comprar? 

- Ingredientes de Pociones. 

- ¿Conque ingredientes de Pociones?... En eso te puedo ayudar mejor que nadie, soy todo un experto - no podía evitarlo, en verdad era un experto y cuando tenía la oportunidad, tenía que lucirse. 

- ¿De verdad? 

- Como que me llamo Severus Snape. [**NdeR:** _ahh, así te llamas???_ =P][**NdeH:** _Qué malo fue eso_] [**NdeR:** _I know!_ _Sorry_ U_U] 

- Entonces vayamos, debo encontrar aún a mi madre. 

- Ven, es por aquí. 

La botica no estaba muy lejos de donde habían comprado los dulces, aunque como se pusieron a mirar vitrinas, no llegaron precisamente rápido. Cuando finalmente llegaron, tuvieron que esperar a que el encargado terminase de atender a un hechicero que le consultaba algo sobre la raíz de asfódelo, y mientras esperaban, Severus le fue indicando algunos de los ingredientes más sencillos a Lily. Finalmente, luego de que se fue el hechicero del asfódelo, llegó su turno. 

- Buenas tardes - saludaron al unísono los niños [ **N/A:** _ohh! Los tienen bien entrenados _^_^ ] 

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué necesitan? - esta vez fue Severus quien habló. 

- Quisiera una provisiones de bilis de armadillo, raices de margarita... - y prosiguió recitando todos los ingredientes recomendados en la carta de Hogwarts sin siquiera fijarse en el pergamino. En verdad era bueno para eso. 

- Ohh... Hogwarts, ¿no? Enseguida se los traigo - y se fue a revisar sus estantes. 

- ¿Lo ves? Es fácil. Todo en Pociones es conocer los ingredientes. [**N/A:** _el tonito de sobrado, SOBRA!_] 

- Suena interesante. 

- Lo único es que hay que tener talento, las varitas no ayudarán mucho. 

- Yo ya quiero tener mi varita - eso era lo que más ilusión le hacía desde que comenzó a asimilar que era una bruja. 

- No te impacientes tanto - Severus no comprendía cuál era la emoción respecto a un simple palito de madera pulida. 

- Jejeje tienes razón - la risita nerviosa no ayudaba mucho en la situación de la pelirroja. 

- Aquí está todo joven - y les entregó una serie de frasquitos con variedad de ingredientes en su interior. 

- ¿Cuánto le debemos? 

- Son 3 galeones y 2 knutts. 

- Lily... Lily... ¡Lily! - pérdida momentánea de atención. 

- Ehh, sí claro - y le entregó las monedas al encargado. 

Ése había sido el fin. Ya Severus había ayudado a la pelirroja y ya ella tenía que regresar con Rose Evans, su padre debía estar por llegar en una hora o quizá menos y aún tenían cosas por comprar. El muchacho acompañó a Lily hasta Telescopios y Cristales, la tienda en que ella había quedado para reunirse con su madre. 

- Creo que ahora sí podrás encontrarte con tu madre. Un placer conocerte Lily, espero nos veamos en Hogwarts. 

- Sí, claro. Adiós Severus. 

- Adiós - y se perdió entre el tumulto de gente que rocorría el callejón. Por suerte, Lily no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo parada frente a la tienda, ya que su madre llegó sólo un par de minutos después de que Severus se fuera. 

- ¿Y bien?, ¿cómo te fue? Aquí tengo todos tus libros - y le mostró una mochila cargada. 

- Muy bien, yo conseguí todo - le señaló las bolsas de sus compras. 

- Me alegra. Ahora tenemos que buscar lo más importante, ¿no te parece? 

- ¡Mi varita! - una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de la niña de ojos verde esmeralda. 

- ¡Exacto!... - una última mirada al callejón - Insisto en que me encanta este lugar. 

- A mí también, me gusta mucho. 

- Vamos por esa varita. El encargado de la librería me dijo que estaba muy cerca de aquí; un muchacho muy simpático, por cierto, a tu hermana le gustaría conocerlo. 

- Lo dudo mucho. 

- Yo también. [ **N/A:** _y nosotras!_ ^_^ ] 

- Como sea, vamos por tu varita. 

- Vayamos entonces - y se encaminaron rumbo a Ollivander. 

******************************************************** 

Hermione: Ralkm ¬¬ 

Ralkm: PERDÓNENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; El capítulo no pudo estar antes por mi culpa. 

Hermione: échales el cuento completo. 

Ralkm: a eso iba. Desde hace *Ralkm revisa su agenda* 141 días su servidora acá presente (o sea, yo) SE KEDÓ SIN INTERNET! ;_; Y como verán, eso dificultaba la escritura del fic, especialmente porke lo escribimos entre dos personas. Honestamente... 

Ralkm&Hermione: perdón -_-U 

Hermione: pero para que vean que no somos malas, los complacimos. 

Ralkm: no hay capítulo dedicado a la rata inmunda cochina traidora asesina y etc etc etc etc etc.... Por cierto, me sigue doliendo el labio y ahora lo tengo hinchado, con un coágulo donde el salvaje de mi perro me hincó el diente y con una cicatriz en forma de U ;_; , sé ke no les interesa, pero tenía ke decirlo ;_; 

Hermione: vamos a tratar que el próximo capítulo no se tarde tanto. 

Ralkm: yéndonos a temas más interesantes: 12 reviews! ^_^ 

Hermione: ^_^ 

**Agradecimientos a:** Lalwen de Black (_suerte en el puerto!_), Daniela Lupin, Lilian Malfoy, Darlín, Kousei Mydell, Hally Balck, Rinoa, Arwen Vanadis Magic (_hola Vanadio_ =P), llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Edward y Elyana Black.... les daríamos un agradecimiento personalizado a cada un@, pero estamos un pokito apuradas para poder ponerles el capítulo. 

_Las [MM: MS,MJ&MR],_

_Hermione Arwen Trinity de Potter_

&

_Ralkm Eowyn Catalina Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz __Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Drake Malfoy Wood Barton MacFusty Shinoda Blackmare Allerdyce Wagner Nebuchadnezzar Peredhil_ (a.k.a. el alma perdida) 

Disclaimer: el mismo de siempre, pero aumentando nuestra lista de personajes propios con Astrea Snape. 


	5. TITULO TERCERO De viajes vía ferrocarril

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO TERCERO**

**De ****viajes vía ferrocarril**

************************************************************ 

El verano ya había acabado. Los días de julio y agosto habían ido muriendo lentamente, dando paso al primer día de septiembre. Quizás para muchos, ese día no era más que una simple fecha en el calendario, pero para un especial grupo de jóvenes, ése era el primer día del resto de sus vidas. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

En la estación de King's Cross, más concretamente, en el pasillo entre los andenes 9 y 10, que estaba especialmente bullicioso y colmado de jóvenes que parecían no ir a ninguna parte, un par de niñas, un niño y una mujer se abrían paso entre la multitud. La mujer era alta, de cabello corto y rubio y ojos amarillo-verdoso; no aparentaba llegar a los 40 años, ya que sus facciones eran definidas y sólo algunas pocas arrugas habitaban en su rostro. La más bajita de las niñas era de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color e iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa rosa; mientras que la otra era mucho más alta, con cabello negro y corto un poco por encima de los hombros y ojos violetas, y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros raídos en las rodillas y un suéter azul marino con el dibujo de dos juncos dorados entrecruzados. El niño, por su parte, era el más alto de los jóvenes, con cabello negro un poco revuelto y ojos violetas, y un suéter púrpura oscuro que le quedaba bastante holgado junto con unos vaqueros como vestimenta; obviamente, él y la más alta de las niñas eran hermanos. 

Cada uno empujaba un carrito con baúles y mochilas y la mujer los apresuraba: quedaban quince minutos antes de las once en punto. Junto a la niña de cabello negro iba un perro, un crup sin lugar a dudas, que ladraba a casi todo el que pasaba, mientras que sobre los baúles del niño iba durmiendo un kneazle de espeso pelaje color negro jaspeado y en el carrito de la niña de cabello castaño iba una jaula con una pequeña lechuza blanca con motas. Eran todo un cuadro, pero no eran los únicos en similares circunstancias. 

Llegaron frente a la barrera que dividía los andenes y como quienes no quieren la cosa, las dos niñas fueron hablando distraídamente mientras, en vez de chocar contra la piedra, la atravesaban llegando al andén 9 y ¾ donde muchos otros niños y sus familias se despedían mientras abordaban la locomotora escarlata que los llevaría a iniciar el curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Detrás de ellas, unos segundos después, llegaron la mujer y el niño. 

- Tommy, hermanito, estoy nerviosa - dijo la niña de cabello negro a su hermano, quien había tomado la vanguardia del cuarteto mientras atravesaban el andén buscando un lugar en el tren. 

- Aguántate los nervios y controla a tu animal - respondió secamente. El perro seguía ladrando, no amenazadoramente como hacia los muggles, sino inquieto. 

- No trates a Thrym así, recuerda que no está acostumbrado a tanta gente - objetó la mujer. 

- Sí mamá... 

- Yo también estoy nerviosa - intervino la otra de las niñas -, todo esto es tan extraño, mucha gente para mi gusto, me marean. 

- Oye Samantha, ¿tú crees que nos encontremos a Remus? No me respondió las lechuzas que le envié en el verano. 

- ¿Y quién es Remus? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tom y su madre. 

- Un amigo que conocimos en el callejón... ¿No han oído que la curiosidad mató al dragón? 

- Mmm... quizás. Muy interesada en verlo, ¿no? - preguntó Samantha con una risita disimulada. 

- ¿Te callas? 

- Ahh sí, ya recordé - dijo Tom -. Remus debe ser el chico con el que se fueron y yo tuve que cargar con tres pilas de libros, ¿no? - tanto él como su madre les dirigieron una mirada dura a las niñas. 

- No te quejes Tom, si hasta te llevamos un helado - respondió Samantha en lo que parecía un tono conciliador. 

- Me llevaron ese helado sólo porque mamá y Betty las regañaron. 

- Claro hermanito, yo no iba a gastar los pocos sickles que me dan en ti por las buenas. 

- Erin... 

- Sí mamá, ya entendí... 

- ¿Se imaginan si nos encontráramos aquí con el pequeño Sirius? - ante el comentario de su madre, Erin puso una cara como si la hubieran insultado directamente. 

- No me desees tan buena suerte mamá, he estado teniendo pesadillas con eso por meses. 

- Exagerada - replicó su madre. 

- Siempre lo he dicho - agregó Tom. 

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Samantha, totalmente confundida. 

- Sirius tarado Black, mi ex-vecino - respondió Erin en un tono de desprecio. 

- ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a tu ex-vecino? 

- Porque es un tema que me revuelve las tripas, además, sí lo he hecho, no es mi culpa que no lo recuerdes... 

- Muchachos, ya paren la discusión. No puedo acompañarlos dentro del tren así que vengan acá, los tres - Charlotte McGregor le dio un abrazo a cada uno de los niños -. Samy, sabes que eres casi mi hija, cuídate y estudia mucho - y en un tono más bajo le dijo -, y no dejes que Erin se meta en tantos problemas. 

- Prometido que no la dejo meterse en tantos líos. 

- Es una verdadera lástima que Betty y Joseph hayan tenido que trabajar justo hoy, estarían muy orgullosos de ti, pero bueno, ¿qué se le hace?... Tom, Erin - los aludidos miraron a su madre -, traten de no matarse mientras llegan a Hogwarts y no me hagan enviar muchos howlers. Su padre debe estar por mandarles una postal. Escriban a casa cuando se acuerden, sean ordenados, estudien, no busquen líos... 

- Ya sabemos mamá. 

- Los voy a extrañar... El tiempo vuela, denme y beso y váyanse - cada uno de los niños le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Los quiero mucho, a los tres. 

Samantha entregó su lechuza antes de entrar a uno de los vagones y los jóvenes subieron todas sus cosas, no sin esfuerzo, y vieron a la mujer perderse entre la multitud de adultos presentes en el andén. 

- Voy a buscar a Otho y a Deimos - anunció Tom. 

- Puedes irte, ya no tienes por qué hacer de hermano mayor. 

- Como quieras... ¡Y no dejes a tu crup al alcance de algún ser humano! - gritó mientras se alejaba de ellas en el vagón junto con su gato. El crup se limitó a gruñirle como respuesta. 

- Vamos Sam, quiero ver si encontramos a Remus. 

- Remsie, Remsie, ¿dónde estás? - Samantha recibió una mirada dura de parte de Erin, y comenzaron ellas también a recorrer el vagón. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Ya estaba ahí, ya lo había logrado... Un chico alto, de piel dorada, cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar se erguía orgulloso en medio del pasillo de uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. Había entregado la jaula con su lechuza antes de subir al tren y tenía que arrastrar tras de sí dos pesados y enormes baúles, pero no le importaba, sólo le importaba estar allí. Había esperado por ese día desde que tenía memoria y no iba a dejar que nada se lo estropeara, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera todo lo que le había pasado antes de abordar el tren. 

Cuando se despertó esa mañana, se encontró con que su padre no había llegado de una reunión en el Ministerio de Magia la noche anterior y que su madre había tenido que irse al hospital por una emergencia, por lo menos tenía el desayuno ya preparado. Comenzó a arreglarse tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que no podría llegar solo hasta Londres, Joe iba a llegar, tenía que llegar, no podía decepcionarlo así. Unos vaqueros y un suéter negro, con eso sería suficiente... Finalmente, a eso de casi las nueve de la mañana, su padre se apareció en la sala de la casa. Había algo extraño en Joe, él lo conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta, era algo como una rabia escondida tras la careta de la indiferencia, porque eso sí, Joe Black estuvo muy indiferente toda la mañana con su hijo. 

Trataba a Sirius como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí, inclusive cuando estaban en camino a Londres en un auto volador prestado del Ministerio. Pero al muchacho no le importó, era tanta la emoción que bullía en su interior que ni siquiera se inmutó por la actitud de su padre, tarde o temprano se le pasaría... A lo mejor había tenido una muy mala noche y no quería desquitarse con su hijo... El señor Black pareció recuperar un poco la cordura cuando ya estaban en King's Cross, ya que ayudó a Sirius con el carrito mientras cruzaban la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 y le dio un fuerte abrazo, así como unas recomendaciones de último minuto, un poco de dinero y una carta de su madre ("No la leas en el tren, ya sabrás cuándo hacerlo. Luego te explicaremos" le dijo), antes de que el niño abordara el tren. 

Definitivamente, el suyo había sido un día extraño... Había quedado en encontrarse en el tren con James Potter, su mejor amigo quien también iba a comenzar en Hogwarts, pero no había señales de que anduviera cerca. Finalmente, no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a recorrer el vagón y buscar un sitio donde esperar a James. 

- Prepárate Hogwarts, ¡el maravilloso Sirius Black está en camino! 

Los baúles pesaban, y mucho, y no había ningún compartimiento vacío... Bueno, había visto uno casi vacío, pero el único ocupante que tenía era una chica mucho mayor a él que estaba sacándose los mocos, por lo que descartó la idea. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que tendría que pasar todo el viaje de pie en el pasillo, cuando, por estar distraido, chocó con dos niñas y un crup que iban caminando en sentido contrario al suyo. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- ¡Ouch! - se quejó Samantha, quien fue la que recibió el mayor impacto del choque - ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! 

- ¿Por qué no te fijas tú, pitufa? - Sirius sabía que no era del todo correcto llamar a alguien "pitufo", pero la niña que le gritaba era muy bajita en comparación a él, así que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. 

- Fíjate tú por donde vas, tonto. 

- ¡TÚ! - Sirius dirigió su atención hacia la otra niña y descubrió que tenía frente a sus ojos a Erin McGregor. 

- ¡TÚ! - ambos se miraban con intenso rencor y no dejaban de señalarse acusadoramente. 

- ¿¡Tenías que venir a amargarme la existencia!? - gritaron al mismo tiempo. 

- Erin, ¿lo conoces? - preguntó tímidamente Samantha. 

- Por desgracia - respondió la aludida. 

- Lo mismo digo - replicó Sirius. 

- ¿Recuerdas a Sirius tarado Black? Pues te lo presento - Erin se había cruzado de brazos y dijo cada sílaba del nombre de Sirius con un tono bastante ácido. 

- Ignorando a la dragona - y también ignorando la cara que puso Erin al escuchar tal apelativo -, es un placer conocerte señorita y disculpa las molestias causadas - Sirius hizo una inclinación frente a Samantha. 

- Ehh, el placer es todo mío. Erin, ¿por qué mejor no seguimos buscando un compartimiento libre? 

- Me leíste la mente. Vamos Thrym, Siri-boy no es el mejor arbusto para que vayas al baño - dijo eso con una enorme sonrisa, que se amplió aún más al ver la reacción de Sirius. 

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡McGregor, controla a tu perro!!! 

- ¡Es un crup, Black!!! 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Exceptuando el hecho de que hacía dos noches había sido luna llena, Remus Lupin estaba mejor que nunca. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que nunca lo haría, ese día comenzaría en Hogwarts. Casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior entre los nervios y el dolor que aun le causaban unas heridas infringidas durante su transformación, pero eso no le impidió despertarse antes del amanecer con más energía de la que recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Pasó alrededor de una hora registrando su habitación, verificando que no estaba dejando nada fuera del baúl que llevaría al Colegio. Nada, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, incluidas ciertas provisiones extra de chocolate de Honeydukes. Incluso se tomó tiempo para elegir lo que llevaría puesto, que al final terminó siendo una camisa de cuadros escoceses sobre una franela blanca y unos vaqueros negros que le habían regalado en Navidad. 

Cuando su madre lo llamó a desayunar, ya se había bañado y vestido y estaba listo para partir a Londres, aunque casi no probó bocado y por primera vez en su vida, rechazó una tableta de chocolate, para asombro de su madre, su padre y su hermana que lo miraron como si él hubiese anunciado el fin del mundo. Al final, sí aceptó el chocolate, aunque se lo guardó en el bolsillo, ya tendría tiempo después para comérselo. 

Mientras la familia Lupin en pleno se trasladaba en polvos flú desde su casa en Kirkcaldy hasta el Caldero Chorreante en Londres (causando mareos entre los miembros más jóvenes) y de ahí a la estación de King's Cross en taxi muggle, Remus sólo pensaba en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante. No llegaría a Hogwarts siendo un completo asocial, por lo menos conocía a dos personas que también comenzarían ese año: Samantha Owens y Erin McGregor. Las había conocido mientras compraba sus útiles en el callejón Diagon y, aparte de un poco locas, parecían ser buenas personas. Erin le había escrito al menos media docena de cartas, pero él no logró encontrar tiempo para responderlas; siempre que se decidía a hacerlo, algo se lo impedía, bien fuese su hermana, Famke (su lechuza) o sus padres, pero siempre había algo. 

Cuando finalmente llegó a la estación y al andén 9 y ¾ se sintió aún más feliz que si le hubiesen dicho que podía comer todo el chocolate que quisiera. Caminó junto con su familia hasta el último vagón, que lucía como el menos ocupado, entregó su lechuza y fue a despedirse de los Lupin. 

- Mi bebé ya ha crecido tanto - dijo su madre con ojos acuosos -, ya va a primer año. 

- Rhea, cálmate, no averguences al muchacho - "Gracias papá" pensó Remus. No es que fuese insensible, pero una escenita de amor maternal no le parecía lo más adecuado para el momento -. Bueno hijo, no nos verás en unos cuantos meses, ¿tus últimas palabras? 

- Enana, no te metas a mi cuarto. 

- No me llames enana - le reclamó su hermana. 

- Está bien. Silvia Daniela Lizbeth Lupin Kryszalowicz Dumont Keane, no te metas a mi cuarto, ¿o quieres que te lo diga remontándome al todo el árbol familiar? - si las miradas mataran, tanto Remus como su hermana habrían cometido fraticidio. 

- Ya déjala Remus - intervino su madre -, de todos modos iba a poner un hechizo en tu cuarto. 

- No creo en Daniela, punto. 

- Deberían tenerse más confianza, son hermanos, pero de eso hablaremos en vacaciones. 

- Apresúrate Remus, el tren está por arrancar - le indicó su padre mirando el reloj -, es demasiado puntual. 

- Estudias mucho y nos escribes en cuanto puedas. Te vamos a extrañar. 

Luego de un abrazo a su padre, un escueto "adiós enana" a su hermana y un round de cariño, por llamarlo así, con su madre, tomó su baúl y subió al vagón, mirando por última vez a su familia. Comenzó a caminar buscando un compartimiento, pero todos ya estaban ocupados. Un extraño sentimiento de urgencia comenzó a apoderarse de él cuando escuchó un alboroto un poco más adelante en el pasillo y caminó hacia allí. Le pareció reconocer una de las voces que podían escucharse y estuvo en lo correcto al ver a Erin discutiendo con otro niño y a Samantha junto a ellos. Decidió acercarse, pero eso sí, lentamente. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- Si aún no has aprendido la diferencia entre un perro y un crup Black, no es mi culpa - ya Erin había perdido cinco minutos discutiendo con Sirius sobre Thrym. 

- Ehh... - una voz un poco nerviosa habló - ¿Erin? ¿Samantha? - Remus finalmente había llegado hasta donde estaba la discusión. 

- ¡REMUS! - el joven licántropo jamás se había esperado recibir un abrazo así de alguien a quien sólo había visto una vez. 

- Hola a ti también - respondió completamente sonrojado. 

- Sabía que te vería aquí... No respondiste mis lechuzas - y la expresión de Erin pasó de alegre a decepcionada. 

- Hola Remus, ¿cómo has estado? - lo saludó cortésmente Samantha. 

- Muy bien Samantha, gracias... Y no te respondí porque... ehh... porque... "Piensa Remus, piensa"... porque mi madre enfermó gravemente y la enana y yo tuvimos que cuidarla, eso - Erin lo miró con una ceja levantada -. ¿Quieres chocolate? - si era un pésimo mentiroso, que lo era, también era pésimo cambiando de tema. 

- Bueno - Erin aceptó el trozo de chocolate que le ofrecía el niño de preciosos ojos miel con una sonrisa. 

- Disculpa amigo aún inocente - Sirius se metió en la conversación -, ¿conoces al apocalipsis viviente y no has salido lastimado? 

- ¿Perdón? - Remus no había entendido lo que Sirius había querido decir. 

- Si te refieres a mí Black... 

- ¿A quién más sino mi querida dragoncita? - si las miradas mataran, Sirius habría estado cinco metros bajo tierra gracias a Erin. 

- No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada - dijo Remus luego de consultar su reloj -. pero tenemos exactamente dos minutos para conseguir un compartimiento vacío antes que el tren arranque, a menos claro que quieran hacer el viaje parados. 

No hubo necesidad de acordarlo con palabras porque apenas Remus terminó de hablar, los cuatro salieron corriendo en una misma dirección, arrastrando sus baúles a través del vagón. Mas de una cabeza curiosa se asomó para enterarse que era todo el alboroto que había en el pasillo. Sirius hizo un espectacular salto sobre el sapo de alguien que estaba atravesado, Samantha y Remus esquivaron magistralmente a un par de curiosos y Erin recuperó milagrosamente el equilibrio luego de que alguien le hiciera la zancadilla. Volteó a ver quién había sido el cobarde, pero sólo logró vislumbrar un par de ojos maliciosamente azules antes de que se escondiera. El crup de McGregor corría alegremente tras ellos, como si de un juego se tratara. 

- ¿Y... ustedes dos... se conocen? -- preguntó Samantha a Sirius y Remus en plena carrera. 

- No - respondió Lupin. 

- Me parece... que habrá tiempo de presentarse cuando consigamos donde sentarnos - objetó Erin. 

- Todo por no hacerme caso... Nos hubiésemos ido con tu hermano. 

- No es el momento para sermones, y si tanto quieres hacerlo, ¡ve y busca a Tom! 

- Potter - dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que para los demás -, espero que me hayas guardado un asiento o puedes olvidarte de las bombas fétidas... 

- ¿Potter? ¿James? - Samantha acababa de golpearse un pie con su baúl. 

- Síp, James Potter, el mismo cuatro ojos que se hace llamar mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué? 

- Por nada. 

- ¡Ese está vacío! - anunció Remus señalando al penúltimo compartimiento del vagón. 

- ¡ES NUESTRO! - gritó Erin. 

Los cuatro tuvieron que frenar de golpe frente a la puerta del compartimiento o si no habrían chocado contra la pared del vagón. Entraron y acomodaron los baúles, y luego de tanto correr, lograron sentarse a recuperar el aliento. Erin y Sirius tomaron los puestos junto a la ventana y ni Samantha ni Remus tuvieron objeción alguna. Thrym logró subirse al asiento y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de su dueña. En ese preciso momento, el expreso de Hogwarts comenzó su marcha. En cuestión de instantes, las personas que estaban fuera, en el andén, pasaron a ser sólo pequeñas formas borrosas y luego desaparecieron de vista mientras el tren seguía su camino hacia el norte. 

- Eso estuvo cerca - comentó Erin, quien tenía la cabeza pegada de la ventana, viendo pasar el paisaje a toda velocidad. 

- Creo que quedamos en presentarnos - comentó Remus, los otros tres asintieron -. Yo soy Remus Lupin. 

- Yo soy Samantha Owens. 

- Sirius Black. 

- Erin McGregor, ya lo saben, y el crup es Thrym. 

- Tu padre es Christian Lupin, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Sirius a Remus. 

- Sí. 

- Joe ha hablado de él a veces, dice que es un buen tipo, y eso es un halago viniendo de mi papá. 

- Entonces también lo tomaré como un halago - respondió Lupin dándole una mordida al chocolate que había tenido guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. 

- ¿Tú también vas al primer curso, Sirius? - preguntó Samantha. 

- Para mi desgracia... - dijo Erin en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. 

- Sirius soy yo, no tú... Y sí, sí voy a primero. 

- Ya no discutan, no van a pasar todo el viaje así, ¿o sí? 

- Si me da motivos, SÍ - respondieron al mismo tiempo Black y McGregor. 

- Ehh... ¿alguien quiere chocolate? - si el chocolate no lograba limar las asperezas, nada lo haría, o por lo menos a opinión de Remus. 

- Gracias Remus - Samantha aceptó el chocolate luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el intento conciliador del joven licántropo -. Y... Sirius, ¿no que James te estaba esperando? 

- Eso se suponía, es más, habíamos quedado en vernos en el andén, pero no sé qué le pasó. A lo mejor Spencer se encontró con Joe e intentaron matarse en la entrada de la estación y Jamie-Pots no pudo pasar.... o qué sé yo. 

- Ya veo - dijo Owens antes de comenzar a comerse el chocolate. 

- ¿Y qué hiciste después que dejamos de vernos dragoncita? 

- Te he dicho que no me llames así pulgoso, y me mudé, igual que tú - tanto Remus como Samantha comenzaron a reírse de cómo Sirius y Erin se llamaban el uno a la otra. 

- ¿Les da mucha gracia o qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo McGregor y Black. 

- A lo mejor - contestó Samantha despreocupadamente. 

- Sólo un poco - la secundó Remus, con una sonrisa imposible de disimular. 

- No es por nada pero los que se pelean se aman... 

- ¿Yo??? ¿De Sirius??? ¡Primero muerta! 

- Tú no es que seas mi primera elección Erin. 

- Ya, ya chicos solo fue un comentario, no se lo tomen tan en serio. 

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos de silencio absoluto en los que nadie decía nada. Sirius miraba su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, Erin acariciaba la cabeza de Thrym mientras observaba el paisaje y Remus y Samantha tenían su vista fija en ningún punto en especial del techo. 

- ¿Y tú de donde vienes Samantha? - Sirius tratando de romper el hielo, después de todo, alguien tendría que hacerlo. 

- Yo Sirius, yo vengo de mi casa. 

- Creo que se refiere a de qué parte de Inglaterra o Escocia o Irlanda vienes - era extraño, pero Remus ya se sentía en confianza en ese trío de locos. 

- ¡Eres listo Remus! - exclamó Sirius alegremente. 

- Ya lo sé Remus, pero quería responderle así. Yo vengo de Hawkhurst, Inglaterra, ¿y tú? 

- Cromer, Inglaterra. 

- Vienes de Manchester, naciste ahí - le objetó Erin. 

- Y tú también, pero ahora vives en tu isla en Escocia y dices que eres escocesa, estamos iguales. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Te recuerdo que mi papá es amigo de Dorcas Meadowes quien a su vez tiene negocios con tu querido tío abuelo Phaedrus MacFusty. Los chismes vuelan. 

- Ustedes dos son un caso perdido... - dejó escapar Samantha en un suspiro. 

- Pienso lo mismo - la apoyó Remus. 

Iba a comenzar otro lapso de silencio incómodo cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. El niño que la había abierto era bajito y regordete, con cabello color castaño, ojos pequeños del mismo color y una nariz puntiaguda, y se tropezó consigo mismo al entrar, cayendo al suelo. Thrym salió de su letargo al escuchar la caída y comenzó a gruñirle al niño. 

- ¿Y este tonto quién es? - dijo despectivamente Erin, quien por fin había dejado de observar el paisaje por la ventana 

- ¿Necesitabas algo? - le preguntó Remus mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. 

- Ehh... p-p-perdón. 

- ¿Un cerebro quizás...? - sugirió McGregor - He oído que en el Ministerio pueden conseguirse... 

- ¿P-p-puedo quedarme aquí? E-e-es que todos los demás están ocupados - las miradas de superioridad que le dieron Sirius y Erin lo hicieron sentir algo miserable. 

- Mientras no des mucha lata... - Sirius observó al resto del cuarteto y luego se encogió de hombros - supongo que sí. 

- Si a Thrym no le gustas, a mí tampoco - resolvió Erin -. Puedes quedarte en el asiento del rincón, si quieres - y eso hizo el niño, mirando con temor al crup, que no había dejado de gruñirle. 

- No sean malos - los reprendió Samantha -, ustedes dos parecen hermanos o yo qué sé. 

- Somos primos en un grado indirecto y lejano - respondieron Erin y Sirius al unísono -, por suerte. 

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Samantha parecía resuelta a integrar al gordito tartamudo al grupo. 

- P-P-Peter Pettigrew. 

- Mucho gusto Peter, yo soy Remus Lupin y ellos son Erin McGregor y Sirius Black. 

- Ahh sí, como sea - respondió secamente Erin mientras volvía a concentrarse en el paisaje a través de la ventana y Sirius sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, como dando a entender que sabía que lo habían nombrado. Él también había vuelto a fijarse por la ventana. 

- Yo soy Samantha Owens. 

- Encantado de conocerlos - al terminar Peter de hablar, Thrym le ladró, como si de un muggle se tratase. 

- Hay algo raro en ti chico, y no me gustas - Erin podía ser muy cerrada de mente cuando se lo proponía. 

- Disculpe al chico su majestad por no agradarle - el sarcasmo de Sirius condujo a una inmediata mirada asesina de Erin. 

- Ya basta - dijo Samantha en un tono que tanto a la niña McGregor como al joven Black les recordó a sus respectivas madres -, Erin controla a Thrym. 

- Thrym, no malgastes tus gruñidos en este - el animal se calló de mala gana y en su cara se notaba -. Es inteligente, no puedes culparlo por darse cuenta de la gente que no vale la pena - según los demás, Erin experimentaba un enorme placer al denigrar a Peter. 

- ¿Qué les parece una partidita de snap explosivo??? - consultó Sirius, con una extraña sonrisa maniaca. 

- ¿Trajiste los naipes de Joe? - preguntó Erin alzando las cejas. 

- Sí - respondió lentamente el niño. 

- ¡Entonces me apunto! - ahora la sonrisa maniaca estaba en los rostros de ambos. 

- Excelente idea Sirius, ya comenzaba a aburrirme - dijo Samantha estirándose, como si hubiese estado a punto de quedarse dormida. 

- ¿Qué tienen en particular esos naipes? - preguntó el joven licántropo, curioso por el interés que había mostrado Erin en esas cartas. 

- Autoapagables, ellos mismos se restauran luego de explotar - respondieron automáticamente los que habían iniciado el tema de los naipes. Sirius se puso se pie y comenzó a hurgar en uno de sus baúles hasta sacar un mazo de cartas de él. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

¿Dónde estaba Sirius? Se suponía que ellos habían quedado en encontrarse en el último compartimiento, así lo habían planeado, pero hacía media hora que habían salido del andén 9 y ¾ y Black no daba señales de vida ni de siquiera haber abordado el tren. Bueno, había visto a Joe Black cuando estaba discutiendo con su padre y Sirius no estaba con él, por lo que supuso que ya debía estar en el tren... ¿Acaso ese tonto lo habría olvidado? Después de todo, eso sería algo muy típico de Sirius, demasiado típico. "Esta me la pagas Black". 

Su mañana había comenzado de lo más pacífica y sin contratiempos. Sus padres lo habían despertado temprano, ambos con una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción en el rostro aunque la suya era más bien una cara de sueño. Se había pasado toda la noche anterior pensando en alguna forma de burlar a Elizabeth Potter y lograr llevarse algo "útil" a Hogwarts a escondidas; no encontró manera. Luego de ponerse los vaqueros y la camisa roja que su madre le había dejado sobre la cama, intentó peinar su alborotado cabello azabache frente al espejo, pero tal como le recordó su reflejo, eso era imposible. Su apariencia era algo imposible de cambiar: bajo y enjuto, de rodillas nudosas, un insoportable cabello negro que jamás se dejaba peinar y ojos almendrados ocultos tras unas gafas redondas de montura de alambre... todo un adonis "Sí, como no...". 

Para llegar a Londres, tuvieron que utilizar los polvos flú, lo que provocó que a James se le subiera el desayuno hasta la garganta y le faltase poco para vomitar. La red flú los dejó en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, que estaba tan lleno como de costumbre. Spencer Potter saludó a uno que otro conocido y luego los tres tomaron un taxi hasta King's Cross. El taxista los estuvo mirando raro todo el trayecto, motivado probablemente al hecho de que James llevaba sobre sus piernas una jaula con un búho gris moteado y de que los Potter mencionaban constantemente un tal andén 9 y ¾. Cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes, el conductor del taxi los apresuró a salir de su auto, es más, lo que le faltó fue lanzarle la jaula con el búho en la cara a James. 

- Estos muggles de hoy en día - dijo exasperado Spencer mientras acomodaba las cosas de su hijo en un carrito. 

Elizabeth Potter ayudaba a su único hijo a llevar el carrito con el baúl y la jaula, mientras Spencer Potter levantaba el cuello mirando en todas direcciones, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. James prefirió ignorarlo, sabía perfectamente que tanto su madre como su padre estaban locos, y no valía la pena desperdiciar neuronas preocupándose por cómo se comportaban. Caminaron por entre los andenes 9 y 10 y muy despreocupadamente, como si fuese algo de todos los días, atravesaron la barrera entre ambos. 

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba ahí, una enorme locomotora de color carmesí brillante con el escudo del prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería. Los Potter no eran los únicos despidiendo a su hijo, decenas de familias en el andén decían adiós a sus vástagos. Antes de poder subir al tren, James tuvo que superar un estricto control de aduana de parte de su madre, quien se tomó diez minutos para revisar cada pequeño espacio de su baúl; eso era en lo que el chico había estado pensando la noche anterior. Luego de un cuarto de hora de consejos y regaños por adelantado, James se despidió de sus padres y subió al último vagón del tren y caminó hasta el final, hasta el último compartimiento. 

Con sus cosas ya acomodadas, el niño de cabello revuelto se sentó y dio un último vistazo por la ventana, lo que vio no le extrañó. Su padre se había encontrado con Joe Black y, para variar, estaban discutiendo; su madre sólo trataba de disimular su risa. Sirius no estaba con ellos, por lo que supuso que su mejor amigo ya debía de haber abordado el tren, ¿pero dónde demonios estaba? 

El tren comenzó su marcha y así pasó media hora. Por estar maldiciendo mentalmente contra Sirius, no había escuchado antes el pequeño alboroto que parecía haber en el compartimiento vecino y como estaba tan aburrido, decidió ir a investigar. Si no era recibido por media docena de maldiciones, hasta podría quedarse y participar en el jaleo, claro, si lo dejaban. Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, escuchó una voz demasiado conocida y no perdió ni un segundo más para abrirla. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

- ¡Sirius Black!!!!! Así que jugando snap sin mí - tanto la mirada como el tono de voz de James eran acusadores. 

- ¡Jamie-Pots!!!! Pensaba que me habías dejado abandonado - dijo Sirius dramáticamente. 

- No me llames así, y ni siquiera recordaste que te dije que nos encontrábamos en el ultimo compartimiento. 

- Aunque claro, sería comprensible que me abandonaras. Estar al lado de alguien tan genial como yo puede crear un trauma. 

- Sirius no empieces. 

- Siempre tan modesto, ¿verdad pulgoso? 

- Fíjate que sí dragoncita - ante los apodos de Erin y Sirius, Remus, quien seguía comiéndose su chocolate tranquilamente, no pudo evitar volver a reír. 

- Y bien... - dijo James, aún parado en la puerta - debo haber tomado pastillas de invisibilidad esta mañana. 

- Pues te veo un poco pálido Jamie-Pots, ahora que lo mencionas. 

- Eres un caso perdido Sirius - suspiró resignado -, ¿por qué no estabas con Joe? A él sí lo vi, por desgracia se encontró con mi padre, y ya sabes como son esos dos. 

- ¡Lo sabía! - interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa. 

- Pero yo no me quede con ellos - continuó James, fulminando a Sirius con la mirada -, me fui al ultimo compartimiento donde te había dicho que nos encontraríamos. 

- Joe tenía que arreglar unos negocios con Lawrence Lestrange, o eso me dijo. Mi madre no pudo venir con nosotros - por un momento se le cruzó la idea de mencionarle la carta, pero la desechó rápidamente -. Vamos Jamie-Pots, busca tus cosas y pasa con nosotros. 

Sirius se levantó de su asiento junto a la ventana, dejó los naipes que había sacado de su baúl en manos de Erin, y acompañó a James a buscar su baúl en el otro compartimiento. Los demás, mientras tanto, seguían metidos en sus asuntos: Remus comiéndose su chocolate, Peter mirando aterrado al crup, Erin barajando los naipes y Samantha simplemente esperando. No tomó más de un par de minutos hacer la mudanza de James, y el niño se acomodó junto a Samantha y Sirius. 

- Íbamos a comenzar una partida - anunció Sirius. 

- Está bien, pero creo que primero deberías presentarnos, ¿no? Aunque a Samantha ya la conozco. Yo soy James Potter. 

- ¿Lo conocías? - preguntó Erin a su mejor amiga. 

- Aja, por cosas del trabajo de mi padre. 

- Este mundo es una snitch, siempre lo he dicho. 

- En cierta forma sí - la secundó Samantha -, ellos son Erin McGregor, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. 

- ¿Qué tal? - Erin movía las cartas entre sus manos. 

- Hola - saludó Remus, sin distraer su atención de su chocolate. 

- H-h-hola - respondió nerviosamente Peter. 

- Y al grandioso Sirius Black ya lo conoces - dijo Sirius con una enorme sonrisa. 

- Sirius - gruñó James. 

- ¿Dime? 

- Me rindo - un suspiro de resignación -. Y bien... ¿jugamos? 

- Seguro - exclamó Erin alegremente. 

El cielo estaba tornándose gris cuando los seis niños comenzaron a jugar al snap explosivo. En más de una ocasión Peter tuvo que apagar intentos de incendio en el fundillo de sus pantalones, y casualmente, cuando eso ocurría, Erin reía sospechosamente. A Remus se le había acabado su chocolate, pero no le importó, el juego estaba bastante entretenido tanto para él como para James y Samantha, aunque habían dos entre ellos que parecían haber olvidado que el snap explosivo es sólo un juego. Al cabo de dos horas en las que el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas, y Peter se había quedado dormido en su rincón, Erin y Sirius habían ganado absolutamente todas las partidas. Parecían un par de posesos, pues tan concentrados como estaban, ni siquiera habían notado el mechón de flequillo chamuscado, en el caso de Erin, y la ceja quemada, en el caso de Sirius. Finalmente, la torre de naipes explotó dando por acabada la partida número 24 o algo así. 

- ¡Ja! Te lo dije Black, ¡soy superior a ti! 

- ¡Ni sueñes McGregor! Llevo una partida por delante en nuestra cuenta personal. 

- ¿Quieres ver como te gano otra vez? - tanto Sirius como Erin se miraron con odio. 

- Yo creo que ya me cansé, sigan ustedes - dijo James, mientras se dejaba caer exhausto en su asiento. 

- Yo también - y Samantha siguió el ejemplo de James. 

- Jamás pensé que un juego de snap explosivo pudiese convertirse en una batalla campal, yo me rindo. 

Remus fue el tercero en tirar la toalla, pero eso sí, antes de sentarse, buscó otra barra de chocolate entre sus cosas. Tanta actividad lo había cansado y necesitaba recuperar azúcares. Erin había estado a punto de decirle algo por dejar de jugar, cuando reparó en la redondeada forma de Peter. El niño estaba dormido agazapado en su rincón, pero estaba roncando y babeando. 

- ¡QUÉ ASQUEROSO ERES PETTIGREW! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! 

- ¿Uhh? ¿ahh? - luego de semejante grito, Peter se despertó confundido y nuevamente Thrym le estaba gruñendo y ladrando. 

- ¡ERES REPULSIVO! 

- Cálmate Erin, tranquila - Remus trató de apaciguarla, pero la mirada de Erin era de querer asesinar a Peter. 

- Ya basta Erin - ahora era Samantha quien intentaba normalizar la situación. 

- Voy a caminar por el tren, permiso - tanto ella como Thrym salieron del compartimiento dando un portazo. Ninguno de los que quedaron adentro lograban entender cuál era el escándalo que había armado por el simple hecho de que Peter había estado babeando. 

- Qué carácter... - suspiró Remus. 

- Siempre es así - dijo Samantha en un tono desanimado. 

- Toda la vida ha sido así, por eso se quedará solterona - comentó Sirius en lo que él llamaba un "tono casual". 

- Pues tú te casarás con tu ego - le replicó Samantha. 

La puerta se abrió momentáneamente. Erin estaba ahí, y se veía igual de enfadada que cuando salió. 

- ¡Te escuché Black! 

Un ladrido de Thrym, una mirada dura de parte de la niña hacia Sirius y un nuevo portazo. 

- Dígame si quedan en la misma casa - dijo Samantha, rogando que no fuese así. 

- ¡No por favor! Preferiría quedar en Hufflepuff antes que ser compañero de ella. 

- ¿Qué tienen contra Hufflepuff? - preguntó Remus, recordando un comentario similar que había hecho Erin cuando se conocieron, pero no obtuvo respuesta. 

- Ya basta Sirius - lo regañó James -, recuerda que debemos ocupar nuestras mentes en mejores cosas. 

- Ahh sí, toma - Sirius se registró los bolsillos y le entregó a James una bolsa de papel -: las bombas fétidas que compré para ti. 

- Perfecto - dijo el niño de anteojos con una sonrisa -. Hogwarts nunca se olvidara de nuestra existencia. 

- De la mía era obvio que no, pero de la tuya no podría garantizarlo... Haz aprendido de mis enseñanzas pequeño saltamontes. 

- Deja la modestia para otro día por favor. 

- ¿Modestia? ¿Eso con qué se come? - ante semejante comentario de Sirius, lo menos que pudieron hacer Samantha y Remus fue reír. Peter aún parecía no haberse recuperado de los gritos de Erin. 

- Por eso es que te llevas tan mal con Erin - proclamó Samantha -, ustedes piensan que son los seres mas grandiosos del universo. 

- Yo sí lo soy - respondió rápidamente el niño de ojos azules poniéndose de pie. 

- A eso me refiero. 

- Como quieras - se lanzó en su asiento -. Tengo hambre. 

- ¿Quieres chocolate? - ofreció Remus. 

- Seguro - Sirius se comió toda la barra de chocolate que le había dado Remus en cuestión de instantes -. Sigo con hambre. 

- Necesitas a la señora de la comida, barril sin fondo - dijo James -, porque lo que soy yo, no traje nada de comer. 

- Ni yo - lo secundó Samantha. 

Por cuarta vez en lo que iba de viaje, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Esta vez, el que estaba parado en la puerta era Tom, el hermano de Erin, quien la tenía sujeta por el cuello del suéter. Tom tenía una sonrisa discreta en el rostro, pero la expresión asesina de Erin estaba peor aún. Thrym simplemente gruñía por lo bajo a Peter, y el kneazle de Tom se había erizado al ver a Peter. 

- Encontré a alguien y a su crup despotricando contra el mundo y creo que se les escaparon de aquí, qué cosas, ¿no? 

- Hola Tom - lo saludaron efusivamente tanto Samantha como Sirius con una sonrisa. La última vez que Sirius y Tom se habían visto, él tenía 5 años y el McGregor, 6. 

- Hola Sirius, Samantha, encantado de verlos de nuevo. 

- Ehh... ¿me sueltas? 

- Ahh sí - y dejó de sujetar a su hermana, quien ocupó su lugar junto a la ventana. 

- ¡Tom te estamos esperando! - se escuchó una voz desde fuera del compartimiento. 

- ¡Ya voy! Adiós enanos, no olviden ponerse las túnicas - y tal como había llegado, se fue. 

- Qué encantador hermano tengo.... 

- Si tú lo admites... 

- Era un sarcasmo, si no lo notaste. 

- Sí lo noté. ¿En dónde estabas? 

- Por ahí - respondió Erin sin ganas. 

- Qué encantadora, no me preocuparé más por ti - las dos niñas se dirigieron miradas duras. 

- Pero me encontré con una señora con un carrito con dulces - dijo alegremente la de los ojos violetas. 

- ¿Dónde??? - preguntó Sirius aceleradamente. 

- Debe estar por llegar. 

- Qué bien - se alegró Samantha -, ya Sirius tiene hambre. 

- ¿Cuándo no? 

- ¿Sólo porque vacié su despensa unas pocas veces ya me estás juzgando??? - preguntó Sirius haciéndose el dolido. 

- ¿¡Unas pocas veces!? Casi nunca teníamos qué desayunar por tu culpa - una mirada recriminatoria de parte de Erin. 

- Eso es cierto - la apoyó James -, Sirius come como una lima nueva. 

- Simplemente tengo un metabolismo muy activo, no es mi culpa estar en crecimiento. 

- Siempre haz sido así - dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Erin. 

- ¿Para qué cambiar? 

- Me vas a dar ganas de vomitar pulgoso - Erin se puso de pie y hurgó entre sus pertenencias, sacando una bolsita -. Toma, para que aplaques el hambre - y le lanzó la bolsita a Sirius, que resultó contener un par de emparedados. 

- ¿Y eso que me los das? 

- No me gustan - Sirius levantó el pan para revisar el relleno. 

- Pensé que te gustaba el atún. 

- Me gusta el atún, pero no es atún, es jurel. Mi mamá decidió complacer a Tom hoy. 

- Bueno, mejor para mí - y en un pestañeo, Sirius ya se había comido los emparedados. 

- Ese fue el momento gastronómico del día - interrumpió James y ante su broma, todos en el compartimiento rieron. 

Para continuar con la procesión de individuos en el compartimiento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. 

- Esto ya parece una obra de teatro... - susurró Sirius, a lo que Samantha, sentada a su lado, se rió. 

El chico que estaba recostado en la entrada y había abierto la puerta era alto, de piel excesivamente pálida, ojos grises y cabello rubio platino peinado hacia atrás. Su mirada gélida se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Erin, ignorando al resto de los presentes. Thrym comenzó a gruñirle. 

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quiénes tenemos aquí. Dime Erin, ¿los honestos MacFusty ganaron algo de dinero? ¡Ahh! Cierto que no pueden vender a sus dragones, eso sería contra las reglas y ustedes nunca irían contra las reglas - su voz era fría y arrastraba las palabras. 

- Vaya, vaya, miren quién vino a molestar aquí. Lucius querido, vete a molestar a otra parte, demuestra que ya tienes 16 años... Y no le veo la gracia a molestar a mi familia, que, ohh qué cosas, también es la tuya aunque no nos guste a ninguno. 

- Me encontré con tu hermanito y sólo venía a darte la bienvenida, pero veo que ya tienes otras... compañías. 

- Pues sí, y me agradan mucho mis "compañías", ¿cómo la ves? ¿Ahora te vas o tengo que pedírtelo de una manera menos refinada? - las miradas de Samantha, James, Sirius y Remus pasaban de Erin a Lucius y de Lucius a Erin, como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis. 

- Siempre tan encantadora... Seguramente seguirás los pasos de tu hermano y del lado inteligente de tu querido clan. 

- Probablemente pero eso ya lo veremos, ahora - se puso de pie frente al chico - que no se diga que no te lo pedí cortésmente. Adiós - y cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio antes de regresar a su asiento y hundir su vista en la ventana mientras le rascaba la cabeza a su crup, que se había echado en su regazo. 

- ¿Y eso fue?... - preguntó curioso James. 

- Ahh, Lucius Malfoy, mi primo. 

- Sí sé quién es, desgraciadamente los Malfoy son famosos - dijo con sorna -, lo que no sabía es que fuese tu primo. 

- No es algo que me agrade mucho, ni a él tampoco. Aunque él debería sentirse honrado de pertenecer al clan, así sea en el ínfimo grado en que estamos relacionados, como si los Malfoy fuesen una familia tan digna... - su hundió molesta en su asiento, murmurando por lo bajo. 

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que soy familia de ese tipejo? - preguntó Sirius enarcando una ceja. 

- No te preocupes pulgoso, tú y él no tienen ni media gota de sangre en común, puedes dormir tranquilo. 

- Sirius - por primera vez todos vieron una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro de James, que le hacía señas a su amigo para que se acercara -, ya tenemos nuestra primera víctima - dijo esto muy bajito, para que sólo Sirius lo escuchara. 

- Esperaba algo mejor, ya sabes, inocentes. 

- Sirius... primero contra nuestros enemigos, luego contra los inocentes. 

- Son más divertidos los inocentes. 

- Pero nuestros enemigos aprenderían que no deben meterse con nosotros. 

- ¿Y si liquidamos a un enemigo y a un inocente a la vez???? 

- ¿De qué hablan??? - Remus se había unido a la discusión, hablando en el mismo tono extremadamente bajo. 

- Bromas de todo tipo - le respondió James -, y contra todos. Me agrada tu idea Sirius. 

- ¿Y me dejan ayudarlos? No me gustó como ese tipo le habló a Erin. 

- Perfecto, somos tres entonces en esto. 

- ¿Qué tanto traman? - preguntó Erin, despegando su atención de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la ventana. 

- Nada - le respondió James con una enorme sonrisa. 

- Si somos unos angelitos - lo secundó Sirius, con la misma sonrisa. 

- Creo que ya perdimos a Remus, se juntó con Sirius.... 

- ¡Mejor para él! 

- Olvídenlo. 

- Ehh... - Peter, quien parecía que por fin había salido de su estado de shock, también se había unido a la conversación de los niños - Mi tío lleva las mercancías a la tienda de bromas de Hogsmeade, ya saben Zonko - les comentó en voz baja. 

- Suena interesante... - por primera vez en todo el viaje, Sirius no miraba a Peter con aires de superioridad, sino como a un igual - ¿Qué podrías conseguirnos Peter? 

- Siempre me envía lo que yo le pida, dice que debo aprender el arte de las bromas, aunque nunca puedo hacer la gran cosa. 

- ¿Te parece si también lo reclutamos Jamie-Pots??? 

- Me parece Siri-boy, me parece. Ahora tenemos que conseguirnos un nombre, debemos dejar nuestra marca en Hogwarts. 

- Para eso habrá tiempo, tienes que ser un buen estratega. Por el momento sólo somos Siri-boy, Jamie-Pots, Remsie-pooh. 

- ¿Remsie-pooh? Eso suena muy idiota. 

- No te quejes Remus, peor es ser Jamie-Pots. 

- De todos modos, no me gusta. 

- Como decía, Remsie-pooh y... bueno, y... y Peter, así de simple. 

- ¿Por qué sólo Peter? 

- Porque no se me ocurrió nada. 

- Si quieres tú eres Pete-pooh y yo soy sólo Remus. 

- Ni lo intentes Lupin, tú ya haz sido bautizado por el gran Sirius Black. 

- No empieces Sirius... 

- ¿Por qué me estará dando mala espina el que ellos cuchicheen? - le susurró Erin a Samantha. 

- A lo mejor son ideas tuyas Erin, ya déjalos. 

- No son ideas mías, tengo un mal presentimiento. Ehh... ¿muchachos? 

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo con caras de angelitos. 

- Mejor olvídenlo, ya estoy paranoica - les dijo sin dejar de mirarlos sospechosamente. 

- Todo el tiempo - comentó Sirius antes de recibir un golpe de Erin en la cabeza -. ¡Ouch! 

- No me provoquen - Remus, Samantha, James y hasta Peter se rieron de la expresión de Sirius. 

- Y bueno... - James y los otros tres niños ya habían regresado a su posición anterior - ¿qué le haremos a Malfoy? 

- ¡Yo tengo una idea! - dijo Remus alegremente, pero sin subir el tono de voz. 

- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué esperas para decirla? 

- Estaba pensando en que... 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Por dos horas y media, aproximadamente, Lily había estado caminando a través del Expreso de Hogwarts. Había conseguido dónde sentarse mucho antes de que arrancase el tren, pero no se sentía dispuesta a pasar quién sabía cuántas horas al lado de una chica que lo que hacía era hurgarse la nariz. Simplemente, repulsiva. Por eso mismo prefirió ponerse su túnica de una vez e ir por ahí viendo a los que serían en un futuro sus compañeros. 

Aquél sí que había sido un día agitado. Harold y Rose Evans la habían despertado antes del amanecer, aunque tampoco había resultado tan difícil, ya que el suyo fue un sueño ligero y sus padres no necesitaron hacer muchos esfuerzos. Mientras se dirigía al baño, Petunia se había asomado desde la puerta de su cuarto y luego de mirarla con desprecio, le dijo "lárgate anormal", una muestra típica de cariño de la mayor de las hijas del matrimonio Evans hacia su hermana menor. De todos modos, Lily no le prestó la menor atención. 

Luego de desayunar, la pequeña pelirroja pasó tres cuartos de hora decidiendo cómo debía vestirse. Según lo poco que había podido ver, los magos y brujas acostumbraban vestirse con túnicas y ella no tenía ninguna excepto las de Hogwarts, y dudaba mucho que pasaría desapercibida si las llevaba puestas en mitad de la calle; entonces cayó en cuenta que podía vestirse normal, tal como hizo cuando fue al callejón Diagon y en ese momento nadie la vio como a un bicho raro. Una blusa verde y un pantalón azul claro, eso debía estar bien. 

¿Se encontraría con Severus? Quién sabe... 

Rose Evans había interrogado a su amiga que estaba casada con un mago sobre cómo debían hacer para que Lily llegara a Hogwarts, así que gracias a eso era que estaban más o menos ubicados. Llegaron a King's Cross evitando el pesado tránsito de Londres y luego de que acomodaron las pertenencias de su hija menor en un carrito, los Evans comenzaron a recorrer la estación de trenes. Caminar por el pasillo entre los andenes 9 y 10 era una cosa, pero encontrar el andén 9 y ¾, era otra. Se suponía que debía atravesar la barrera entre los andenes, ¿pero cómo iba Lily a atravesar un muro de ladrillo? Los magos estaban locos, no había de otra. 

Lily pasó alrededor de diez minutos pensando que se quedaría sin ir a Hogwarts, con la mirada perdida en la barrera, hasta que vio lo que parecía su salvación. Un chico se había recostado contra el muro y desapareció de repente. ¿Era esa la manera de llegar? Nada perdía con intentarlo... Se despidió amorosamente de sus padres y se acercó lentamente con su carrito hacia la barrera, iba a chocar, lo sabía y cerró los ojos para no ver el impacto, pero se sorprendió mucho al no sentir nada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ya se encontraba en otro andén, el 9 y ¾ según indicaba el rótulo. 

Su cerebro tuvo que trabajar muy rápido para ir asimilando todo lo que veía mientras recorría el andén. Niños mostrándose objetos extraños unos a otros, sapos saltando por todos lados, lechuzas ululando estridentemente, madres dando recomendaciones de último minuto a sus hijos... Bueno, no era tan extraño después de todo, podría acostumbrarse sin tanto problema a eso de estar entre magos. 

Subió al tren y colocó sus cosas en el único compartimiento que encontró algo desocupado, exceptuando por una chica mayor que ya estaba ahí. Se quedó sentada por algunos minutos, pero como ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a iniciar una conversación, se puso una de las túnicas negras de Hogwarts que tenía guardadas en el baúl y comenzó a recorrer el tren de punta a punta, observando al resto de los viajeros y lo que hacían. No era aburrido, pero luego de dos horas de ver a los demás, ya se estaba cansando. Es más, ya estaba por regresarse al compartimiento de la chica que se sacaba los mocos cuando se encontró con Severus. 

El muchacho estaba en el final de uno de los vagones hablando con otros tres niños y Lily casi podía jurar que él había hecho como si no la había visto, pero después de unos minutos, y luego de una mirada sospechosa de la pelirroja, se acercó a ella. 

- Hola. 

- Ehh... hola - le devolvió el saludo un poco nervioso. 

- ¿Estás bien? 

- Sí, ¿y tú? 

- También. ¿Estabas ocupado? 

- No, no, sólo estaba hablando, tú entiendes. ¿Cuál es tu compartimiento? 

- Digamos que no tengo. 

- ¿No tienes? 

- Es una larga historia... ¿Me acompañas? 

- ¿A qué? 

- A nada en especial, sólo estaba caminando - Severus miró rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había estado hablando con los otros niños antes de responder. 

- Está bien... 

Y los dos comenzaron a caminar. Lily trataba de sacarle conversación, pero Severus se veía incómodo y sin muchas ganas de hablar. ¿Qué, ahora le daba pena que lo vieran hablando con ella? Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que el niño revisó su reloj y una especie de apuro se adueñó de él. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? 

- Me están esperando, pero te escolto hasta tu compartimiento. 

- Muy amable. 

- ¿Y cuál es tu compartimiento? 

- Ehh - un pequeño problema -... no lo recuerdo. 

- ¿¡Qué!? 

- No me regañes, es sólo que no presté mucha atención. 

- Lily... 

Sólo pudo sonreír como disculpa. Revisaron todos los compartimientos que Lily pensaba que podían ser el suyo, pero la búsqueda era infructuosa hasta el momento. Por último, abrieron la puerta de uno que estaba al final de un vagón, donde un sexteto de niños los miraron con curiosidad. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

La puerta se había abierto de nuevo. Una niña bajita de cabello rojo como el fuego y un niño alto de cabello negro evidentemente grasoso estaban ahí. 

- ¿¡Y ahora quién demonios es!? ¡Estábamos en medio de algo importante! - Sirius parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con la constante apertura de la puerta del compartimiento. 

- Controla tu vocabulario Siri-boy... y más frente a las damas - le recordó Erin, quien estaba rascando la cabeza de su mascota despreocupadamente. 

- No molestes dragoncita. 

- ¿McGregor? - el muchacho de pelo grasiento miraba a Erin con una mezcla de temor y resentimiento, pero más que nada, asombro. 

- ¿Snapie? - Erin lo miraba con el mismo asombro - ¡Sí eres tú Snapie! Oye, yo pensaba que tú ya estabas en Hogwarts. 

- Y yo pensaba que uno de tus dragones te había comido... 

- No seas tan rencoroso Snapie, sólo porque casi te ahogaste por culpa del kelpie... 

- De TU kelpie. 

- ¿Te vas a poner con esos tecnicismos? 

- Hola - Samantha decidió saludar a la niña, ignorando al par de la discusión sobre el kelpie. 

- Hola - Lily le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. 

- Hola linda - un intento de Sirius por ser un galán. 

- Ehh... hola - dijo Remus un poco apenado. 

- Hola baboso - fue la respuesta de la pelirroja hacia Sirius. 

- Baboso - la niña Owens no disimuló una gran carcajada -. Bueno yo soy Samantha Owens, y ellos son Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, y Erin McGregor. 

- Yo soy Lilian Evans pero puedes decirme Lily. 

- Severus Snape - dijo escuetamente el niño de pelo grasiento, al que James ya comenzaba a mirar desdeñosamente. 

- ¡Snapie! - exclamó Erin alegremente y su alegría pareció contagiarse a su crup. 

- ¡No me llames así! 

- Snapie - a Samantha no le quedaba más que reír ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga. 

- Si se oye bonito... Snapie, Snapie, Snapie - hasta Lily comenzó a reír, pero disimuladamente -. Snivellus Snapie - concluyó Erin con una gran sonrisa. 

- Escucha Lily - le susurró Severus -, me están esperando. Espero que consigas donde sentarte, nos veremos en Hogwarts - y se fue rápidamente. 

- Adiós - dijo la pelirroja sin muchos ánimos. 

- Ya se enfadó conmigo otra vez... - dejó escapar Erin en un suspiro - Bueno, de todos modos lo haría. 

- Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros Lily, ¿verdad chicos? - preguntó Samantha a los otros seis, que asintieron rápidamente. 

- Gracias, no tenía donde sentarme. 

- A Thrym le caes bien - anunció Erin. 

- Eso es algo nuevo en tu perro - dijo Sirius con sarcasmo. 

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es un CRUP!!!!!!!! ¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo!? 

- Es casi lo mismo. 

- No comiencen de nuevo - les recordó Samantha. 

- Sí por favor, no discutan tanto - la secundó James. 

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? - preguntó inocentemente LIly. 

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué clase de bruja eres Lily? Todo el mundo sabe que la diferencia entre un Jack Russell terrier común y un crup es que el crup come de todo, tiene cola bífida que se le amputa cuando aún es un cachorro y detesta a los muggles, eso es algo básico. 

- Es que yo... bueno... 

- Vamos Erin, no todos nos sabemos Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos de memoria - le dijo Peter. 

- No busques excusas... ¡y yo no te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, tú, cabeza hueca, remedo de mago! 

- Erin, ya déjalo... - intercedió la niña Owens. 

- Yo no le dije que podía dirigirme la palabra - refunfuñó la McGregor. 

- ¿De dónde conoces al grasiento ese? - preguntó el niño de anteojos. 

- ¿Snapie? Es mi primo. 

- ¿Él también? - se sorprendió Sirius. 

- Bueno, somos primos segundos por vía del matrimonio. Su madrastra es prima de mi madre, no somos familia directamente. 

- ¿Hay alguna persona con la que no estés emparentada? 

- Debe haber alguien, por ejemplo tú Jamie-Pots, y Remus y el niño este y Samantha y Lily... 

- ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido? - le preguntó Remus a Lily. 

- Evans, ¿por qué? 

- Curiosidad, a ver si conocía a tu familia. 

- Yo... no lo creo... 

- ¿Evans? ¿Evans?... - murmuraba para sí misma Erin - Nunca he oído de los Evans. 

- Y eso es extraño. 

- Cállate pulgoso. Como decía, no he oído de ellos... Eres mudblood, ¿verdad? - ése era el mismo término que había utilizado Severus cuando se conocieron y Lily seguía sin entenderlo, pero James, Peter y Remus parecieron impresionados. 

- ¿Por qué la llamas así? - preguntó Remus en una voz sorpresivamente aguda. 

- Porque es lo que es. 

- Es denigrante y lo sabes - la reprendió James. 

- ¿De qué se escandalizan? Ustedes dos vienen de familias purebloods, conocen la situación. 

- ¿Podrían decirme qué es lo que soy? 

- Mudblood - respondió Sirius en un tono de sabérselas todas más una -, es como son llamados los magos y brujas cuyos padres son muggles, es decir, no mágicos. Es un término muy antiguo que se ha utilizado por siglos y es considerado por muchos como la peor ofensa que se le puede hacer a los hijos de muggles... Pero claro, la dragoncita insensible, acá presente, no lo dijo en el mal sentido, entiéndela, no está acostumbrada a eso de considerar cómo se sentirán los demás ante sus comentarios. 

- Y tú tampoco pulgoso. 

- Gajes del oficio de ser la persona más genial en el mundo. 

- No empieces Sirius - dijeron al mismo tiempo James, Remus y Samantha. 

- ¿Y se toman muy en serio eso de si eres mug... mudblood? 

- Depende de con qué mago estés hablando, cada quién tiene su propio criterio sobre eso. 

- Erin McGregor, poseedora del saber universal - Sirius recibió un nuevo golpe en la cabeza -. ¡OUCH! 

- Te dije hace rato que no me provocaras. 

Y como caída del cielo, llegó la señora del carrito con los dulces. Todos parecieron olvidar la delicada conversación sobre la limpieza de sangre y se dedicaron a comprar y degustar las más variadas golosinas mágicas. James había comprado un par de bolsas de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, Samantha algunos pasteles de caldero, Peter una docena de empanadas de caldero, Lily una paleta de dulce con forma de sombrero de mago, tal como la que había comido en el callejón Diagon, y Erin y Sirius habían sacado hasta la última moneda de cobre de sus bolsillos para comprar todas las ranas de chocolate que pudieron. Remus no compró nada, todavía tenía suficiente dotación de chocolates en su baúl, pero para la siguiente semana necesitaría una compra de emergencia. 

Entre todos, los niños compartieron los dulces, aunque Black y McGregor reclamaron todos los cromos de las ranas de chocolates como suyos y hasta intercambiaron algunos. La lluvia en ese momento no les permitía ver nada fuera de la ventana, pero según las estimaciones de Remus, no debían estar muy lejos de Hogwarts, por lo que él, James, Sirius, Erin, Samantha y Peter acordaron ponerse las ondulantes túnicas negras de Hogwarts. 

- Remus, ¿qué te pasó? - le preguntó Erin cuando ya habían terminado de colocarse las túnicas. 

- ¿De qué? - el joven Lupin se miró a sí mismo buscando cuál era la observación. 

- Con tu túnica, parece que te hubieses puesto la de un semigigante - los demás asintieron en un murmullo y Remus sintió algo frío recorriendo su garganta. 

- Ehh... Adelgacé durante el verano - respondió torpemente con la primera excusa que le había llegado a la mente -, ya sabes, cuidando a mi madre no tuve mucho tiempo de alimentarme correctamente - Erin no pareció tragarse la excusa, pero ni ella ni nadie más siguió con el tema, cosa que el niño Lupin agradeció en silencio. 

Tiempo y todas las ranas de chocolate de Erin y Sirius después, el tren frenó. Ya habían llegado. En los siete niños, la emoción crecía y crecía mientras caminaban por el vagón hacia la salida. Erin les había dicho que Tom le había dicho que los baúles había que dejarlos en el compartimiento, aunque ella misma tuvo que dejar a Thrym con mucho pesar. 

- Mas les vale que lo cuiden o se buscarán un problema - dijo al abandonar el compartimiento. 

Salieron del tren hacia la torrencial lluvia y se sintieron bastante desubicados al no saber a dónde debían ir, mientras que el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts parecían tenerlo muy claro. Pero no duró mucho su confusión. 

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Conmigo los de primer año! 

*********************************************** 

Hermione: el capítulo más largo que hemos escrito hasta ahora! ^_^ 

Ralkm: ^_^... Por cierto, para los que se preocuparon, mi labio se desinchó una semana después de que el bestia de mi perro me mordiera, aunque me kedó la cicatriz, pero buehhh 

Hermione: no queremos extendernos mucho con esto, así que.... 

Ralkm: antes de que agradezcamos, quiero recordar que REMUS ES MÍO, YO LO VI PRIMERO! ¬¬ Gracias ^_^U 

Hermione: U_U 

**Agradecimientos a:** Ron's Lover, Elyana Black (**NdeR:** la de mi familia es una raíz atípica), Aiko, chio, Gwen de Merilon (saludos a ti y a la loka de tu hermana! ^_^) y Hally Black. 

_Las _[MM: MS,MJ&MR]_,_

_Hermione de Potter_

-|Prongs|- 

&

_Ralkm Diggory_

-|Padfoot|- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana*__

__Disclaimer: el de costumbre, pero aumentando nuestra lista de personajes propios con Charlotte McGregor y Famke y Thrym. 


	6. TITULO CUARTO De elecciones y seleccione...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO CUARTO**

**De elecciones y selecciones**

****

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Conmigo los de primer año! 

Un hombre tan alto como dos adultos, cubierto por un abrigo tan enorme como él, sostenía una lámpara al final del andén, mientras llamaba a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Luego de encogerse de hombros, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Erin, Samantha y Peter se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el hombre, al igual que el resto de los nuevos. 

- ¿Están todos los de primer año? ¿No falta nadie? ¡Síganme entonces! 

Todos los niños siguieron al hombre por un sendero estrecho. Estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre ellos. Ni siquiera Erin y Sirius, que habían demostrado ser los más conversadores, se atrevían a hablar mucho o en voz alta, la oscuridad del camino parecía ahogar sus palabras. Peter lloriqueaba un poco y temblaba de pies a cabeza, y James limpiaba constantemente sus anteojos, mientras que Remus y Samantha se subieron un poco el cuello de las túnicas, para utilizarlas como una especie de impermeables. Lily volteaba constantemente la cabeza, en un deseo inconsciente de encontrar a Severus, pero con dificultad lograba ver por donde caminaba. 

- Ya podrán ver Hogwarts - dijo el hombre -, justo después de esta curva. 

Y así fue. Luego de doblar la curva, el sendero se abrió al borde de un gran lago y del otro lado del mismo, sobre una alta montaña, había un imponente castillo con infinidad de torres y torrecillas y cuyas ventanas dejaban escapar una luz que se reflejaba en la superficie del lago. Todos expresaron su impresión. 

- Yo le calculo unos cinco ó seis Ironbellys y un Vipertooth de alto - exclamó Erin elevando la vista hacia el castillo. 

- ¡Aquí todos! - gritó el hombre, y todos siguieron sus órdenes. Estaba señalando un grupo de botes pequeños alineados en la orilla del lago - ¡No más de cuatro por bote! 

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter subieron a uno, mientras que Lily, Erin y Samantha, junto con un niño bajito y pecoso, abordaron otro, no sin antes la niña McGregor haber alegado discriminación por parte de los cuatro primeros. El hombre tenía un bote para él solo, y era bastante comprensible considerando su gran tamaño. 

- ¿Ya subieron todos? - preguntó el hombre, alzando la cabeza para mirarlos - ¡Vamos! ¡ADELANTE! 

Y el grupo de botes se movió al unísono, deslizándose sobre la lisa y oscura superficie del lago. La mayoría se entretenía con sólo mirar el castillo, que cada vez estaba más cerca, excepto Sirius, Remus, James y Peter quienes parecían estar bastante entretenidos luchando con sus pulgares, siendo Remus el campeón absoluto. A mitad del lago, y por su propia estupidez (según las palabras de Erin), Peter resbaló y cayó al lago. Los otros tres lo ayudaron a subirse, pero luego de haberse tomado su tiempo para reírse de lo lindo. 

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el hombre desde su bote, a lo que el gordito se limitó a asentir, tiritando de frío. 

- Sí que eres torpe - le dijo Sirius en voz baja. 

Los botes se fueron acercando cada vez más al risco donde se erigía el castillo, y los niños tuvieron que bajar las cabezas cuando los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco, tal como les había indicado el hombre. Luego atravesaron una especie de cortina de hiedra y llegaron a una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que James estaba seguro los conducía justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a lo que podría llamarse un muelle subterráneo. El hombre los vigiló mientras bajaban de los botes (Lily, Samantha y Erin rehusaron volver a reunirse con los niños), trepaban por entre las rocas y subían por un pasadizo, guiados en todo momento por él y su lámpara. Finalmente salieron a un húmedo y suave cesped, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. 

- ¿No falta ninguno? - preguntó el hombre antes de levantar un gigantesco puño y llamar tres veces a la puerta del castillo. 

La puerta de roble se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda estaba en el umbral. Apenas Sirius y James vieron su rostro severo, una sonrisa maniaca apareció en sus rostros, aunque Remus y Lily tuvieron el presentimiento de que sería mejor no hacerla molestar. 

- Los de primer año profesora McGonagall - dijo el hombre. 

- Muy amable Hagrid, yo me encargo de ellos desde aquí - le respondió la profesora McGonagall. 

La profesora se encargó de abrir bien la puerta y hacerlos pasar. El vestíbulo de entrada de Hogwarts era simplemente inmenso, las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no alcanzaban a divisarlo y había una magnífica escalera de mármol frente a ellos que debía de conducir a los pisos superiores. Los niños siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra y mientras lo hacían, podían escuchar el ruido de cientos de voces provenientes de un portal situado a su derecha. 

Los de primer año fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo y se reunieron más cerca unos de otros de lo que les habría gustado, tal como recalcó Erin cuando Peter le rozó el brazo. Todos miraban a su alrededor con nerviosismo, esperando las palabras de la profesora McGonagall. 

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - les dijo -. En unos momentos podrán reunirse con sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor para el banquete de comienzo de año, pero antes, deberán ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas del colegio. La Selección es la ceremonia más importante cada año, puesto que en los siete años que dure su educación y deban permanecer aquí, sus casas serán su familia. Tendrán clases con el resto de sus compañeros de casa, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo en su respectiva sala común. 

» Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts son Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Cada una tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Los triunfos que consigan sumarán puntos a sus casas, mientras que cualquier infracción a las reglas hará que se les resten. La casa que a final de año tenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, y espero que todos ustedes contribuyan a que su casa pueda alcanzar este honor. Ahora bien, la Ceremonia de Selección será en unos instantes, frente al resto del colegio. Volveré cuando todo esté listo, por favor esperen tranquilos... y traten de arreglarse lo mejor posible mientras esperan. 

La profesora salió de la habitación y James trató en vano de peinar su cabello. Sirius simplemente sopló para apartarse un mechón de flequillo que le estaba entorpeciendo la vista. Lily, en cambio, se miraba a sí misma de arriba a abajo, buscando algo que estuviese mal en su apariencia; los nervios la estaban carcomiendo. 

- ¿Saben cómo nos seleccionan? - preguntó Lily intranquila. 

- No estoy muy segura, mis padres no quisieron decirme - le respondió Samantha. 

- Nos ponen un tonto sombrero más viejo que mi tatarabuela en la cabeza que decide en que casa debemos estar - dijo una voz detrás de ellas. 

- ¡Erin! - le reclamó Samantha - ¿Por qué tienes que cortar así la emoción del momento? 

- Porque ustedes tenían una duda y yo me limité a aclarárselas, tal como hizo Tom conmigo en su momento. 

- ¿Es sólo eso? 

- Sólo eso y nada más. Aún no entiendo qué criterio pueda tener un trapo tan viejo, pero en fin... Además, mírenle el lado positivo, son de las pocas que no tienen que ir al baño de los nervios por no saber qué es lo que nos harán. 

- ¿Creen que ellos sepan? - Lily señalaba a Sirius, Remus y James que habían vuelto a sus peleas con los pulgares. 

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no, de todos modos los veo muy tranquilos, pero de Pettigrew no podría decir lo mismo. 

- Pobre, está tan nervioso. 

- Es de lo más patético que he visto, se los digo en serio. Parece un squib. 

- ¿Un qué? 

- Un squib es un hijo de magos que no tiene magia - explicó Samantha rápidamente. 

- Jóvenes - la llegada de la profesora McGonagall los había tomado por sorpresa -, ya es hora. Vamos, la Selección va a comenzar. Formen una hilera y síganme. 

Sirius, Remus, James y un aterrado Peter se pusieron los primeros, y las niñas estaban dos personas más atrás. Así salieron de la habitación, cruzaron de nuevo el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron al Gran Comedor. El comedor era un lugar espléndido, iluminado por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas donde el resto de los estudiantes ya estaban sentados y los miraban con curiosidad. El techo reflejaba el panorama del cielo fuera del castillo, nublado y tormentoso. En una tarima, al final del comedor, había otra gran mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores. Mientras caminaban hacia allí dirigidos por la profesora McGonagall, Erin buscó con la vista a su hermano, que la miraba desde la última mesa a la derecha. 

La profesora McGonagall hizo formar a los de primer año a espaldas de la mesa de los profesores, frente al resto de los alumnos. Tener a cientos de personas mirándolos al mismo tiempo hizo que a muchos se les subieran los colores a la cara, entre los que se incluían Lily y Remus. Un taburete de cuatro patas con un remendado, raído y muy sucio sombrero puntiagudo de mago sobre él fue colocado delante de los de primer año por la profesora. Todos hicieron silencio y miraron al sombrero, el cual, unos instantes después, abrió una rasgadura en el borde del ala, como si de una boca se tratase, y comenzó a cantar: 

_Quizás para ti yo sea sólo un trapo viejo,_

_pero qué equivocado estás,_

_muchas brujas y manos bajo mi prueba han pasado_

_y a la grandeza, los he encaminado._

_De los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts,_

_a uno tendrás que seguir;_

_quizás a Hufflepuff,_

_donde los trabajadores no encuentran descanso._

_O a Ravenclaw,_

_donde los sabios hallan su remanso._

_O a Gryffindor,_

_donde los valientes han luchado._

_O a Slytherin,_

_donde los astutos sus metas han logrado._

_Así que ven, no me temas,_

_y tu destino has de encontrar,_

_que yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y a ti te voy a seleccionar._

Cuando dejó de cantar, los chicos en las mesas así como los profesores, prorrumpieron en aplausos. Ni Sirius ni Erin le encontraron lo grandioso a una canción que un niño de siete años con mínimas nociones de rima podría haber compuesto, pero Lily estaba maravillada. No todos los días una veía un sombrero parlante y que además de hablar, cantaba. 

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino bastante grande en sus manos. 

- Cuando los llame, se sentarán y se pondrán el sombrero para ser seleccionados - dijo, mientras extendía el pergamino frente a sus ojos -. ¡Anderson, Oswald! 

El niño bajito que había viajado en el mismo bote de Erin, Lily y Samantha se adelantó en la fila y luego de sentarse en el taburete, se colocó el sombrero. 

- ¡RAVENCLAW! - gritó el sombrero. 

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió y se puso de pie mientras Oswald Anderson iba a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros. 

- ¡Avery, Patrick! 

- ¡SLYTHERIN! 

Ahora era la última mesa a la derecha la que aplaudía. 

- ¡Bentley, Ian! 

- ¡RAVENCLAW! 

- ¡Black, Sirius! 

Sirius se adelantó a los demás, luciendo una mirada arrogante. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como dos chicas, una en la mesa de Slytherin y otra en la de Ravenclaw, lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. Prefirió ignorarlas. Se sentó en el taburete y se puso el Sombrero, que lo cubría hasta los ojos. 

- Tienes mucho talento - dijo una voz en su cabeza - y estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a todos para lograr tus fines. 

- Dime algo que ya no sepa. 

- Arrogante, eso también, pero capaz de afrontar las más duras pruebas si de ello depende una amistad. 

- Eso sí no lo sabía. 

- Está bastante claro... ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Esto último resonó en todo el Gran Comedor, y aún un poco aturdido por el grito del sombrero en su oído, Sirius se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la última mesa a la izquierda, que ya lo estaba aplaudiendo y lo esperaba de pie. Le dio la mano a dos o tres personas y tomó asiento para seguir viendo la selección. 

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando llegó el turno de Lily. 

- ¡Evans, Lilian! 

La pelirroja avanzó temerosa hasta el taburete. En ese momento no se sentía valiente, ni inteligente, ni astuta ni nada de lo que había dicho el Sombrero, estaba absolutamente aterrada. ¿Y si la devolvían porque sus padres no eran magos?. Por un momento, el taburete tuvo un impresionante parecido con una guillotina. El sombrero le cubría los ojos y no alcanzaba a ver ni su nariz. 

- Uhm... interesante, debo admitir. Hay mucha valentía en ti, pero temes al fracaso, aunque tienes muchas ganas de trabajar y quieres aprender todo lo que puedas. 

- No le temo al fracaso... es sólo que no sé si lo haga bien. 

- ¿Y te atreverías a intentarlo? 

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! No llegué hasta aquí para nada. 

- Valiente es aquel que afronta sus temores... ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Ese sombrero sí que gritaba. La pelirroja, aún analizando las últimas palabras del Sombrero, caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya sus nuevos compañeros la estaban esperando. Sirius la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, por lo menos no estaría con puros desconocidos. 

- Es bueno verte Lily. 

- A ti también. 

- Lo sé, siempre es bueno verme. 

- ¿Y ese puesto vacío? - señaló un lugar desocupado al lado de Sirius. 

- De James. 

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que quedará con nosotros? 

- Desde hace unas veinticinco generaciones, todos los Potter han quedado en Gryffindor. Además, ese tonto sabe que más le vale no dejarme solo. 

Sirius, sin lugar a dudas, estaba loco, o por lo menos en opinión de la pelirroja. Pasaron otros chicos. Feldez... Frost... Goldstein... Jones... Larson... Lestrange, Rabastan... 

- Es él... - dijo Erin desde la fila, mirando al chico que se dirigía al taburete. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Samantha. 

- Es él, ese es el tonto que intentó hacerme la zancadilla cuando estábamos buscando un compartimiento. 

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? 

- Yo sé por qué te lo digo. 

- ¡SLYTHERIN! - anunció el sombrero. 

- Predecible... 

- ¡Lupin, Remus! - llamó la profesora McGonagall. 

Remus avanzó un poco nervioso. Había visto a Erin y Samantha conversando sobre algo en la fila, no escuchó sobre qué, pero parecía algo bastante serio considerando la cara de furia que tenía la niña de los ojos violetas. Tal vez les preguntaría después. El sombrero no parecía muy peligroso y Remus se lo puso, estando ya sentado en el taburete. 

- El sólo hecho de estar sentado aquí ya me dice donde te pondré. 

- ¿Ahh sí? 

- Pregúntale a Lilian Evans... ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

¿Que le preguntara a Lily? Debía de haber algo descompuesto en ese sombrero... aunque nada perdería con preguntarle a Lily y satisfacer su curiosidad. La mesa de Gryffindor al completo se había puesto de pie y lo aplaudían mientras Remus se acercaba hacia allá. Sirius y Lily lo esperaban sonrientes, y la profesora McGonagall llamaba a MacDougal, Malcolm. 

- Ya Remsie-pooh está aquí, sólo faltan Peter y Jamie-Pots - anunció el niño de los ojos azules. 

- ¿Remsie-pooh? - preguntó la pelirroja. 

- Sirius, ¿sería mucho pedirte que dejes de llamarme así? - se quejó el joven licántropo. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Porque se escucha idiota. 

- ¡RAVENCLAW! 

- A mí me parece gracioso - dijo Lily, que no podía contener la risa. 

- ¡McGregor, Erin! 

- Miren, le toca a la dragoncita. Sería grandioso verla quedar en Hufflepuff. 

- ¿Qué tienen contra Hufflepuff? 

Tomando un poco de aire, Erin se encaminó hacia el taburete. "En Hufflepuff no" era en lo único en que pensaba mientras tomaba asiento y se ponía el Sombrero, lo que hizo que se quedara literalmente ciega. 

- ¿Conque en Hufflepuff no? Sería... 

- Mira, aclaremos esto. Si haces así sea una pequeña insinuación de que debería quedar en Hufflepuff, te cortaré en pedacitos tan pero tan pequeños que ni Merlín podría reconstruirte, ¿quedó claro? 

- Sólo quería decir que sería una pérdida de potencial ponerte en Hufflepuff. 

- En eso estamos de acuerdo. 

- ¿Pero donde te pondré? Tienes muchas ganas de probarte a ti misma y una mente brillante, y estás llena de valor... Difícil decisión. 

- ¿Podrías darte prisa? 

- La impaciencia es un mal del que sólo los que se dejan llevar por sus impulsos sufren... ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Erin se levanto un poco mareada, el grito del sombrero todavía le retumbaba en el oído. Gryffindor no estaba tan mal, no era Hufflepuff, pero tendría que soportar a Sirius, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? No pudo evitar poner una expresión de derrota mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban sus nuevos compañeros, aunque tenía que verle el lado bueno, al menos Remus también estaría con ella. 

- ¡Newbury, Roland! 

- ¡Dragoncita! - exclamó Sirius. 

- Cállate pulgoso que no me hace gracia. 

- Si tanto querías quedar en Hufflepuff... 

- Si tanto querías quedar tú... 

- ¿Algún día me van a explicar qué tienen contra los Hufflepuff? - preguntó exasperado Remus. 

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

- ¡O'Brien, Bruce! 

- Tengo hambre. 

- ¿De nuevo Sirius? 

- No es mi culpa tener un metabolismo muy activo. 

- Sí claro, metabolismo muy activo. 

- Tú desconfianza me hiere. 

- ¡RAVENCLAW! 

- ¿Alguien además de mí cree que ese sombrero es un gritón? 

- ¡Owens, Samantha! 

Le había llegado su turno. Era extraño, pero Samantha había notado que todos los que iban junto con ella en el compartimiento y habían sido seleccionados hasta el momento, estaban en Gryffindor. Coincidencias del destino, tal vez. Se apartó un mechón que le estaba entorpeciendo la visión, se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, que le quedaba bastante grande en honor a la verdad. 

- Una mente dispuesta y un espíritu curioso, el honor y la valentía te importan mucho por lo que veo... No hay dudas, ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Eso sí que había sido rápido. Al quitarse el sombrero, Samantha vio como Erin y Lily le aplaudían con fuerza desde la mesa que estaba más a la izquierda, y hacia allá se dirigió. Los Gryffindors eran gente bastante entusiasta. 

- Ya decía yo que me ibas a abandonar - le dijo Erin mientras tomaba asiento y la profesora McGonagall llamaba a Palmer, Ursula. 

- Sabes arreglártelas sin mí. 

- Oigan, ¿de qué hablaban ustedes en la fila? - preguntó Remus. 

- ¿Recuerdan cuando estábamos corriendo para buscar un compartimiento? 

- Ajá - respondieron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo. 

- ¿Y recuerdan que alguien me hizo la zancadilla? 

- Ajá. 

- Pues bien, ya sé quién fue. 

- ¿Y quién fue? 

- Rabastan Lestrange, entró a Slytherin. 

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? 

- ¿Siempre preguntan lo mismo? Les digo que fue él, punto. 

- ¡SLYTHERIN! 

- ¡Peacock, Melanie! 

- Tranquilízate Erin, te creemos - intentó pacificarla Samantha -. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿se dieron cuenta que todos hemos quedado en Gryffindor? 

- Ahora que lo dices - la secundó Lily. 

- Si Pettigrew queda con nosotros, comprobaré que ese sombrero está defectuoso. 

- Erin, no empieces... 

- Estamos de acuerdo en que Peter no es muy listo, ni muy hábil, y tampoco es nada lindo, a diferencia de mí, pero algo bueno debe tener en el fondo. Además, me conviene que quede en Gryffindor. 

- ¿Ahh sí? ¿Y por qué Sirius? - preguntó Erin. 

- Eso es un gran secreto - le respondió guiñando un ojo -. Sólo digamos que su tío podría resultar muy útil, ¿verdad Remsie-pooh? 

- Que no me llames así - gruñó Remus, quien ya se estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate de las que les habían quedado en el viaje -. Por cierto Lily, ¿el Sombrero te dijo algo extraño? 

- A mí me dijo impaciente - comentó Erin. 

- Y a mí arrogante. 

- ¿Tú arrogante pulgoso? Mentira... 

- El sarcasmo sobra, dragoncita. 

- Bueno, dijo algo sobre que valiente era el que enfrentaba sus temores. 

- Ahh - respondió escuetamente Remus, comenzando a analizar las palabras del sombrero. ¿Lo había puesto en Gryffindor sólo porque se había atrevido a ir a Hogwarts siendo un licántropo?. 

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter! 

- ¿Acaso te dijo algo extraño a ti? 

- Sí, algo muy extraño: que te preguntara a ti. 

- ¡Lo dicho! Ese sombrero está descompuesto. 

- No empieces Erin, por favor. 

- Tú SÍ sabes cortar la emoción del momento Samantha. 

- He aprendido de ti. 

- Oye dragoncita, ¿dónde está Tom? 

- Allá - señalaba sin voltear hacia el otro lado del comedor. 

- ¿Tu hermano es un Slytherin? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Samantha, Remus y Sirius. 

- Sí, ¿y? 

- No nos habías dicho. 

- Porque no lo habían preguntado. 

- Pero yo pensaba que estaría en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor - dijo sorprendida Samantha. 

- Pues no, está en Slytherin. 

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que su hermano esté en Slytherin? - preguntó Lily. 

- A ver Lily, ¿cómo te explico? - comenzó Sirius -. Los Slytherin tienen la bien ganada reputación de ser unos traicioneros, y todos los magos tenebrosos que han existido han salido de esa casa, empezando por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. 

- Grindelwald era un Ravenclaw - interrumpió Erin, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Sirius. 

- Como te decía, que en resumen tienen una muy mala fama. 

- Pero el hermano de Erin no parece una mala persona... 

- No lo es, por eso es que nos asombró tanto que estuviese en esa casa. 

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

- Eres un dramático pulgoso, y mejor preocúpate por darle la bienvenida a tu amiguito el squib. 

- Erin... 

- ¡Peter! 

- Ehh... ahh... hola. 

- Qué vocabulario tan extenso... 

- Erin... 

- Ahora sólo falta Jamie-Pots... Espero que no se tarde mucho, ya quiero comer. 

- ¿Piensas con la cabeza o con el estómago? 

- Con los dos... Y tú no es que puedas criticarme mucho, no has dejado de comer chocolate en todo el día Remsie-pooh. 

- Deja de llamarme así te dije. 

- ¡Potter, James! 

- ¡Ya viene Jamie-Pots! 

- Pulgoso contrólate por favor... 

Antes de salir de la fila, James le hizo una señal de ánimo a Sirius con los pulgares que le fue correspondida y también su mejor amigo le señaló un puesto vacío al lado del suyo. Sirius podía ser detestable cuando quería, pero también podía ser el mejor de los amigos. Caminó hasta el taburete, se sentó y se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador. Le quedaba demasiado grande. 

- Difícil, muy difícil en verdad... Hay mucha disposición para trabajar y probarte a ti mismo, la mente no es nada despreciable y estás lleno de valor... ¿Dónde te pondré? 

- En Gryffindor. 

- ¿Gryffindor? ¿Por qué habría de ponerte allí? 

- Porque ahí están mis amigos y me están esperando. 

- Me parece bien, después de todo, son nuestras elecciones las que deciden nuestra vida... Si no hay dudas, entonces serás ¡GRYFFINDOR! 

El niño de los anteojos fue rápidamente al encuentro de sus nuevos compañeros. La tradición de que los Potter quedaran en Gryffindor había continuado en él. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda tan fuerte que lo hizo toser, pero había que perdonar a Black, simplemente estaba contento y el muy bestia aún no sabía controlar su fuerza. 

Luego de James, la selección continuó. Severus quedó en Slytherin junto con los otros niños con los que Lily lo había visto hablando en el tren, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella despreocupada conversación en el callejón Diagon nunca más se repetiría. Además de James, Sirius, Remus, Erin, Lily, Samantha y Peter, también quedaron en Gryffindor otros seis niños, y cuando Zidler, Mark se reunió con el resto de los Ravenclaw, la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador. El hambre omnipresente en Sirius ya se había contagiado al resto de sus compañeros, que miraban con avidez los platos y copas de oro que estaban frente a ellos; las golosinas que se habían comido durante el viaje ya habían pasado a la historia. 

Albus Dumbledore, un anciano mago de larga barba blanca plateada vestido con una túnica violeta y anteojos de media luna y que además era el director de Hogwarts (ocupaba el lugar central en la Mesa Alta, una deducción lógica), se puso de pie y todos voltearon hacia él. Miraba a los alumnos con una expresión radiante, como si nada en el mundo pudiera gustarle más que el que ellos estuvieran ahí. 

- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo alegremente - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Sé que están ansiosos y hambrientos, así que sólo tendré dos palabras para ustedes: ¡a comer! 

- Como tú digas - dijo Sirius, tomando sus cubiertos, mientras decenas de los más apetecibles platos aparecían sobre las mesas y las copas se llenaban de jugo de calabaza. 

Se sirvieron un poco de todo, excepto Sirius, quien se sirvió mucho de todo, según él, sólo para no perder la costumbre. Carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, roast beef, pastel de carne y de riñón, salchichas, tocino y filetes, papas asadas, cocidas, fritas y en puré, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne y salsa de tomate se repartían en forma desigual entre los platos de todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor. 

Los de primer año de Gryffindor comenzaron a hablar y la conversación desembocó en las familias. 

- Yo soy mitad y mitad, mi madre es bruja y mi papá un muggle - dijo Megan Shanklin, una niña de cabello rojizo y peinado en una trenza. 

- Igual en mi caso - comentó Erin -. A mi papá casi le da un infarto cuando se entera. 

- Mi mamá es la muggle - intervino Sirius -, aunque no entiendo qué pudo verle a Joe. 

- ¿No dices que fue el encanto Black? - le preguntó James. 

- Eso ayuda, pero no hace milagros. 

- Mis padres son los dos magos - acotó Elisa Yunks, una niña bajita de cabello rubio y rizado. 

- Los míos igual - prosiguió Fabian Prewett, un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, mientras se metía un bocado de puré a la boca -, de hecho, toda mi familia, pero creo que tengo un primo segundo que es... ya saben, un squib. 

- Tercera - dijo Alnair Wagner, una niña de cabello color paja -, pero son hijos de muggles. 

- Mi madre también es hija de muggles y mi padre es mitad y mitad, o eso tengo entendido - comentó Samantha. 

- Yo lo único que puedo asegurar es que, al menos del lado de los Lupin, todos son magos hijos de magos. En la familia de mi madre son muggles. 

- Como yo - dijo Lily un poco apenada. 

- No eres la única - le respondieron al mismo tiempo Rowan Timmons y Ariel Duncan. 

- Ustedes son mudbloods, no muggles, hay diferencia. 

- ¡ERIN! - le gritaron al mismo tiempo James, Remus, Peter, Samantha, Elisa, Alnair, Megan y Fabian, haciendo que gente de otras mesas volteara a verlos. 

- ¿¡Qué!? 

- No gastes energías dragoncita, sabes que estos son muy cerrados de mente - dijo Sirius. 

- No es ser cerrados de mente - replicó Alnair -, ¡eso es un insulto! 

- A mí no me ofende - interrumpió Lily -, de todos modos, lo hace sin mala intención. 

- ¿Qué es mudblood? - preguntó Ariel. 

- Les explicamos después - le respondió Samantha. 

- No vaya a ser que nos caiga mal la comida - continuó James. 

- Dramáticos - dejó escapar Erin en un suspiro. 

- ¿Y tú James? No nos has hablado sobre tu familia - dijo Elisa, tratando de retomar el tono alegre de la conversación. 

- Ahh, bueno, ya sabes - James se rascó distraídamente la cabeza -, mi familia es de esas viejas y aburridas, nada de lo que merezca la pena hablar. Una familia bastante común. 

- ¿Común? Los Potter son casi celebridades, o eso dice mi mamá - le refutó Fabian. 

- Es una forma de verlo... 

- No me apoyes tanto Sirius. 

- ¿No van a servir postre? - preguntó en voz baja Peter. 

- ¿Acaso sólo te importa la comida Pettigrew? - le dijo Erin con una expresión asesina -. Por eso no eres más que un barril. 

- Erin, por favor - Samantha le había dado un codazo. 

- Sólo digo lo que es obvio. 

Elisa y Megan parecían estar a punto de decir algo para defender a Peter, pero tuvieron que aguantarse sus palabras. Del centro de la mesa había salido la figura perlada y y traslúcida de un hombre, un fantasma, lo que hizo que más de uno dejara caer sus cubiertos de la impresión. 

- ¡Ahh! Nuevos Gryffindors. Me presento, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma de la casa Gryffindor, a sus servicios. 

- ¿Qué tal el verano Sir Nicholas? - preguntó un chico de los años superiores que estaba sentado cerca a los de primer año. 

- Aburrido, volvieron a negarme la entrada al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza, pero muy amable de su parte el preguntar señor Longbottom. 

- ¿Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza? - dijo Erin en voz baja - Oye, ¡tú eres Nick Casi Decapitado! El fantasma que vive en casa de mi abuela habla de ti. 

- Preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas. 

- ¿Casi Decapitado? - preguntó Ariel - Pero si yo le veo la cabeza en su lugar... 

- ¿Se puede estar casi decapitado? 

- Supongo - respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta de James. 

- ¿Y cómo? - ahora era Megan quien preguntaba. 

- Así - dijo Sir Nicholas ya resignado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró de ella. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era bastante evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero no lo había hecho muy bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro de los niños y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio. 

- Impresionante - exclamó Erin, con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿Cuántos hachazos le dieron? Sir Patrick no ha querido decirme. 

- ¿Sir Patrick? ¿Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore? - la niña asintió rápidamente ante la pregunta del fantasma - Preferiría que no me hablara de ese... espíritu - dijo visiblemente enojado. 

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo más, los platos de comida de vaciaron y limpiaron y aparecieron llenos de los más diversos postres. Nick Casi Decapitado vio lacónicamente la comida mientras los niños se servían y soltó un suspiro. 

- Tiene mucho tiempo sin comer, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Lily. 

- Casi quinientos años, pero eso no importa... Bueno jóvenes, debo retirarme, asuntos de fantasmas, ustedes comprenderán. Por favor, si ven al Fraile Gordo díganle que no se demore. Con su permiso. 

Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y desapareció a través del techo. Un fantasma que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin hizo lo mismo. Los Gryffindors se encogieron de hombros y siguieron disfrutando de sus postres (Sirius y Erin de una porción exageradamente grande de pastel de fresa y Remus de una ración de pudín de chocolate dos veces mayor de lo normal). Comieron hasta casi reventar y cuando el último cubierto se dejó caer sobre la mesa, Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón quedó en silencio. 

- Bien, ahora que ya comieron, creo que podrán prestar atención a los anuncios que tengo para ustedes. 

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están estrictamente prohibidos para todos los alumnos, y que ni ellos ni los de segundo año tienen permitido visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Así mismo, todos los alumnos deben saber que se decidió plantar un ejemplar de sauce boxeador en los terrenos del colegio, y que lo que recibirían si se acercaran más de lo que recomienda la prudencia los retendría en la enfermería por un largo tiempo. 

»El señor Argus Filch, nuestro nuevo celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los pasillos ni durante los recreos, así como que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo, que ya va por cuatrocientos dos artículos, puede consultarse completa en la conserjería. 

Argus Filch hizo un gesto desde la entrada del comedor. Era un hombre de apariencia descuidada, feo en pocas palabras, de dientes amarillentos, ojos saltones como linternas, algo calvo y el cabello que tenía era largo y pegostoso. En sus brazos sostenía un gato flacucho y de color polvoriento, con los mismos ojos saltones de su dueño. No eran un cuadro que provocara ver. 

- Finalmente - continuó Dumbledore -, les recuerdo que las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch se harán en la segunda semana del curso, los interesados pónganse en contacto con madame Hooch. Aunque me encantaría entonar el himno del colegio, me temo que no podrá ser debido a un resfriado que estoy seguro que madame Pomfrey se encargará de curarme cuando termine de hablar. Y ahora, salgan al trote, ¡es hora de ir a la cama! 

Todos en el Gran Comedor se pusieron de pie y los alumnos salieron en grupos bulliciosos. Los de Gryffindor de primer año siguieron al resto de su casa y subieron la escalera de mármol que estaba a la salida del comedor. Atravesaron varios pasillos y aún más escaleras y de vez en cuando pasaban por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Lily era la más impresionada durante el recorrido, viendo a la gente de los retratos que los saludaba o los señalaba y pasaban de un cuadro a otro, y la pelirroja hasta podía jurar que había visto a una armadura que se levantó la visera y se cruzó de brazos, aunque nadie más pareció notarlo. Ella y el resto de sus amigos caminaban con pies de plomo, cansados y repletos de comida. 

Al final de un pasillo, había un retrato a tamaño natural de una mujer regordeta con un vestido de seda rosa. 

- ¿Contraseña? - preguntó la mujer del retrato. 

- _Zuben Elgenubi_ - dijo un chico que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, con una insignia con una P en su túnica. 

El retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones y con una chimenea que ya estaba ardiendo. El chico de la insignia con la P (un prefecto, como les dijo Elisa), los guió a través de otro par de escaleras hasta las que serían sus habitaciones. 

La habitación de los niños era circular, con seis camas con dosel colocadas a igual distancia una de la otra. Las cosas de todos ya estaban ahí. Sirius se lanzó sobre la cama que más le gustó, al igual que James, y los dos comenzaron a saltar sobre los colchones, con una especie de danza de guerra mientras cantaban: - Estamos en Hogwarts, estamos en Hogwarts -. Ni Remus, ni Rowan ni Fabian pudieron evitar reírse. Peter no pudo disfrutar del espectáculo, se había tropezado y caído al apenas entrar. 

- Están locos, ¿sabían? - les dijo Remus entre risas. 

- Sehhh - respondió despreocupadamente Sirius. 

- Pero nos gusta ser así - prosiguió James, y siguieron con sus saltos. 

- ¿Me ayudan? - preguntó tímidamente Peter, tratando de ponerse de pie. Fabian y Remus le extendieron las manos y lo ayudaron a pararse. 

- En serio Peter, voy a comenzar a pensar que Erin tiene razón sobre ti - comentó el niño Black. 

- ¿En qué? 

- En que eres tonto - y en uno de sus saltos, se pegó en la cabeza con el techo de la cama -. ¡Ouch! 

- Tres de tres Siri-boy. 

- Cállate Jamie-Pots. 

- Sé que ustedes no, pero yo tengo sueño y bastante - dijo Rowan bostezando. 

No pasó mucho hasta que los seis niños se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron. Todos durmieron rápidamente, excepto Remus. Aquél había sido el mejor día de la vida del joven licántropo y trataba de recordar sin perder detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido, no quería olvidar tanta felicidad. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía amigos, y no sólo uno o dos, sino muchos. Estar en Hogwarts era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, y se quedó dormido pensando en eso y en los chocolates que se comería al día siguiente. 

Cuando las niñas abrieron la puerta de su dormitorio, fueron recibidas por un crup bastante alegre y un gato bastante aterrorizado. Ambos animales saltaron inmediatamente a los brazos de sus dueñas. 

- ¿Settler te pasó algo? - le preguntó Ariel a su gato acariciándolo. 

- Sólo está asustado, Thrym no le hizo nada, no le gustan los gatos. Sino ya se habría comido a la bola de pelos de Tom - dijo Erin de lo más tranquila. 

- Qué consuelo... 

- ¡A poco! 

- ¿Qué pasa? - Samantha veía con preocupación a su mejor amiga. 

- ¡Yo quiero la cama de la ventana! 

El dormitorio era una habitación circular y espaciosa donde habían siete camas con dosel de terciopelo rojo. Las pertenencias de todas se encontraban ahí. Había una sola ventana, pero bastante grande, y junto a ella estaba una de las camas. Erin y el crup se dirigieron a toda carrera hacia allí y saltaron sobre la cama. Las otras seis niñas estaban entre divertidas y confusas. 

- Sólo tenías que pedirla - suspiró Megan. 

- Bueno, ¿entonces puedo quedármela? - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. 

- Ya es tuya - le respondieron al mismo tiempo Samantha, Alnair, Megan, Lily, Ariel y Elisa. Unos minutos después, el resto de las camas ya habían sido repartidas. La de Lily era la que estaba a la izquierda de la ventana y la de Samantha la que estaba a la derecha. 

- Hola Thrym - la pelirroja acariciaba detrás de las orejas al animal, que se le había acercado -. Eres un perro muy bonito - Erin carraspeó -, perdón, un crup muy bonito. 

- Thrym, ven acá - el crup obedeció al llamado de su dueña -. Escucha, a Samantha y a Lily ya las conoces, y ellas son Elisa, Megan, Alnair y Ariel, tienes que protegernos a las siete de los idiotas que duermen bajando las escaleras, ¿entendido? - un ladrido fue su respuesta -. Sí, al gato también tienes que cuidarlo. 

- ¿Hablas con tu perro? - preguntó impresionada Ariel. 

- No es un perro, es un crup. Y no es que hablemos, es que he aprendido a entenderlo. Las diferencias entre el crup y el Jack Russell terrier comienzan en... 

- Nos las dices mañana - la interrumpieron al mismo tiempo Lily y Samantha, impidiendo que Erin comenzara su discurso sobre las diferencias entre perros normales y crups. 

- Me callaré, pero sólo por esta vez porque tengo sueño. 

- Somos dos - la secundó Elisa. 

Las niñas se cambiaron y estuvieron dormidas en muy poco tiempo. Estaban cansadas y necesitaban descansar, además de que el siguiente sería un día bastante movido. Thrym dormía sobre la cama de su dueña, aunque en ocasiones se pasaba a los pies de la cama de Lily sólo para regresar luego de unos minutos a su lugar de descanso original. 

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Samantha y Erin, todos durmieron plácidamente, repitiendo en sus sueños las imágenes de todo lo vivido ese día y descansando, preparándose para lo que sería su primer día de clases en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 

Ralkm: snif ;; snif ME ABANDONARON!!!!!!!!!!!! Mejor me explico, la señorita Hermione de Potter se fue de vacaciones y adivinen quién tuvo que escribir el capítulo solita??? Sí, yo, y no fue nada fácil... Y no recibí ningún apoyo de los lectores, léase y entiéndase: sólo nos dejaron un review ¬¬, por cierto, gracias a Isa por su review 

En serio, déjennos reviews y opinen sobre lo que quieran: el rumbo de la historia, Thrym, la ausencia de las N/A en los dos últimos capítulos, los nuevos personajes, la historia en sí, en pocas palabras, sobre lo que se les ocurra. 

_Las _[MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

_Hermione Arwen Andrea Samantha Nymphadora Trinity Rogue Granger Malfoy Owens de Potter Drake McGregor_

- Prongs - 

(también conocida como la "encárgate tú de todo mientras yo me voy a la playita") 

_&_

_Ralkm Eowyn Catalina Eltanin Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Drake Malfoy Wood Barton MacFusty Shinoda Blackmare Allerdyce Wagner Nebuchadnezzar Peredhil Black Murdock Farrell Tonks Blueriver Hebridean Marchbanks_

- Padfoot - 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 

Disclaimer: a Rowling lo que es de Rowling (los Prewett, Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes, Avery y los merodeadores) y a nosotras lo que es nuestro, es decir, la lista de costumbre además de los siguientes: Oswald Andrews, Ian Bentley, Malcolm MacDougal, Bruce O'Brien, Leopold Goldstein, Mark Zidler, Ursula Palmer, Roland Newbury, Melanie Peacock, Megan Shanklin, Elisa Yunks, Rowan Timmons, Alnair Wagner y Ariel Duncan. 


	7. TITULO QUINTO De la iniciación en el mer...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO QUINTO**

**De la iniciación en el merodeo**

****

- Veinte puntos serán restados, por cada uno. 

Los seis niños estaban ahí, con las quijadas por el suelo. Toda la situación que los había llevado hasta ahí había comenzado dos días atrás, en su primer día de clases. 

-.--.--.--.- 

La mañana del 2 de septiembre había amanecido con un sol tenue y despejado, sin rastros en el cielo de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Muchos de los alumnos en Hogwarts ya se encontraban despiertos para el amanecer, como por ejemplo Lily y Remus. La pelirroja y el licántropo habían despertado junto con el sol ya que la emoción de encontrarse en Hogwarts no les permitió descansar con tranquilidad. En el dormitorio de las niñas, las demás fueron despertando poco a poco, preparándose para su primer día de clases. 

- Lily, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? - le preguntó Samantha. 

- Creo que ni siquiera durmió - respondió Elisa, quien ya se estaba poniendo el uniforme. 

- Claro que dormí - dijo Lily, un tanto apenada -, no mucho, pero dormí. 

- Sólo bromeábamos. Es normal, yo tampoco pude dormir todo lo que me habría gustado - comentó Ariel, rascando a su gato en la cabeza. 

- ¿Será que Erin no piensa despertar? - preguntó Alnair, señalando a la niña McGregor. 

- No por su voluntad - dijo resignada Samantha antes de acercarse a la cama de su mejor amiga y comenzar a zarandearla. Thrym, quien dormía en la cama de su dueña, abrió los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos tranquilamente -. Erin, Erin, despierta. 

- Los ashwinders los soltó Tom... - todas miraron entre sorprendidas y divertidas a Erin, que dormía abrazada al peluche de un dragón negro. 

- Erin, despiértate. 

- Cinco minutos más... 

- Erin, si no te despiertas - Samantha frunció el ceño, pensando con qué la amenazaría -... si no te despiertas traeré a Tom para que te obligue. 

Erin despertó instantáneamente, arrancando algunas carcajadas de sus compañeras. Las niñas estuvieron listas en no mucho tiempo y fueron bajando en grupos. Lily y Samantha bajaron juntas, seguidas por Alnair, Elisa y Megan. Ariel no se atrevía a dejar a su gato al alcance de Thrym, y Erin tuvo que darle su palabra de que el crup no le haría nada. Así fueron las últimas en bajar hasta el comedor, donde ya otros Gryffindors se encontraban desayunando. 

-.--.--.--.- 

Como se dijo anteriormente, Remus tampoco había logrado dormir mucho. Había logrado conciliar el sueño bastante después de la medianoche y se había despertado cuando aún el sol no se asomaba por el cielo. Estaba en Hogwarts, en verdad estaba ahí. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros de habitación se despertaron, él ya se había comido más de la mitad de la reserva de chocolates que tenía en su baúl, y para cuando James, quien fue el primero, estaba despierto, ya se había puesto el uniforme y guardado tres barras de chocolate en el bolsillo de la túnica. 

- ¿No crees que exageras? - le preguntó el niño de los lentes. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Los demás apenas estamos despertando y ya tú estás listo. ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? 

- Digamos que un rato... 

- Y anoche fuiste el último en dormirte. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Digamos que tengo el sueño ligero... - dio un largo bostezo - Ayúdame a despertar a este - señalaba a Sirius. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Rowan, quien estaba levantándose de su cama. 

- ¡Excelente! Más voluntarios - proclamó el niño Potter con una sonrisa. 

- ¿Voluntarios para qué? - ahora era Fabian quien estaba despertando - Hacen mucho escándalo. 

- Hay que despertar a Sirius. 

- Pónganle un despertador o algo así - dijo mientras se cubría nuevamente con su sábana -, a mí me da flojera. 

- ¿Y cómo planeas despertarlo? - preguntó Remus. 

- Es una sorpresa - respondió con una sonrisa algo maniaca -. ¿Van a ayudarme o no? 

- Yo sí - se ofreció Rowan. 

- Qué remedio... Yo también. 

Y así, James, Rowan y Remus se colocaron a un lado de la cama de Sirius, quien se había desarropado por completo durante la noche. El niño Potter todavía no le había comunicado sus planes a los otros dos, pero por las risitas que soltaba de vez en cuando, sería algo bastante divertido. 

- ¿Tienes chocolate Remus? 

- Sí, toma - y le extendió una barra ya comenzada que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. James se acercó hasta Sirius y comenzó a pasarle el chocolate cerca de la nariz a Sirius. 

- Ven Siri-boy, ven. 

Ante la mirada atónita de Remus y Rowan, Sirius se puso de pie de un salto y sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Parecía una especie de sonámbulo, persiguiendo a James y al chocolate por toda la habitación. Incluso Fabian se había despertado curioso al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros. James abrió la puerta del dormitorio y bajó un par de escalones antes de llamar a Sirius, el cual fue tras él. Algo que nunca olvidarían los allí presentes sería la caída de Sirius por las escaleras, rodando casi hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Y fue sólo después de semejante caída que el niño Black despertó, viendo a su mejor amigo partiéndose de las risas escaleras arriba. 

- ¡Me las vas a pagar Potter! 

Sirius subió las escaleras a toda carrera, mientras James corría, aún riéndose, hasta dentro de la habitación. Fue dentro del dormitorio en donde el niño de ojos azules logró capturar a su mejor amigo e iniciar una guerra de almohadas en la que todos participaron y terminó muchos minutos después, cuando ya todos los combatientes se encontraban exhaustos y llenos de plumas. 

- ¿Tendremos almohadas para esta noche? - preguntó Fabian. 

- No tengo la menor idea - respondió James. 

- Pero podemos tomar las de Peter - todos miraron extrañados a Sirius -. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ya las suyas estás todas babeadas, paso. 

- ¿Está... roncando? 

- Así parece. 

- Es más ruidoso que mi abuelo. 

- Y no se despertó con el alboroto de hace rato. 

- ¿No será un extraterrestre? 

- Creo que haz visto mucha tevellisión Rowan. 

- ¿Tevellisión? - preguntó James. 

- ¿Qué es eso? - prosiguió Remus. 

- No lo sé, pero mi mamá siempre le dice eso a Joe cada vez que dice algo raro. 

- Entonces se lo dice con frecuencia... 

- Que conste que yo no me estoy metiendo con Spencer... ¿y tú de qué te ríes? - le preguntó Sirius a Rowan, quien estaba riendo a carcajadas. 

- Ustedes no saben nada - dijo entre risas -. No se dice tevellisión, se dice televisión, y es un aparato muggle que sirve para... bueno... para ver televisión. 

- ¿Qué clase de halfbloods son ustedes que no conocen esas cosas? - preguntó James arqueando una ceja y señalando a Sirius y Remus, quienes sólo se encogieron de hombros. 

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? - Rowan tenía una expresión confusa. 

- ¿Qué ruido? - le preguntó Remus. 

- ¡Ése! 

- No se preocupen, no se preocupen - intervino el niño Black -, es sólo mi estómago. 

- ¡Sirius! - le gritaron los otros cuatro niños a la vez. 

- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa tener hambre. 

Y luego de un rato, ya todos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor junto con las niñas. A Peter no lograron despertarlo ni gritándole en el oído, por lo que se dieron por vencidos. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Samantha y Erin se sentaron un poco apartados del resto de Gryffindors de primer año. 

- ¿Qué pasó con el squib? - preguntó Erin, a punto de tomar un bocado de tocino. 

- ¿El squib? - preguntaron los demás a coro. 

- Pettigrew - respondió en un tono molesto. 

- Supongo que sigue durmiendo - dijo Sirius, sirviéndose su catorceava tostada y su tercera ración de salchichas. 

- Es bastante molesto que lo llames squib - le recriminaron James y Samantha. 

- Es que lo es, o por lo menos, le falta muy poco para serlo. 

- Pero tiene nombre. 

- No dramatices Samantha. 

- ¿Vas a comerte eso? - preguntó Sirius, señalando el plato de cereal de Remus, quien no lo había tocado. 

- No, tómalo - y le extendió el plato. 

- Eres muy amable Remsie-pooh. 

- Deja de llamarme así o devuélveme mi desayuno. 

Antes de que Remus y Sirius comenzaran a discutir sobre el apodo del primero hacia el segundo, desde el techo del Gran Comedor entraron súbitamente cientos de lechuzas volando sobre las mesas y cargando paquetes y cartas, que fueron dejando caer sobre los alumnos. Tres lechuzas, una pequeña y gris con enormes ojos color aceituna, otra bonita y parda con manchas blancas y ojos ambarinos, y una blanca moteada, así como un búho gris moteado volaron sobre los seis niños. Eran Wisdom, Famke, Andrew y Sorcière, las mascotas de Sirius, Remus, Samantha y James, respectivamente. 

- Veamos - dijo Sirius, distrayéndose de su desayuno y tomando el pequeño paquete que le extendía Wisdom, quien se había posado en su hombro. La cajita contenía al menos una centena de galletas de chocolate hechas y enviadas por su madre -. Esto sí me gusta. ¿Quieres una Wisdom? - le pequeña lechuza ululó alegremente mientras mordisqueaba la galleta que le ofrecía su amo. 

- Yo sí quiero - dijo Erin en una voz de niñita pequeña. 

- Toma dragoncita. 

- Gracias pulgoso. 

- ¡Qué animalito tan bonito! - exclamó Lily, viendo a la pequeña lechuza posada en el hombro del niño de los ojos azules. 

- Me lo compraron hace dos semanas, mamá dijo que no iba a darme excusas para perder el contacto. 

Sorcière era un búho bastante orgulloso y apenas constató que James tenía la carta que le habían enviado en sus manos, estiró sus plumas y reemprendió el vuelo, saliendo del Gran Comedor. Andrew mordisqueó el dedo de su dueña de forma afectiva antes de irse, pero Famke, siguiendo el ejemplo de Wisdom, se quedó acurrucada en el hombro de Remus. 

- ¿Cómo se llama? - le preguntó Samantha a Remus. 

- Famke. La tengo desde el día que nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon. 

- Parece quererte mucho. 

- Todo lo contrario a mi búho - suspiró a James -, es más, creo que me detesta. 

- Anímate Jamie-Pots, tarde o temprano te soportará. 

- No comiences Sirius... 

- Sus horarios - Calvin Yunks, el hermano mayor de Elisa y alumno del sexto curso, les entregaba a cada uno un trozo de pergamino con sus respectivas horas de clases, zanjando la posible discusión entre Sirius y James. 

- Interesante, Transformaciones después de desayunar - comentó Sirius, mirando él y su lechuza al pergamino. 

- ¿Por qué interesante? - preguntó Remus, curioso. Famke ladeó su cabeza hasta rozar al joven licántropo y emprendió el vuelo. 

- Por naaada - respondió despreocupadamente, pero se acercó a James, quien estaba sentado a su lado, y susurró -, sólo para que tú y yo veamos si lo que dijo el viejo de las varitas es verdad. 

- Pensamos lo mismo - y ambos tenían una idéntica sonrisa maniática plasmada en el rostro. 

- ¿No se supone que somos un equipo? 

- Te lo contamos después, hay moros en la costa. 

- No te preocupes Sirius - le dijo Erin -, no me interesa escucharlos. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Remus. 

- No, nada, nada - pero todos notaron que la niña tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa de Slytherin. 

Antes que alguien dijera, preguntara o hiciera algo, se escucharon unas risas estruendosas provenientes de la entrada del comedor. Algunos curiosos estiraron el cuello o se levantaron de sus asientos tratando de ver lo que había ocurrido, curiosos entre los que se encontraron Sirius y Erin, pero ni ellos que eran los más altos del sexteto lograron ver algo entre la multitud. El movimiento del niño Black al ponerse de pie fue tan brusco que Wisdom salió volando aterrada. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lily, quien también se había puesto de pie. 

- No sé - respondió Erin, estirando aún más el cuello -, no veo nada. 

- ¿El que está en el piso no es Peter? - escucharon decir a Fabian desde unos puestos más adelante. 

- ¿Peter? - dijeron incrédulos James, Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo, antes de salir al rescate de su amigo. 

Cuando alcanzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor y lograron atravesar la masa de metiches que disfrutaban del espectáculo, se encontraron con Peter tirado en el piso, soportando las risas y las burlas de los demás. James y Sirius se encargaron de dispersar a la multitud mientras Remus ayudaba al gordito a ponerse de pie. 

- ¡Ya lárguense! - les gritó Sirius a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff - No tienen nada que ver. 

- ¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó James a un tembloroso Peter, que estaba escondido detrás de Remus, evitando ser visto. 

- M-m-me caí. 

- Nos dimos cuenta Peter, ¿pero por qué? 

- R-r-res-resbalé. 

- ¿Estás bien? - Lily ya se había reunido con los cuatro niños, y detrás de ella venía Samantha. 

- S-sí, gra-gracias. 

- ¿Erin no vino con ustedes? - preguntó Remus mirando a las niñas mientras todos caminaban nuevamente hacia sus lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor. Algunos aún se reían de Peter mientras pasaban, cosa que sólo ponía más nervioso al niño. 

- ¿Tú qué crees? - le dijo Samantha. 

- Se fue de la mesa y dijo que nos vería en el salón de Transformaciones - prosiguió Lily. 

- ¿Por-po-por qué no me despertaron? 

- ¿No te despertamos? Peter, ¡hasta te gritamos en el oído! - repuso Sirius haciéndose el ofendido. 

- Mejor dejemos que Peter desayune, no tiene mucho tiempo - dijo Remus. 

- ¿Tiempo de qué? 

- Ya entregaron los horarios - le respondió James -. Tenemos clase a las ocho. 

Se sentaron nuevamente a la mesa, ocupando Peter el lugar donde había estado Erin. Sirius recogió su cajita y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, y lo mismo hicieron James, Remus y Samantha con las cartas que habían recibido, ya después tendrían tiempo de leerlas. 

Quince minutos después, minutos que Sirius aprovechó para seguir comiendo, los niños se pusieron en camino hacia el salón de Transformaciones junto con el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Les habían dicho dónde quedaba el aula y también les habían dicho que quien impartía esa materia era la profesora McGonagall. Sirius y James no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto, pero la situación era diferente en el caso de Remus y Lily, y peor aún con Peter, que estaba petrificado de miedo. 

Erin los alcanzó al comienzo del pasillo que conducía al salón. Parecía que había corrido bastante para alcanzarlos, y por lo enrojecidos que tenía los ojos, Remus estuvo seguro de que había estado llorando. No les dijo dónde había estado y se puso a conversar tranquilamente con Rowan y Fabian. 

La clase de Transformaciones fue tal como cada uno lo había esperado. Pasaron casi todo el tiempo haciendo complicadas anotaciones y al final, sólo Sirius y James fueron capaces de transformar un fósforo en una aguja, tal como lo había indicado la profesora McGonagall. Lily, por más que se esforzó, y Peter lo único que lograron fue cambiar el color de la cabeza del fósforo, de rojo a plateado. El ojo de la aguja de Erin aún era rojo y la aguja de Remus estaba hecha de madera. Pero la de Samantha se llevaba el premio a la más graciosa: era mitad fósforo y mitad aguja. 

Al finalizar la clase, McGonagall les dio diez puntos gracias al trabajo de Potter y Black y les asignó una cantidad bastante fuerte de tarea, aunque Lily y Peter eran los que tenían más tarea que hacer. Pese a ser la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall no le daba mucho apoyo a los de su casa. 

Su segunda clase fue Historia de la Magia, o como la bautizaron Sirius y Erin "hora de la siesta". Lily, Rowan y Ariel habían sido los más entusiasmados con esa clase, los hijos de muggles, y se habían sentado en los lugares más cercanos al escritorio del profesor, sacando pluma y pergamino, listos para anotar cualquier cosa que les dijesen. Habían pasado cinco minutos y el profesor no había llegado, por lo que Sirius, Remus, James y Peter comenzaron a pelear con los pulgares. 

La llegada del profesor fue lo único interesante de esa clase. El profesor Binns llegó atravesando la pared arrancando una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de los estudiantes, porque claro está, Binns era un fantasma. Todo estuvo bien hasta el momento en que la clase comenzó como tal. El profesor sólo hablaba y hablaba, utilizando un tono tan aburrido como su rostro. A mitad de la clase ya Black y McGregor estaban en el quinto sueño, y James, Samantha y Remus, a quien ni los chocolates le estaban dando energía, estaban tentados a seguir su ejemplo. Peter se había quedado dormido sobre sus apuntes, chorreando saliva sobre sus pergaminos, pero Lily copiaba y memorizaba todas y cada una de las palabras que dictaba el profesor fantasma. 

Tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras después del almuerzo. Bernard Linke, el profesor, era un hombre joven, no llegaría a sus treinta, de cabello castaño rojizo y con escasa barba. La primera impresión de muchos fue que no era un hombre capaz de enfrentarse a un maleficio bien ejecutado, con su apariencia de buena persona y su sonrisa amable. Tal vez estuviesen equivocados. 

- Bien jóvenes, no preguntaré sus nombres porque ya los tengo en la lista y el mío ya se los dije. Ahora comencemos con la materia... estos tiempos no nos permiten retrasarnos en el programa, aunque con ustedes aún no podamos ir a la práctica - todos los que venían de familias de magos sabían de lo que estaba hablando: del tal Lord Voldemort -. Veamos... ¿quién sabe lo que es una arpía? - la mano de Fabian se levantó rápidamente en el aire, y ese fue el principio de la clase. 

Linke preguntaba todo lo que podía sobre un tema, incluso cosas que no tenían mucha relación, y luego pedía que se leyeran el capítulo referente en el libro e hicieran un resumen en un pergamino de veinte centímetros. Remus estaba encantado con la clase y con el estilo del profesor, y en ese momento habría podido jurar que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sería su clase favorita. 

Su última clase de esa tarde fue Pociones. Para llegar hasta la mazmorra, debían bajar escaleras y pasillos de piedra, y el ambiente se hacía más frío mientras iban bajando. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la mazmorra, ya los de Slytherin estaban allí, tendrían clases dobles con los de la casa de la serpiente, y a los Gryffindor les tocó sentarse al fondo de la mazmorra. 

Al entrar, algunos Slytherin se rieron por lo bajo de Peter, seguramente recordando el incidente del desayuno y James y Sirius les dirigieron miradas desdeñosas. Lily se sintió un poco herida al no recibir ni siquiera un saludo de Severus; la pelirroja estaba comenzando a pensar que todo lo que decían los demás sobre los Slytherin era verdad. 

Thaddeus Baumgarner entró pausadamente a su aula, sin hacer mucho ruido. Era un hombre moreno de cabello gris veteado de blanco en ciertos puntos, ojos oscuros y profundos y una expresión tan seria como la de la profesora McGonagall. Se colocó frente a todos y habló en voz baja pero audible. 

- Guarden las varitas, me temo que no las usarán aquí, y el alboroto déjenlo fuera de esta aula. Un gran talento mágico no los ayudará con las pociones, sólo la precisión les permitirá preparar elíxires tan poderosos que incluso podrán detener la muerte... o provocarla si es ese su deseo... Pociones es un arte y no todos tienen aptitudes, así que si no se sienten capaces, esta será la única oportunidad que tendrán de abandonar mi clase - se volteó y comenzó a copiar unas instrucciones en la pizarra. Nadie se movió de sus lugares, aunque James notó que a Peter no le faltaron intenciones. Baumgarner terminó de copiar y volvió a dirigirse a ellos -. Ahora saquen sus calderos y comiencen a trabajar con lo que está en el pizarrón. 

Todos trabajaban en silencio, intentando seguir las instrucciones lo más exactamente posible, pero en algunos casos, fue imposible. La poción de Lily tenía un extraño olor a pescado rancio, la de Remus ni siquiera era una mezcla homogénea, la de James echaba chispas al igual que la de Samantha, y la de Sirius era verde lima en vez de azul índigo como había dicho el profesor. El profesor rondaba las mesas, observando en trabajo de todos, sin decir ni media palabra, tomando notas mentales. 

A mitad de la clase, el caldero de Peter explotó, bañando con su poción al mismo Pettigrew y a dos chicos de Slytherin. 

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? - dijo Erin en voz baja mientras vigilaba su poción. 

- Apártense - bramó Baumgarner -. Ustedes - señaló a Remus, Lily y a Ursula Palmer de Slytherin -, llévenlos a la enfermería - Los tres niños asintieron y ayudaron a Peter y a los Slytherin hasta sacarlos de la mazmorra y llevarlos a la enfermería. El profesor sacó su varita y con un movimiento, la mancha viscosa y pestilente desapareció del piso de piedra. -. Y serán cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor... Continúen, ¿qué esperan? - y todos regresaron a su silencioso trabajo. 

Baumgarner tuvo que entrar un momento a su despacho, y en ese momento, fue que comenzó todo. 

- ¿Lo vieron? - dijo Evan Rosier a sus compañeros - Qué tonto... 

- Y venir a manchar a Marius y a Patrick... - prosiguió Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius y James estaban escuchando todo desde sus lugares y tenían que apelar a su sentido común para no caer en provocaciones. El ambiente estaba tenso y todos habían dejado de prestarle atención a sus pociones, todos excepto Erin, quien seguía muy concentrada en su caldero. 

- Es un Gryffindor, ¿qué podías esperar?- finalizó Severus, y él y el resto de los Slytherin soltaron una carcajada. Sirius abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de responder de no ser porque alguien se le adelantó. 

- De hecho mi estimado Snivelly - dijo Erin en una voz calmada, sin despegar los ojos de su poción -, Pettigrew es lo más cercano que he visto a un squib, pero sólo yo me encargo de recordárselo. El hecho de que esté en Gryffindor no es más que una desagradable casualidad. 

- Erin por favor... - le susurró Samantha a su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro. 

- ¿Estás segura que estás en la casa correcta McGregor? - le preguntó Rosier con sorna. 

- Sí Rosier, muy segura - le respondió en el mismo tono -. ¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tu poción antes de que el caldero explote y esa cosa marrón que tienes ahí te caiga en la cara y des un espectáculo aún mejor que el de Pettigrew? 

Evan Rosier palideció hasta la punta de la nariz y parecía estar a punto de responderle a Erin cuando Baumgarner regresó de su despacho. El profesor los miró a todos por un momento y se acercó a los lugares ocupados por el trío de Slytherins. 

- ¿Ocurre algo de lo que deba enterarme caballeros? 

- No señor, nada... 

- Bien, entonces terminen. Y señor Rosier, corrija esa poción antes de que ocurra otro accidente. Dos puntos menos para Slytherin. 

Rosier, Lestrange y Snape murmuraron algo por lo bajo y le dieron la espalda a los Gryffindor para seguir con sus pociones. La sonrisa de Sirius y James era de oreja a oreja, y no se inmutaron en disimularla. 

Al finalizar la clase, todos entregaron un poco de su poción en un frasco y se dispusieron a salir, aunque los Gryffindors prefirieron esperar a que los Slytherins se alejaran unos cuantos metros. 

-.--.--.--.- 

Para Remus y Lily, salir de la enfermería fue un alivio. Cuando llevaron a Peter y a los dos Slytherin, madam Pomfrey, la enfermera, les pidió que se quedaran hasta que terminara con aquellos tres. A los niños no les quedó más que aceptar y encogerse de hombros, además, a ninguno le hacía ninguna gracia regresar a la mazmorra tan pronto. Todo habría resultado más fácil y más rápido, de no haber sido porque a Peter le dio por llorar y con mucho esfuerzo dejó que le quitaran la poción de la cara y que le aplicaran otra para quitarle las pústulas anaranjadas que le habían salido, después de lo cual siguió llorando. 

- Ya Peter, no fue nada del otro mundo - le dijo Lily tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

- Tu poción no era la única desastroza, ¿no viste la mía? - prosiguió Remus. 

- Sí, pero tu caldero no explotó. 

- Bueno, si es por el caldero, reunimos entre todos y te compramos otro. 

- No es por eso... 

- Mírale el lado bueno. Nos sacaste de la clase de Pociones, eres un héroe - el comentario de Remus logró sacarle la primera sonrisa a Peter en lo que iba de día. 

- Sí - prosiguió Lily -, Peter Pettigrew, el héroe de Gryffindor. 

- Dejen de bromear - un ligero rubor había aparecido en las mejillas del niño. 

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó la niña de ojos verdes. 

- Lo más sensato sería ir a la Sala Común. De aquí a que llegáramos a las mazmorras, ya la clase de Pociones habrá terminado. 

Aceptando la sugerencia de Lupin, los tres tomaron el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor. 

-.--.--.--.- 

- Dragoncita, me impresionas - le dijo Sirius a Erin mientras caminaban hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. 

- Mis respetos - prosiguió James, haciendo una floritura con la mano. 

- No le den ánimos - los interrumpió Samantha -. Su madre me hizo prometer que no la dejaría meterse en tantos problemas. 

- Yo no me meto en problemas por gusto, ¿sabes?... ¿Todavía te quedan galletas Sirius? 

- Sí - hurgó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una galleta de la cajita -, tómala. 

- Ga'giaj. 

- ¿Dónde quedarán las cocinas? 

- ¿No me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo Siri-boy? En el almuerzo comiste tres veces más que todos. 

- No, no tengo hambre, por ahora, sólo pensé que estaría bien saber cómo llegar a las cocinas, tú sabes, para casos de emergencia. ¿No lo crees Jamie-Pots? 

- Ahora que lo mencionas... 

- ¡Ay! - un globo de agua le había dado a Samantha en la cara. 

Más y más globos aparecidos de la nada comenzaron a caer y tuvieron que salir corriendo por el pasillo, perseguidos por los globos de agua. Sirius estaba admirado por quien quiera que fuese que estuviese lanzándolos, e hizo una nota mental sobre aprender a hacer eso. En su carrera no se dieron cuenta de por dónde iban y terminaron chocando de frente contra el profesor Linke. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - les preguntó el hombre. 

- Alguien nos está lanzando globos de agua - explicó rápidamente James -, pero no sabemos quien. 

- ¿Otra vez? - suspiró Linke - ¡Peeves, aparece! 

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grocero, como si se desinflara un globo. Luego se produjo un chasquido, y un hombrecito con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha apareció flotando en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas y los globos de agua en sus manos. 

- ¡Siempre cortando la diversión! - dijo con voz socarrona - ¡Los horribles novatos son muy divertidos! 

- No creo que al señor Filch le haga mucha gracia, ya ha tenido que limpiar cuatro pasillos por tu culpa - el hombrecillo soltó una risa que se escuchó como un cacareo -. Y tampoco creo que le agrade mucho al Barón Sanguinario, tiene un especial gusto por este pasillo. 

Peeves le sacó la lengua y desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos, dejando caer los globos de agua que aún le quedaban. 

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Erin. 

- Peeves, el trasgo del castillo. Es lo que los muggles llaman poltergeist. Siempre anda molestando por ahí y le gusta en particular hacerles la vida imposible a los de primer año. Yo que ustedes me andaría con más cuidado, en especial evitando chocar profesores. 

- Ehh... nosotros... 

- Por esta vez no se preocupen. Ahora sigan con su camino. 

Asintieron rápidamente y se fueron de allí. El cuarteto tuvo que caminar mucho hasta encontrar nuevamente el camino que los llevaba hacia la torre Gryffindor, y James podía jurar que habían pasado tres veces por el mismo corredor del tercer piso. 

-.--.--.--.- 

- ¡Zuben Elgenubi! - dijo Remus en voz clara, y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se rodó para darles acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor. 

- Jamás podré recordarla - se quejó Peter, con la mirada fija en el piso. 

- No te desanimes Peter, claro que la recordarás - Lily dándole ánimos al gordito. 

- Sí claro... 

- ¿Cómo habrá terminado la clase? 

- Seguramente todos estuvieron riéndose de mí. 

- No lo creo - le respondió Remus sacando la última barra de chocolate que le quedaba en el bolsillo -, dudo que Baumgarner lo permitiese. Pero podemos preguntarle a los demás en cuanto regresen. 

Los tres subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, para cambiarse y buscar los libros que necesitaban para la tarea. Tomaron una de las mesas de la sala común como suya, la más cercana a la chimenea, y a partir de ahí, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el rasgar de las plumas contra el pergamino y el crepitar de las llamas. 

Para Peter todo lo de los libros estaba escrito en chino y se limitó a ver las motas de polvo que caían frente a sus ojos. La suerte de Lily era sólo un poco mejor. La pelirroja leía una y otra vez sin lograr entender por qué todo le había fallado en Transformaciones, buscaba algún detalle que ella no hubiera captado para justificar el por qué de su rotundo fracaso. Si así serían todas sus clases, preferiría no haber ido a Hogwarts. 

Alnair, Ariel, Elisa y Megan llegaron conversando animadamente, y unos instantes después también llegaron Rowan y Fabian. Elisa y Alnair iniciaron una misión de rescate con Peter, ayudándolo con la tarea mientras ellas hacían la suya. 

El agujero del retrato se abrió decenas de veces más, mientras las clases terminaban y los Gryffindor regresaban a su sala común, pero ni señales de Sirius, James, Erin y Samantha. 

Unos veinte minutos después, y detrás de un grupo de muchachos de séptimo curso, llegaron los cuatro antes mencionados. 

- ¿Lo viste Jamie-Pots? Necesito aprender a hacer eso - bufó Sirius dejándose caer en un sillón. 

- Sirius, ya me tienes mareado - se quejó James, procediendo igual que su amigo -. Molesta a otro, ¿si? 

- A nosotras ni nos mires pulgoso, hemos tenido que soportarte todo el camino - dijo Erin. 

- ¡Remsie-pooh! - Remus no pudo más que sorprenderse ante su sorpresiva inclusión en la conversación - Tú sí me entenderás. 

- ¿Qué pasó? - el joven licántropo dejó en la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó a donde estaban los otros. 

- Cuando Peeves nos lanzó los globos entonces yo me dije que tenía que aprender cómo hacerlo, pero James dice que no puedo porque yo no soy un trasgo y... 

- Un momento - interrumpió Remus -. ¿Quién es Peeves? ¿Qué globos? ¿Cuál trago? 

- Trasgo - lo corrigió James. 

- Como sea, comiencen desde el principio. 

- Yo ya me conozco esa historia - dijo Erin alejándose de ellos y subiendo a su dormitorio. 

- Bueno, pero Jamie-Pots me ayuda. 

- Deja de llamarme así... 

- Después de que ustedes salieron, tres Slytherin, uno de ellos el pelo grasiento que vimos en el tren. 

- Snape. 

- Ese. Él y dos de sus amigos comenzaron a burlarse de Peter. 

- Y Sirius estaba dispuesto a pararse a golpearlos. 

- Pero Erin se me adelantó y los dejó en su lugar. Debieron verlo, la dragoncita se lució, casi me hizo llorar. 

- Y no pudieron hacerle nada porque Baumgarner llegó en ese momento y quitó dos puntos de Slytherin por la poción de Rosier. 

- Al rato se acabó la clase. 

- Y los demás se nos adelantaron saliendo de la mazmorra. 

- E íbamos por un pasillo cuando ¡plaf! 

- Un globo de agua me pegó en la cara - la participación estelar de Samantha. 

- Y salimos corriendo. 

- Y los globos comenzaron a perseguirnos por el pasillo. 

- Y terminamos chocando con Linke. 

- Linke también se lució con Peeves. 

- Peeves es el poltergeist del castillo, hay uno y parece que le gusta molestar. 

- Y entonces Linke le dijo a Peeves que el Barón Sanguinario se molestaría y ¡plop! 

- Peeves se desvaneció en el aire. 

- Y caminamos hacia acá. 

- Y desde ese momento Sirius ha estado repitiendo como un loro que quiere aprender a hacer lo que hizo Peeves con los globos. 

- Y esa es toda la historia - en ese momento, Erin descendió por las escaleras junto con Thrym, y se fue a hablar con Rowan y Fabian. 

- ¿Entiendes ahora? - le preguntó Samantha. 

- Ehh... Eso creo, pero... ¿quién es el Barón Sanguinario? 

- No tengo la menor idea - respondieron al mismo tiempo Potter y Black. 

- Es el fantasma de Slytherin. 

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? 

- Me lo dijo el hermano de Erin en vacaciones - dijo Samantha encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Genial, ahora vamos a cenar. 

- ¡Sirius! 

- ¿Qué? 

- Dijiste que no tenías hambre. 

- Perdona Jamie-Pots, pero hace media hora, cuando me lo preguntaste, te dije que no tenía hambre. Eso era el pasado, esto es el presente. 

- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? 

- Ya lo he dicho, tengo un metabolismo muy activo. ¿Quieres una galleta? 

- Me rindo contigo Black. 

- ¿Qué tanto hacen? - le preguntó Samantha a Remus, señalando a los que trabajaban en la mesa. 

- Ah, la tarea de Transformaciones. 

- ¡La tarea! Se me había olvidado - se puso de pie alarmada -. ¡Erin! 

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la aludida, interrumpiendo por un instante su conversación. 

- Tenemos que hacer la tarea. 

- ¿Te picó un billywig o qué? ¡Yo no voy a hacer tarea el primer día! - Samantha soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras Erin volvía a darles la espalda. 

- La dragoncita tiene mucha razón - afirmó tranquilamente Sirius -. Ya habrán muchos días para hacer la tarea. 

- Ustedes dos son iguales, con razón no se soportan - bufó Samantha antes de sentarse en la mesa junto a Peter, Lily y el resto de las chicas. 

- Ahora que recuerdo Remsie-pooh, en el tren nunca nos dijiste cuál era tu genial idea para vengarnos del tipo aquel. 

- Cierto, nos dejaste en suspenso Remsie-pooh. 

- ¿Vas a comenzar tú también Jamie-Pots? 

- Respeten los derechos de autor por favor. Me costó mucho idearles sus apodos. 

- Cállate Sirius... - suspiraron Remus y James al mismo tiempo. 

- ¿Y bien genio? ¿Qué tenías planeado? - preguntó Sirius 

- Acérquense - susurró Remus, y tanto él, como James y Sirius se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor -. Mi idea era un poco diferente, pero lo que les ocurrió a ustedes con el trago me inspiró. 

- Trasgo. 

- Como sea. ¿Qué sabemos de ese tipo aparte de que es un Slytherin? 

- ¿Que es primo de Erin? 

- Aparte de eso también... - ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza - Es un prefecto, ¿no lo vieron en la mañana? Tenía la insignia en su túnica. 

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero a esa hora mi desayuno era más importante que un tipo de otra casa. 

- Ignorando a Sirius, ¿qué tiene que ver el que Malfoy sea un prefecto? 

- ¿No lo ven? - volvieron a negar con la cabeza -... Escuchen: si es un prefecto, eso significa que tendrá que hacer rondas por la noche, ¿cierto? 

- Cierto. 

- Si tiene que hacer rondas, andará por los pasillos a os-cu-ras. Si nos escondemos bien, podríamos hacerle algo y el no sabría que somos nosotros. 

- ¿Algo como qué? 

- Como lo que les hizo el poltergeist. No tenemos globos de agua, pero tenemos... 

- Mis bombas fétidas - dijo Sirius, con una expresión en el rostro como si acabase de comprender todos los misterios del universo. 

- Exacto Sirius. 

- ¡Por Merlín! Eres un genio Remus, y mira que no lo aparentas. 

- Detrás de esa cara de niño bueno se oculta un monstruo perverso - "Nunca mejor dicho" pensó tristemente Remus. 

- Muy bien estratega, ¿cuándo lo haríamos? 

- Pasado mañana en la noche. Tenemos clase de Astronomía a medianoche y nadie sospecharía si nos viesen por los pasillos hasta tan tarde. Sería perfecto, pero es imposible, nunca tendríamos un escondite tan perfecto para que no nos descubriesen cuando le lanzáramos las bombas a Malfoy. 

- Lo tenemos - dijo James con una sonrisa enorme. 

- ¿Lo tenemos? - preguntó Sirius incrédulo - ¿Y cuál es, grandísimo mal amigo? 

- Un secreto, se las muestro después... ¿Cómo haremos? 

- Bien - Remus pensó por un momento -. Mañana después de la clase, nos pondremos al último y caminaremos tranquilamente hasta la sala común... 

- ¿¡Hasta acá!? - algunas cabezas curiosas voltearon a verlos - ¿No vamos a... 

- ¡Shh! Cállate Sirius... 

- No, no llegaremos hasta aquí. Eso es lo que todos van a creer. Cuando estemos seguros de que todos están distraídos y no nos prestan atención, nos salimos del grupo y nos vamos a buscar al Slytherin. Si en el camino nos cruzamos con algún profesor, les decimos que nos perdimos y ya... ¿Seguro que tendremos un buen escondite? 

- Segurísimo. 

- Entonces creo que eso es todo, por lo menos a mí no se me ocurre nada más. 

- Si tan solo... - James pensando en voz alta. 

- ¿Qué? 

- No, es una idea tonta. 

- No Jamie-Pots, dinos. 

- Deja de llamarme así, por favor... Y estaba pensando en que si tuviéramos algo como, como un mapa, ya sabes, pero que mostrara dónde están las personas y los pasadizos y cosas así, sería muy bueno. Este castillo es enorme, debe de haber cientos de caminos que no conocemos, y sería muy útil saber cómo llegar a un sitio antes que los demás. 

- O huir de ese lugar. 

- ¿Sabes algo James? Muy de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas, eso se te contagió de mí. 

- No comiences... 

- ¡Yo lo haré! 

- ¿Qué cosa? 

- El mapa. 

- ¿Tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerlo Sirius? 

- No, ninguna, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Están hablando con el gran Sirius Lee Orion Black... Black... 

- ¿Pasa algo? 

- Nada..., nada... - "¿Por qué no tendré el mismo apellido de mi mamá?" 

- Sirius, ¿ese ruido es tu estómago? 

- Síp - dijo con una sonrisa, que fue respondida por un par de miradas duras. 

- ¿Le diremos a Peter sobre el plan? - preguntó Remus mirando a Peter, quien seguía sufriendo por su tarea. 

- Tal vez, si está despierto... Ahora por favor, vamos a comer, antes de que me muera de hambre. 

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, James y Remus decidieron acompañar a Sirius a cenar. 

-.--.--.--.- 

Lily hundió la cara entre sus manos por enésima vez en esa tarde. Transformaciones no era lo suyo, no señor. Bueno, y Pociones tampoco, siendo honestos. La única materia en la que no había fracasado rotundamente había sido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero quizás había sido sólo una casualidad. 

Ya tenía dos horas con la mirada hundida entre su libro y sus apuntes de Transformaciones, aún sin entender la gran cosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Si era una bruja, ¿no se suponía que con solamente agitar su varita mágica ya todo estaría hecho? Sería un fracaso, como siempre. 

Estaba tan hundida en su pesimismo que no sintió cuando Ariel y Megan se le acercaron. 

- ¿Problemas con la agujita? - le preguntó Megan con un marcado acento irlandés. 

- Algo. 

- Ya déjalo - le aconsejó Ariel poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. A mí también me fue espantoso, pero es solo una materia, en alguna tendrá que irme bien. 

- Además Lily - prosiguió Megan -, ¡estás aquí! Eso es lo importante. ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas a las que le gustaría poder venir a Hogwarts? Mi madre tiene un primo segundo o algo así que es un squib y el pobre casi se suicidó cuando no recibió su carta. 

- Pero yo... mis padres. 

- A ver - dijo Ariel -, cuando mis papá superó el shock de enterarse de que yo era una bruja, no pudo estar más alegre, y me imagino que tus padres igual. Así que dudo mucho que vaya a decepcionarse eternamente de mí o algo así porque no puedo hacer que un tonto fósforo se convierta en una aguja. 

- Si lo pones así - y la pelirroja decidió olvidarse de su problema con Transformaciones. No era su fuerte, como tampoco lo había sido la geometría en la primaria. 

- Ahora vamos a cenar. 

- Elisa dice que la comida aquí es buenísima todo el tiempo. 

- ¿Y ya no tienes miedo de dejar a tu gato con Thrym? 

- Nahhh, ya le tengo confianza. 

- Es un crup muy bien entrenado - comentó Megan -. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña mis abuelos también tenían uno, pero aquél siempre estaba ladrándole a todo el mundo. 

- Pues a mí me parece un perrito muy bonito. 

Y riendo alegremente, las tres niñas salieron de la sala común hacia el comedor. Lily haría su mejor esfuerzo en Transformaciones, pero no se preocuparía de más. 

-.--.--.--.- 

- Veamos las recomendaciones de mi madre - anunció James mientras sacaba la carta que había recibido en la mañana de su bolsillo. 

- Cuando le escribas dile que le mando saludos - le dijo Sirius, sirviéndose su cuarta ración de pudín de Yorkshire. 

- Está bien... Te mandó saludos y te dice que no me des bombas fétidas. 

- Jui atde. 

- Traga y después habla. 

- Dije: muy tarde. 

- Pues sí... ¿Y a ti qué te dicen Remus? 

- Déjame ver - Remus sacó el pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a leer para sus adentros. 

_Remus,_

_¿Cómo estás hijo? ¿Qué tal Hogwarts? ¿Ya hiciste nuevos amigos? ¿En qué casa quedaste? Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Tu hermana te manda saludos_

_Queremos tener noticias tuyas. No olvides escribirnos cuanto antes y contarnos todo lo que te ha pasado - _un tachón de tinta -_. Esa fue tu padre tratando de quitarme la pluma. Según el ya estoy rayando en lo obsesivo... hazme el favor. -_ aquí cambiaba la caligrafía. 

_Ignora a tu madre Remus, esta un poco alterada desde que "su bebé la dejó". Te estaremos enviando algo de chocolate la semana próxima. Disfruta mucho y escríbenos de vez en cuando, no te preocupes por nosotros. Te queremos._

_P.D:_ - la letra de su hermana - _No, no me he metido a tu cuarto. ¿Feliz?_ - "Fíjate que sí enana". 

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó James. 

- Nada especial, sólo... cosas familiares. Creo que me extrañan. 

- Aaaayyyy, Remsie-pooh el niñito de papá y mamá... 

- Cállate Sirius. 

- Ustedes no me dejan ejercer mi libertad de expresión. 

- ¿Cómo te soportas a ti mismo? 

- Pero si soy genial. 

- Mejor come y no sigas diciendo bestialidades. 

- ¿Saben? Es extraño que la dragoncita no haya bajado. Siempre le gustó molestarme cuando estaba comiendo. 

- Siri-boy, sé que te sonará muy extraño, pero el universo no gira en torno a ti. 

- ¿Ahh no? - en ese momento llegó Peter. 

- Ehh... H-h-hola. 

- ¿Siempre tienes que tartamudear? - le preguntó Sirius. 

- Yo... ehh... ahh... perdón. 

- Ignóralo - le dijo James -. Está molesto porque acaba de descubrir que no es el centro del universo. 

- Oye Peter, si le escribieses a tu tío esta noche, ¿para cuándo podría conseguirte algo de Zonko? - ahora era Remus quien preguntaba. 

- Dos días, tres cuando mucho. ¿Por qué? 

- ¿Qué está planeando ahora tu maquiavélica cabecita Remsie-pooh? 

- Cuéntanos, cuéntanos. 

- ¿Recuerdan que me dijeron que la poción del tal Rosier también estuvo a punto de explotar? - Sirius y James asintieron rápidamente - ¿Por qué no le hacemos el favor para la próxima clase? 

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Sirius tenía un brillo sospechoso en los ojos. 

- Yo no entiendo nada - dijo Peter. 

- Sólo digamos que una poción desastrosa junto con unas bengalas explosivas no son la mejor combinación. 

- Remus - anunció James con voz solemne -, tus ideas son geniales... tenebrosas, pero geniales. 

- Quien no te conozca pensará que eres un niño bueno. 

- Lo soy... casi todo el tiempo. 

- Yo sigo sin entender nada. 

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? - dijo Sirius golpeándose la frente con la mano. 

- Estás hablando como Erin... Escucha Peter, lo único que tienes que hacer es escribirle a tu tío y pedirle que te envíe unas bengalas del doctor Fillibuster. Del resto, nos encargamos nosotros. ¿Eso sí lo entendiste? 

- Sí, no soy tonto. 

- No hemos dicho eso. 

- Aunque lo pareces... - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. 

- Buenas noches dragoncita. Pensé que no vendrías a amargarme la cena. 

- Ni que fueras tan importante pulgoso. Vinimos porque teníamos hambre. 

- ¿Vinimos? - preguntó Remus. 

- Rowan, Fabian y yo. 

- ¿Ibas a decir algo o sólo viniste para molestar a Peter? 

- Ignóralo Erin. Está molesto porque le acaban de reconfirmar que no es el centro del universo - Erin sólo se encogió de hombros. 

- Como sea. Sólo vine a decirle a éste que dijo Elisa que no podría volver a ayudarlo con la tarea. 

- ¿P-p-pero por qué? - preguntó apresuradamente Peter. 

- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? ¿Me ves cara de su asistente? Pregúntale tú mismo, para algo tienes boca además de para comer - dijo ácidamente antes de retirarse al otro extremo de la mesa. 

- Eggá'oca - dijo Sirius masticando pudín -, jiemre jo e'icho. 

- Traga y después hablas Sirius, no seas cerdo - lo reprendió James. 

- Erin puede ser muy cruel... - puntualizó Remus. 

- _Touché_ - y se sirvió más pudín. 

-.--.--.--.- 

A la mañana siguiente, los Gryffindors llegaron temprano al Gran Comedor, hasta Sirius, quien no le dio la oportunidad a James de volver a hacerlo rodar por las escaleras. El desayuno fue bastante tranquilo y sin espectáculos de ningún tipo, pese a los deseos de todos los Slytherin (y de Erin) de ver a Peter nuevamente en el piso para reírse a carcajadas. 

Ese día tuvieron nuevamente Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia, clase en la cual Sirius y Erin volvieron a rendirse ante los encantos de Morfeo gracias a la soporífera y aletargada atmósfera que creaba el profesor Binns. Pero como novedad también tuvieron sus primeras clases de Encantamientos, en la que Lily demostró tener un talento que ella misma desconocía, y de Herbología, compartida con los Ravenclaws. 

Filius Flitwick, el profesor de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Su apariencia causó un poco de gracia a todos los que estaban en el aula, pero él ni siquiera pareció darse por enterado, ya que dio la lección con una alegría que no habían notado en ningún otro profesor hasta el momento. Les enseñó un simple encantamiento para hacer chispas, y Lily lo realizó con una pericia que dejó a todos, Flitwick incluido, impresionados. La pelirroja no cabía en sí de su orgullo. 

Herbología la tenían en el invernadero 1, que era un horno comparado a la temperatura templada de los terrenos. Ellos llegaron un poco antes de los Ravenclaws, quienes parecían ser unos presumidos pero no lo eran, o por lo menos no lo demostraban. Erin rápidamente entabló conversación con Deia Feldez, quien era la hermana menor del mejor amigo de su hermano, y Remus se sintió en ambiente trabajando con Mark Zidler, un niño que parecía tener la misma pasión que él por el chocolate. Peter demostró, en palabras de Erin, tener algo de cerebro al comprender todo lo que había dicho la profesora Sprout sin problemas, lo que demostraba la teoría de la niña McGregor de que el joven Pettigrew no tenía ningún talento mágico y que parecía más un squib que un mago. 

En pocas palabras, fue un día muy tranquilo para todos, y eso sería algo que no verían con mucha frecuencia. Incluso Sirius y Erin se animaron a hacer la tarea que tenían pendiente. 

Finalmente, llegó el día del "ataque contra Malfoy", tal como fue llamado por James y Sirius. Entre ellos dos y Remus había un silencio y un nerviosismo cómplice, repitiéndose mentalmente todos los pasos del plan que habían ideado. James les había prometido que esa noche, antes de la cena, les mostraría cuál era el escondite perfecto que había mencionado, y justo a tiempo, porque Sirius había hallado la manera de repetirle todo el tiempo que era un mal amigo sin cansarse. 

Samantha y Erin, especialmente esta última, les dirigían miradas sospechosas, como si supieran algo de lo que estaban tramando. Lily, en su conversación con el resto de las niñas, no había notado ni siquiera la extraña risa como hiena de James cada vez que se imaginaba la cara de Lucius Malfoy. Y Peter..., bueno, él no notaba nada. 

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron tranquilas, excepto por una verruga azulada que Sirius le puso a James en la punta de la nariz "accidentalmente" durante la clase de Encantamientos y por la pluma transformada en babosa de Peter cortesía de James. Flitwick encontró muy gracioso lo de la verruga azul, pero a McGonagall no le causó mucha gracia lo de la pluma-babosa y le quitó cinco puntos a Gryffindor, que más adelante tuvo que otorgarles de nuevo gracias al trabajo de Potter y Black. 

Un rato antes de bajar a cenar, James, Sirius y Remus subieron hasta el dormitorio de niños y el primero se encargó de asegurar la puerta. 

- Muy bien caballeros, lo que estoy a punto de mostrarles es el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Potter - dijo James con voz solemne a sus dos amigos -, ha pasado de padres a hijos y ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de descubrirlo. 

- Lo que ya es mucho decir - le susurró Sirius a Remus. 

- Escuché eso Sirius - levantó la tapa de su baúl y despegó una especie de forro que tenía, hecho con un género plateado y liviano como una pluma -. Éste será nuestro escondite y ni con todo el oro de Gringotts podrían conseguir algo mejor. 

- No es por desinflar tus esperanzas Jamie-Pots, pero no creo que tapados con una tela plateada logremos pasar muy desapercibidos que digamos. 

- Temo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Sirius - dejó escapar Remus en un suspiro antes de darle un mordisco a una barra de chocolate que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo. 

- ¡Oye! 

- Ustedes no entienden, esta no es una simple tela - y dicho esto, se colocó el género sobre los hombros a modo de capa. 

- James, tu-tu-tu-tu-tu ¡tu cuerpo no está! 

- Increíble. 

- Como pueden ver caballero y Sirius, o mejor dicho, no ver, les estoy mostrando una capa invisible - y procedió a quitársela -. ¿Qué tal? 

- ¿¡Desde cuándo la tienes grandísimo mal amigo!? - gritó Sirius antes de lanzarse contra James y aplicarle una llave al cuello. Remus trató de no reír para no atorarse con el trozo de chocolate. 

- Una semana - respondió James entre risas. 

- En ese caso - dijo Sirius soltando el cuello de su mejor amigo -, creo que sí puedo perdonarte la vida. 

- Me honra sir Black - James hizo una reverencia ante Sirius. 

- No te burles, no te burles. ¿Quien quita que algún día me nombren caballero? 

- ¡Por Merlín! Sería una catástrofe, nadie te aguantaría. 

- Ja, ja, ja. 

- Como te decía Remus - dijo James ignorando la cara de rencor de Sirius -, ¿te parece que será un buen escondite? 

- Me parece sir Potter, me parece. 

- Excelente sir Lupin. Entonces esta noche daremos el golpe. 

- ¡No me ignoren! 

- No hagas drama Sirius, por favor. 

- ¿No entiendes que soy un pobre alma que necesita atención Jamie-Pots? 

- No Sirius, no eres una pobre alma que necesita de atención, eres un exagerado. 

- Nobles, nobles - intervino Remus -, olvidemos estas disputas sin fundamento y atendamos el llamado del estómago, que nos requiere en el comedor. 

- Acertada sugerencia sir Lupin. 

- No me hablen. 

- Aaaayyyy, Siri-boy está enfadado... 

- Sí, sí estoy enfadado, ¿y qué? 

- No te molestes Sirius, James sólo está bromeando. 

- No eres el único con derecho a burlarse de los demás. 

- Ya cállate James. 

Y bajo la reciente amargura de Sirius, los tres bajaron a cenar. 

Durante la comida, Sirius se negó a hablarles a sus amigos. Era su forma de ejercer la no violencia, porque lo que quería en verdad era darle un puñetazo a James por idiota. James, por su parte, pensaba que su mejor amigo se estaba comportando aún más tonto de lo que ya lo hacía generalmente. Y Remus simplemente había decidido no tomarse la pelea entre los otros dos en serio, parecía ser una costumbre normal entre ellos. 

Erin no podía dejar de sospechar de los tres niños, aunque para Samantha se tratara de pura paranoia. Conocía demasiado bien a Sirius para no saber que estaba tramando algo, y por la risa de hiena de James, no debía ser nada bueno. Lily, en cambio, seguía sin prestarles atención ni notarlos; su conversación era mucho más importante que un trío de niños que seguramente estarían hablando tonterías del otro lado de la mesa. 

-.--.--.--.- 

Había llegado el momento de ejecutar el plan. Ya todo el grupo de exhaustos Gryffindors de primer año venía bajando desde la torre de Astronomía y lo que todos querían era llegar a sus dormitorios y dormir, todos excepto Sirius, Remus y James. El trío de niños estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo su primera aventura en Hogwarts y hacerle la broma a Lucius Malfoy. James había continuado con su risa de hiena durante todo el día, Remus, a falta de barras de chocolate, no había cesado de mordisquearse las uñas y Sirius hasta había olvidado su disgusto con su mejor amigo. 

Estaban al último en el grupo y se separaron del resto en uno de los pasillos del quinto piso. Nadie pareció notar su ausencia. Corrieron hasta ocultarse detrás de un enorme tapiz, donde sacaron la capa invisible de James y se cubrieron con ella. Era extraño ver sin ser vistos. Tratando de caminar coordinadamente, se tropezaron unas cuantas veces y Sirius y Remus estuvieron a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con el piso en un par de ocasiones. 

- ¡Ouch! Mi pie. 

- Lo siento. 

- ¡Shh!... No hagan ruido, pueden escucharnos. 

- ¿Y quién? Porque yo no veo a nadie. 

- Cállate Sirius... 

Siguieron caminando o mejor dicho, rondando por los corredores en especial por los cercanos a las mazmorras. James había tenido el presentimiento que en esa área encontrarían al Slytherin, pero Sirius y Remus no estaban tan seguros. Malfoy era un prefecto, podía estar en cualquier parte del castillo. 

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, el tipo no aparecerá - susurró Sirius. 

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? 

- Claro que no. 

- Entonces deja de ser pesimista. 

- Alguien viene - dijo maquinalmente Remus. 

- ¿De qué hablas? 

- ¿No oyen los pasos? 

- Claro que no. 

- Espera Sirius, escucha. 

A lo lejos, lograron escuchar un ruido de pasos en dirección a ellos. Por suerte Sirius y James no notaron cómo a Remus se le subían los colores a la cara. El joven licántropo tenía que controlar lo que hacía o sus amigos terminarían sospechando de él. 

Sirius sacó rápidamente de su mochila al menos una docena de bombas fétidas que repartió entre los tres, y se preparó para lanzarlas al rostro del primero que pasara. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca y el trío caminó en dirección al ruido. No esperaron ni un minuto para descubrir quién era el dueño de los pasos: la mismísima persona que habían estado esperando, Lucius Malfoy. Una enorme sonrisa maniaca apareció tanto en el rostro de James como en el de Sirius. 

- Díganme si esto no es bello... 

Malfoy nunca supo quién o qué cosa lo había atacado en ese momento, pero lo que nunca podría olvidar serían las doce bombas fétidas que se estrellaron en su cara y que le dejaron un olor nauseabundo por, al menos, dos semanas. Sirius, Remus y James lo que nunca olvidarían sería la expresión en la cara de su víctima y todo el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para no lanzarse al suelo y reír hasta que les doliera el estómago. 

El Slytherin comenzó a tantear en todas direcciones y los tres niños tuvieron que salir corriendo. Había llegado la hora de la retirada estratégica. Cuando ya estuvieron lejos y seguros de que nadie los estaba siguiendo, guardaron nuevamente la capa invisible de James y siguieron corriendo en dirección a la torre Gryffindor. El plan de escape les habría resultado a la perfección de no ser porque olvidaron considerar un factor: el pésimo sentido de orientación de los tres. Ninguno sabía exactamente como llegar hasta la torre. 

Finalmente luego de dar muchas vueltas, encontraron el camino y cuando pensaban que ya todo había pasado, se cruzaron al final de uno de los corredores con un gato flacucho, de color polvoriento y ojos saltones. 

- El gato del conserje - dijo Remus frenándose de golpe. 

- Tenemos que irnos - prosiguió Sirius. 

- Vamos por aquí - indicó James mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, pero no pudieron correr mucho. 

En el otro extremo del pasillo, y con una sonrisa torva, estaba Argus Filch. 

- Sí que están en problemas... 

Y lo estaban. Filch los hizo caminar por aún más corredores hasta uno que resultaba desafortunadamente parecido a en el que se encontraba el aula de Transformaciones. Los tres niños tragaron en seco cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y Remus estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Seguro lo expulsarían, no tenía ni una semana allí y ya se estaba metiendo en problemas; la profesora McGonagall se lo diría a Dumbledore y Dumbledore se lo diría a sus padres y terminaría fuera de Hogwarts, todo por una tonta travesura. 

- Profesora - dijo Filch con su voz ronca, abriendo la puerta del despacho -. Alumnos fuera de la cama. 

Los tres entraron al despacho con la cabeza baja, ni siquiera querían imaginarse la expresión de la profesora, que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio. Pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al fijarse y descubrir que no eran los únicos allí. Erin, Rowan y Fabian, por Gryffindor, y Avery, Rosier, Lestrange y Wilkes, por Slytherin, estaban allí, golpeados, rasguñados o con la nariz sangrando, dependiendo de cada uno. 

- Caballeros - dijo con una voz mortalmente seria, señalando a los Slytherin -, vayan a la enfermería. Después hablaré con el jefe de su casa. 

Los cuatro Slytherins salieron del despacho, murmurando cosas por lo bajo, y McGonagall se puso de pie. 

- Estoy tratando de entender como seis alumnos de mi propia casa y del primer año pudieron haber roto tantas normas en una sola noche. 

- ¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada! 

- Silencio Prewett. Ahora ustedes tres, ¿tendrían la amabilidad de explicarme qué hacían fuera de su Sala Común a estas horas? 

- Ehh... nosotros... - comenzó Sirius. 

- Nosotros estábamos buscando a Fabian y a Rowan, ¿verdad muchachos? - mintió James, y tanto Sirius como Remus asintieron rápidamente. 

- Seguro... ¿Y ustedes? ¿Tienen alguna excusa convincente? 

- Ellos comenzaron... 

- Se estaban metiendo con Erin... 

- Rosier lanzó el primer golpe, sólo le respondimos. 

- ¡Silencio! - ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar - Veinte puntos serán restados, por cada uno. 

- ¿¡Veinte!? 

- Agradezca que no resto más por su causa señorita McGregor. 

- Pero ellos tuvieron la culpa. 

- No me importa de quién haya sido la culpa. Los seis faltaron a las normas del colegio y recibirán su reprimenda, y por supuesto tendrán castigo. 

- ¿Nosotros por qué? 

- No estábamos haciendo nada. 

- No estoy dispuesta a escuchar alegatos. Ustedes tres irán a la enfermería y ustedes vendrán conmigo hasta la torre Gryffindor. 

Caminar hasta la Sala Común con la profesora McGonagall escoltándolos se sintió como ir hasta la horca con el verdugo detrás. Bueno, por lo menos no habían descubierto lo de Malfoy, porque ahí sí habrían estado en problemas. 

- A sus dormitorios caballeros, después hablaremos sobre su castigo - les dijo cuando atravesaron el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda -. Y Lupin, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte mañana en su oficina antes del desayuno - y se fue. 

El color volvió a irse del rostro de Remus. Lo expulsarían, ya era seguro, y en eso era en lo único en que podía pensar mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Entraron y Peter estaba roncando tranquilamente en su cama, babeando su almohada. 

- ¿Y de qué querrá hablar el viejito contigo? - le preguntó Sirius mientras se ponían el pijama. 

- No lo sé. 

- ¿No nos estarás ocultando algo Remsie-pooh? 

- Ya déjalo Sirius. 

- ¿Se fijaron en la cara de Malfoy? Me habría gustado tener una cámara lotográfica. 

- ¿Qué es eso? 

- Es una cosa con la que hacen los cuadritos con los dibujitos de las personas que salen en El Profeta. 

- Oye, yo quiero una de esas cámaras lotográficas. 

- Mi mamá tiene una pero no me deja utilizarla, y a Joe tampoco. 

Antes de que la vital discusión sobre las cámaras lotográficas prosiguiese, Fabian y Rowan entraron al dormitorio. El primero con un hilillo de sangre seca saliendo de su nariz y el segundo con el labio roto y arreglando sus anteojos con cinta adhesiva, pero con la misma sonrisa maniaca que tanto conocían los otros tres. 

- De lo que se perdieron. 

- Debieron verlo. 

- ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? - preguntó divertido Remus. 

- Ganamos un duelo. 

- ¿Perdón? 

- Mejor pónganse cómodos - cada uno de los niños se sentó en su cama, ansiosos por escuchar la historia. 

- ¿Recuerdan que hoy después de Encantamientos nos cruzamos con los Slytherin? - todos asintieron. 

- Bueno, el tal Rosier comenzó a molestar a Erin. 

- Y los demás le siguieron el juego. 

- Menos el del pelo grasiento. 

- Snape - intervino James. 

- Ése. El fue el único que no dijo nada. 

- Pero como ella no se dejó. 

- Nos retaron a un duelo después de Astronomía. 

- Y nosotros éramos sus segundos. 

- El duelo fue un fracaso en verdad, porque nosotros lo únicos que sabemos es lanzar chispas y esos tipos parecen saberse de memoria el libro de hechizos. 

- Pero las chispas también sirven, porque unas le dieron a Avery en los ojos. 

- Esas las hice yo. 

- Y Rosier se lanzó a golpearnos. 

- Y llegó el otro, el enorme. 

- Wilkes. 

- Y ellos eran cuatro y nosotros sólo tres, ¡pero no nos dejamos! 

- No señor, les dimos hasta en el apellido, pero en ese momento llegó la profesora McGonagall y buehhh... 

- Hasta ahí nos llegó la diversión. 

- Tengan cuidado del gancho izquierdo de Erin. Ella solita le partió un diente a Lestrange. 

- Es que esa dragoncita tiene un carácter... - suspiró Sirius. 

- ¿Y con qué la molestaron esos tipos? - preguntó Remus. 

- Con su papá. 

- Le tocaron la tecla - dijo Sirius antes de cubrirse con la sábana. 

- ¿Y ustedes dónde estaban? No recuerdo haberlos visto cuando nos separamos del resto del grupo. 

- Entonces qué mala memoria tienen. Nosotros estábamos de primeros. 

- ¿De veras?... Oh, bueno. 

- ¿Se dan cuenta de que perdimos - Rowan hizo unas cuentas con los dedos - ciento veinte puntos en una sola noche? 

- Creo que más de uno intentará matarnos mañana cuando se enteren. 

- Yo también lo creo - dijo James acostándose, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. 

Ralkm: aplaudiéndose a sí misma Lo terminé!!!!!!!! Sí, en primera persona, porke de nuevo volvieron a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí ¬¬ 

Hermione: yo ké? 

Ralkm: ahora hazte la loca ¬¬... Por cierto, si a alguien le da curiosidad, Zuben Elgenubi, la contraseña de Gryffindor, es el nombre de una estrella Y si alguien me lo pide, explico de dónde saké los nombres de las mascotas de los niños estos U 

Hermione: dirás hasta el de Andrew? 

Ralkm: ése en particular (6) 

Hermione: venganza? 

Ralkm: digamos que chí Y ahora me voy a contestar los reviews 

Hermione: pero nunca contestamos los reviews =S 

Ralkm:pero esta vez sí lo haremos porke esos reviews me los dejaron a MÍ ke me fajé escribiendo el capítulo 6 y éste. 

Hermione: sí, sí, haz lo que quieras, pero no empieces a recriminarme. 

Ralkm: bueno , voy uno por uno: 

a _Aiko_: gracias me esmeré bastante para ke kedara igual o mejor ke el resto. Sí, sólo 2 reviews =( verdad ke no era justo??? Y yo no soy la ke se tarda en animarse a escribir, es ALGUIEN más... por favor manda el review a DNN lo más pronto ke puedas ;) 

a _Cygni_: gracias, gracias Tranki ke claro ke lo continuaremos, y jamás y nunca le daremos importancia a la sucia y askerosa rata traidora!, a menos claro ke sea demasiado estrictamente necesario... Por el momento, el remedo de squib está más ke nada como personaje de relleno 

a _amiBlack:_ gracias por dejarme un review, en especial porke no eres muy dada a hacerlo Mis fics pretendo seguirlos por un buen tiempo aún, así ke no te preocupes mucho por eso... Thrym es un encanto y las N/A, no sé, todo depende de si ALGUIEN está de buen humor para poner las suyas... Repito por si a alguien no le ha kedado suficientemente claro: REMUS ES MÍO! gracias U 

a _Lorien Lupin:_ yo estoy un poco resfriada, pero del resto bien, gracias por preguntar... Sé ke las notas son muy graciosas, pero sin las de las 2 pierden parte de su encanto, yo ke te lo digo... Sí, ya volvió y más le vale no volver a dejarme todo el capítulo a mí solita o si no... 

y finalmente, a _Gwen de Merilon:_ wenas! ... No!!!! Pettigrew no puede darte lástima, recuerda ke es una sucia rata traidora, debes odiarlo, y sí, Remus es muy lindo comiendo chocolate (Ewanchocolate=Remus en eso estamos de acuerdo, y en lo del tipo ke sale en la película también, es espantoso)... Estás en lo cierto, de esa extraña relación odio-amor-odio de Erin y Sirius van a resultar cosas MUY interesantes, y sí, ella es muy insoportable cuando kiere y tiene más de Slytherin ke de otra cosa, ni yo entiendo cómo pudo kedar en Gryffindor... Respecto a la historia, ya sabemos desde cuándo estos niños comenzaron a perder puntos (verdad ke son unos angelitos? sí, como no...) y no creo ke se detengan ahí... Thrym es un genio, y el gato de Tom también, aunke aún no haya tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo. Y pensar ke hay gente ke duda ke los animales son más inteligentes ke las personas (hasta las babosas son más inteligentes ke Pettigrew XDDDDD)... Preferiría no hablar sobre la rata, no vale la pena y acabo de cenar. Simplemente digamos ke es un squib de lo más inútil y ke no merece ni el aire ke respira (se babea en las almohadas, ewwwww)... El Lestrange ke aparece es el cuñado de la zorra de Bellatrix, ke es igual de . Ella y su esposito saldrán después, aún no estoy preparada psicológicamente para incluírlos en la trama, no se lo merecen... El padre de Neville es un genio, uno de esos tipos ke hablan poco pero saben mucho =P... Y respecto a los nuevos personajes, en este capítulo cobran más importancia y salen más (y ya podemos ver cómo se dividieron estos niños, cada kien por su lado)... Hasta pronto! (y recuerda saludar a tu hermana de mi parte ) 

Hermione: terminaste? 

Ralkm: creo ke sí. 

Hermione: algo más ke te faltara por decirme? 

Ralkm: sí, Feliz Cumpleaños 

Hermione: 

Ralkm: y ke no se te ocurra dejarme de nuevo todo el trabajo ¬¬ 

Hermione: me rindo Pad UU sigh cuando kieres, te pones insoportable. 

Ralkm: es parte de mi encanto 

_Las_ [MM:MS,MJ&MR] 

_Hermione Arwen Andrea Samantha Nymphadora Trinity Rogue Granger Malfoy Owens de Potter Drake McGregor_

- Prongs - 

&

_Ralkm Éowyn Catalina Eltanin Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Drake Malfoy Wood Barton MacFusty Shinoda Blackmare Allerdyce Wagner Nebuchadnezzar Peredhil Black Murdock Farrell Tonks Blueriver Hebridean Marchbanks Coulson Biggerstaff_

- Padfoot - 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 

**con la colaboración especial de**

_Charles Sean Stan Jeoffrey Weatherby McGonagall von Glück Chopin Dellinger Granger Debussy Lupin Caradhras Benetosh_

- Moony - 

Disclaimer: a estas alturas, deberían sabérselo, no creen? Pero si aún no se lo saben, léanse el del capítulo pasado y agreguen a la lista de los nuestros a: Bernard Linke, Thaddeus Baumgarner, Calvin Yunks y las mascotas ke fueron mencionadas. 


	8. TITULO SEXTO De temporadas bélicas

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO SEXTO**

**De temporadas bélicas**

***************************************************************************

Cuando Lily despertó, notó que Erin, en la cama vecina, ya había despertado, lo que de por sí era extraño, pero más extraño aún es que estaba arrinconada contra la cabecera de su cama, acariciando a Thrym en total silencio y con las cortinas de su dosel casi completamente cerradas. La pelirroja se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado, porque ella y Samantha se habían quedado hasta después de medianoche esperando a la niña McGregor y ésta no llegó. Tenía un mal presentimiento. 

Samantha también estaba despierta, y en cuanto intentó acercarse a su mejor amiga, Erin terminó de cerrar su dosel. Clara señal de que no quería hablarle a Samantha y mucho menos a otra persona, pero la niña de cabello castaño no se dejó amedrentar por eso. Las demás escuchaban con atención. 

- ¿Me vas a decir o tengo que averiguarlo por mí misma? - preguntó Samantha. 

- De todos modos ya te enterarás - respondió la voz de Erin detrás de las cortinas. 

- Erin... 

- Me peleé con el idiota. 

- ¿Qué idiota? 

- ¿No quieres que mejor lo publique en El Profeta? 

- Ay, estás insoportable. Hablamos cuando se te quite lo odiosa. 

Samantha dio un suspiro de resignación, le sacó la lengua a la cortina y buscó su mochila [**NdeR:** mi 1° nota en mucho tiempo ^^... ejem! A lo ke iba: mochila = morral, bulto, bolso o bolsa, dícese del saco de tela ke los estudiantes llevamos a nuestras espaldas cargando los libros] para bajar a desayunar. Lily se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir su ejemplo, al igual que el resto de las niñas del dormitorio. 

- ¿Sabes de dónde puedo enviar una carta? - le preguntó la pelirroja a Elisa mientras salían de la sala común de Gryffindor. 

- De la lechucería - la cara de decepción de Lily debió ser muy evidente porque de inmediato la otra niña preguntó -. ¿Qué ocurre? 

- Es que no tengo lechuza. Pensé que habría algo así como un servicio postal para los hijos de muggles... 

- No, no que yo sepa, pero por eso no hay problema. Puedes tomar una de las lechuzas del colegio o yo puedo prestarte una de las mías. 

- ¿De verdad? 

- Claro... Sólo espero que tus padres no la espanten cuando la vean. 

- No, no, no, ya saben cómo funciona el correo entre los magos, por eso no hay problema. 

- Está bien, entonces te acompaño cuando vayas a enviarla. 

- De verdad, muchas gracias. 

- No hay de qué. 

Esa era una preocupación menos. Lily quería, es mas, necesitaba escribirle a sus padres y contarle todas las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado desde que dejaron de verse el 1 de septiembre, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo... Tal vez pidiese una lechuza por su cumpleaños, debía comenzar a proponerle la idea a su padre... Además, le hacía mucha gracia imaginarse la cara que pondría Petunia cuando volviese a ver una lechuza entrando por la ventana de la casa de la familia Evans, algo digno de una fotografía. 

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, notaron que casi nadie de los de su casa estaba sentado a la mesa, sino junto a los enormes relojes de arena que llevaban el conteo de los puntos de la Copa de las Casas. Ciento veinte puntos, según les dijo uno de los prefectos, habían sido descontados de Gryffindor, en otras palabras, que ciento veinte rubíes habían desaparecido del reloj. Todos los Gryffindors se miraban estupefactos, preguntando quién podría tener la culpa sobre semejante descuento. Lily notó cómo Samantha se mordía las uñas nerviosamente y murmuraba algo como "no puede ser" en voz muy baja, pero ella no podía tener la culpa, se había dormido incluso antes que la pelirroja, entonces sólo quedaba... ¿Erin? 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Los niños, en cambio, tuvieron un despertar más alegre. A los seis aún les hacía mucha gracia lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no les daba mucho remordimiento de conciencia, excepto tal vez a Remus. Al niño de los preciosos ojos miel [**NdeR:** *_*] [**NdeH:** ¬¬U] lo espantaba la idea de ser expulsado, y más aún desde que la profesora McGonagall le había avisado que el director quería hablar con él esa mañana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irreflexivo? Había pensado que ya había entendido la lección, pero estaba demostrado que no y que seguiría cometiendo error tras error. Ni siquiera toda la reserva de chocolates de Honeydukes podría animarlo en ese momento. 

Peter, como de costumbre, ni siquiera había despertado y seguía sin estar al corriente de todo lo que había pasado, pese a que ninguno de sus compañeros se tomó la molestia de comentarlo en voz baja. De hecho, Sirius logró despertarlo saltando sobre su cama y lanzándole almohadazos a la cara hasta que regresó del país de los sueños. El niño Black habría seguido con su pequeña diversión de no ser por un potente almohadazo de James que lo golpeó en el estómago y lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Mientras los demás reían a mandíbula batiente, Sirius perseguía a James amenazándolo con una almohada y el puño en alto. 

Después de una pequeña lucha a almohadazos entre James y Sirius, todos estuvieron listos para bajar a desayunar. El más animado era el niño de los ojos azules, puesto que su estómago ya había comenzado a hacer sus particulares ruidos anunciando que necesitaba ser llenado, y el más desganado era Remus, quien no podía dejar de pensar en la reunión que tendría con el profesor Dumbledore. En la sala común, se cruzaron con Erin sentada en uno de los sillones, parecía no haber dormido mucho y estar esperando a Rowan y Fabian. Cuando James la vio, no pudo contener una carcajada, motivada por el ojo amoratado de la niña. 

- ¿Quieres que te haga uno a juego Potter? - los saludó. 

- No, no, tranquila - pero seguía riendo. 

- No entiendo - dijo Peter. 

- ¿Cuándo sí? - preguntaron Sirius y Erin al mismo tiempo, dejando al gordito apenado. 

- ¿Y eso dragoncita? - dijo Sirius - ¿No nos estarías esperando para modelarnos lo último en maquillaje? 

- _Mourez chien_... Y no, quería hablar con ellos dos - señaló a los niños Timmons y Prewett -. ¿McGonagall les dijo cuál era su castigo? 

- No - respondió Fabian, mientras que Rowan negaba con la cabeza -, ¿y a ti? 

- Tampoco. 

- Eso te pasa por estar buscando problemas - dijo Sirius imitando la voz de un viejecito. 

- Diox, ¿cuándo será el día en que la gente entienda que los problemas tienen la costumbre de encontrarme a mí primero? - prosiguió Erin en el mismo tono. 

- Yo sí te entiendo Erin, sufro de lo mismo - la apoyó James en tono solemne, poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros, y todos rieron tranquilamente. 

- Ya vámonos que mi estómago está protestando - interrumpió Sirius mientras se escuchaban los ruidos producidos por su estómago. 

- ¿Qué tienes en las tripas Black? ¿La filarmónica de Londres? - preguntó Erin poniéndose de pie. 

Mientras bajaban al comedor, Remus, James y Sirius se encargaron de informar a Peter de la versión editada de los hechos, omitiéndose la pequeña broma que le habían hecho a Lucius Malfoy. Pettigrew la aceptó sin necesidad de convencerlo mucho y se mostró más interesado en preguntar para qué le habían hecho pedirle a su tío las bengalas del doctor Fillibuster. Los otros tres habían olvidado ese plan con toda la excitación de la noche anterior y la cabeza de Remus en ese momento no estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para explicarles con detalle todo lo que se le había ocurrido para molestar a Evan Rosier... Tal vez lo haría después, si es que llegaba a desayunar sin ser expulsado de Hogwarts. 

Aprovechando que Erin, Rowan y Fabian estaban bastante distraídos hablando entre ellos, James les hizo señas a sus tres amigos para que se le acercaran. Así lo hicieron y se rezagaron unos cuantos pasos del resto de los niños. 

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Remus en voz baja. 

- Sigue sin gustarme lo de ayer - respondió el niño Potter en un susurro. 

- ¿Qué parte de lo de ayer? - preguntó ahora Sirius. 

- El que nos hayan encontrado. Ni siquiera nos sabemos el camino a nuestro propio dormitorio. 

- En eso tienes razón... 

- Bueno, pero tienen que admitir que no salimos tan mal parados. 

- ¿No tienes ni la menor idea de como comenzar con la idea del dichoso mapa, verdad? 

- ¿De qué valdría tenerlo registrado en papel si no conocemos la práctica? - respondió el niño Black con una enorme sonrisa - Además, como dijiste Jamie-Pots, primero tenemos que aprender a llegar al dormitorio. 

- ¿Qué mapa? - preguntó Peter ansioso. 

- Ninguno - le contestaron James y Sirius. 

- Uno que Sirius quiere hacer, pero olvídalo, no lo logrará. 

- ¿Quieres apostar Lupin? - ya se habían olvidado de hablar en voz baja. 

- ¿Y por qué no Black? 

- Tres galeones a que lo hago. 

- Tres galeones y un knutt a que no. 

- Hecho, y tengo a James y a Peter de testigos. 

- Lo mismo digo. 

- Vamos mafiosos - los arreó James -, tenemos que llegar al desayuno. Después de lo de anoche, McGonagall no nos deja vivos si llegamos tarde a su clase. 

- Aunque lleguemos dos horas antes, no creo que nos deje vivos - opinó desanimado Remus. 

- Vamos Remsie-pooh, cambia esa cara, come chocolate - intentó animarlo Sirius. 

- Sólo me queda una barra de reserva. 

Volvieron a acercarse a los otros tres e hicieron el resto del camino hacia el Gran Comedor juntos. No quisieron contarles por qué, pero cuando se reunieron con Prewett, Timmons y McGregor, los tres niños estaban riéndose de lo lindo. Probablemente estarían recordando lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, porque lo único que le entendieron a Rowan fue algo como "nariz de Wilkes". Ya estaban en el pasillo que conducía al comedor cuando Remus se despidió de ellos, había llegado el momento que tanto había temido. 

- ¿Adónde vas? - le preguntó Erin. 

- Tengo que ir a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. 

- Lo había olvidado - dijo Sirius más para sí que para los demás. 

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la niña y ya los demás estaban caminando de nuevo. 

- No lo sé - respondió el niño de los ojos miel encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Ya vámonos Erin - Fabian la había tomado por el brazo y la hacía caminar a la fuerza. 

- Pero... - reclamó Erin volteando el rostro para mirar a Remus. 

- ¡Los veo después! - se despidió Lupin. 

- Pero... - y el último reclamo de Erin se perdió al doblar una esquina, aunque la niña no había dejado de mirar a Remus. 

Prewett, McGregor y Timmons ocultaron sus rostros lastimados tras Black, Lupin y Potter al momento de entrar al Gran Comedor, evitando todas las posibles miradas y comentarios. La risa de hiena de James volvió a aparecer frente a la actitud de sus tres compañeros y sólo desapareció cuando Erin lo golpeó en la cabeza. 

- ¡Ouch! 

- ¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente Jamie-Pots? - le preguntó Sirius divertido. 

- Cállate Sirius. 

La mayor parte de los Gryffindors estaban volviendo a su mesa, luego de admirar con la quijada por el piso los puntos que había perdido su casa. A Erin se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando vio por sí misma el reloj de la casa del león y Sirius rió nerviosamente por un instante. Lily y el resto de las niñas los saludaron mientras tomaban asiento y Fabian, Rowan y Erin procuraron no levantar mucho el rostro, ocultando los recuerdos que les había dejado la pelea de la noche anterior. James volvió a reírse y Erin volvió a golpearlo. 

- ¡Ouch! ¿Ahora golpearme es el nuevo pasatiempo nacional? 

- No me des ideas - le respondió Erin en tono sombrío. 

- ¿Y Remus? - preguntó Alnair. 

- No sabemos. 

- ¿Cómo no van a saber si son sus amigos? - ahora preguntaba Megan. 

- No sabiendo. 

- _J'ai faim_ - se quejó Sirius - ¿Esas son todas las tostadas que quedan? 

- Cómete las mías pulgoso - le dijo Erin mientras le pasaba su plato -, hoy no me trago ni el agua. 

- ¡Erin! - exclamaron repentinamente Ariel y Elisa. 

- ¿¡Qué!? 

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? 

- Ehh... Anoche me golpeé con el poste de la cama, ya saben, como estaba oscuro no vi bien por dónde iba. ¿Verdad Samy? - Samantha la miró duramente antes de contestar. 

- Sí, yo estaba despierta cuando pasó. 

- Hubieras utilizado una lámpara - le aconsejó Ariel -. A mí no me habría molestado la luz. 

- Sí, bien, tú sabes... 

Las demás quedaron satisfechas con esa respuesta, pero Lily todavía recordaba que hacía un rato Erin había dicho que se había peleado con alguien. La pelirroja escrutó los rostros de todos sus compañeros, y los únicos que parecían haber peleado eran Fabian y Rowan, pero una pelea entre ellos y la niña McGregor la noche anterior resultaba muy improbable, sobre todo por el hecho de que no había entre los tres signo alguno de molestia o roce. Había algo más oculto en todo eso y su presentimiento estaba más presente que nunca. También sospechaba que James, Sirius y Peter sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y que lo estaban ocultando, pero con sospechas no llegaría a ningún lado. 

Llegó la hora del correo matutino y el centenar de lechuzas entró al Gran Comedor, dejando caer sus encomiendas sobre sus destinatarios. Sorcière, como de costumbre, dejó caer de mala gana la carta que Spencer y Elizabeth Potter le habrían escrito a su hijo y James no pudo más que resignarse cuando el sobre de pergamino caía dentro de su copa con jugo de calabaza, ese búho lo odiaba y de eso no había duda. Rasgó el sobre empapado y se encontró con una pequeña nota de su padre. 

_¿Ya utilizaste la capa? Espero que sí, porque ya tu madre se dio cuenta de que no está en casa._

Para James, eso significaba que un howler podría estar en camino a Hogwarts. Sirius se le quedó viendo con cara de confusión antes de quitarle el pergamino de las manos y cuando terminó de leerlo, palmeó a su mejor amigo en señal de apoyo. 

- Sabes que estás muerto, ¿verdad? 

- Supongo que ahora soy un fantasma - dijo James en tono sombrío -. Lloren en mi funeral... y vístanse de azul celeste, sí, azul celeste. 

- No entiendo - murmuró Peter. 

- ¿Alguna vez lo harás squib? - le preguntó ácidamente Erin. 

- ¡Erin! - le reclamaron el resto de sus compañeros excepto Sirius, quien seguía comiendo tranquilamente. 

- Si lo gritan una vez al día van a terminar por desgastarme el nombre. 

- Tú, tú y tú - dijo Samantha señalando a su mejor amiga, Fabian y Rowan -, vamos a hablar, YA. 

Los cuatro niños se apartaron un poco del resto y la niña Owens parecía estarles dando un largo sermón a los otros tres, lo que causó aún más sospechas en Lily. No se demoraron mucho en regresar y ocupar los puestos en los que antes habían estado. Alnair fue la única de ellos que también recibió una carta, y luego de eso, el desayuno transcurrió en términos normales. Fabian y Rowan alzaban la cabeza de vez en cuando en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin, tras lo cual cuchicheaban y reían entre ellos. Sirius se encargó de "limpiar" los platos de sus compañeros de cualquier tostada que se hubiese quedado sin ser ingerida; James sólo le repetía que era un cerdo. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Remus se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida en la esquina en que sus amigos habían doblado... Porque sí, por primera vez en su vida tenía amigos, aunque seguramente los perdería. Cuando comenzó a dirigirse a la oficina de Dumbledore, cayó en cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de dónde quedaba o cómo llegar. Por pura suerte tal vez, en su camino errante se encontró con el profesor Baumgarner. Pensó en regresarse por el otro extremo del pasillo, pero se detuvo ante el llamado del profesor de Pociones. 

- Señor Lupin, ¿por qué motivo no está destrozando el comedor como sus compañeros? 

- Ehh.. yo... Verá señor, es que el profesor Dumbledore me citó en su despacho antes del desayuno - dijo nerviosamente. El porte y la cara severa de Baumgarner no dejaban de intimidarlo. 

- Entonces va en muy mal camino. Si sigue por este pasillo al único lugar al que llegará será a la torre sur. 

- Ohh - murmuró apenado -. Esto... profesor... me preguntaba... Me preguntaba si usted podría decirme por dónde debo seguir para llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore - el hombre le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva por algo que a Remus le pareció una eternidad. 

- Está bien, sígame. 

Baumgarner remontó el pasillo, haciendo un ruido sutil e imperceptible con su túnica al darse vuelta, y Remus lo seguía calladamente. La misma sensación de la noche anterior, de caminar detrás de su verdugo, volvió a hacerse presente en el joven licántropo. ¿Tendría al menos una oportunidad de justificarse ante Dumbledore y de suplicar que no lo expulsaran? ¿O ya sus cosas estarían inclusive guardadas, esperándolo en un vagón de tren para regresar con su familia? 

Por estar pensando en lo que pasaría con él luego de ser expulsado, casi no se dio cuenta de que, luego de doblar una esquina, se habían detenido frente a una gárgola de piedra grande ye extremadamente fea, cuya forma recordaba un poco a un ave. 

- ¡Grageas de chocolate! - dijo el profesor. 

Remus habría preguntado qué tenían que ver las grageas de chocolate, de no ser porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al mismo tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Pese a sus nervios, el niño no pudo menos que impresionarse. Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica y en cuanto Remus subió a uno de los escalones, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras él con un golpe sordo. La escalera subió y subió dando vueltas hasta que al fin estuvo ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una manilla de bronce en forma de grifo. Esa debía ser la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. 

Dejó lentamente la escalera de piedra y llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió silenciosamente. Remus sintió como la garganta le bajaba hasta el estómago. El despacho de Dumbledore era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había objetos que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban tranquilamente encerrados dentro de sus marcos. El director estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio con pies en formas de zarpas, acariciando a un bello pájaro de plumas rojas y doradas que estaba sobre una percha dorada, y no parecía haber notado la llegada de Remus. Era la primera vez que el niño veía un fénix en persona. 

- Ehm, ¿profesor Dumbledore? - dijo con un hilillo de voz - ¿Quería hablar conmigo? 

- ¡Ahh Remus! Pasa, pasa, te había estado esperando. Siéntate por favor - lo saludó mientras le señalaba una silla frente a su escritorio. Cuando el niño tomó asiento se sintió como si estuviese siendo examinado por los ojos azul celeste de Dumbledore -. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? 

- No gracias... Señor le juro que lo de anoche fue un accidente, Sirius fue el que... 

- Calma, calma. Lo de tu pequeña aventura de anoche con los señores Black y Potter lo arreglarán después con la profesora McGonagall. 

- ¿Es decir que no va a expulsarme? 

- Remus, me costó mucho trabajo lograr traerte aquí como para expulsarte por una tontería - le respondió con una sonrisa indulgente. La garganta de Remus volvió a su lugar en ese momento. 

- ¿Entonces? 

- Supongo que tus padres debieron mencionarte que habrían ciertas condiciones especiales para que vinieras a Hogwarts - Remus asintió -, pues bien, ya tienes varios días aquí y me pareció que era el momento para informarte. 

- Usted dirá. 

- En Hogsmeade hay una casa en la que no habita nadie, pese a que la construyeron no hace mucho, porque hay espíritus muy violentos que la ocupan. Casualmente, en los terrenos del colegio se plantó hace poco un ejemplar de sauce boxeador que bloquea la entrada a un pasadizo que conduce directamente hacia la Casa de los Gritos, como es llamada la casa de Hogsmeade. 

- ¿Está queriendo decir que... 

- Los días de tu transformación, antes del atardecer, madame Pomfrey pasará por ti y te escoltará hasta la entrada del pasadizo. Mientras seas un lobo, permanecerás dentro de la casa. 

- ¿Pero y si logro salir y lastimo a alguien? - preguntó tristemente. 

- Por eso no te preocupes. Todas las puertas están selladas con un encantamiento, una de mis brillantes ideas, lo que ya es bastante decir - volvió a acariciar al ave -. En la mañana iremos a buscarte y regresarás al colegio incluso antes de que el más madrugador de tus compañeros se dé cuenta. Sólo queda de ti darle una buena justificación a tus amigos. 

- Por eso no se preocupe, en serio. 

- Entonces vete a desayunar. Me dijeron que los panqueques con miel estarían particularmente buenos esta mañana, ¿no te apetecen? 

Remus asintió torpemente y no dejó de agradecerle a Dumbledore mientras salía de su despacho. Al bajar la escalera de piedra sacó la última barra de chocolate que le quedaba de su reserva del bolsillo y se lo comió como si fuera el manjar de la victoria luego de una gran batalla. Dumbledore no solamente había logrado convencer al Consejo Escolar de que lo admitieran en Hogwarts siendo un licántropo y una potencial amenaza, sino que también le había dado una forma de proteger a los demás cuando él era un monstruo. En ese momento sí tenía cabeza para planear y maquinar las más maquiavélicas tretas contra los Slytherin. 

El camino hacia el Gran Comedor lo encontró fácilmente, motivado probablemente porque ya no tenía el peso de los nervios de ser expulsado sobre los hombros. Estaba tan alegre que no le importó cruzarse con el quinteto de Slytherins de primero en la puerta del comedor, pero no fue así a la inversa. Snape, Rosier, Avery, Lestrange y Wilkes lo miraron con furia, especialmente los últimos cuatro, cuando se toparon a la entrada. Snape, Rosier y Lestrange le murmuraron algo a sus compañeros mientras les ponían una mano sobre los hombros, como para evitar una posible pelea. Remus decidió no darles importancia, cosa que además sería imposible, porque las golpeadas caras de cuatro de los niños daban mucha gracia. 

El joven licántropo vio con un renovado cariño lo que pasaba en la mesa de su casa. Sirius comiendo como si su estómago no tuviese fondo, James riñéndole, Peter con cara de no entender nada, Lily y las demás niñas cuchicheando y riendo entre ellas, Fabian y Rowan secreteando y Erin mirando lacónicamente hacia la mesa de la casa de la serpiente. No era la primera vez que Remus notaba esa actitud en la niña McGregor, y honestamente le preocupaba, porque Erin, aún con sus sarcasmos y su acidez hacia Peter, siempre estaba de buen humor. 

- ¿Me extrañaron? - preguntó en tono de broma aprovechando que sus amigos no habían notado su llegada. 

- ¡Remus! - exclamó Erin alegremente. 

- Remsie-pooh, compañero, ¿qué tanto hacías con Dumbledore? - lo cuestionó Sirius. 

- Deja de llamarme así, y estábamos atendiendo algunos... negocios - dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento y se servía lo poco que había dejado Sirius en la mesa. 

Lily sí había notado la llegada de Remus, pero también había notado que los cuatro compañeros de Severus habían entrado con el rostro casi o más golpeado que Erin, Rowan y Fabian, y ella no fue la única que se dio cuenta. Poco a poco el resto de los de Gryffindor asociaron los golpes entre los grupos de ambas casas y los puntos que habían sido descontados de su casa. Los de la casa del león miraron seriamente a trío conformado por Timmons, McGregor y Prewett, pero ellos ni se tomaron la molestia de enfadarse o sentirse apenados. 

Terminaron de desayunar en una tensa calma y cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, tanto Lily como Ariel, Megan, Alnair y Elisa prefirieron mantener su distancia con respecto al resto de sus compañeros. Lo que habían hecho era una seria ofensa contra su casa y ni siquiera habían pedido disculpas, sino que reían tranquila y despreocupadamente, como si aquello hubiese sido una gracia. Estaban indignadas. 

El resto de los Gryffindors de primer año caminaba en un grupo compacto, burlándose del estado en que había quedado la boca de Rabastan Lestrange luego del puñetazo que le había dado y del diente que le había sacado Erin. Incluso Samantha, quien los había mirado severamente y los reprochaba, había cambiado su actitud y reía con ellos. Todo habría seguido tan alegre de no ser porque Tom, el hermano de la niña McGregor y un Slytherin de segundo, les dio alcance. El grupo en pleno se detuvo mientras los hermanos se confrontaban frente a frente 

- Hola Tom - lo saludó en voz baja Samantha. 

- Disculpa mi mala educación Samantha, pero no creo que pueda ser muy cortés en este momento. Erin Thánatos Eltanin Violet Charlotte Alexandra McGregor Barton-MacFusty, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de explicar qué fue eso? 

- ¿Qué fue qué? - respondió molesta Erin. 

- Explícame qué pasa por tu cabeza. ¿Crees que a mamá le va a parecer bien lo que hiciste? 

- Tuve mis razones. 

- Por Dios, Erin; sabes que mamá detesta que pelees... ¿Te das cuenta del disgusto que vas a causarle a mi padre cuando se entere? 

- Él no tiene por qué enterarse. 

- Erin... 

- ¡Estaban llamando escoria a papá! - gritó Erin con los ojos aguados. Todos los demás tragaron en seco, incluso Tom - ¿Ahora estás feliz? Por eso peleamos... 

- ¿Que lo estaban llamando cómo? - preguntó Tom pausadamente, como si no diese crédito a sus oídos, pero ya se notaba en él un brillo de furia en el fondo de sus ojos violeta. 

- Escoria. Dijeron que mi mamá había deshonrado el nombre de bruja al mezclar su sangre con la escoria muggle. 

- ¿¡Y le sacaste sólo un diente a esa basura de Lestrange!? - ahora sí nadie entendía nada - ¿Qué te hemos enseñado papá y yo? Un gancho derecho al maxilar superior y luego un puñetazo con la zurda a la nariz... ¿a que te saltaste lo del puñetazo a la nariz? - Erin volvió a sonreír. 

- Es que tuve que ocuparme de Wilkes también. 

- Ven acá pequeña dragona - y Tom abrazó a su hermana mientras le revolvía el cabello. 

- Oye, no, no, que estoy frente a mis amigos - dijo Erin zafándose de los brazos de su hermano mayor. 

- Está bien, dejo de avergonzarte - se despidió mientras volvía junto a sus amigos -. Y para la próxima Erin, no vayas a saltarte lo del puñetazo a la nariz. 

- Dragoncita - preguntó Sirius -, ¿qué clase de nombre es Thánatos? 

- El segundo mío y uno que tú nunca tendrás perro pulgoso - le respondió guiñando un ojo, antes de darse la vuelta y reemprender su camino. 

- ¿Todos están así de locos en esa familia? - le preguntó James a Samantha, y la niña lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y seguir a su amiga. 

Su primera clase ese viernes fue Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall fue más estricta que durante su primera clase, y Peter casi comienza a llorar frente a toda la clase cuando la profesora remarcó que su intento de transformación había sido de los peores que había tenido que observar en todos sus años dando la materia. Erin no disimuló la gracia que le hacía ese comentario, lo que casi le costó tres puntos más a Gryffindor. Sirius y James volvieron a lucirse, en verdad tenían talento para transmutar cosas en otras cosas, y McGonagall les otorgó diez puntos, aunque no muy de buena gana. A veces ella no parecía ser la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. 

A la salida de clases, les indicó a todos los que habían estado involucrados directa o indirectamente en los sucesos de la noche anterior, es decir, Fabian, Erin, Rowan, James, Sirius y Remus, que tenía que hablar con ellos y se quedaron dentro del aula mientras Samantha y Peter los esperaban más allá de la puerta. 

- Espero que sepan sobre qué voy a hablarles. 

- ¿Castigo? - preguntó Fabian en una voz más aguda de lo normal. 

- En efecto señor Prewett. 

- Pero nosotros no hicimos nada - se quejó James. 

- Estar fuera de la sala común a horas que no corresponden también está contra las normas del colegio, señor Potter. Usted, el señor Black y el señor Lupin deberán reportarse esta noche con el profesor Baumgarner para ayudarlo a limpiar los calderos. 

- ¿Todos? - chilló Sirius. 

- Sí señor Black, todos. En cuanto a ustedes tres - desvió su mirada hacia McGregor, Prewett y Timmons -, los señores Prewett y Timmons se encontrarán con Hagrid mañana por la mañana para limpiar el campo de quidditch, y usted señorita McGregor tiene trabajo que hacer esta noche con el señor Filch en los servicios del segundo piso. 

- Pero profesora... - iba a comenzar Erin, pero una mirada severa de McGonagall la silenció. 

- Los señores Avery, Wilkes, Lestrange y Rosier pagarán el castigo que determine el jefe de su casa. Y me parece que ya es hora de que se vayan a su próxima clase. 

Ése era el fin de toda posible argumentación con respecto a los castigos. En cuanto se reunieron con Peter y Samantha, la niña se encargó de intentar subirles un poco los ánimos. "- Pudo ser peor. Imagínense si hubieran tenido que ayudar a Binns con sus notas -" les dijo, y en cierta forma, tenía razón, podía haber sido peor. Remus no quería ni imaginarse lo que le habrían hecho si estuvieran enterados de su pequeña venganza contra Lucius Malfoy, ahí sí que lo habrían expulsado. 

El resto de sus clases transcurrieron más rápido de lo que habrían deseado y la noche y la hora de reportarse para cumplir con sus castigos también se apresuró en llegar. Erin se negó rotundamente a adelantar su tarea del fin de semana y Sirius y James se unieron a su protesta contra el sistema escolar, lanzando consignas como "¡No a la tarea!" y "¡Arriba los sillones de la sala común!", aunque no tuviesen nada que ver. El resto de los Gryffindors, del año que fuesen, los veían como si fueran un par de locos y sus amigos sólo podían reír. Peter, para variar, no terminaba de captar el chiste. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

En la pelirroja cabeza de Lily aún no terminaba de entrar que los demás se tomaran tan a la ligera los ciento veinte puntos que habían sido descontados de Gryffindor. Ella, Megan, Ariel, Alnair y Elisa transcurrieron todo el día alejándose del resto de sus compañeros, inclusive de la misma Samantha que ya se había unido a ellos y se reía de sus chistes. ¡Cómo podían ser tan inmaduros! Y lo peor es que ninguno parecía arrepentirse de la tamaña bestialidad que habían cometido, ni siquiera Remus, que se suponía era el más maduro; eso era lo que más la irritaba. 

Sabía que la profesora McGonagall les había impuesto castigos a todos después de su clase, pero no por eso iba a dejar de estar molesta. Aún estando castigados, siguieron armando alboroto y durante la clase de Herbología a algún gracioso (y las probabilidades acusaban principalmente a Potter y Black) se le había ocurrido enterrar una bengala en las macetas, que estalló en chispas de colores en cuanto uno de los Ravenclaws regó la planta. James casi se lanzó al piso a revolcarse de la risa, y a ellas no les quedó más que lanzar sendos suspiros de exasperación e intentar ayudar a la profesora Sprout a dormir a las _Venus atrapamoscas_ que habían despertado de su siesta. 

Ninguna les dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana, la tarde o durante el almuerzo, y ninguna estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que pidieran una disculpa. Intentaron conversar con Samantha, pero ella sólo les dijo que debían dejar de ser tan amargadas, lo que aumentó su indignación. Con Erin estaban conscientes de que sería en vano intentar hablar, al igual que con los chicos, ninguno parecía tener algo en el cerebro. Por todo esto decidieron mantenerse aparte de ellos. 

A la hora de cenar, se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor por sugerencia de la pelirroja e ignoraron todas las payasadas que hacían Sirius y James desde sus lugares, porque eso eran, unos payasos sin gracia. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Luego de la cena, ya no tendrían más prórroga. Sirius, Remus, James y Erin debían ir a cumplir con sus castigos. Samantha, Peter, Rowan y Fabian los acompañaron durante un trecho, hasta que sus caminos se separaron, y el cuarteto de castigados siguió junto, caminando por un rato más. 

- No quiero limpiar baños - se quejaba Erin haciendo pucheros. 

- Un diente de Lestrange a cambio de un retrete limpio, a mí no me parece un trato tan malo - dijo Sirius. 

- Claro _chien_, como tú no eres el que tiene que limpiarlos. 

- Pero tenemos que limpiar calderos - le recordó James. 

- Y recuerda que Peter no es el único que hace pociones desastrosamente asquerosas - prosiguió el niño de los ojos azules. 

- Pero ustedes son tres y estarán juntos. Yo voy a estar sola, limpiando retretes y con esa gata con pelos de escobeta vigilándome. 

- ¿Es una gata? - preguntó Remus - Creía que era un gato. 

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Escuché al conserje llamándola: señora Norris. 

- Un nombre tan feo como el animal - declaró Sirius y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. 

Erin se despidió de ellos un par de minutos después y tomó un corredor que conducía hacia el segundo piso y sus baños de niñas. Ya su próxima parada serían las mazmorras con Thaddeus Baumgarner vigilando su trabajo como limpiadores de calderos. El camino hacia el aula donde se impartía la clase de Pociones era uno de los pocos que se sabían de memoria, junto con los que conducían hasta el Gran Comedor, el salón de Transformaciones y los invernaderos, y no les costó mucho llegar. Las paredes de piedra estaban aún más frías de lo normal y el descenso se hacía, en cierta forma, tenebroso. 

El profesor Baumgarner los estaba esperando a la entrada de la mazmorra con su severa expresión de costumbre. Por suerte, no lo habían hecho esperar mucho y no parecía estar enojado de alguna manera. 

- Caballeros - los recibió tranquilamente. 

- La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que nos reportásemos con usted para nuestro castigo - dijo Remus, puesto que las voces de sus dos amigos habían desaparecido momentáneamente. 

- Y los calderos están esperándolos. 

Los hizo pasar a la mazmorra, donde decenas de calderos sucios estaban amontonados unos sobre otros y había tres cepillos y una cubeta con agua con jabón. El profesor no necesitó explicarles lo que tendrían que hacer, la imagen decía más que mil palabras, y se entró a su despacho, dejando la puerta convenientemente abierta para vigilar lo que hacían los niños. 

Toda risa o charla desapareció inicialmente mientras comenzaban a limpiar uno por uno los calderos. Esa situación de orden se mantuvo alrededor de media hora, hasta que James, a punto de morir de aburrimiento, le lanzó espuma de jabón a Sirius. 

- ¡Oye! - y Sirius le lanzó espuma a Remus por accidente, al devolverle el ataque a su mejor amigo, quien logró esquivar el proyectil jabonoso. 

Allí comenzó una guerra sin cuartel de espuma de jabón yendo de un lado a otro de la mazmorra, que sólo los dejó empapados y llenos de espuma hasta la cabeza, pero muertos de risa. Baumgarner, pese a que lo vio todo, no se dio por enterado y siguió con su trabajo dentro de su despacho. Cuando ya estaban técnicamente nadando en espuma, el profesor se asomó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. 

- Espero caballeros, que estén conscientes que tendrán que limpiar todo lo que hicieron. 

Algo frío y pesado se deslizó lentamente por la garganta hasta el estómago de los tres niños. Ya que se había acabado la diversión, veían el desastre que habían causado en la mazmorra, y lo peor era que la mayoría de los calderos seguían sucios. 

- Y les recomiendo que se den prisa, porque a la media noche me retiro. 

Y el profesor de Pociones volvió al trabajo en su despacho. Esta vez, los cepillos parecían estar hechos de piedra y todas las cosas viscosas que estaban en el fondo de los calderos eran más difíciles de despegar, aunque tal vez todo fuese debido a la falta de ánimo de los limpiadores. Alrededor de una hora después de que los tres ya tenían los dedos de las manos arrugados, le daban la cepillada final al último trío de calderos y las últimas manchas de espuma se habían secado sobre el suelo de piedra. 

- Estoy muerto - bufó Sirius lanzando el cepillo a la cubeta y dejándose caer en el piso. 

- Somos dos - lo secundó James quitándose un poco de jabón del rostro con el dorso de la mano. 

- Y tengo hambre - continuó el niño de los ojos azules. Los otros dos estaban demasiado cansados como para reprocharle algo. 

- Señor - dijo Remus asomándose a la puerta del despacho del profesor Baumgarner -, ya terminamos. 

- Entonces pueden irse - respondió el hombre sin despegar su atención de los pergaminos que estaba revisando -, y cierren la puerta al salir. 

No necesitaron escucharlo dos veces para irse. El trío iba arrastrando lentamente sus pasos, por suerte aquél día era viernes, así podrían descansar el sábado. Por los pasillos no se veía ni una sombra ni se escuchaba el más leve de los ruidos, ya debía ser casi media noche, a juzgar por la calma en el castillo. Remus se preguntó cómo le iría a Erin con su castigo, si ella estaría tan cansada como ellos, si le faltaría mucho aún por hacer o si ya habría terminado, y si habría intentado asesinar a la gata del conserje con uno de los retretes. 

Por su parte, James estaba muy exhausto, inclusive como para pensar. Caminaba como un autómata, sin fijarse muy bien por donde iba y sólo recordándose a sí mismo que debía mantenerse despierto y no echarse a dormir en medio de un pasillo. Sirius, en cambio, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en su mullida y cálida cama del dormitorio y en un enorme plato de cerdo asado, alternadamente. En ese momento no sabía qué era mayor, si su hambre o su agotamiento. 

- Remus, ¿no te quedan chocolates? 

- Me comí el último en la mañana - respondió el aludido. 

- Ya me había ilusionado con que eras una máquina explendidora. 

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó James. 

- Son unas cosas grandes que siempre tienen comida adentro, y cuando les metes una moneda te dan un chocolate o otra cosa. 

- Se dice "u otra cosa" - lo corrigió Remus. 

- ¿Pretendes que a esta hora piense antes de hablar? 

- Nunca lo haces Sirius - acotó James -, no hay diferencia. 

Sirius le sacó la lengua a su mejor amigo y los tres siguieron caminando. Subir hasta la torre Gryffindor se les hizo mil veces más pesado que antes, y cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió luego de decir la contraseña, sintieron que el pequeño trecho desde la sala común hasta su dormitorio sería infinito. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a Samantha, Peter, Rowan, Fabian y Thrym dormidos en los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea. Peter, obviamente, estaba en la silla opuesta al sillón en el que Samantha dormía con Thrym reposando sobre su regazo. El crup sintió la llegada de los niños y levantó la cabeza, para luego irse a saltar y dar vueltas alegremente alrededor de Remus. 

- Shh, no hagas ruido - le dijo al animal mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y lo cargaba en brazos, ante la insistencia del crup. 

- ¿Uhh? - Samantha se había despertado - Ya llegaron, despierten que ya llegaron - anunció la niña mientras zarandeaba a Rowan y Fabian a la vez. 

- ¿Quién llegó? - preguntó Fabian mientras se daba la vuelta, aún dormido. 

- Despierta bobo - le dijo Rowan, halándolo por el brazo. 

- ¿Y este comité de bienvenida? - preguntó James. 

- Decidimos esperarlos a los cuatro, pero nos quedamos dormidos - explicó la niña -... y Peter parece no querer despertar. 

- Nunca lo hace - puntualizó Sirius -, no al primer intento al menos. 

- ¿Erin no ha llegado? - preguntó Remus, revisando con la vista toda la sala común en busca de la niña. 

- No, pensamos que regresaría con ustedes - le aclaró Rowan -. Por eso bajamos a Thrym - y el crup ladró alegremente. 

- Con nosotros no regresó, todavía debe estar limpiando retretes. 

- Sabes que si te escucha decir eso, te mata. 

- Me mataría por muchas cosas más, la dragoncita tiene muy mal genio... Y yo tengo hambre. 

- Yo me voy a dormir, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - sugirió James a su mejor amigo. 

Sirius se encogió de hombros y entre él y James lograron despertar a Peter. Casi tuvieron que, literalmente, arrastrarlo por las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio. Remus, por su parte, prefirió quedarse acompañando a los otros tres y al crup hasta que llegase Erin. Ocupó la silla en la que antes había estado Peter y Thrym se subió a sus piernas, como un perrito faldero. El niño hundió la mirada en las débiles llamas que todavía crepitaban en la chimenea; no lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts, ni lo harían en el futuro cercano, pero tendría que inventarse una muy buena mentira con la que excusarse mes tras mes sin levantar sospechas, y también tendría que rezar para que nadie se fijase en que sus ausencias siempre serían en noches de luna llena. 

Los párpados le pesaban e iba cayendo lentamente en un sueño pesado cuando el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda volvió a abrirse y Thrym ladró entusiasmado. Remus sintió la llegada de Erin aún incluso antes que el crup, a veces ser un licántropo tenía sus ventajas. La niña parecía tener menos fuerzas que las pocas que habían tenido ellos tres cuando habían regresado a la torre Gryffindor. 

- Thrym, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó acariciando cariñosamente a su mascota, quien se había acercado hasta sus pies - ¡Remus! 

- Hola Erin... 

- ¿Sabes algo? - se quejó Samantha levantándose de su sillón - Remus no es el único que está aquí. 

- Ya me había quedado dormido - protestó Rowan. 

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó la niña Owens. 

- Myrtle - respondió Erin tumbándose en el sillón. 

- ¿Quién? - preguntaron los otros cuatro a coro. 

- Myrtle la llorona. Es un fantasma insoportable que vive en los baños del segundo piso, y lo único que sabe hacer es chillar, gritar y molestar. Cada vez que estaba a punto de terminar, ése... ése... ¡ese espíritu inundaba los retretes y Filch me hacía comenzar otra vez! Nunca, óiganme bien, nunca en mi vida voy a utilizar esos baños, y tú tampoco Samantha. 

- Te lo prometo - dijo Samantha en tono apaciguador. 

- Y además la gata espantosa que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo que quería era que Thrym apareciera y la espantara a ladridos, mejor, que se la comiera a mordiscos, pero después te daba indigestión, ¿verdad? - el crup se limitó a ladrar una vez. 

- Propongo irnos a dormir - dijo Fabian conteniendo un bostezo 

- Apoyo la moción, además ustedes dos tienen su castigo en la mañana. 

- ¿Tenías que recordárnoslo? - le preguntó Rowan sacándole la lengua. 

- Vámonos Timmons, o envío a Thrym a despertarlos al amanecer. 

- ¿Serías capaz? 

- ¿Por qué no? 

- Sigan peleando si quieren - interrumpió Fabian poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras -, yo sí tengo sueño y sí me voy a dormir. 

- Oye espérame - su mejor amigo le dio alcance rápidamente. 

- Entonces, hasta mañana - se despidió el niño Lupin. 

- Ehh... Remus, ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó Erin tímidamente. 

- ¡Qué sueño! - dijo Samantha haciendo un bostezo exagerado - Te veo mañana Remsie - y Erin la miró duramente mientras subía hacia el dormitorio de las niñas. 

- ¿Qué tal tu castigo? 

- Mejor de lo que había esperado, supongo... ¿Qué ibas a decirme? 

- Ahh pues... Es que yo quería saber si... si Dumbledore te citó para decirte algo malo. 

- No, no, al contrario. 

- Ahh, qué bien... Bueno, toma - y le extendió una rana de chocolate que se había sacado del bolsillo -. Es una de las que me quedó del viaje y hay un rumor por ahí de que ya no tienes chocolate, y no te preocupes por el cromo, lo tengo repetido. 

- Gra-gracias. 

- No hay de qué. Thrym y yo nos vamos a tener pesadillas con Myrtle la llorona, nos vemos mañana. 

La niña y el crup se fueron a su dormitorio, pero Remus se quedó contemplando la rana de chocolate por unos cuantos minutos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a eso de tener amigos, y muchos menos a que alguien que no fuera de su familia tuviese un detalle hacia él. Necesitaba que sus ideas volvieran a tener orden, y sólo lo logró decapitando a la rana de chocolate. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

James estaba despierto cuando Remus entró al dormitorio. El niño Lupin llegó unos pocos minutos después de Rowan y Fabian, quienes si ya no se habían dormido, estaban muy próximos a hacerlo. Peter roncaba desde su cama hacía mucho y Sirius ya se había rendido ante los encantos de Morfeo. De hecho, James permaneció un buen rato observando a Remus silenciosamente desde su cama; con mucho Lupin era el más maduro de todos ellos, pero el niño de los anteojos sentía como si existiese un muro entre el Remus que todos veían y el pequeño y travieso Remus, que lograba escapar en las pocas ocasiones en que él actuaba verdaderamente como un niño... O tal vez, James ya estaba pensando demasiado y necesitaba muchas horas de sueño continuo y placentero, pero si Peter seguía roncando de ese modo resultaría bastante difícil conciliarlo. 

- Lupin, ya duérmete - le dijo dando una vuelta y cubriéndose con sus cobijas. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

A la mañana siguiente, y luego del desayuno, en la sala común de Gryffindor apareció una noticia que animó a todos, o mejor dicho, a casi todos, ya que Sirius y Erin no podían sentirse más decepcionados. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el lunes, y los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff aprenderían juntos. 

- ¿Qué mal hice en mi otra vida? - protestaron al mismo tiempo los primos. 

- Por tercera vez, ¿qué tienen en contra de los Hufflepuffs? - preguntó ya casi exasperado Remus, mientras James y Samantha reían con gusto. 

Al tiempo que esto transcurría, en otro extremo de la sala común, a Lily la carcomían los nervios. ¿Tendría que montarse en una escoba? ¿Tendría que montarse en un palo de madera que quién sabría cómo lograba mantenerse en el aire? De sólo pensarlo, se le revolvió el estómago. Ariel, en cambio, hablaba y hablaba sobre lo que sería manejar una escoba por primera vez en su vida con un burbujeante entusiasmo que no lograba entrar en los razonamientos de la pelirroja y que se expandió como la espuma en el resto de las niñas. 

Elisa les habló de las tantas y tantas veces que había volado en escoba junto con sus hermanos; Alnair decía ya estar cansada de volar y declaraba abiertamente no encontrarle ninguna gracia y hasta la misma Megan tenía alguna aventura que narrar sobre ella y su madre volando demasiado cerca de algún pueblo muggle. Seguramente "los otros", como habían optado por llamar al grupo conformado por Potter, Black, Lupin, Owens, Prewett, McGregor, Timmons y Pettigrew, estarían también narrando sus anécdotas, pero ellas ya habían decidido no dirigirles la palabra. Todavía les dolían en el orgullo los ciento veinte puntos restados de Gryffindor, aunque ya hubiesen recuperado la mitad. 

Ya casi tendría su primera semana en Hogwarts, y Lily no podía dejar de preguntarse por Severus. En todo ese tiempo, no habían intercambiado ni media sílaba, pese a haberse encontrado en un par de ocasiones en los pasillos, pero en esos encuentros casuales, el chico alzaba la mirada y la ignoraba por completo. Eso le dolía, ella se había considerado su amiga, pero aún peor era tener que escuchar las burlas de los amigos de Severus sobre ella. Los había escuchado llamándola "mudblood" en murmullos, y Severus no hacía nada para defenderla. Probablemente, lo mejor para Lily sería olvidarse que por unas escasas horas había sido amiga de Severus Snape, y hacerse a la idea de que nunca lo había visto. 

- Lily... ¿Lily?... ¡Lilian te estoy hablando! 

- ¿Qué dijiste Elisa? 

- Te preguntaba que por qué no le escribes la carta a tus padres. ¿En qué pensabas? 

- En nada, nada importante. 

La otra niña se encogió de hombros y Lily fue en busca de un trozo de pergamino y su pluma al dormitorio. Cuando bajó nuevamente a la sala común, se acomodó en una de las mesas vacías y permaneció un rato con pluma en mano y el pergamino extendido. No tenía idea de qué diría. 

_Queridos mamá y papá._

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Cómo andan las cosas en casa? ¿y Petunia?_

_Yo estoy muy bien aquí. Todos me han tratado muy bien hasta ahora y no soy la única que no sabe casi nada de todo esto de la magia. ¡Hogwarts es enorme! Todavía nos cuesta trabajo llegar a nuestro dormitorio después de clases, hay demasiados pasillos y escaleras que cambian de lugar y cosas así, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando._

_Tengo unas pequeñas dificultades en clase de Transformaciones, pero el profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos dice que tengo un talento natural para su clase y que soy de lo mejor que ha visto en mucho tiempo (mamá por favor no digas que eso lo heredé de tu lado de la familia). La lechuza con la que les estoy enviando esta carta es de una amiga, Elisa; al parecer tiene dos y me ofreció una. Ella, Alnair, Megan y Ariel son mis amigas aquí, hay otros niños en mi curso, pero no nos llevamos muy bien con ellos y ni les hablamos._

_Se supone que el lunes van a enseñarme a montar en escoba (sí, como las brujas de los cuentos), pero no estoy muy segura de cómo me vaya. En la próxima carta les diré qué tan grande fue la verguenza y cuántos huesos me repararon (es una broma mamá). Los quiero mucho._

_Abrazos,_

_Lily_

Enrolló el pergamino, colocó la dirección de su casa, más por costumbre que por convicción, y se lo entregó a Elisa, pero ella no lo aceptó. 

- Tú vas a enviarla, yo sólo te presto la lechuza. 

- Pero... 

- Vamos, te enseño el camino a la lechucería. 

Salieron por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y recorrieron varios pasillos y subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a una pequeña torre con puerta de madera. El espectáculo al abrir la puerta era sólo agradable si no se dirigía la mirada al piso. La torrecilla estaba repleta de lechuzas y búhos ululando sobre sus perchas, algunos en jaulas, esperando a que sus amos fueran a entregarles alguna encomienda. Había un pequeño grupo de lechuzas elegantes y de expresión dispuesta que estaban un poco alejadas del resto y que eran las lechuzas del colegio, tal como le explicó Elisa. Cuando se veía el piso, lo que se veía era una gran capa de paja, excrementos de ave y esqueletos de ratones y lagartijas desperdigados por doquier. 

- ¡Agnooze, ven acá!... No me mires así, mi hermano menor fue el que le puso el nombre, y no aceptó que la llamáramos de otro modo. 

Una lechuza pequeña, de color castaño y ojos claros, y con una mota más clara que recordaba a un cuadrado en el ala derecha, bajó de una de las tantas perchas que habían en la torre hasta revolotear alrededor de su dueña. Elisa la sostuvo hábilmente y la ató el rollo de pergamino que Lily le había entregado, luego la llevó hasta una de las ventanas y la dejó salir. 

- La próxima vez lo harás todo tu sola, así que espero que te hayas fijado bien. 

Lily asintió torpemente y no dejó de agradecerle a su amiga durante todo el camino de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Era el favor más grande que le habían hecho en su vida, aún más grande que aquella vez en que uno de sus amigos de la primaria le había lanzado un globo lleno de pintura azul a Petunia. Todavía seguía siendo una niñita con crisis de mamitis y papitis, aunque molestara el admitirlo. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

Erin y Sirius no habían dejado de mirar el tablón de anuncios con la quijada por el suelo y el resto no había cesado de reír por su actitud. Rowan y Fabian habían regresado de su castigo con Hagrid, y no del mejor humor por haber tenido que limpiar el lodo del campo de quidditch. 

- No me interesa cómo se juegue, ¡odio el quidditch! - anunció Rowan tirándose sobre el sillón en que estaban sus amigos. 

- No te metas con el quidditch - le dijo James en algo que seguramente el niño pensó que era un tono amenazador. 

- ¿Viste la final de los mundiales? - preguntó Erin , quien por fin había dejado de escandalizarse con el anuncio. 

- Vergonzosa. Todavía no entiendo cómo Checoslovaquia no perdió antes... 

- Bueno, es que desde el principio se notaba la superioridad de Alemania, con esos cazadores que tiene... Y después de aquel partido contra Perú, se notaba que ganarían. 

- Pero debes admitir que el buscador checoslovaco te hacía dudar. 

- Sólo un poquito... 

- De repente siento como si estuviese viendo a dos extraterrestres hablando - murmuró Rowan. 

- Ahora que hablan de quidditch, ¿quién ganó la Liga? - preguntó Remus, y tanto James como Erin lo miraron acusadoramente. 

- ¿¡Cómo no vas a saberlo!? 

- Por Diox Remus, ¡eso fue hace tres meses! 

- ¿Y si dejan el drama y se lo dicen de una vez? 

- ¡Cállate Sirius! 

- Está bien, está bien, no me maten... 

- Ganaron los Kestrels - puntualizó Samantha apartándose momentáneamente del libro con el que estaba haciendo su tarea. 

- Habrían ganado los Falcons... - comenzó James. 

- Si tan sólo los hermanos Broadmoor no se hubiesen retirado el año pasado... - culminó Erin - Eran mis ídolos... 

- En eso estamos de acuerdo dragoncita, eran unos genios - suspiró Sirius. 

- ¿Genios? - preguntó Samantha sin dar crédito a sus oídos - Eran unos salvajes, ¡los suspendieron catorce veces! 

- Detalles menores - dijeron Black y McGregor al mismo tiempo haciendo un ademán de impaciencia con la mano. 

- ¿Ahh? ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó súbitamente Peter. 

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que tú, pequeño remedo de mago sin talento, entenderás de lo que estamos hablando? 

- L-l-lo siento... Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa. 

- ¿Es que tú piensas? 

- Erin - intervino Fabian -, ya déjalo. 

- ¿Por qué en vez de molestar a Peter no vienes a hacer la tarea? - le preguntó Samantha - Y lo mismo va con el resto de ustedes. 

- Samy, me ofendes, sabes que está en contra de mi religión hacer tarea en sábado. 

- Lo que tengo que oír... 

- Espíritu de Tom, sal del cuerpo de mi amiga. 

- Me rindo contigo... 

- Siempre te gano. 

- Oye Erin, ¿estás segura que tú y Sirius sólo son primos lejanos? - preguntó James. 

- Por suerte. 

- ¿Qué estás insinuando Jamie-Pots? ¿Que me parezco a esta dragona chamusca-gente? - y el niño de los anteojos asintió alegremente -... ¡Me las vas a pagar Potter! 

- ¿¡Cómo que dragona chamusca-gente, perro sarnoso!? 

Lo que pasó después fue una secuencia muy rápida de cosas que tal vez jamás serían explicadas por la lógica. James tuvo que saltar y salir corriendo para evitar que Sirius lo golpeara, lo que causó que el sofá junto con el resto de sus ocupantes se fuera hacia atrás. Además, Sirius también tenía que correr si no quería que Erin lo alcanzara en una persecución que ya se había apoderado de la sala común. Casualmente, Fabian había estado soltándose la trenza de los zapatos y en el momento en que el sofá se cayó, uno de sus zapatos salió disparado. Cuando ya James, Sirius y Erin iban por la tercera vuelta de su persecución (provocando gritos e insultos de parte de los que estaban haciendo sus tareas), pasaron bastante cerca del agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y James pisó el zapato enlodado de Fabian por accidente, lo que causó que resbalara en el preciso instante en que el agujero se abría. El resultado fue una Lily muy molesta tumbada en el piso con un James muy apenado sobre ella. 

- ¡POTTER! - gritó Lily iracunda. 

- Yo... ehh... lo siento... Sirius... culpa... 

- ¡Quítate de encima! 

- Ya voy, ya voy - James se puso de pie fácilmente, pero cuando le extendió una mano a Lily para ayudarla a levantarse, la pelirroja la rechazó. 

- Yo puedo sola. 

- Ya te pedí disculpas - Lily no respondió -. Como quieras... Fabian, encontramos tu zapato. 

- Qué alegría... - dijo el aludido en tono irónico enderezando el sofá. 

- ¿Ves lo que causas Jamie-Pots? - preguntó Sirius antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Erin -. ¡OUCH! 

- Tú cállate que eres el que más culpa tiene en todo esto. 

- Con permiso - dijo Lily sacudiéndose la ropa y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de las niñas acompañada por Elisa y Megan, quien se les unió después. 

- No es que yo sea muy observador - apuntó Remus -, pero creo que no te tiene mucho cariño James. 

- Están enfadadas - dijo Samantha oculta detrás de un libro -. Lily, Elisa, Megan, Alnair, Ariel, todas ellas, desde ayer en la mañana, por si no lo han notado. 

- Pero si no hemos hecho nada - se quejó Sirius antes de que su prima volviera a golpearlo - ¡Ouch! ¿Ahora por qué? 

- Cállate Sirius... 

- Siempre es lo mismo: cállate Sirius, cállate Sirius. Soy un alma incomprendida. 

- Mejor me voy a buscar a mi crup, ya necesita estirar las patas. Si no regreso, es porque Lily me ahorcó. 

- Jamie-Pots, Remsie-pooh, ¿me acompañan a buscar comida? 

- Deja de llamarme así - le replicó Remus. 

- Qué remedio... - suspiró James. 

- ¿Y yo qué? - preguntó Peter. 

- Se supone que tú también. 

- ¿De verdad? 

- Camina Peter... 

El cuarteto de niños salió de la sala común de Gryffindor liderado por Sirius. Tomaron rumbo hacia el comedor, pero en vez de entrar, siguieron por el vestíbulo hasta las grandes puertas de roble del castillo y salieron a los aún enlodados terrenos de Hogwarts. El día seguía gris y nublado, una típica mañana otoñal, aunque Sirius no se daba por enterado y actuaba como si de un día de verano cualquiera se tratase, corriendo alegremente sobre el pasto. 

- A ver Sirius, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a buscarte comida? - le preguntó James. 

- Se suponía - respondió tranquilamente el niño de los ojos azules. 

- Ya nos dimos cuenta - dijo Remus. 

- ¿Cuenta de qué? - preguntó inocentemente Peter. 

- Olvídalo... - suspiró James - Y bien Black, estamos esperando una explicación. 

- Mi mapa Jamie-Pots, mi mapa. Si voy a hacerlo tengo que comenzar a conocer el colegio de adentro hacia afuera, ¿no crees? 

- Y sigues con la tontería de tu mapa... 

- Más respeto Remsie-pooh, que no es ninguna tontería, y te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos una apuesta al respecto, así que no molestes. Además, casi no conocemos nada del castillo, sólo estamos haciendo... ehh... "explorazión de campo". 

- ExploraCión - lo corrigió Remus. 

- Es lo mismo, tú entendiste lo que dije. 

- Si ya estamos aquí, no veo por qué no quedarnos, ¿no creen? - sugirió el niño Potter. 

- Cierto, cierto - asintió Sirius -, esto está muy bonito. 

- ¿Bonito? - le preguntó el niño Lupin levantando una ceja - James, ¿le prestarías tus anteojos? 

- Aburrido - se quedó un rato en silencio y luego le dio un leve empujón a Remus -. Tú la traes - y salió corriendo. 

Al niño Lupin le tomó unas pocas fracciones de segundo el entender por qué sus tres amigos estaban corriendo mientras él seguía parado a mitad de los terrenos del colegio, fracciones de segundo que los demás aprovecharon para sacarle ventaja. Salió a perseguir a Peter, quien era el que corría más lento y estaba más cerca, mas cuando estaba por darle alcance, un grito del gordito lo hizo detenerse en seco. Se acercó a él, al igual que James y Sirius. 

- ¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó Remus, su pregunta perdiéndose entre el lloriqueo de su amigo. 

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Sirius, quien acababa de llegar junto con James. Remus se encogió de hombros. 

- Mi pie - les respondió Peter llorando. Las miradas de los otros tres se dirigieron inmediatamente a los pies del niño, topándose sorpresivamente con algo que parecía ser un trozo de tronco con ojos que mordía la extremidad derecha de Peter 

- ¡Ehh, ustedes! - bramó una voz a sus espaldas. Se voltearon para mirar como Hagrid, el hombre enorme que los había llevado hasta el castillo desde la estación de trenes, se acercaba a ellos. No tardó en reunirse con los niños, puesto que cada uno de sus pasos representaba al menos tres de una persona normal - ¿De casualidad no habrán encontrado un bowtruckle? Se le escapó al profesor Kettleburn ayer en la tarde... ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó al ver las caras preocupadas del trío y a Peter tirado en el piso llorando. 

- Creo que el bowtruckle nos encontró primero - respondió James señalando al pie de su amigo. 

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! - exclamó el hombre - Vengan, puedo quitárselo. 

Entre James y Sirius levantaron a Peter y siguieron a Hagrid a través de los terrenos hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de madera en los linderos del bosque prohibido. Un par de botas de goma y una cubeta de aluminio estaban al lado de la puerta delantera. Hagrid abrió la puerta, y mientras lo hacía, se escucharon ladridos en el interior de la casa que resultaron ser un imponente perro negro. El gigante les indicó a los cuatro niños que pasaran y que sentaran a Peter en una silla, cosa que hicieron. La cabaña tenía una sola estancia, con jamones y faisanes colgando del techo, una cazuela de cobre hirviendo en el fuego y una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos. 

El perro se acercó a Sirius y luego de olfatearlo por unos instantes, se lanzó contra él y comenzó a lamerle la cara. El perro era menos feroz de lo que parecía, y esa misma impresión la daba su dueño. 

- Ya no llores, que no es gran cosa - regañó Hagrid a Peter. 

Revisó entre los muchos bolsillos de su abrigo, que parecían ser infinitos y estar repletos de las más variopintas cosas, y sacó un frasco de cristal con algunas cochinillas. Vació algunas sobre su mano y la acercó a Peter; el tronco con ojos no lo pensó dos veces para soltar el pie de Peter y lanzarse hacia las cochinillas. Con el bowtruckle distraído momentáneamente, Hagrid buscó un caldero y lo utilizó para aprisionarlo en su interior. 

- ¡Listo! Me ha estado dando problemas desde ayer... 

- Oye, ya, suéltame, no... Jajajaja... Ya - le reñía Sirius al perro. 

- Se llama Fang - les dijo Hagrid mientras levantaba al perro por el collar con una mano y con la otra ayudaba a Sirius a ponerse de pie -. Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, pero pueden llamarme Hagrid. 

- Ellos son Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew y yo soy Sirius Black - los presentó el niño de ojos azules mientras se limpiaba la saliva de perro del rostro. 

- Sí, a él lo recuerdo - dijo señalando a Peter -. Se cayó del bote - los colores se subieron a la cara de Pettigrew -. ¿Se quedan a tomar el té? - les preguntó mientras volcaba el agua hirviendo de la cazuela en una tetera y servía cuatro trozos de pastel. 

Los cuatro aceptaron y tomaron asiento en la mesa. Fang se acercó a Sirius y apoyó su cabeza sobre las rodillas del niño, babeándole el pantalón. El pastel por poco los deja sin dentadura, pero afortunadamente todos olvidaron que los trozos estaban servidos gracias a la conversación. Hagrid parecía haber conocido a los padres de todos, y todavía podía recordar a la perfección las peleas entre Spencer Potter y Joel Black, que no habían cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, como resaltó James. 

Sirius y James quedaron fascinados cuando Hagrid comenzó a despotricar contra el conserje. 

- No sé que le pasa a ese Filch. Llego aquí este año y ya quiere que se haga lo que él diga... ¡Y esa gata espantosa! La manda a que me siga por todo el colegio. En cuanto tenga oportunidad, se la doy a Fang para que se encargue de ella y les de su merecido a ambos, por metiches. 

- A nosotros nos encontró fuera de la cama el jueves en la noche - puntualizó Remus. 

- ¿Así que ustedes son los de los ciento veinte puntos de Gryffindor? 

- Yo no - se defendió Peter, pero nadie le prestó atención. 

- ¡Pero somos inocentes! - replicó Sirius - No estábamos haciendo nada, ¿verdad que no? - y los otros dos negaron poniendo lo que ellos llamarían caras angelicales. 

- Eso supongo, porque los que vinieron a cumplir castigo conmigo temprano no eran ustedes - dijo divertido -... Ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, pero ya deberían volver al castillo. Yo los acompaño, tengo que hablar con el profesor Kettleburn sobre su bowtruckle. 

- ¿Puedo quedarme con eso? - preguntó sorpresivamente Sirius señalando un periódico viejo que estaba en el piso. 

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? - le preguntó James, pero Sirius lo ignoró. 

- Quédatelo - le dijo Hagrid, y el niño lo tomó como si de un tesoro se tratase. 

- A ver cabeza hueca, ¿para qué quieres un periódico viejo? - y nuevamente, el de los ojos azules ignoró la pregunta de su mejor amigo. 

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.- 

El primer fin de semana en Hogwarts había pasado más rápido de lo que los niños habrían deseado. Sirius, James, Peter y Erin habían tenido que pasar el domingo completo en la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo sus tareas y copiándose las de Remus y Samantha, quienes las habían adelantado el día anterior. A Peter habían tenido que ayudarlo todos a practicar para Encantamientos, excepto la niña McGregor, quien se negó rotundamente. El para qué Sirius había querido el periódico viejo de Hagrid quedó respondido eso mismo día, cuando el niño comenzó a resolver el crucigrama en un estado de concentración tal que hasta se saltó la hora de la cena. Aún le quedaban algunos espacios en blanco, como ya lo sabían todos, pues no había dejado de acosarlos preguntándoles si sabían las respuestas. 

Su primera clase de vuelo la tuvieron justo después del desayuno del lunes. Mala decisión. A las ocho y media, los Gryffindors bajaron corriendo entusiasmados los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera lección de vuelo. La tierra, que por fin se había secado y ya no estaba enlodada, se agitaba bajo sus pisadas mientras marchaban en fila hacia un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se veían oscuros y tenebrosos mientras el viento agitaba sus copas. El día estaba claro y ventoso, y sin una nube que presagiara lluvia en el suelo. 

Cuando llegaron al prado, encontraron veintiún escobas cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo, trece de un lado y ocho del otro. Se colocaron junto a las trece, y unos instantes después llegaron los ocho Hufflepuffs. Era la segunda o cuando mucho la tercera vez en que el grupo de la casa del león veía a Gideon Prewett, el hermano de Fabian, y la verdad, no había mucha diferencia en ver a uno o al otro, eran como dos gotas de agua. Entonces llegó la profesora de Vuelo, madame Hooch, una mujer baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de una lechuza. 

- ¿Y ustedes qué esperan? - preguntó mirando a los Hufflepuffs - Pónganse al lado de una escoba, rápido, rápido - bramó. 

A James casi se le cayó la quijada cuando vio la que sería su escoba. En su opinión, alguien debía haberla robado de algún museo y luego de años de uso y abuso, debía haberla dejado por accidente en Hogwarts. El niño se preguntaba seriamente si ese palo con ramas podría volar. Lily, por su parte, estaba nerviosa a más no poder, pese a sus esfuerzos para evitar caer en ese estado. Se sentía tan pesada como el plomo y veía las escobas demasiado frágiles como para sostener a una persona en el aire sin romperse en dos. Tenía el presentimiento, o más bien, la convicción de que algo malo pasaría... 

- Extiendan la mano derecha sobre su escoba y digan "arriba"- les indicó la profesora. 

- ¡ARRIBA! - gritaron todos. 

Las escobas de James, Erin, Elisa, Gideon Prewett y de un niño de Hufflepuff llamado Kenneth Frost saltaron inmediatamente a sus manos, pero fueron los únicos que lo lograron. Las de Fabian, Remus, Samantha y Alnair quedaron suspendidas en el aire, subiendo y bajando a intervalos; de hecho, la mayoría de las escobas estuvieron en ese estado, excepto las de Peter y Lily, las cuales daban vueltas y vueltas en el suelo pero sin hacer el menor amago de elevarse. 

- Típico... - escucharon murmurar a Erin, quien sin duda se refería a Peter. 

Luego de unos minutos, ya todas las escobas estaban en el aire sujetadas por todos los alumnos. Después, madame Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla y uno que otro error. 

- Ahora, cuando suene el silbato, patean el suelo con fuerza. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense dos o tres metros y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos... uno - y sonó su silbato. 

Las veintiún escobas se elevaron en el aire, algunas lentamente, otras excesivamente veloces, como en el caso de James. En líneas generales, todos lograron hacer el ejercicio, pero llegado el momento de descender, a Lily se le nubló la visión y perdió el control de la escoba. Habría sido una caída segura de no ser porque James, en una maniobra arriesgada y altruista, hizo un impresionante giro con la escoba y logró sujetar a la pelirroja antes que su escoba se estrellara contra el suelo. Lily seguía semi-inconsciente cuando tocaron tierra y necesitó la ayuda de James y Sirius para no caerse. 

- Pobre niña - exclamó la profesora -. Llévenla a la enfermería, y a él también - hasta ese momento, nadie había reparado en Peter, quien estaba vomitando a un lado del prado. 

Ambos fueron llevados con madame Pomfrey inmediatamente. Aunque lo de Peter se solucionó rápidamente con un trago de poción, Lily tuvo que quedarse un rato más largo y James, Remus y Sirius la acompañaron esperando a un lado de su cama. 

- Quiero a mi mamá, quiero vomitar, me quiero ir... - se quejó Lily en voz somnolienta. 

- Hola pelirroja, ¿cómo estás? - la saludó James con una enorme sonrisa, antes de que el resto de los Gryffindors entrase en estampida a la enfermería. 

*********************************************************************** 

Ralkm:será? Será? Sí, es!... LO TERMINÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ;_; 

Hermione: ¬¬ 

Ralkm: muchos meses, tazas de café, kebraderos de cabeza e insultos mentales después, LO TERMINÉ! ;_;... Creo ke es el capítulo ke más me ha costado, claro como ahora me toca escribir sola... 

Hermione: Pad... 

Ralkm: yo no he dicho nada ^^U 

Hermione: te pones insoportable 

Ralkm: yo? yo? yo? 

Hermione: sí tú 

Ralkm: ahh bueno ^^U... Ehh, mejor respondo MIS reviews 

Hermione: has lo ke kieras U_U 

Ralkm: ^^ 

a _Daniela Lupin:_ cuñis! ^^ Para ke tú veas, tu hermanito tiene la mente muuuuy macabra, y tu chico, pues está loco, es algo de familia... Y respecto a la continuación, NPI, todo depende de mi inspiración y del tiempo ke me deje la tarea. Besitos! 

a _Sophie Aiko Rindwotch:_ de hecho, sí, sigo sola U_U alguien se retiró U_U aunke creo ke ya lo sabes... Ahh! Logré sorprender a la gente con lo macabro del lobato (6) Es ke, como dicen akí, cara seria corazón rochelero. Además, por algo es un merodeador, no?... Diox, confundir a Tom con Voldy??? Sehhh, se parecen =P y sobre Erin, bueno, leyendo esto entenderás más o menos por ké ella actúa como actúa en REDEMPTION (sí, me estoy haciendo autopublicidad ^^)... Paddie y Prongs tienen ke salir bien, en especial por la afinidad ke tenemos la desertora y yo con ellos ^^U... Muerte a los Lestrange!!!!! En especial a la zorra psicópata de Trixi... Ojalá lograse encontrarme con mi kerido Obi-Ewan *sigh* U_U pero lamentablemente nuestros caminos aún no se han cruzado =P... Ke la fuerza te acompañe, y recuerda, whatever it is... I didn't do it! ^.~ 

y a _Prongsaddited_: un mérito especial por habernos escrito el review a mi correo! (porke espero ke el review haya sido para esta historia ^^U) Weno, verás, nos tardamos tanto porke nosotras lo ke hacemos primero son los diálogos por msn y luego yo me llevo la conversación a mi casa y me toca arreglarla y poner los detalles ke falten y el resto de la historia ke no sean diálogos, y a veces mi inspiración se tranca y son un mínimo de 20 páginas las ke tenemos ke escribir, o mejor dicho, tengo U_U. Pero akí está ke es lo ke importa!!! ^^ 

Hermione: terminaste? 

Ralkm: no. A kien nos dejó un review diciendo ke teníamos esto olvidado pero no dejó su nombre sólo un " _ ", sólo le digo ke este fic aunke kisiera no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza... cosa ke sería muy buena porke podría estudiar matemática en paz 

Hermione: ahora sí terminaste? 

Ralkm: sí Prongsie ^^... Vamos a volver a poner las N/A's? 

Hermione: tú eres la ke sabe... 

Ralkm: todo depende @.@ 

Hermione: estás loca Pad U_U *sigh* 

Ralkm: tooooda la vida @.@ Has visto a Moony??? 

_Las_** [MM:MS,MJ&MR]**

_Hermione Arwen Andrea Samantha Nymphadora Trinity Rogue Granger Malfoy Owens de Potter Drake McGregor_

-| Prongs |- 

&

_Ralkm Éowyn Catalina Eltanin Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Drake Malfoy Wood Barton MacFusty Shinoda Blackmare Allerdyce Wagner Nebuchadnezzar Peredhil Black Murdock Farrell Tonks Blueriver Hebridean Marchbanks Coulson Biggerstaff Wenham Ithilien_

-| Padfoot |- 

*Miembro de la Orden Siriusana* 

*Miembro de la Orden Remusiana* 

**con la colaboración especial de**

_Charles Sean Stan Jeoffrey Weatherby McGonagall von Glück Chopin Dellinger Granger Debussy Lupin Caradhras Benetosh_

-| Moony |- 

Disclaimer: nada nos pertenece, ojalá fuese así, así que tú, si tú abogado de la Rowling, Warner, Salamandra, Blommsbury, Scholastic o la compañía que sea, no vengas a demandarnos! Pero eso sí, ni nuestros personajes ni la historia nos los puedes quitar, ja! 


	9. TITULO SEPTIMO De desapariciones y calab...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

**De desapariciones y calabazas**

* * *

****

****

Lily salió de la enfermería la misma tarde del incidente en la clase de Vuelo, acompañada por Elisa y Megan. El resto de sus compañeros de casa habían sido barridos del recinto por madame Pomfrey, alegando que la enferma necesitaba descansar y no que la atosigaran, y que los visitantes aún tenían muchas horas de clase por delante. Sirius, James y Remus fueron de los primeros en irse, y por un momento la pelirroja deseó que el niño de los lentes se quedara, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle por salvarla de estrellarse contra el suelo. Una cosa era estar enfadada con él por los puntos restados a Gryffindor, y otra muy diferente era no ser agradecida por algo que en verdad lo merecía. 

Llegar al dormitorio mientras los demás aún estaban en clases fue un alivio. Sus amigas comenzaron a charlar sentadas sobre sus camas y la hicieron unirse a ellas, aunque Lily no era muy partícipe de la conversación; en ese momento sólo quería estar acurrucada entre los brazos de su madre en su habitación en su casa de Little Whinging. Thrym, el crup de Erin, salió de su escondite debajo de la cama de su dueña y dio unas vueltas sobre la cama de Lily antes de echarse panza arriba para que lo rascara, cosa que la niña de los ojos verdes hizo con una pequeña sonrisa. El resto de las niñas se reunió con el improvisado trío al cabo de media hora o poco más y también se unieron activamente a la charla, excepto Erin, quien entró intempestivamente, llamó a su crup y volvió a irse, como si no hubiese notado la presencia de sus compañeras. De hecho, Lily intencionalmente le pidió sus apuntes del día a Ariel y con la excusa de tener que copiarlos, bajó a la Sala Común, y Samantha bajó tras ella. 

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó la niña Owens, tomándola desprevenida. 

- No, nada, sólo tengo que copiar esto. 

- Eres peor mentirosa que Erin, pelirroja. 

- ¿Por qué a todos les dio por llamarme así? 

- Idea de James, está un poquito mal de la cabeza, tienes que verlo cuando discute con Sirius. 

- Ya... ya los he visto, a todos ustedes. 

- Ahh, bueno - sin contar las que intentaba sostener con Petunia, aquella había sido la conversación más vacía en toda la vida de Lily. Samantha miró su reloj por un momento - ¿Y dónde está metida Erin? No pretenderá dejar la tarea para última hora otra vez - y la otra niña subió nuevamente al dormitorio. 

En verdad apreciaba todo lo que sus compañeras hacían por animarla, y no es que estuviese deprimida o algo así, simplemente no se sentía en su mejor disposición. Había hecho un espectáculo frente a los de su casa y a los Hufflepuffs, y ahora seguramente sería el hazme reír de todo el colegio. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se imaginó a los amigos de Severus riéndose de lo lindo en cuanto se enterasen, se imaginó entrando al comedor para la cena y a todos los de la casa de la serpiente burlándose de ella, de la hija de muggles, de la mudblood, y la desgarbada presencia de Severus sobresaliendo entre todos ellos. ¿Por qué había sido tan amable con ella cuando se conocieron en el callejón Diagon si después en Hogwarts iba a ser tan... repelente? ¿Sólo porque no tenía la sangre "limpia" o además porque también era una Gryffindor? Bien ganada se tenían su fama los de Slytherin. 

- ¡Detente cobarde! - la voz de James la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos antes de ser impactada de lleno en el rostro por un ejemplar de _El libro reglamentario de hechizos, clase 1._

- ¡POTTER!!! 

-.--.--.--.- 

Tal vez el profesor Binns había notado la llegada tarde a su clase de Remus, James y Sirius pero no dio señales de haberse dado por enterado mientras los tres niños tomaban su respectivos asientos. Erin, quien parecía estar a un paso de comenzar a soñar con gusarajos bailarines, los saludó fugazmente con la mano. Pese a haber sido de los primeros en abandonar la enfermería, habían tomado el camino más largo a propósito y caminaban tan lentamente como podían para intentar llegar con el mayor retraso posible a la soporífera clase de Historia de la Magia. Ya allí, Remus puso todo su esfuerzo en prestar atención a la monótona explicación del profesor fantasma, pero terminó cediendo a la mucho más interesante propuesta de James de jugar al ahorcado en un trozo de pergamino. Sirius, para no perder la costumbre, cruzó los brazos, reposó la cabeza sobre ellos y siguió el ejemplo de la niña McGregor, aunque sus sueños probablemente estarían más relacionados con comida. 

Cuando James solamente había acertado la H y la P de "hinkypunk" y ya Remus estaba a punto de dibujar la cabeza de su muñeco ahorcado, llegó el momento del cambio de clases. Todos los presentes en el aula agradecieron silenciosamente a un ente superior poder abandonar el aburrido dictado de Binns, quien había desaparecido a través de la pizarra. 

- Oigan, ¿dónde está Peter? - les preguntó Fabian a los tres niños. 

- Ehh... - James pensó por un momento - ¿no se quedó en la enfermería? 

- ¿Y me vas a preguntar a mí? - le respondió Sirius - ¿Remus? 

- Creo que se quedó en la enfermería - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, pobre. 

- No puede quejarse, está en buena compañía femenina. 

- Oye galán, ¿te das cuenta que ya tenemos varios días en Hogwarts y sigues siendo bastante... cómo te lo explico... anónimo? 

- No molestes Potty, tengo mejores cosas en las que concentrarme. 

- Como en cierta apuesta, ¿no Siri-boy? 

- Precisamente Remsie-pooh - Fabian, así como el resto de los que llegaron a captar las palabras del trío, no entendió nada de lo que decían y prefirió prestar más atención a sus propios asuntos y a iniciar una conversación con Rowan, Erin y Samantha, quienes venían más atrás -... y en vez de recordarme nuestra apuesta - dijo muy bajo -, deberías ir preparando tu bolsillo para soltar el oro. 

- No lo creo Blacky, no lo creo - le respondió en el mismo tono. 

- Como digan mafiosos - cortó el tema James -, pero caminen que no son los únicos en el corredor. 

- Como sea - dijo Sirius con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza -, aún no hemos afinado los detalles de la venganza contra Rosier - una sonrisa torva se formó en el rostro de su mejor amigo. 

- Cierto, la mente maestra aún no ha revelado su última estratagema. 

- ¿Yo? 

- No Remus, mi perro - le dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. 

- Claro que ya se los había dicho, pero a ver, presten atención. Es simple, Rosier hace casi tantos desastres como Peter o como yo en Pociones, y si accidentalmente una bengala explosiva cayera en su caldero... 

- Haría una explosión digna de recordar - y casi podría decirse que estrellas brillaron en los ojos del niño de los anteojos en ese momento. 

- No tan poético, pero sí, básicamente eso haría. 

- ¡Bravo James! Piensas. 

- Cállate Sirius. 

- Siempre es lo mismo: cállate Sirius, cállate Sirius... - se quejó el aludido. [**NdeR:** yo te apoyo pulgoso!] [**NdeH:** cállate camarada ¬¬] 

- Hablando en serio - interrumpió Remus -, ¿no deberíamos ir a ver a Peter? 

- ¿Para qué? Sólo tuvo malestar de estómago y ya sabe cómo regresar a la torre, bueno, supongo yo que ya sabe cómo regresar. 

- Hablaste como Erin. 

- Nahhh, la dragona le habría dicho squib inútil o algo así. 

- ¿Yo qué con Pettigrew? - preguntó Erin desde unos metros más atrás, donde caminaba con sus amigos. Remus le hizo una seña con la mano para que ignorara lo que había escuchado. 

- Intenta ser más disimulado. 

- No es mi culpa que en vez de oídos tenga unas paratrónicas. 

- ¿Para... qué? - preguntaron confusos James y Remus al unísono. 

- Paratrónicas. Son las antenas esas enormes que tienen los muggles y que se supone que sirven para escuchar de todo - explicó el niño Black mientras él, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, entraba al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. [**N/A:** sabiduría siriusana xDDDD] 

Al parecer el profesor Linke había escuchado parte de la explicación de Sirius, porque se quedó mirando curioso al trío de niños mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares. La clase del día fue sobre vampiros y la mano del niño Lupin no se quedó quieta ni un momento cada vez que el profesor preguntaba algo. No podía evitarlo, siempre le había encantado leer sobre todos los seres y los animales mágicos, en especial sobre los que podían resultar peligrosos... después de todo, él era uno de ellos. Una mano solitaria se alzó mientras tomaban apuntes de la pizarra sobre las formar de matar a un vampiro. 

- ¿Sí Megan? - preguntó el profesor. 

- Bueno, es que... ¿Cómo podríamos reconocer a un vampiro en la calle? ¿Son como en las películas, con el cabello engominado y elegantes y cosas así? - dijo la niña con su particular acento. Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia la explicación del profesor. 

- Quería llegar a ese punto más adelante, pero ya que lo mencionaste, sólo te puedo decir que los muggles están más acertados que de costumbre respecto a los vampiros, aunque eso no significa que estén del todo correctos. Verás, no todos los vampiros son elegantes y seductores aristócratas rumanos, eso es solamente el mito de Drácula; de hecho, casi ninguno tiene dinero para sostenerse y te aseguro que ninguna familia rica le dejaría su herencia a un vampiro. No, pasan muchas necesidades y no reciben apoyo de nadie - Remus tuvo que esconder su cara tras el libro para disimular lo rojo que se había puesto su rostro. Entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba Linke -, y eso podría costarnos muy caro algún día... - algunos, especialmente los hijos de muggles, miraban confusos al profesor; otros no le dieron importancia al comentario - Y sobre reconocerlos en la calle, obviamente no los verán por ahí de día, y lo poco que podrían ver si se encuentran a uno durante la noche sería que son bastante delgados, de apariencia descuidada, ojos profundos y piel bastante pálida, excesivamente pálida, diría yo. Y honestamente preferiría que no se los encontraran, si los estudian en esta materia es porque son peligrosos. 

- Si hubiese dicho algo sobre tener el pelo grasiento, ya habríamos reconocido a uno: Snape - comentó Sirius a James en voz baja, y su mejor amigo no pudo contener su risa como de hiena. 

- ¿Quieren compartir el chiste con el resto de la clase, Sirius y James? - los dos niños se pusieron rojos como tomate. 

- No señor - murmuraron los dos, apenados. 

- Qué pena, en verdad quería reírme un rato - los miró duramente -... así que a menos que quieran que reste puntos a Gryffindor, quiero una redacción de medio metro sobre la situación legal actual de los vampiros para mañana a primera hora. La tarea del resto de ustedes muchachos se las asignaré al final de la clase. 

- Idiota - dijo el niño de los anteojos al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a su mejor amigo en la cabeza. 

- ¡Ouch! Culpa a Snape, no a mí, además, yo no te dije que te rieras... 

- ¿Quieren treinta centímetros más? 

- N-no señor. 

- Entonces déjenme terminar la clase. 

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca en lo que restó de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque estaban seguros de que si lo hacían, sólo sería para continuar insultándose el uno al otro. Remus, por su parte, se sentía un poco mal por sus amigos, pero no por eso dejaba de estar fascinado por la forma tan ecuánime y hasta diplomática con que el profesor Linke había manejado la situación, sin tener que recurrir a quitar puntos de su casa. Y, honestamente, todos preferían ver al par de niños trabajando que volver a perder rubíes en el reloj que llevaba el conteo de los puntos. Poco después de media hora, ya la clase había concluido y todos conversaban animadamente sobre los vampiros que conocían, ya que su tarea consistía en hacer un pequeño resumen sobre a vida de algún vampiro contemporáneo, bien fuese real o de ficción. [**NdeR:** dedicado a mi tía Arwen que le encantan los vampiros .] [**NdeH:** tenías que empezar U.U] 

Peter se reunió con ellos antes de la clase de Encantamientos. El gordito no lograba entender por qué Sirius y James se dirigían miradas asesinas y Remus prefirió no intentar explicárselo, ya que considerando el tiempo de respuesta de su amigo, se tomaría demasiado tiempo en entender todo lo que había pasado, aunque sonara cruel el decirlo. Erin, siguiendo su costumbre, no perdió la oportunidad de hacer sentir mal a Peter cuando éste entraba al salón, diciendo a viva voz "- Al menos ya no está vomitando su poco cerebro -". [**NdeR:** adoro a esa niña .] [**NdeH:** será porque es idéntica a ti? ¬¬] [**NdeR:** pero si es genial...] 

Finalmente, se vieron libres de cualquier otra clase y todos regresaron cansados a sus salas comunes. Las niñas mostraban gran emoción en regresar, y Elisa y Megan se adelantaron un buen rato a las demás para ir a buscar a Lily a la enfermería, si es que aún seguía ahí. Sirius, Remus, James y Peter caminaban en silencio, alejados de sus compañeros, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. 

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Remus. 

- ¿Y bien qué? - respondieron James y Sirius de mala gana. 

- Conmigo no vengan a desquitarse. 

- Claro, como tú no tienes que hacer ninguna redacción por culpa de cierto idiota... 

- Más idiota serás tú James. 

- Yo no había dicho tu nombre, pero si te das por ofendido... - Sirius agarró a James por el cuello de la túnica. 

- Suéltalo Sirius - ordenó seriamente Remus y el niño de los ojos azules lo obedeció, aunque no muy convencido -. Ustedes son amigos, no pueden pelear por una tontería así, además ¡es una simple redacción! 

Sirius y James se vieron a los ojos, voltearon a ver a Remus y luego volvieron a verse entre ellos antes de darse la espalda. El joven licántropo dio un suspiro exasperado y Peter se quedó con cara de no entender nada antes de apoyar el brazo contra la pared de piedra y la misma cediera, haciendo caer al niño a lo que parecía otro corredor. Los cuatro se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos lo que acababan de descubrir, y sólo Sirius fue capaz de resumir en una sola palabra lo que todos pensaban: "- Excelente... -". 

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, el cuarteto entraron al pasillo y comenzaron a recorrerlo, y la pared volvió a colocarse en su lugar, ocultando la entrada. Era un corredor de piedra, igual al resto de los del castillo que ya habían recorrido sólo tal vez peor iluminado. La curiosidad bullía en los cuatro y solamente se imaginaban lo que podrían encontrar al final, y sus opciones iban desde un caldero lleno de oro hasta una habitación repleta de tesoros acumulados por el colegio en todos sus años. Remus si acaso era el más sensato, pues pensaba que lo que habían encontrado era seguramente un atajo hacia otra parte del castillo, y no le extrañaría nada que existieran otras rutas como esa en el colegio. 

- Pergamino... pergamino... - decía Sirius apresuradamente mientras revisaba su mochila en el piso. 

- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó Peter. El niño Black miró a su amigo como si fuese una clase de gusano con retardo mental. 

- Creo que ya lo dije Peter... ¿Dónde demonios tengo un pergamino? - pateó su mochila frustrado antes de volver a registrarla - _Parfait!_ - exclamó emocionado, sacando un pequeño trozo de pergamino junto con su pluma y un botecito de tinta. 

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó James, a quien ya se le estaba olvidando lo molesto que había estado con su mejor amigo. 

- La pared no tenía nada en especial, ¿verdad? No había ningún tapiz, ni un cuadro ni armadura... 

- Creo que había una lámpara - comentó tímidamente Remus. Todos se habían olvidado de seguir caminando para ver lo que fuese que Sirius estuviese haciendo. 

- ¿Una lámpara? En ese caso sería la - comenzó a contar con los dedos -... sexta lámpara a la derecha del despacho de Flitwick, si no me equivoco - garabateó algo en su pergamino, lo enrolló, lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica al igual que la pluma y el botecito de tinta, y siguió caminando. Ninguno de los otros tres entendía en absoluto la actitud del niño de los ojos azules. 

- Sé que tengo casi seis años diciéndotelo, pero ¿estás loco? - le preguntó James. [**NdeH:** sí lo está] [**NdeR:** claro que no, es un genio!] 

- No, sólo soy un genio - respondió con una enorme sonrisa -, un verdadero y muy apuesto genio. [**NdeR:** te lo dije .] [**NdeH:** no comiences Pad ¬¬] 

- Merlín, ya comenzaste con eso... 

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo de piedra se toparon con un rellano del cuarto piso por el que ya habían pasado una vez y que sabían que se tardaba un buen tiempo llegar hasta ahí. El niño Black volvió a anotar algo en su pergamino antes de guardar todo en su mochila y ponerse a canturrear alegremente algo que se escuchaba como "Tendrá que pagarme, sí, sí, s" [**NdeR**: de hecho, en inglés sería "He'll have to pay me, yeah, yeah, yeah" y debe cantarse como la canción de los Beatles .] [**NdeH**: desde cuándo te gustan los Beatles? O.o] [**NdeR:** hace tiempo .]. Remus bufó exasperado y Peter hizo su primera sugerencia acertada del día: irse a la sala común de Gryffindor, sugerencia que fue aceptada por los otros tres. 

- _¡Zuben Elgenubi!_ - dijo James al retrato de la Señora Gorda, haciendo que éste se rodará y dejara abierto el agujero de entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor - ¿Sabes algo Blacky? 

- Yo sé muchas cosas Potty. 

- Esto va para largo... - suspiró Remus, tumbándose en una de las sillas de la estancia circular. Por la cara de Peter, se notaba que aún no entendía nada. [**N/A:** qué raro ¬¬] 

- Pues resulta, queridísimo amigo mío, que me arrugaste el cuello de la camisa. 

- Uy, qué tragedia. Pero si quieres, te arrugo el resto de la camisa con mucho gusto. 

- Pedazo de... 

Pero Sirius nunca se entero qué era; previendo la reacción del niño Potter, se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia otra parte de la Sala Común, frente a una de las mesas, y le sacó la lengua picando un ojo. James apretó los puños y se puso a hurgar rápidamente en su mochila, buscando algo que lanzarle al tarado de su mejor amigo, quien antes de sacarle la lengua, se había alejado prudencialmente de su alcance. Lo primero que logró sacar fue el libro de Encantamientos y para cuando ya su brazo había tomado el suficiente impulso y las fuerzas físicas ya se habían encargado de lanzar el libro desde su mano con trayectoria fija hacia Sirius, el blanco se apartó rápidamente, para revelar a una muy concentrada Lily, quien recibiría todo el impacto del libro. 

- ¡Detente cobarde! - le gritó a Sirius, intentando en cierta forma advertir a Lily sobre lo que ocurriría, pero fue demasiado tarde: Sirius ya había aplicado sus maniobras evasivas. Las setecientas o más páginas del grueso volumen golpearon de frente a la niña, quien se quedó sin saber que hacer sólo por unos instantes. [**N/A:** ouch! . ] 

- ¡POTTER!!! - el grito de furia de la iracunda pelirroja hizo que más de uno de los que estaban concentrados haciendo sus respectivas tareas saltaran de la impresión. Sirius se alejó aún más, no quería resultar siendo otra víctima de la ira de Lily. 

- Y-y-y-yo... - tartamudeó James, intentando buscar una excusa convincente. 

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - le lanzó de regreso su libro, y James agradeció tener buenos reflejos, porque si no, como mínimo, Lily le habría dejado un ojo amoratado. 

- ¡No fue mi intención! 

- Nunca es tu intención Potter - le dijo fríamente antes de recoger sus cosas e irse al otro extremo de la sala común. El ruido que hizo al dejar caer sus libros sobre la otra mesa sobresaltó a otros cuantos de los presentes. 

¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña? Aquello había sido un accidente, Sirius había tenido la culpa, al igual que la vez que le había caído encima. Él no lo hacía a propósito, eso hasta un ciego lo habría visto, pero claro, Lily tenía que hacerse la víctima. James recogió su libro de Encantamientos del piso y lo guardó de mala gana, tomó su mochila y antes de que Peter, quien ya había abierto la boca, le preguntara adónde iba, anunció enfadado que a la biblioteca. Sirius, por su parte, estaba plenamente consciente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que le costaría bastante hacer que a James se le pasara el enfado; pero ellos no tenían la culpa. Habían estado bromeando tranquilamente y Lily se puso a gritar por un simple accidente que podría haberse solucionado con una disculpa. "Niñas..." pensó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una butaca frente a la chimenea y sacaba el pergamino en que había anotado los detalles del pasadizo secreto que habían descubierto minutos atrás. 

Peter y Remus se habían quedado observando toda la situación desde el comienzo, y el niño de los ojos color miel sabía que eso no había sido el final, dudaba que Sirius saliera ileso. Se sentía mal por James, eso había sido tener muy mala suerte, pero más le apenaba Lily, dos incidentes con James y una caída de escoba en menos de una semana no son cualquier cosa. James estaba enfadado, Lily estaba enfadada, Sirius igual y seguramente el resto de las niñas tomarían la misma actitud en cuanto se enteraran, y Remus estaba seguro de que él y el niño Pettigrew quedarían en medio de todo eso. Se sentía incómodo por quedarse sin hacer nada y justo cuando Ariel, Alnair y Megan bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios para salir de la sala común, se decidió y fue a hablar con Lily. La niña sujetaba la pluma con demasiada fuerza mientras copiaba los apuntes del día y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, de lo que el niño de los ojos miel sólo notaba con insistencia la palabra "imbécil"... Seguramente estaría más difícil de lo que habría pensado. 

- ¿Qué hay? - le preguntó en un tono que intentaba ser casual mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse frente a ella. La pelirroja levantó la vista del pergamino en que estaba copiando y miró a Remus enfadada con sus expresivos ojos verde esmeralda. Tenía bastante que copiar aún y no quería ser interrumpida, y mucho menos para oír los alegatos a favor del imbécil de Potter. 

- Si vienes a intentar defender a tu amigo Potter, sólo te diré que... 

- No - la interrumpió Remus. Lily pestañeó un par de veces. 

- ¿Que no qué? 

- Que no vengo a intentar defender a James - explicó tranquilamente -, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. 

- Ehh... Bien - la reacción de Remus la había tomado por sorpresa. 

- El profesor Flitwick preguntó por ti, dijo que era una pena que te perdieras la clase. 

- ¿Eso dijo? - preguntó y el niño asintió. Ya estaba comenzando a olvidarse de su enfado, y Remus lo notó. Era su oportunidad. 

- No fue culpa de James, él ya había lanzado el libro cuando vio que estabas ahí y... 

- ¡Ajá! Ya sabía yo que a eso venías - la furia volvió a encenderse en sus ojos. Habría esperado eso de cualquiera, ¿pero de Remus? -, a defender a tu amiguito. 

- Lily... - gruñó exasperado - ¿Podrías sólo escuchar? No vine a defender a James, ya te lo dije, sólo quiero que escuches otro punto de vista. 

- Estás defendiéndolo. 

- Porque es injusto que la pagues con él. Fue un accidente, a todos nos pasan, aunque parezca que tú y James los atraen más que el resto - Lily esbozó una media sonrisa -. Sabes que es cierto... Y por cierto, Drácula era rumano, no romano - dijo mirando hacia los apuntes que copiaba la niña. Cuando ella fue a revisar, la tomó por sorpresa y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas. 

- No... Remus... no - decía entre risas. Peter había volteado a verlos hacía rato y por su cara se notaba que no entendía nada. 

- Hasta que no digas que ya no estás enojada - respondió Remus intentando sonar como un adulto, lo que lo hizo reír a él también. Oyeron al retrato de la Señora Gorda dar paso a un grupo de Gryffindors y los inconfundibles ladridos alegres de un perro, o más específicamente, de un crup. 

- No vas a ganarme tan fácil - y Lily también comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Remus. Ahora Sirius también los miraba confundido, ¿no se suponía que Lily estaba por matar al primero que se la parara al frente? 

- Pero voy a ganarte - dijo el niño de los ojos miel. Sentía que le halaban la túnica suavemente por el dobladillo y cuando bajó la mirada se topó con Thrym. De no ser porque era un perro, Remus habría pensado que se estaba divirtiendo con la escena. 

- ¡Lily mira lo que encon...tré - Erin había comenzado su anuncio con voz excesivamente animada que fue apagándose mientras hablaba. Lily y Remus dejaron su guerra de cosquillas para mirar a la niña McGregor, quien sostenía una bolsa entre las manos y tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Sacudió la cabeza un momento y luego sonrió como de costumbre, antes de poner la bolsa sobre la mesa en que Lily tenía los apuntes -. He convencido a madame Hooch de dejármela. 

La pelirroja abrió la bolsa con algo de temor. ¿Por qué Erin le mostraría algo que le había dado la profesora de Vuelo? El contenido resultó ser una gran cantidad de astillas, palitos y ramas que causaron una sacudida en el estómago de Lily en cuanto las vio. Tenía la sospecha de qué podía ser todo eso. 

- Era tu escoba - prosiguió tranquilamente la niña de los ojos violetas -. Cuando la estrellaste, eso fue lo que quedó, pero me dieron autorización de quedármela y hacer lo que quiera con ella. Madame Hooch ya estaba por botarla cuando llegué, por suerte los de Slytherin la estaban ocupando bastante. 

- ¿Qué pasaba con los de Slytherin? - preguntó rápidamente Lily. Pese a todo lo que había dicho, aún le interesaba saber de Severus. Remus, en cambio, sólo escuchaba por pura educación; no le importaba lo que pudiera haberles pasado a los de la casa de la serpiente. 

- No era muy agradable - se rascó distraídamente la cabeza frunciendo el ceño -... Snive - se corrigió automáticamente - Severus estaba teniendo problemas con su escoba y yo estaba teniendo problemas con Rosier, pero esa es otra historia, y había una chica de su casa riéndose de él, como si ella hubiese nacido montada en una escoba, tarada... El hecho es que Deia, ya saben, la Ravenclaw que trabaja conmigo en Herbología, le dijo sus cuatro verdades a la muy hija de mala bludger y comenzaron a pelear. Madame Hooch tuvo que separarlas antes que sacaran las varitas y comenzaran a lanzarse maldiciones, y estoy segura que la muy cerebro de gusarajo se sabía unas cuantas que nosotros no. 

Lily se imaginó brevemente toda la situación y no pudo evitar sentir pena por Severus. Ella se habría sentido de la patada si alguno de sus compañeros se hubiese puesto a reír con lo que le pasó en la lección de Vuelo, cosa que afortunadamente no le ocurrió. Pero recordó todo lo odioso que había sido Snape con ella y se le olvidó toda su pena por él; que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, ya suficiente tenía ella con sus propios asuntos. 

- ¿Y para qué quieres una escoba rota? - le preguntó Remus a Erin, mirando el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa. Lily dejó de pensar en Severus para escuchar lo que diría su compañera. 

- Obvio, para hacer una nueva - respondió con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos los dientes. Recogió nuevamente la bolsa -, ¿verdad que es una idea genial? 

- Pues.... - a Remus no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta que no hiriera los sentimientos de la niña. 

- ¿Y qué le pasa al pulgas? - preguntó Erin, señalando a Sirius enfurruñado en un sillón - ¿Dónde dejó a James? - Lily ya había abierto la boca para proceder a narrarle con lujo de detalles a la otra niña todo lo que había pasado, pero Remus fue más rápido que ella. 

- Están amargados, tú sabes, por la composición para Linke. James se fue a la biblioteca. 

- Ahh, bueno. Ya hablaré con él, tengo que guardar esto - y levantó la mano en que sostenía la bolsa -, nos vamos Thrym. 

El crup ladró una única vez, agitó su cola y se fue detrás de su ama, quien subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las niñas. Remus miró a Lily y Lily miró a Remus, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: no habían entendido los propósitos de Erin con la escoba rota. Lily volvió a sentarse, tomó su pluma y reinició el trabajo con sus apuntes. Tenía mucho que copiar antes de la hora de la cena. 

- Sólo recuerda lo que te dije, ¿si? - Lily le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos a Remus, pero no le dio ninguna señal. El golpe del libro todavía le dolía en la cara - Como quieras... 

Remus suspiró resignado y se sentó en otra mesa a hacer sus propias tareas, Peter se le unió casi inmediatamente, pero Sirius no parecía estar de humor para nada, y mucho menos para hacer tarea. Mientras Lily copiaba las últimas notas sobre vampiros se repetía a sí misma que no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a escuchar a alguna otra persona intentando defender a Potter. ¿Que no veían que ya habían sido dos veces en una semana? Y siempre eran accidentes... "Sí, cómo no". 

La pelirroja volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, dejando la pluma suspendida sobre el pergamino. Se sentía sola, y mucho. Nunca había sido muy popular en la escuela, eso lo admitía, pero siempre había tenido a dos o tres amigos alrededor de ella, pero ahora no había nadie. Dirigió una mirada lacónica a la estancia circular que era la sala común de Gryffindor. Potter y Black estaban tan disgustados con ella como ella lo estaba con ellos, Peter parecía estar en cualquier parte del universo menos allí, Erin, Samantha, Rowan y Fabian tenían sus propios asuntos y sus amigas le habían pasado de largo al salir de la sala común. Se sintió como uno de los tapices que adornaban los corredores de Hogwarts, algo que estaba ahí pero nadie notaba. Su único consuelo, pensó al tiempo que marcaba el punto final en su pergamino con la pluma, era que al menos Remus se había dado cuenta de que existía. 

En todo el rato desde que James se había marchado de la sala común, Sirius se había dedicado por completo a seguir haciendo anotaciones en su pergamino sobre paredes falsas que había notado y atajos que había descubierto en los días que llevaba en Hogwarts, al menos así evitaba recordar que estaba enfadado con el mundo y que su mejor amigo estaba enfadado con él. No ignoró lo que ocurría entre Remus y Evans al otro lado de la estancia, pero eso no era su asunto, al igual que tampoco lo era lo que hiciese Erin, quien llegó alegremente con una bolsa en las manos y ni se molestó en saludarlo. Estaba escribiendo una nota sobre revisar la estatua de Gregory Smarmy que estaba en los terrenos del colegio cuando alguien se le paró al frente, y tenía una idea sobre quién podía ser. 

- ¿Qué quieres Erin? - preguntó malhumorado. 

- Ver qué hace mi tarado favorito - respondió sentándose junto a él -, ¿acaso no puedo? - Sirius bufó y guardó el pergamino. 

- ¿Qué quieres? - volvió a preguntar. 

- Oye, a mí no me hables en ese tono que te conozco desde antes que aprendieras a decir "desayuno" - dijo Erin en tono de regaño -. Vamos Blacky, no seas tan _grognon_, dime qué pasó. 

- James está que quiere ahorcarme porque lanzó un libro y en vez de pegármelo a mí, se lo pegó a Evans y volvieron a pelearse. 

- Te lo dije, tú siempre tienes la culpa... 

- ¿¡Vas a ponerte en esas tú también!? - y se puso de pie de un salto. 

- No seas tarado Sirius, estaba bromeando. Lily se toma las cosas demasiado en serio, supongo que porque es mudblood y todo eso, algún día se le quitará lo quisquillosa, mejor ignórenla. A mí tampoco me tiene mucho cariño, por si no te has dado cuenta, pero qué le voy a hacer, no soy un galeón para caerle bien a todos. 

- Estás loca dragona... - y Erin sonrió. Sirius pensó por un momento y después le preguntó: - ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Jamie-Pots? 

- ¡Claro!... Y así aprovecho para buscar a Fabian y a Rowan, se supone que irían con Gideon a la biblioteca. 

- ¿Y qué hacen ahí? 

- Eso es secreto profesional - le respondió guiñándole un ojo y halándolo por el brazo -. Ya vámonos pulgoso... 

-.--.--.--.- 

James no se había tardado mucho en llegar hasta la biblioteca. Rowan, Fabian y su hermano Gideon, de Hufflepuff, estaban revisando unos libros y James se sentó en el extremo contrario de su mesa, aunque madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, una mujer delgada y de muy mal carácter que parecía un buitre mal alimentado, casi lo mató con la vista al escucharlo tirar su mochila al suelo. Tenía un trabajo que hacer sobre vampiros, para eso había ido allá, y no para pensar en lo cabeza dura que era Lily Evans, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a revisar entre las estanterías, buscando algún título que pudiese servirle. ¿Por qué no podía existir un libro con la portada color naranja fluorescente llamado _Situación legal actual de los vampiros_? Eso lo haría todo más fácil. Diez minutos más tarde, ya tenía cuatro libros diferentes que, con suerte, tendrían la información que necesitaba y volvió a tomar asiento. Los otros tres niños lo miraron curiosos por un momento y luego volvieron a lo suyo. 

Sacó un largo trozo de pergamino, su pluma y la tinta y abrió el índice del primero, _Legislación mágica de seres y criaturas_. Comenzó a revisar la página con la punta de la pluma: nada. Por unos instantes, James se imaginó a sí mismo preguntándole a un tipo excesivamente parecido al Slytherin apellidado Snape que cuál era su situación legal actual, mientras Sirius tenía que apuntarlo todo. Esa sería una venganza justa, después de todo, les habían puesto esa asignación por culpa del chiste de su mejor amigo. Tal vez sería por estar pensando en Sirius, pero le pareció escuchar su voz en la biblioteca. 

- ¿Pero a quién puede interesarle la situación de los vampiros? - ese sería Sirius quejándose. 

- Sé que en tu perruna cabeza no entra, pero resulta que son como los hombres lobo, en parte son, o fueron, personas, aunque sea solamente durante el día - y esa sería Erin respondiéndole. 

- De todos modos - James no podía estar imaginándoselo, ese tenía que ser su mejor amigo. Dejó de intentar encontrar algo sobre los vampiros en el índice y miró hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Sirius y Erin acababan de entrar y se dirigían hacia la mesa en que estaba él. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí cabeza hueca? - saludó James. 

- Lo mismo que tú cuatro ojos - devolvió el saludo Sirius. 

- Hola Jamie-Pots - interrumpió Erin, antes de sentarse con sus tres amigos del otro lado de la mesa. Madame Pince los miraba con ojos desorbitados, como si sus palabras fueran un insulto para ella. Ninguno le hizo mucho caso y Sirius se sentó junto a James, sacando también de su mochila un pergamino, tinta y pluma. 

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó James en voz baja al cabo de algunos minutos. Estaban copiando un párrafo que podría servirles sobre la última vez que se había enjuiciado a un vampiro. 

- ¿Y bien qué? - respondió el niño de los ojos azules en el mismo susurro. 

- ¿Qué pasó allá arriba con Evans? 

- Ohh, nada - el niño Potter lo miró confundido a través de sus anteojos -. Remus y ella comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente después que te fuiste, parece que tenemos a todo un diplotámico en el grupo. 

- Ahh... ¿Un qué? 

- Qué inculto eres Potter, verdaderamente... [**NdeH:** hablando el burro de orejas] [**NdeR:** en ese caso mi estimada Prongsie, sería "el perro hablando de pulgas" .U] [**NdeH:** claro Pad, como digas....] 

- Tú cállate presumido... 

- Mira, soltaron al vampiro, ahh no, es que se hizo de noche y los del tribunal tuvieron que huir. ¿Cómo pretenden que escribamos algo si toda la información no sirve? - James se encogió de hombros y Sirius tomó otro de los libros para revisarlo. 

- ¿Y parecía molesta? 

- ¿Quién? - preguntó en un gruñido. 

- Evans, tonto, ¿de quién estamos hablando? 

- De los vampiros, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y yo qué sé, pregúntale a Remus. 

- Bueno, bueno, era sólo una pregunta. 

- Escucha, la dragona me dijo algo allá arriba, y creo que tiene razón - susurró Sirius con la voz en un tono excesivamente bajo -. Por nuestra propia salud mental... 

- ¿Tú tienes salud mental? - preguntó James riéndose, pero su mejor amigo lo fulminó con la mirada, al igual que madame Pince. [**N/A:** buena pregunta] 

- Más que tú, sí. Como te decía, por el bien de nuestra muy poca salud mental, es preferible que ignoremos a Evans. Esa niña sólo se la lleva con sus amigas, y no sé cómo. 

- ¿Y lo que me quieres hacer entender es...? 

- Que dejes de pensar en niñas insoportables y me ayudes a buscar alguna ley que diga si los vampiros van o no a Azkaban. 

- Oye... 

- ¿Ahora qué? 

- ¿Cómo será Azkaban? 

- Y yo qué sé James, no me interesa conocer ese lugar. Escucha cuatro ojos, por primera vez en toda mi vida en verdad me interesa terminar alguna tarea y tú no estás cooperando. 

- Erin tiene razón, pareces un perro, y uno gruñón - Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a revisar el libro. 

Un rato después, el niño Black fue el afortunado descubridor del capítulo de libro que contenía exactamente la información que necesitaban sobre los vampiros. Copiaba a una velocidad impresionante, como notó James, por dos razones principales. La primera, su estómago ya le había avisado que se acercaba la hora de la cena y la segunda, ya había tenido suficiente de vampiros para, como mínimo, lo que quedaba de semana. James también quería terminar la composición, pero no tenía ni prisa, ni hambre, ni ganas de regresar a la sala común si iba a tener que soportar nuevamente los gritos de Evans. Sus vecinos en la mesa, Erin, Rowan Timmons y Fabian y Gideon Prewett, habían pasado todo su rato muy entretenidos con un único libro, cuchicheando en secreto entre ellos y cuando se retiraron de la biblioteca, justo cuando Sirius encontró el pasaje sobre los vampiros, llevaron consigo el libro, lo que despertó la curiosidad de los dos niños. 

De cualquier manera, ellos dos terminaron finalmente de transcribir todas las circunstancias especiales bajo las cuales debía juzgarse y penarse a los vampiros y recogieron sus cosas para irse a cenar. El resto de los Gryffindors de primer año, excepto Remus, ya estaban cenando en la mesa de la casa, y Peter les hacía señales indicándoles que les había guardado sus lugares. En el preciso instante en que atravesaron las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, los empujaron por la espalda, intentando hacerlos caer. James se tomó un momento para acomodarse los anteojos, pero Sirius se volvió inmediatamente. Los cinco Slytherins de primer año, Snape, Rosier, Lestrange, Avery y Wilkes estaban ahí, con sonrisas tan cínicas como falsas, especialmente los dos primeros. James sacó su varita y Sirius olvidó que era un mago y estaba dispuesto a reventarle la cara a puñetazos al primero que diera un paso, la varita la usaría después, si el caso lo ameritaba. Peter se dio cuenta de la situación, mas no se atrevió a levantarse de la mesa, pero no sólo él lo notó, sino también la mismísima profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien parecía tener una especie de radar especial para detectar los posibles problemas antes que cualquier otro profesor. 

- Caballeros - dijo, mirándolos severamente a través de sus anteojos -, a menos que tengan una excelente justificación para bloquear la entrada al comedor, será mejor para ustedes dirigirse a sus mesas. 

La profesora de Transformaciones les sostuvo la mirada a todos por unos segundos, hasta que empezaron a desalojar las puertas del Gran Comedor. Desafortunadamente para el par de Gryffindors, Snape no perdió la oportunidad, con McGonagall de espaldas y a unos cuantos metros, y les lanzó un maleficio que llegó a rozarles las túnicas y fue a dar contra una pobre chica de Hufflepuff a la que comenzaron a brotarle granos en la cara a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando James y Sirius iban a responderle, la profesora había vuelto a mirarlos y tuvieron que poner su sonrisa más inocente rápidamente, aunque el niño de los ojos azules ya no podía contraer aún más los puños; algún día le acomodaría la nariz a golpes a ese intento de vampiro... A Potter, en cambio, más que sus deseos de venganza, le preocupaba que el de la casa de la serpiente conociese una maldición de ese estilo cuando apenas tenían unos días en Hogwarts; tendrían que tener más cuidado con ese tipo [**NdeH:** claro, mi suegrito siempre más sensato] [**NdeR:** no te metas con el pulgoso ¬¬]. Peter se apartó para dejarlos tomar asiento, y las niñas les dirigieron miradas severas. A opinión del par, todas, excepto tal vez Samantha y Erin eran unas amargadas. 

- ¿Qué les pasó? - preguntó el niño Pettigrew. 

- Nada que valga la pena - contestó James. 

- Pero no nos hables de vampiros en mucho, mucho tiempo - finalizó Sirius sirviéndose una enorme porción de pastel de carne -. Oye, ¿y dónde anda metido Remus? 

- Enviando una carta a su casa, creo. La escribió cuando yo ya estaba haciendo la composición para el profesor Linke. 

- Tampoco nos hables de él - dijo el niño de los anteojos. 

- Al menos hasta pasado mañana - tomó un bocado de su comida -. Oaía e'ueé a uheca. 

- Sirius, ¡no seas cerdo! - reclamó James. 

- Que todavía me duele la muñeca. 

- Es que tú estabas copiando como si tuvieras algún hechizo acelerador o algo así. 

- Es que tenía hambre, ¿o me vas a decir que no escuchaste las protestas de mi pobre estómago? 

- Afortunadamente, no. 

- Ehh, muchachos... - intervino el gordito -, ¿existen los hechizos aceleradores? 

- Yo que sé, pregúntale a Flitwick o al libro que Jamie-Pots le pegó a Evans en la cara - y comenzó a reír. Lily, desgraciadamente, había escuchado ese comentario. 

- ¡Pues si te causa tanta gracia Black, pégate con un libro tú mismo! - le gritó la pelirroja, levantándose de su puesto con los puños apretados y el rostro más rojo que su cabello. La niña salió a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor, y Elisa fue tras ella unos instantes después. 

- Te felicito Black - le espetó amargamente la rubia antes de también irse -. ¡Lilian, espérame! 

- Ni que hubiese sido yo el que le lanzó el libro... No entiendo a las niñas. 

- Idiota - le dijo su mejor amigo golpeándolo en la cabeza. 

- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió. 

- Por favor - intercedió Peter -, no vayan a pelearse otra vez. 

- Bien. 

- Bien - pero Sirius fue a sentarse en otra parte de la mesa, junto a Samantha, Rowan, Erin y Fabian. 

- ¿Por qué Remus no ha llegado? - preguntó el gordito, con las manos en la cabeza. 

Y como si hubiese sido convocado por arte de magia, el niño de los preciosos ojos color miel [**NdeH:** alerta de babas! xD] [**NdeR:** (L)(L)] llegó ante las puertas de madera del Gran Comedor. Le había tomado su tiempo encontrar el camino de ida hasta la lechucería y también el camino de vuelta, y además Famke se había puesto a jugar volando sobre él, lo que hizo que perdiera mucho tiempo enviando su carta a casa. Para los estándares del joven licántropo, esa había sido una carta bastante larga, ya que además de solicitar más chocolates, les había escrito a sus padres contándoles con lujo de detalle todo lo que le había pasado en sus días en Hogwarts, desde la partida del tren en King's Cross el 1 de septiembre hasta la ayuda con la tarea que le había estado dando a Peter esa tarde. El tema con el que más se había extendido era sus amigos; Sirius, James y Peter habían ocupado más de la mitad de las líneas escritas en el pergamino, y también Lily y Erin y todos los demás, e incluso había mencionado levemente a los Slytherins. Para finalizar, además de enviar abrazos, también enviaba una sutil recomendación a su hermana de mantenerse alejada de su habitación. Su madre, su padre y hasta la enana seguramente se pondrían muy felices cuando recibieran la carta. 

Tras un vistazo rápido mientras se acercaba a su mesa, Remus notó la ausencia de Lily y Elisa y la expresión de súplica en el rostro de Peter. Por lo visto, James y Sirius habían peleado de nuevo; ¿cómo podrían haberse vuelto los mejores amigos si discutían tanto? Ocupó el puesto en el que había estado sentado el niño Black y se aclaró la garganta, a ver si alguien se tomaba la molestia de explicarle lo que había ocurrido mientras se servía su cena. Nadie habló. 

- Estoy esperando... 

- Lo que pasa es que James se enojó con Sirius porque Sirius dijo un chiste de lo del libro esta mañana con Evans. 

- ¿Y Lily dónde está? 

- Le gritó a Sirius y se fue, Elisa se fue detrás de ella. 

- Gracias Peter, ¿por qué no lo publicas en El Profeta dominical de una vez? - le preguntó ácidamente James. 

- Lo... siento - respondió apenado el aludido. 

- Olvídalo... 

- Mejor ignóralos - resolvió Remus. 

En otro lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sin siquiera tocar su comida. Fabian y Rowan se habían alejado un poco de él, como si temiesen que explotara ante el menor contacto, Samantha, sentada frente a él, bufó exasperada una única vez y prosiguió con su cena; Erin, en cambio, comía tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado y eso que estaba sentada junto al niño, pero tras un par de minutos, puso sus cubiertos sobre el plato y encaró al recién llegado. 

- ¿Y ahora qué? 

- No molestes McGregor. 

- Temprano era Erin, ahora soy McGregor, debió ser feo... 

- ¿No escuchaste el "susurro" de tu amiguita Evans? 

- Fíjate que tengo mejores cosas que hacer a la hora de la comida Black, y por si lo olvidaste, Lily no me traga ni con agua, así que no creo que sea mi "amiguita". 

- ¿Por qué fue, Sirius? - le preguntó Samantha. 

- Sólo por un chiste que hice por el libro que le arrojó James en la sala común. Primero viene ella y me grita que si me creo muy gracioso, después Elisa le sigue la corriente y después el tonto de James también se enoja y al que le gritaron fue a mí. 

- ¿Se te olvidó lo que te dije, perro bobo? Déjala ser - aconsejó Erin. 

- Lo mejor para todos será que ustedes la ignoren y que Lily los ignore a ustedes - prosiguió Samantha. 

- Llegas a hablar como Tom... 

- Supongo que podré hablar con James en el dormitorio. 

- Eso pulgoso, arriba esos ánimos. 

- No molestes dragona, tengo que terminar mi cena - proclamó con una sonrisa. 

- ¿Y en qué momento llegó Remus? 

- Remsie, Remsie, ¿dónde estás? - se burló Samantha y comenzó a reír. 

- Ay, cállate. 

-.--.--.--.- 

Tal vez por lo ocupada que estaba con intentar seguir el hilo de las clases, especialmente con Transformaciones y Pociones, o tal vez porque desde que Potter y su grupo y ella habían optado por ignorarse mutuamente todo era más agradable, Lily casi ni se dio cuenta del transcurso del tiempo en Hogwarts y fue una sorpresa para ella el darse cuenta que octubre ya estaba finalizando. Aún extrañaba su casa y el día a día del hogar, pero ya no tanto desde que sus padres habían aprendido a responderle las cartas que enviaba con alguna de las lechuzas de Elisa y tenía noticias de lo que ocurría cada semana en la familia Evans de Little Whinging. Por supuesto que Petunia no le había ni siquiera enviado saludos, pero no le importaba, ni ella ni su hermana se habían soportado en el pasado y dudaba mucho que lo hiciesen entonces, mucho menos desde que la pelirroja estaba en un lugar lleno de "anormales". 

En esos dos meses que llevaba viviendo en el castillo, Elisa y Megan se habían vuelto sus mejores amigas, especialmente la primera, y eran unas expertas en distraerla con sus anécdotas sobre el mundo mágico; evidentemente, también se trataba con el resto de las niñas, aunque en menor grado con Samantha y muy poco con Erin, quienes pasaban más tiempo con Fabian y Rowan y con el grupo de Potter. De ese grupo tan particular, sólo le hablaba a Remus porque en su opinión era el único que lo merecía y el único con el que se podía mantener una conversación amistosa; a veces era sumamente tímido, pero Lily estaba convencida de que era un niño poco común y muy especial. 

- Vamos, ¡arriba! - esa era la infaltable discusión matutina entre Erin y Samantha, en las camas vecinas. A poco más de media hora para el inicio de las clases, Erin, pese a ya estar casi completamente uniformada, aún no se había levantado de la cama y Samantha y Thrym intentaban por enésima vez que lo hiciese. Ya todas las demás habían bajado o estaban por hacerlo y Lily sólo se entretenía un rato viéndolas. 

- No quiero... Y tú deja de morder mis calcetines. 

- ¿Por qué tu mamá me habrá elegido a mí? 

- Porque alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio, y ya déjame dormir... 

- Erin McGregor párate de esa cama. 

- Es Halloween, deberían darnos el día libre 

- Sé que Baumgarner te adora, pero no al resto de los mortales y no nos va a perdonar llegar tarde. ¡Arriba perezosa! 

- Está bien, está bien, cómo das lata... 

- ¿Es Halloween? - interrumpió Lily, dejando momentáneamente de peinarse el cabello color sangre. 

- Octubre 31, hasta donde tengo entendido, sí, estamos en Halloween. ¿Vieron dónde dejé la corbata? - Erin se rascó distraídamente la cabeza. Thrym se escondió un momento bajo la cama de su dueña para luego salir sosteniendo alegremente la corbata con los colores rojo y dorado en el hocico - Recuérdame traerte alguna golosina - y le palmeó cariñosamente la cabeza a su crup. 

- El día en que yo escuche a Thrym respondiéndote, voy directamente con un piquiatra. 

- ¿Un qué? 

- Un piquiatra, un loquero muggle, tú sabes - pero Lily comenzó a reír. [**N/A:** por favor, alguien regáleles un diccionario!] 

- Se llaman psiquiatras - las corrigió la pelirroja entre risas mientras salía del dormitorio. Aquel par se tardaría un rato más en estar listas pero a ella ya la estaban esperando en el comedor. 

En otro lugar de la torre Gryffindor, en el dormitorio de los niños de primero, James miraba la cama vacía de su amigo Remus, al tiempo que se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza, alborotando aún más su de por sí indomable cabello azabache. Había algo que le daba mala espina, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. El niño Lupin se había ido desde el día anterior, justo después de su última clase; se veía tan delgado como el día que lo había conocido en el tren, su rostro lucía agotado y el cabello le había crecido bastante en unos pocos días, aunque tal vez fuese pura coincidencia. Les había dicho que tenía que volver urgentemente a su casa, que su madre estaba muy enferma y que su hermana no podía cuidarla sola, y que volvería en dos días cuando mucho, lo mismo que les había dicho el mes anterior. El niño de los anteojos le había comentado a Sirius lo que pensaba, y su mejor amigo estaba tan confuso como él, aunque intentó dar una justificación diciendo que a lo mejor la señora Lupin sufría de alguna extraña enfermedad tropical cíclica y que él mismo sabía, por boca de su padre, que Christian Lupin era un hombre muy ocupado. 

Ambos, Potter y Black, se conformaron con esa versión, después de todo, Remus había demostrado ser un buen chico, al menos más bueno que ellos dos, y no tendría por que inventar una mentira sobre su madre; además, si el mismo Dumbledore le había otorgado el permiso de salida, no podía ser nada muy rebuscado. 

- Vamos Jamie-Pots, ya deja de pensar en eso - le dijo su mejor amigo pasándole un brazo por los hombros. 

- Es que el mes pasado fue lo mismo... me parece muy raro, eso es todo. 

- Olvídalo. Remsie-pooh es muy buen hijo y ya, y nosotros tenemos que estar listos para hoy. 

- ¿Qué pasa hoy? 

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa hoy? James, ¡es Halloween! ¿Se te olvidó lo que nos han dicho tus padres y Joe? 

- No es por frustrar tus ilusiones, pero mis padres me han estado diciendo cosas desde que nací. 

- Qué gracioso eres - dijo con sarcasmo -. Hablo del banquete y todo eso. 

- Pero eso es después de las clases, ¿no? 

- De todos modos. Además, ya hasta Peter bajó; nos guste o no, tenemos que ir a clases, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que nos haría McGonagall si llegásemos a saltarnos todo un día. 

- Bueno - James y Sirius salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras -, no creo que sea peor que la vez que lanzamos las bombas fétidas junto a su despacho. 

- Esa vez fue accidental, Snape y el resto de esos bobos no debieron caminar por ese pasillo. 

- Yo lo sé, McGonagall fue la que no nos entendió... 

El dúo de amigos se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Llegaron al Gran Comedor en un parpadear; con dos meses en el castillo, ya conocían buena parte de las rutas hacia cualquier lugar y los apuntes en pergamino de Sirius habían aumentado considerablemente, ahora el niño siempre llevaba un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta en el bolsillo de su túnica, y solamente por si acaso, había aprendido el encantamiento para limpiar las manchas de tinta. James seguía pensando que era una locura más de su mejor amigo, pero había comenzado a ayudarlo, después de todo, dos pares de ojos podían detectar más cosas ocultas que uno. El comedor estaba mucho más bullicioso que de costumbre, el ambiente festivo de Halloween parecía haber animado a todos los estudiantes y las conversaciones despreocupadas eran la orden del día, hasta Erin parecía haberse olvidado de su desánimo habitual de los desayunos, pero el único que podría haberlo notado era Remus, como siempre, y él no estaba ahí. 

- ¡Sirius! Menos mal que llegaste - lo recibió la niña antes de que pudiese tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a James y Peter. 

- ¿Pasa algo malo? 

- No, no, es que... ehh... ¿puedes venir un momento? - los dos se alejaron un poco del resto de sus compañeros, hacia las puertas de entrada. 

- ¿Qué pasa dragona? 

- Es que... Bueno, Rowan, Fabian y yo queremos suscribirnos a El Mundo de la Escoba y dividimos la cuota de suscripción, pero lo que pasa es que... ¿me puedes prestar un galeón?- le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio. 

- ¿Un galeón? 

- Te prometo que te lo pago en cuanto pueda, en serio, es que sólo tengo diez sickles y... 

- Tranquila dragoncita - la interrumpió -, te lo presto, no hay problema. 

- Gracias, de verdad. 

- ¿Cómo no puedes tener ni un galeón? 

- Ehh... ¿Qué pasa con Remus? No lo veo desde ayer - la niña estaba roja hasta las orejas y era evidente para Sirius que le apenaba responderle. [**NdeR:** no sé por qué me recordó a Ron] 

- Tuvo que ir a su casa por su madre, mañana ya debería estar aquí. 

- Ahh bueno... ¿Me das el galeón después de clases? Es para enviar la lechuza con el cupón en la mañana. 

- No hay problema - y dicho eso, los dos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor. 

Luego de desayunar, los de primer y segundo año fueron los únicos que quedaron dentro del castillo, ya que los de tercero en adelante tenían salida al pueblo de Hogsmeade ese día. El aroma a calabaza que inundaba todo Hogwarts hizo más agradable el día, y hasta el profesor Baumgarner estaba menos severo que de costumbre en sus clases, lo que representó todo un alivio para Lily y Peter, cuyas pociones resultaron sólo un poco menos desastrosas que de costumbre. Pero que el profesor estuviese de buen ánimo no significaba que el ambiente de la clase fuese menos tenso, como se pudo comprobar cuando ya todos estaban entregando el frasquito con la poción desinfectante que habían preparado esa mañana. Baumgarner estaba guardando las primeras muestras que había recibido en un escaparate en su despacho y Erin acababa de poner la suya sobre el escritorio, era el turno de Lily pero alguien se le adelantó y golpeándola nada accidentalmente con el codo, hizo que dejara caer su poción y el frasco de vidrio se quebró al llegar al piso. La pelirroja levantó inmediatamente la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos, y vio a un muy tranquilo Evan Rosier sonriéndole, y detrás de él, estaba Severus y el resto de su pandilla. 

- Ay, qué descuidada eres mudblood, mira que dejar caer la poción... - dijo chasqueando la lengua. 

- ¡Tú la golpeaste! - reclamó James, quien estaba unos lugares más atrás en la fila pero había visto todo. 

- ¿Estás defendiendo a tu novia Potter? - esta vez había sido Severus, y todos sus amigos rieron. Lily lo miró incrédula y no supo qué decir. 

- Tú cállate, intento de vampiro - Sirius también se había unido a la discusión. Los demás se estaban alejando cautelosamente y Samantha fue a llamar al profesor Baumgarner. 

- Cómo me asustas Black. 

- Ya déjalos, Severus - intentó mediar Erin, quien seguía parada junto al escritorio. 

- Tú no te metas McGregor - le reclamó Rabastan Lestrange -, nadie llamó a la escoria muggle. 

La frase final de Lestrange fue como un interruptor para la furia de Erin. A la niña se le tensó el rostro y cerró los puños antes de reaccionar y lanzarse contra el Slytherin, tumbándolo al suelo de un puñetazo. Probablemente porque no se lo esperaban, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de hacer algo inmediatamente para separarlos, hasta que llegaron Samantha y Thaddeus Baumgarner. El profesor de Pociones alejó al círculo de curiosos y logró levantar a Lestrange del piso por el cuello de la túnica, mientras la niña, Fabian y Rowan intentaban contener a Erin, quien seguía lanzando puñetazos a ciegas. 

- ¡No vuelvas a llamar escoria a mi padre! - gritaba la niña de los ojos violetas casi fuera de sí - ¡Tú, engendro del infierno! 

- ¿¡Cuál es tu problema, loca!? - le respondió Lestrange en el mismo tono, con la mano colocada sobre su sangrante nariz y los profundos ojos azules mirando con odio a Erin - ¡Vete con tu querido padre muggle si tanto lo adoras! 

- ¡No nombres a mi padre con tu asqueroso hocico! 

- ¡Entonces ven y cállame! 

- ¡Te voy a... 

- ¡BASTA! - bramó Baumgarner y todos enmudecieron. 

- Erin, ya cálmate - Samantha hacia lo posible por tranquilizar a su mejor amiga. 

- Señor, le puedo garantizar que fue McGregor quien... 

- Silencio Rosier, no necesito oír las versiones de nadie. Lestrange, McGregor, ya basta - lentamente, ambos niños fueron calmándose -. Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, y los demás ya dejen su poción ahí y váyanse a su próxima clase - el grupo de niños de las dos casas fue desalojando poco a poco la mazmorra -. Y señor Rosier, ya que accidentalmente hizo caer la poción de la señorita Evans, su calificación le será colocada a ella en lugar de a usted; cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, y no quiero comentarios. 

James, Sirius, Lily, Peter y el resto de los Gryffindors se encaminó desde las mazmorras hasta el salón de Historia de la Magia, absolutamente todos muy enfadados por lo que les habían hecho los de la casa de la serpiente y sólo deseando poder vengarse de esa ofensa en el partido de quidditch que disputarían ambas casas el primer sábado de noviembre. Erin y Lestrange habían tenido que seguir al profesor Baumgarner en otra dirección y los pensamientos de los compañeros de la niña estaban con ella, sería demasiado injusto que la castigaran después de una provocación tan descarada. Llevarían unos diez minutos escuchando el aburrido dictado del profesor Binns cuando Erin entró al salón, aún tenía el cabello algo alborotado pero no lucía precisamente abatida. 

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Samantha. 

- ¿Te castigaron? - prosiguió Lily. En cierto modo se sentía responsable de lo que pudiese haberle pasado a la otra niña. 

- Tienes razón Sam, creo que Baumgarner me adora - respondió con una sonrisa, sacando su pluma y un pergamino. 

- ¿Y por qué crees que tengo razón? 

- Porque yo tengo que ayudarlo con la calificación de todas las pociones de hoy, pero Lestrange tiene que limpiar todos los calderos y el piso de las mazmorras, y no le dirá nada a McGonagall - y saliéndose de su costumbre de quedarse dormida en las clases de Binns, comenzó a dibujar alegremente en el pergamino que había sacado. La pelirroja se sentía aliviada. 

- Oye dragoncita, pero eso es muy raro - Sirius prefirió unirse a la conversación que bostezar por enésima vez. 

- ¿Qué cosa es rara? 

- Que Baumgarner no te haya hecho nada a ti y haya castigado a uno de los de su casa - Erin soltó una carcajada, al igual que Elisa, aunque ésta última fue mucho más disimulada. 

- Por Diox pulgoso, no me digas que piensas que Baumgarner es jefe de Slytherin. 

- ¿Que no lo es? - preguntaron Sirius, Samantha y Lily a coro. Esa pequeña conversación les resultaba más interesante a todos que tener que escuchar la aburrida clase, excepto a Peter, quien estaba dormido chorreando babas sobre su libro. 

- Claro que no, no es jefe de ninguna casa, mucho menos de Slytherin. Fue un Ravenclaw, de ahí conoce a mi mamá. 

- Eso no lo sabía - comentó Samantha -. ¿El profesor Baumgarner y la señora Charlotte se conocen? 

- ¿No te lo había dicho? 

- No, se te olvidó mencionar ese detalle tan importante. 

- Sí, bueno, se conocen pero no es la gran cosa. Mi mamá entró a Hogwarts en el último año del profesor, si acaso se conocían de nombre. 

- ¿Y tú cómo te enteraste? 

- Pregunté - respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa, volviendo a enfocar toda su atención en su dibujo. 

- Y al final, ¿quién es el jefe de Slytherin? - preguntó Sirius. 

- ¿En verdad no lo han notado? - Elisa se incorporó a la discusión. 

- Elisa, linda, te aseguro que si lo hubiese notado no lo estaría preguntando. 

- Black, niño, te agradeceré que no te dirijas a mí en ese tono. 

- Ya, ya - zanjó Erin -, no hagas drama Sirius. Se enterarán el sábado, supongo. 

- ¿Y tú no sabes nada? - le preguntó el niño de los ojos azules a su mejor amigo, quien estaba contando motas de polvo. James se encogió de hombros, él ni siquiera había estado muy pendiente de la conversación. 

Las clases del día acabaron y mientras sus compañeros iban a la sala común de Gryffindor a descansar un rato antes de que comenzara el banquete de Halloween, James, Sirius y Peter decidieron ir a visitar un rato a Hagrid. Ir al menos una vez a la semana a charlar con el enorme hombre se había convertido en una especie de ritual para el cuarteto de niños, ellos se distraían escuchando a Hagrid y Hagrid se alegraba con el simple hecho de tener varios pares de oídos escuchándolo. Afortunadamente ya no llovía tan a menudo pero el cielo estaba color gris, y si no llovía esa noche, seguramente ocurriría a la mañana siguiente, como observó Peter cuando los tres salieron a los terrenos del colegio. A James no le importaba mucho si llovía o no, sólo esperaba que no pasase el sábado, un partido de quidditch bajo lluvia era demasiado molesto en su opinión y ya era suficiente con ser miope para que además las gotas le entorpecieran la visión. 

Habiendo llegado ya a los linderos del Bosque Prohibido, Sirius fue quien tocó la puerta de la cabaña de madera; nadie, ni siquiera el perro de Hagrid, respondió desde el interior. Sirius volvió a tocar, pero el resultado fue el mismo, ahora sólo les quedaba regresar al castillo. Resignados, giraron sobre sus talones pero no habrían dado ni diez pasos en su regreso cuando algo grande y con mucha fuerza se lanzó a la espalda del niño Black y lo hizo caer al suelo. Era el perro de Hagrid, Fang, y ya su amo se acercaba a ellos. El hombre lucía igual que de costumbre, con el cabello y la barba enmarañados, sólo que en esta ocasión tenía las manos llenas de tierra. Sirius logró darse la vuelta, pero con eso no logró librarse de Fang, que le lamía el rostro alegremente y tenía sus patas sobre el pecho del niño. 

- Vamos Fang... jajajajajajaja... quítate, me haces.... jajajajajajaja... cosquillas... jajajajajajajaja. 

- Es bueno que Erin no vea estas cosas, ¿no crees? - le murmuró James a Peter, quien asintió rápidamente. 

- Hola muchachos - los saludó Hagrid -. A ver Fang, ya quítate - le ordenó al animal al tiempo que lo levantaba por el collar con una mano y con la otra ayudaba a Sirius a ponerse en pie -. Tienes que disculparlo, todavía es un cachorro. 

- Sí, pero un cachorro con mucha fuerza, ese empujón me dolió. 

- Es que no sabe cómo controlarse... 

- ¿Y en dónde estabas? - le preguntó James - Tocamos a la puerta pero no había nadie. 

- Atrás, en el huerto. Vengan, vengan a ver. 

Los tres niños y Fang siguieron a Hagrid hasta la parte de atrás de la cabaña, que resultó ser un huerto con algunas calabazas aún plantadas en él. Aunque no fuesen muchas las calabazas, su tamaño sopesaba la cantidad; todo lo relacionado con Hagrid parecía tener que ser tan grande como él. 

- Si tan sólo hubiesen venido antes... La mayoría de las calabazas ya están en el castillo. 

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Peter. 

- Pues para el banquete de Halloween. Me paso todo el año cultivándolas especialmente para eso. 

- ¿Y tú cómo estás, Hagrid? 

- Divinamente, James. Anoche Fang se encargó de darle un buen susto a la gata chismosa, ¿sabían? - los tres niños negaron con la cabeza - Filch la había enviado a que me siguiera mientras llevaba las calabazas al castillo pero el buen Fang salió a espantarla cuando se acercó aquí, no creo que le queden muchas ganas de venir a mi casa. 

- Pues se lo merece, lo que provoca es patear a ese animalucho - opinó Sirius. 

- Sí, es lo que provoca. ¿Quieren entrar a tomar el té? He preparado panecillos esta mañana. 

Sirius y James sonrieron nerviosamente, ya conocían las habilidades de Hagrid en la cocina, pero no se atrevían a rechazar su invitación por temor a herir sus sentimientos. Su única esperanza radicaba en lograr distraer a su amigo con la conversación y el té y que así se olvidara de los panecillos. Hagrid abrió la puerta trasera de su casa, que era la que daba al huerto, y todos pasaron al interior. Los tres niños se sentaron a la mesa mientras el hombre colocaba una tetera al fuego de la chimenea y Fang recostaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Sirius para que el niño lo rascara detrás de las orejas. Ese perro parecía haber desarrollado un cariño especial por el niño Black, y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque Fang le recordaba a su Hocicos, quien debía estar esperándolo en su casa en Cromer, meneando su cola y durmiendo como un vago. 

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo les va con las clases? - les preguntó Hagrid, poniendo cuatro enormes tazas de té sobre la mesa de madera. 

- No nos podemos quejar - comenzó James. 

- Aunque Binns va a matarme de aburrimiento uno de estos días - terminó Sirius. 

- Bueno, sus clases tampoco eran muy entretenidas cuando estaba vivo, yo nunca entendí nada - dijo, y les sirvió el té en las tazas antes de acompañarlos en la mesa. 

- ¿Lo conociste antes de que se volviera un fantasma? - preguntó curioso el niño de los anteojos. 

- ¿Es que alguna vez no fue un fantasma? - comentó Black sorprendido. 

- Sí, pero ya era muy anciano. De hecho, creo que a estas alturas no se ha dado cuenta que está muerto. 

- Si un dragón apareciera frente a él bailando rumba con un sombrero de frutas sobre la cabeza, no lo notaría - y todos rieron ante el chiste de Sirius. 

- Oye Hagrid - James dio un sorbo a su té -, ¿no vas a preguntarnos por Remus? 

- ¿Por Remus?, ¿para qué? Ya lo vi irse esta mañana. 

- ¿Esta mañana? 

- Pero Hagrid, Remus se fue desde ayer en la tarde, no pudiste haberlo visto esta mañana. 

- Ehh... Ya tienen que irse, van a llegar tarde al banquete. 

- Hagrid... 

- Adiós, los veré otro día. 

A Peter lo único que le preocupó fue no poder terminarse su té, pero James y Sirius fueron asaltados nuevamente por las mismas dudas que habían tenido en la mañana. Si Remus se había ido la tarde anterior, y ellos lo habían visto salir del dormitorio llevando algunas de sus cosas, ¿cómo era que Hagrid había podido verlo esa misma mañana? Para evitar seguir confundiéndose aún más, los dos optaron por hacerse los desentendidos y tragarse la excusa de que Hagrid seguramente se había confundido y había visto a alguien más, y que el buen Remus había partido la tarde anterior a cuidar de su madre enferma. Regresaron a la sala común en silencio, James y Sirius pensando y Peter que no se atrevía a abrir la boca viendo la seriedad de sus dos amigos; casi todos los miembros de Gryffindor estaban en la estancia circular, ya la mayoría debía de haber regresado a la excursión al pueblo de Hogsmeade, y solamente esperaban a que fuese la hora para bajar al Gran Comedor y unirse al banquete de Halloween. 

- Erin te estaba buscando - los recibió Samantha cuando entraron, la cual estaba hablando con el resto de las niñas. Lily, al verlos entrar, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tal como lo había estado haciendo los últimos dos meses, sólo para evitar más "accidentes". 

- Debe ser por lo del galeón - dejó escapar Sirius mientras el trío se abría paso entre sus compañeros de casa. 

- ¿Qué galeón? - preguntó James. 

- Mejor olvídenlo... - por un momento, había estado a punto de decirlo, pero recordó lo avergonzada que había estado la niña al pedirle el dinero y pese a lo molesta que generalmente era Erin con él, prefirió callarse. 

- O tal vez - comenzó Peter y ya iba a callarse, pero al ver la atención que habían puesto en él sus dos amigos, continuó -, ya va a decirte lo del jefe de casa de Slytherin. 

- ¿Tú no estabas dormido? - el niño de los ojos azules estaba confuso. 

- Ehh - las orejas del gordito se coloraron rápidamente -, sí pero yo... estaba escuchándolos. 

- Peter, en serio, me impresionas - dijo James solemnemente antes de pasarle el brazo por el cuello y comenzar a revolverle el cabello. [**N/A:** cloro! desinfectante! algo!!!! Dónde está la gente de control de enfermedades cuando se la necesita?] 

- Pasando a mis asuntos - interrumpió Sirius - y ya que ustedes son los árbitros de todo esto, ¿se consideraría trampa a la apuesta preguntarle a Remus si él también ha notado lo del armario? 

- Nahhh. 

- ¿Qué armario? 

- ¿No se supone que nos escuchas cuando estás dormido? 

- El armario del tercer piso del que estuvo hablando Sirius anoche antes que llegaran Rowan y Fabian. 

- El que sólo aparece lunes, miércoles y viernes. 

- ¡Oye! ¡Blacky! - Erin los había visto y se acercaba hacia ellos con un pergamino en la mano. 

- ¿Si,_ dragonisse_? 

- Toma - y le entregó el pergamino doblado -, digamos que es en parte de pago de lo de... bueno, tú sabes. Después hablamos de negocios. 

- Bueno. 

Y la niña volvió a alejarse de ellos. El trío se orilló para poder ver el pergamino sin estorbar a nadie. Sirius lo abrió y se encontró con un dibujo, o mejor dicho, una caricatura, la misma que McGregor había comenzado a hacer durante la clase de Historia de la Magia: una mujer de cabello rizado, un hombre alto con bigote, un niño de amplia sonrisa que sostenía un helado en la mano y un perro negro sonreían frente a una casa y el sol se escondía en el horizonte en una esquina del pergamino. Erin había dibujado a la familia del niño Black, quien no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Aunque había pasado unos cuantos años sin verlos, la dragona aún recordaba a Joe, a Lira y al buen Hocicos. James también sonrió, sabía que si había algo por lo que a su amigo ya no le importara nada, eso era su familia, y la caricatura de Erin, a pesar de utilizar una técnica muy sencilla, los retrataba a la perfección. [**NdeR:** y desde cuándo Jamie-Pots es crítico de arte?] [**NdeH:** no te metas con mi suegrito! ¬¬] 

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Peter. 

- Mi casa, o como le dice la dragona - respondió tranquilamente Sirius volteando el pergamino -, "la perrera". 

- ¿Perrera? - James estaba divertido. 

- Sí, y la suya es la dragonera - dijo con una sonrisa. 

- De veras, no logro entenderlos. Con razón Sam dice que ustedes dos son idénticos. [**NdeH:** qué inteligente es esa niña .] [**NdeR:** pos se le estará pegando de la amiga xDDD] [**NdeH:** ego de Ralkmie, baja por favor xDDD] 

En ese momento el tumulto de Gryffindors empezó a movilizarse, desalojando la sala común, lo que significaba que el banquete ya estaba por comenzar. La alarma de Sirius para las horas de comer, sus ruidos estomacales, ya también se había activado, por lo que el trío de niños se unió a sus compañeros en el trayecto hacia el Gran Comedor, pero no por mucho rato: ellos tenían sus propias rutas. 

El Gran Comedor estaba, para decirlo en pocas palabras, espléndido. Todos los niños se quedaban con la boca abierta al entrar y admirar la decoración, con razón Hagrid había estado tan ocupado. Las calabazas de su huerto habían sido transformadas en enormes lámparas que flotaban por todo el recinto, iluminando con una luz naranja todas las mesas; serpentinas anaranjadas y negras saltaban mágicamente de un lado al otro, y bandadas de murciélagos vivos revoloteaban por sobre las mesas, como una nube negra y chillona, y a uno de los animales se le ocurrió la idea de "ir al baño" sobre la cabeza de Peter, lo que causó un ataque de risa en Erin que le duró unos diez minutos continuos. El cielo exterior, reflejado a la perfección en el techo, estaba claro y despejado, iluminado por la enorme lámpara que representaba la luna llena. En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore había cambiado su habitual sombrero color morado por uno negro con muchos dibujos de calabazas sonrientes, y los profesores Flitwick, McGonagall y Baumgarner charlaban animadamente a un extremo de la mesa, mientras que en el otro lado Linke y Sprout hacían lo propio, de hecho, todos los profesores lo hacían. 

A Lily le bastaba con admirar el comedor para sentirse en un sueño, pero Sirius necesitó sentarse a la mesa Gryffindor y ver cómo decenas de los más apetitosos manjares aparecían de la nada frente a él para sentirse así. La pelirroja estaba encantada, apenas despertara al día siguiente le escribiría una carta a sus padres contándoles todo con detalles, sin duda estarían tan emocionados como ella. El banquete fue tal como el de comienzos de año, con la comida apareciendo sobre los platos dorados y las copas llenándose de jugo de calabaza cada vez que se vaciaban. A mitad de la cena, los cuatro fantasmas de Hogwarts, Nick Casi Decapitado, el Barón Sanguinario, la Dama Gris y el Fraile Gordo, emergieron de las mesas de su respectiva casa, causando sobresaltos en más de uno, y realizaron una pequeña dramatización de un duelo entre magos. Al terminar, fueron ovacionados por todos los alumnos y tomaron asiento en la mesa de su casa. El Barón Sanguinario, sentado junto a un Slytherin que se parecía enormemente a un mandril, estaba con mala cara, mientras que entre los Gryffindors, Nick Casi Decapitado todavía recibía aplausos y silbidos. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas y una gorguera particularmente alta, que lo ayudaba a sostener su cuello en su lugar. 

- Muy amables jóvenes, muy amables - decía el fantasma, y James habría podido jurar que, de no ser porque era un fantasma, estaba sonrojado. 

- Sir Nicholas, mis respetos, ha sido una de sus mejores actuaciones - lo felicitó Frank Longbottom, de cuarto curso. 

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso - proclamó Calvin Yunks desde otro lugar de la mesa. 

- ¿Sabe algo, Sir Nick? - dijo Erin, atrayendo la atención del fantasma - No importa lo que diga Sir Patrick, usted es mejor fantasma. 

- ¿De verdad lo cree, señorita? - y Nick Casi Decapitado cruzó la mesa hasta acercarse a la niña, atravesando a unos cuantos en el camino, entre ellos Lily, quien sintió como si le hubiesen derramado un cubo de agua helada encima. 

- Claro, usted sabe hacer cosas interesantes... y no hablar todo el día de un tonto Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza. 

- Claro... tonto club... ¿Quién necesita a Sir Patrick Mi-cabeza-sí-fue-bien-decapitada-Podmore? 

- ¿Podmore? ¿Qué pasa con mi ancestro? - preguntó un chico de otro curso, de tercero, si Sirius no se equivocaba. Tenía espeso cabello color paja, ojos brillantes y la mandíbula cuadrada. 

- Ya debo retirarme, debo acudir a otra celebración - anunció el fantasma -. Señor MacElroy, le deseo mucha suerte y espero escuchar noticias de nuestra victoria el sábado - un chico sentado cerca al hermano de Elisa levantó el pulgar -. Con su permiso - y desapareció. 

- ¿De dónde conoces a Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore? - preguntó Erin. 

- No lo conozco personalmente, pero es mi antepasado. Me llamo Sturgis, Sturgis Podmore. 

- Entonces te digo que no te pierdes de nada. Es el fantasma residente en casa de mi abuela, bueno, no es mi abuela, mi abuela está muerta, es una tía bisabuela de mi madre que recibió la casa en herencia de su tercer esposo y Sir Patrick ya estaba ahí - todos sus amigos la miraban confundidos, ¿cómo Erin podía recordar tantos datos sobre su árbol familiar? -. Se pasa todo el día hablando de la próxima reunión de su dichoso club, y yo espié en una reunión y lo único que hacen es jugar algo así como polo con la cabeza de alguno de los miembros, ¿tiene alguna gracia? 

- McGregor, algunos estamos intentado comer - le reclamó Sirius. 

- No me escuches si no quieres Black. 

- ¿Te apellidas Black? - le preguntó el chico Podmore. 

- Sí. 

- ¿Y estás en Gryffindor? 

- Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro? 

- Nada, nada... - y se volteó a conversar con sus propios amigos. 

- ¿Ahora qué cosa rara habrá contigo, Siri-boy? 

- ¿Y yo qué voy a saber James? 

-.--.--.--.- 

El primero de noviembre amaneció lloviendo, tal como lo había predicho Peter la tarde anterior, y el lluvioso cielo gris representaba exactamente el ánimo de Remus Lupin [**NdeR:** amor mío!!!! ] [**NdeH:** y ya vas a empezar...]. La transformación había sido horrible, como siempre, pero más horrible era el despertarse al día siguiente apenas hubiese recuperado su apariencia humana, golpeado, rasguñado y adolorido. Aunque prefería eso, permanecer toda la noche encerrado en la Casa de los Gritos, hiriéndose a sí mismo, antes que estar libre por ahí siendo una amenaza para cualquiera o que no asistir a Hogwarts. Había tenido que ausentarse de clases un día antes de lo previsto, todavía no se acostumbraba al plan elaborado por Dumbledore y se ponía muy nervioso, tanto que tenía que pasar la noche ganando fuerzas en la enfermería para enfrentarse la noche siguiente a la luna llena. Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, había ido a buscarlo apenas había salido el sol y lo había ayudado a hacer todo el camino de regreso por el tunel hasta el castillo. Algunos murciélagos todavía volaban rezagados por ahí y Remus deseó haber estado junto a sus amigos en el banquete de la noche anterior. [**NdeR:** yo deseo haberte hecho compañía, achito mi lobito ;;] [**NdeH:** ya Pad, no creo que haya nadie que todavía no sepa que te mueres por Remus] [**NdeR:** es que él no se lo merece ;;] 

Ya en la enfermería, y abrigado por suficientes cobijas, madame Pomfrey lo hizo recostarse un rato mientras ella buscaba todo lo necesario para curarlo. La mujer lo veía con tristeza mientras pasaba el algodón mojado con poción desinfectante por cada uno de los cortes en su piel y lo vendaba. "- Pobre criatura... pobre niño... -" repetía en voz muy baja. El camino desde la enfermería hasta la torre Gryffindor se le hacía interminable, y afortunadamente ya sus cosas las habían subido, porque se habría quedado a mitad de las escaleras si hubiese tenido que arrastrar su baúl. Mantener esa excusa de su madre le costaría bastante... Finalmente, llegó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien habría seguido durmiendo de no ser porque el niño tuvo que gritarle la contraseña para que lo dejara pasar a la sala común. Todo estaba igual. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con toda la cautela que el cansancio le permitía, rogando que James, el más madrugador de los seis, no se hubiese despertado aún. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados, todos seguían dormidos y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse fue amortiguado por los ronquidos de Peter. 

Era agradable estar ahí, entre sus amigos. Sirius enredado entre sus sábanas y durmiendo a pierna suelta, James imaginando en sus sueños que su almohada era una escoba de carreras, Peter roncando como siempre, Rowan narrando dormido un partido de fútbol entre el Arsenal y el Chelsea [**NdeR: **go blues! .U Ehh.. es que mi religión me prohibe apoyar al Arsenal, sorry por la interrupción], y Fabian murmurando algo así como "-Yo no fui, fue Gideon -". Con razón Lily decía que él era el menos extraño en ese grupo. Olvidándose de todo, se metió en su cama, merecía dormir un rato más, y luego de mirar por última vez a sus compañeros, dio un suspiro resignado, se cubrió con sus sábanas y cayó dormido casi al instante. 

- Genial, ya despertaste - James, Sirius y Peter lo miraban con atención -. No sé cuándo llegaste, pero si no te apuras, no le llegas a tu adorado Linke. 

- Cinco minutos más, mamá-Pots - las carcajadas de Black y Pettigrew no se hicieron esperar. 

- Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no? - y recibió un almohadazo dirigido hacia su cara pero que fue bloqueado por su brazo. 

- ¡Ouch! 

- Remus, ¿dónde demonios te metiste? - preguntó Sirius, mirando las vendas y los rasguños que cubrían al joven licántropo. 

- Mi hermana tiene un gato... ehh... y no le agrado - tendría que mejorar su rapidez de respuesta. "Nota mental: decirle a mamá que le compre un gato a la enana, aunque no lo merezca". 

- ¿No le agradas? Te odia... 

- Sirius, si dejas de tocarme el brazo me harías un favor. 

- Lo siento. 

- ¿Y cómo sigue tu madre? - ahora el que preguntaba era James. 

- Mejor, mejor, pero si vuelve a empeorar tendré que ir otra vez... Y buehhh, ¿no se suponía que teníamos clases? Me muero por desayunar. 

- Estás hablando mi idioma, Remsie-pooh. 

- Deja de llamarme así... 

Unos minutos después, cuando ya Remus estuvo listo, los cuatro niños bajaron al Gran Comedor. Sirius y James se encargaron de informar a su amigo de todo lo que había pasado en los dos días de su ausencia, y Peter recibió un gran pisotón de parte de Potter cuando estuvo a punto de decir lo que Hagrid les había dicho sobre haber visto a Remus. Ya en el comedor, el joven licántropo se sirvió casi tanto de desayunar como Sirius, lo que ya era mucho decir y culminó con una gran barra de chocolate de Honeydukes que le habían enviado sus padres. 

- ¿Cómo no te repugnas? - le preguntó James. 

- ¿Del chocolate? Debes estar loco. 

- Oye, Remsie. 

- Por centésima vez Sirius... 

- ¿Has notado algo peculiar en algún armario del tercer piso? 

- ¿Hablas del que sólo aparece lunes, miércoles y viernes? 

- Entonces... son tres "s" contra un "no s". Por degocracía, declaro real a ese armario, debo apuntarlo. 

- ¿Degocracia? - preguntó James. 

- Es democracia, Sirius, democracia, con M... 

- Bahhh, ustedes entendieron. 

Siguiendo con su rutina matinal, Remus barrió la mesa de Gryffindor con la mirada. Ahí estaba Erin, con la mirada perdida en la mesa de la casa Slytherin y bostezando a más no poder. 

- ¿Qué le pasa? 

- ¿Uhh? ¿A'ien? 

- Traga y habla Sirius, no seas cerdo. 

- A Erin. 

- Supongo que se trasnochó en su detención - respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. 

- No creo que Baumgarner haya estado torturándola. 

- Pero quién sabe con qué poción se habrá encontrado - y el niño de los ojos azules miraba a Peter. 

- ¿Detención? 

- ¿No te conté? - Remus negó con la cabeza. James prosiguió - Erin y Lestrange se pelearon ayer saliendo de Pociones, Baumgarner los separó y les dio una noche de detención con él como condición para no quitarles puntos ni castigarlos. 

- Lestrange fue el trapeador y la dragona tuvo que ayudar a calificar pociones, me parece un buen trato. 

- Correo - anunció Peter, mirando al centenar de lechuzas que entraban por el techo del Gran Comedor. 

- Genial - dijo Sirius frotándose las manos. 

- ¿Esperas algo? 

- Sí, galletas de mi madre. 

- Tú no tienes remedio Sirius... 

- Pero de todos modos me quieres, Jamie-Pots. 

- ¡Ay, cállate Black! [**NdeR:** lo he dicho, Sirius es lo máximo .] [**NdeH:** tú tampoco tienes remedio U.u] 

Tal como lo había esperado el niño Black, Wisdom, su lechuza, voló sobre las mesas hasta descender junto a él y le entregó una cajita de cartón envuelta en una servilleta. En serio había acertado con el nombre del ave, era demasiado lista [**N/A:** Wisdom = sabiduría en inglés]. Famke, la mensajera de Remus, también se acercó llevando una carta de sus padres, carta que el niño guardó rápidamente; no podía leerla frente a sus amigos, era demasiado riesgoso para su secreto. Mirando nuevamente alrededor, el niño de los ojos color miel [**NdeH:** la alerta de babas sube a naranja! xDDD] [**NdeR:** (L)(L) Estoy enamorada] se extrañó de ver a Erin moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados intentando tener una mejor vista de la mesa de la casa de la serpiente, como si estuviese buscando algo muy particular, pero ¿qué? 

- Oye, Remsie-pooh, ¿quieres galletas? 

- No, gracias. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que repetirte que no me llames así? 

- ...Tienen chispas de chocolate... 

- Te detesto Black - le dijo antes de tomar las tres galletas que le ofrecía Sirius. 

- Bueno, ahora sí tenemos que irnos. 

- Como digas, mamá-Pots. 

- ¡Cállate Sirius! 

- Siempre es lo mismo: cállate Sirius, cállate Sirius... 

Y el cuarteto salió del Gran Comedor. Antes de terminar de atravesar las puertas, Remus echó una última mirada a la mesa Gryffindor, donde Erin ya había vuelto a su ánimo de costumbre y Samantha hablaba sobre algo con ella. Aunque cualquier mínima curiosidad se espantó de su mente en la conversación con sus amigos. Sirius había insistido en que ya que habían salido con algo de tiempo del comedor, perfectamente podían explorar algunos corredores cercanos al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para matar el tiempo, y los otros tres, más divertidos que convencidos, se vieron obligados a seguir al niño Black. En honor a la verdad, no descubrieron nada nuevo, pero no por eso Sirius dejó de hacer sus anotaciones de costumbre, causando las reacciones de costumbre en sus amigos. Remus suspiraba resignado, James hacía gala de su particular risa como de hiena y Peter, para mantener la costumbre, aún no terminaba de entender en qué consistía la apuesta entre Black y Lupin. 

Durante la clase de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick decidió que ya era momento de enseñarles a levitar objetos. Lily estaba totalmente emocionada. Encantamientos era, con mucho, la materia que mejor se le daba, y por fin les enseñarían a hacer cosas como la de los brujos de los cuentos. Luego de hacerlos copiar los fundamentos teóricos y de practicar el movimiento de varita indicado, les otorgaron una pluma a cada uno [**NdeR:** cochinos números impares, yo me entiendo...] [**NdeH:** siempre eres la única que lo hace Pad xDD] [**NdeR:** ay sí tú, como si tu estuvieses taaaan cuerda Prongs]. Desgraciadamente, o tal vez por esas cosas inexplicables del destino, ni Lily ni James recordaron tomar sus precauciones y alejarse lo suficiente el uno del otro. Remus hacía su mejor esfuerzo, Sirius sacudía su varita sin muy buenos resultados, excepto casi clavarle la punta a Alnair en el ojo, y Peter ni siquiera podía destrabar su lengua para decir las palabras del encantamiento. 

- ¡Winwar... no, así no era... Wingardium leviosa - ése era James intentando hacer el encantamiento levitador. Su pluma sólo se agitó levemente - ¡Wingardium leviosa! ¡Wingardium leviosa! ¡Wingardium leviosa! - el mismo resultado. 

- A ver niños, no se desanimen - dijo el profesor con su vocecilla. 

- ¡Wingardium leviosa! - nada resultaba para el chico Potter - Esta pluma está defectuosa. 

- Pues yo no creo que sea la pluma... 

- ¿Decías algo, Evans? 

- Que la pluma no tiene la culpa de que no hayas prestado atención. 

- ¿Que yo... 

- No estás haciendo el movimiento de muñeca. 

- ¿Ahh sí? Pues a ver, si tu prestaste tanta atención y sabes hacer el dichoso movimiento de muñeca, eleva tu pluma. 

- Ya que insistes - Lily se aclaró la muñeca y movió sutilmente su mano -. ¡Wingardium leviosa! 

La pluma no se limitó a agitarse, sino que comenzó a elevarse en el aire cada vez más alto ante la vista maravillada del profesor Flitwick y el resto de los Gryffindors de primer curso, hasta llegar al techo del aula y mantenerse allí. James gruñía por lo bajo, Lily sonreía triunfante y Flitwick aplaudía encantado. 

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Excelente como siempre señorita Evans, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ya vieron que sí se puede niños, sigan intentando. 

- No te soporto - dijo James, mirando a la niña pelirroja.

* * *

****

Ralkm: ya terminé, ya terminé (8) Diox, 25 páginas O.O cómo sigo teniendo teclado? 

Hermione: Tierra llamando a Padlandia, responde camarada 

Ralkm: me llamabas? .U 

Hermione: no, para nada, fue una ilusión auditiva, no te diste cuenta? 

Ralkm: uy, estás con tu humor negro, mejor ni te toco la tecla. Me voy con mis reviews 

Hermione: como quieras . 

Ralkm: sabes que a veces me pregunto cómo hemos podido aguantarnos? O.o En fin... Reviews! . 

a _Hermione de Potter:_ gracias Prongsie =) En verdad necesitaba las porras de tus clones 

Hermione: de nada . A mí es a la que menos le gustaría que dejaras de escribir 

Ralkm: pos si... 

a _Prongsaddicted_: creo que nos volvimos a tardar mucho, verdad? .U Y gracias por lo de genias, lo somos, yo sí por lo menos... y si no me falla la memoria, creo que comencé a leer tu fic pero ya ni recuerdo por qué no seguí O.o Anyway, gracias por todo, y sigue leyendo! 

a _AyaChan18:_ sí, Erin está mal de la cabeza, de eso no hay duda, pero en eso tienes razón también, es muy simpática. Y sobre REDEMPTION......., digamos que estoy bloqueada, que de hecho sí lo estoy, y hago lo que puedo por escribirle a ese fic. 

a _Aredhel Alcarin:_ sehhh, ya estoy de mejores, pero en serio que me pongo mal con lo de los reviews, aún me afecta que la gente no reconozca mi trabajo, con lo que me cuesta escribir ;; Lily como Neville? visto desde cierta perspectiva y siendo imaginativas, puede ser. Respecto a lo de la dragoncita y el lobito, ya verás lo que viene por ahí (sí, te estoy diciendo que pasará algo en el próximo capítulo y que tienes que leerlo porque sí), y no te preocupes, el mote no la molesta. No, a Snapie no le hace gracia y ya se nota... hombre tenía que ser, muérgano desgraciado... No, para nada, si ese review era nuevecito, no se notó? .U. A ver, déjame explicarte, sería algo así como: "cara seria, corazón travieso", sí, esa es una buena traducción. Espero que así lo entiendas mejor, o si no me recuerdas darte los detalles por msn. Regresa del pueblo mellon, tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo ;;... Namarië!!!! 

a _DRU:_ según "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", un kneazle es: "una criatura parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado, jaspeado o a lunares, y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. Es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja es una excelente mascota. Tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables (...)" Y si alguna de estas características te recuerda a Crookshanks, es que el gato feo es mitad kneazle . 

a _Lucy Weasley:_ sí, bueno, para no ofender a nadie, digamos que "estamos". Gracias!!!!! =') Oye, sí tienes razón, cada capítulo ha resultado más largo que el anterior, no me quiero ni imaginar cuántas páginas tomaría el último ;; Ojalá te guste cómo quedó este, que ya estoy soltando unas cuántas pistas por ahí sobre lo que pasará. Besos venezolanos para ti! . 

y de último pero no por eso menos importante, a _Fera Weasley:_ cómo crees? Si Erin también es mi personaje preferido ., bueno, ella y Sirius; son geniales ambos, pero están muy mal de la cabeza ..... Ya pusimos de nuevo las N/As!!! Complaciendo peticiones, comenzamos a soltar nuestros comentarios de nuevo... Todo lo que han dicho en otro idioma ha sido en francés, pero no hay problema, de ahora en adelante pondremos lo que significa al final del capítulo, te sirve así???... Cuídate tú también! y yo también creo que el pulgas es el mejor merodeador! 

Hermione: Sirius? James! 

Ralkm: no comencemos, que tú siempre vas a defender a tu suegrito y yo al pulgoso 

Hermione: cierto 

Ralkm: oye, camarada, vamos a dejar las N/As, verdad? Es que fue divertido ponerlas de nuevo . 

Hermione: Pad???? Estás ahí??? Te recuerdo que tú eras la que no las ponías 

Ralkm: porque tú habías dicho que ya no escribirías más 

Hermione: yo dije eso? .U 

Ralkm: sí ¬¬ Como sea, voy a traducir el francés de los primitos 

**Chien =** perro 

**Tairez =** cállate 

**Mourez =** muérete 

**Grognon =** gruñón 

**Dragonisse =** dragona 

**Parfait! =** ¡perfecto! 

**J'ai faim =** tengo hambre 

Hermione: y ahora sí, este cuento se acabó 

Ralkm: auf wiedersehen! . 

_Las_** [MM:MS,MJ&MR]**

_Hermione Arwen Andrea Samantha Nymphadora Trinity Rogue Granger Malfoy Owens de Potter Drake McGregor_

- Prongs - 

(a.k.a. "la-del-romance-L/J") 

&

_Ralkm Éowyn Catalina Eltanin Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida Blake Drake Malfoy Wood Barton MacFusty Shinoda Blackmare Allerdyce Wagner Nebuchadnezzar Peredhil Black Murdock Farrell Tonks Blueriver Hebridean Marchbanks Coulson Biggerstaff Wenham Ithilien Velthmon_

- Padfoot - 

Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 

(a.k.a. "la-de-los-disparates-marca-merodeadores") 

**con la colaboración especial de**

_Charles Sean Stan Jeoffrey Weatherby McGonagall von Glück Chopin Dellinger Granger Debussy Lupin Caradhras Benetosh_

- Moony - 

(a.k.a. "el-único-de-los-tres-que-sabe-francés") 

Disclaimer: nada nos pertenece, ojalá fuese así, así que tú, si tú abogado de la Rowling, Warner, Salamandra, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Emecé o la compañía que sea, no vengas a demandarnos! Pero eso sí, ni nuestros personajes ni la historia nos los puedes quitar, ja!

* * *

**NOTA DE EMERGENCIA:** está borrando todas las vocales acentuadas así como todos los "emoticones" ke hemos puesto en el capítulo, no es nuestra culpa ke esté tan mal. Intentaremos buscar una forma de solucionar esto


	10. TITULO OCTAVO De deportes y descubrimien...

**TRATADO SOBRE EL MERODEO**

**TÍTULO OCTAVO**

**De deportes y descubrimientos**

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

Quidditch. Palabra bisílaba de nueve letras y de acentuación grave **(NdeH:** Pad, ya nos enteramos que eres la mejor en lenguaje de tu clase, sigue) (**NdeR:** pero no me puedes negar que es un comienzo original :P) (**NdeH:** Padfoot �), utilizada para denotar al deporte con más seguidores entre los magos, y que resultaba ser además la palabra favorita de James Potter. El niño había pasado todo su tiempo desde el amanecer del viernes en un estado de alta excitación, acribillando al primer inocente que se cruzara con él con sus comentarios sobre lo bueno que era el quidditch. Desafortunadamente para ellos, los que recibieron mayor cantidad de ataques de James habían sido Peter y Rowan, tanto así que este último tuvo que esconderse detrás de Samantha al momento de entrar a desayunar, pero Pettigrew no tenía quien lo defendiera y tuvo que escuchar el discurso cuasi-infinito de su amigo. A Remus y Sirius toda la situación les causaba mucha gracia, pero mientras el primero disimulaba sus ataques de risa por respeto al gordito, el segundo no se inmutaba en esconder sus sonoras carcajadas, apenando aún más al aludido. 

- Oye Jamie-Pots, ya para o vas a terminar causándole un trauma al pobre Rowan - intercedió Erin. Ella, Samantha, Rowan y Fabian se habían convertido en los acompañantes habituales del cuarteto, y ambos grupos de niños procuraban ser siempre vecinos durante las clases y en el comedor. En el tiempo en que Sirius y Erin no estaban peleando, actuaban casi como gemelos, y James y Samantha no podían dejar de reírse de ellos.

- Es que tiene que entender que el quidditch...

- James, James, métele el freno a la escoba - le dijo Fabian, haciéndole señales de alto con las manos.

- Gideon y nosotros le hemos estado explicando antes que tú - prosiguió la niña -. Sacamos _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ de la biblioteca hace meses, ¿qué creías?

- Y está el hecho de que no soy ningún tonto - culminó Rowan.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Potty - intervino Sirius -, no aclares que oscureces (**N/A:** tiene razón). Mejor sigue explicándole a Peter lo del stooging.

- Mejor desayunemos tranquilos todos, ¿sí? - pidió Remus. Él también adoraba el quidditch, pero lo de James ya llegaba a niveles obsesivos.

- Estás hablando en mi idioma Remsie-pooh.

- Cállate Sirius.

- Enijiojos - dijo el niño Black, mientras se metía una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca.

- Cerdo...

- Envidiosos. Siempre es lo mismo: cállate Sirius, cállate Sirius....

- Slytherin es el campeón de quidditch, ¿no? - preguntó Samantha.

- Sí Samy, pero espera a que yo logre entrar al equipo el año que viene, vamos a destrozarlos.

- Bueno James, esperemos a que el equipo de Gryffindor pueda aguantar un año hasta que te llegue tu oportunidad.

- Esperemos... - el niño Potter miró hacia la puerta - Ohh genial, ya se me amargó la comida - Lily y el resto de las niñas acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor, y cuando la pelirroja y el niño de los anteojos cruzaron miradas, ambos gruñeron por lo bajo. (**NdeR:** entre el amor y el odio me enamoro más de ti...(8)) (**NdeH:** Pad, no cantes)

- Si no vas a comerte eso, sabes que siempre tendré espacio.

- No seas cerdo, Sirius.

- ¿Has sabido algo de tu madre, Remus? - ante la pregunta de Erin, el niño de los ojos miel tragó en seco.

- Ehh... s-sí, ya está algo mejor, mi padre la está cuidando.

- ¿Y por qué no la llevan a San Mungo?

- No le gustan los hospitales. (**NdeR:** es mentiroso ese hombre, es mentiroso...(8)) (**NdeH:** vas a terminar rompiendo un vidrio xD) (**NdeR:** envidiosa �)

- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene?

- Llegó el correo - anunció Peter, salvando al joven licántropo de tener que responder. Instintivamente, Remus volteó a ver cómo hasta el menor atisbo de sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Erin -. Mi tío ya debió haberme enviado las... - pero la mano de Sirius tapando su boca ahogó cualquier sonido.

- Las golosinas que nos habías mencionado, ¿verdad, Peter? - y el gordito asintió, aún con Sirius tapándole la boca.

- Sirius, suéltalo que ya la cara se le está poniendo violeta. (**N/A:** no lo sueltes! no lo sueltes!)

- ¿Tú crees? - James y Samantha lo miraron duramente mientras Remus contenía la risa - Ohh, bueno... - y Peter volvió a respirar (**NdeR:** pulgosito, por qué lo soltaste?) - Aquí vienen la lechuza más inteligente del mundo y mi periódico - el niño señalaba a la pequeña mota gris que era Wisdom, que cargaba entre sus patas El Profeta de ese día perfectamente enrollado -, ¿vas a querer la sección deportiva, dragona?

- ¿Uhh? - la niña de los ojos violetas estaba como ida.

- Erin, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Samantha.

- No, nada - y les dirigió una media sonrisa, como restándose importancia, pero Remus sintió que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como un galeón de chocolate.

- Siempre he dicho que estás loca, dragona... ¿Será que te enojas si me termino tu desayuno?

- Siempre se enoja contigo, no habría diferencia.

- Buen punto Jamie, buen punto... De todos modos voy a guardarte el periódico, para cuando aterrices - anunció Sirius mientras se dirigía a la página en que estaba el crucigrama y sacaba una pluma de su mochila -. Veamos... 1 horizontal: brujo medieval que llevaba una medusa de sombrero. ¡Esa es fácil! (**NdeR:** Ulrico el chiflado!!! :D) (**NdeH:** es que tú no cambias camarada) - y comenzó a resolver el pasatiempo.

- Ahora, Rowan, Peter, volviendo a lo nuestro. Como ya les dije, el stooging se prohibió la noche...

- Del 21 de junio de 1884 - recitó Rowan con el tono más aburrido que podía -. Ya te lo dijimos, leí el libro.

- Sólo quería verificar que habías captado el punto. Ya que terminamos con el stooging, sigue el haversacking...

- ¡JAMES! - le gritaron a coro Remus, Samantha, Rowan y Fabian, mientras Sirius reía, aún metido en su crucigrama, y Peter se hundía en su silla. Erin no reaccionó. (**NdeR:** un grito en sonido dolby digital surround O.O)

- Nadie me entiende...

Terminaron su desayuno tranquilamente y hasta tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar de un chocolate de Honeydukes que Remus había decidido compartir con ellos antes de partir del Gran Comedor. Erin se levantó de la mesa antes que nadie, alegando que tenía que ir un momento al baño, y el resto no habría dado ni dos pasos alejándose de las puertas uando tuvieron que detenerse.

- ¡Sam! - Tom McGregor caminaba dando zancadas para alcanzarlos - Oye, ¡espera!

- ¿Qué?... Ahh, hola Tom.

- Hola. Mira, lamento haber estado odioso estos días, es que tu amiga me ha estado agotando el buen humor con eso de que todos los días, bueno, tú entiendes.

- Tranquilo, no hay problema... ¿Era solamente eso?

- No, no - le entregó un sobre -. Necesito que le entregues esto a mi hermana por favor, es muy importante. Iba a dárselo yo, pero salió como si un vipertooth la estuviese persiguiendo y después no voy a tener tiempo.

- Tom, ¡apresúrate! - le gritaron dos chicos, parados en las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo.

- Esperen.

- Yo se lo entrego de inmediato. Su encomienda está segura en mis manos, señor McGregor.

- Samy, clases, ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo James, chasqueando los dedos frente a ella.

- Ya voy... Bueno, nos vemos.

- Adiós, y no se te olvide entregárselo.

- No lo olvidaré - y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

- A ver liliputiense, ¿por qué el dragón mayor tendría que disculparse contigo?

- Omítete el apodo Sirius, ¿y qué es esa tontería del dragón mayor?

- No es tontería, es tradición. Tom es el dragón mayor y su madre es la gran dragona.

- Como digas...

- Sabes que eso no puede negarse.

- ¿Por qué les dices así? - preguntó Peter. Sirius se detuvo y miró a sus amigos por un momento.

- Nahhh, si no se han dado cuenta no seré yo quien se los diga. Aún no están listos para tal carga de sabiduría.

- Payaso...

- ¿Tú sabes? - pero Samantha se encogió de hombros.

- Y a ver mi querido Blacky, ya que no quieres decirnos eso, entonces dinos por qué te dice perro pulgoso - James le había pasado una mano por los hombros a su mejor amigo.

- Pues verás Potty, aparte de porque esa niña está mal de la cabeza, básicamente me dice así por Hocicos.

- ¿Por... Hocicos? - y la patentada risa de hiena del niño Potter hizo su aparición estelar. Los demás no entendían nada, ni quien era Hocicos ni la reacción de James. Sirius lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Ya te lo dije, está mal de la cabeza, igual que tú.

- ¿Y los señores se dignarán a decir quién es Hocicos? - preguntó Lupin, intentando sonar serio y comiendo chocolate al mismo tiempo.

- Es... el... - a James le costaba hablar entre carcajadas - el... labrador de... Sirius... Por Merlín...

- James, te vas a orinar - le dijo Fabian divertido. (**NdeR:** y si le conseguimos un pañal a tu suegrito?) (**NdeH:** muy graciosa Pad�) (**NdeR:** siempre Prongsie :D... Preferirá Pampers o Huggies??? O.o xDDDD)

- ¿Por qué tienes un labrador si vienes de una familia de magos? - al joven Rowan toda la conversación le estaba resultando muy curiosa.

- Pregúntales a Joe y a mi mamá, ellos lo compraron. El viejo Hocicos ya estaba ahí cuando yo nací, y como por el trabajo de mamá en el hospital y Joe en el Ministerio yo pasaba más tiempo con el perro que con ellos, Erin comenzó a decir que ya yo parecía perro y de ahí viene lo del apodo - y el niño comenzó a rascarse el cuello por una ligera comezón.

- Pues te queda perfecto, Blacky-boy; porque por si no lo has notado, te rascas como perro - Sirius dejó de rascarse el cuello inmediatamente - y no te ríes, ladras.

- Bueno, en defensa de Sirius - intervino Samantha -, Erin también se rasca así.

- Les vendrá de familia entonces - opinó Peter.

- _Mademoiselle, monsieurs et_ Peter - proclamó solemnemente el niño Black -, declaro muerto este tema porque tengo que entrar a dar mi espectáculo, mi público me espera.

- Estás loco Sirius.

- No es locura, es genialidad (**NdeR:** cierto) - y entró al aula de Transformaciones con una gran sonrisa.

Lily, Elisa, Megan, Alnair y Ariel entraron al salón sólo unos minutos después, y para no perder la tradición, mantuvieron su distancia de James, distancia que abarcaba el aula de extremo a extremo. Esa era la tan particular tregua que se habían inventado, aunque al menos ahora mantenían la cortesía y se saludaban todas las mañanas y no existían casi roces entre las niñas. Erin llegó a escasos segundos de que comenzara la clase de McGonagall, y se sentó en la última fila, y Samantha la acompañó inmediatamente. Remus afinó sus oídos para intentar escuchar lo que decían, pero de la boca de la niña de ojos violetas no salió ni media palabra pese a la insistencia de su mejor amiga. Su hermetismo se mantuvo a lo largo de las clases de Pociones, Herbología y Encantamientos, y duró hasta el final de día; ya todos habían olvidado, nuevamente, el incidente en el desayuno.

Para satisfacción de James, y alivio de los demás, el viernes se les pasó rápidamente y el sábado llegó finalmente, con partido de quidditch incluido. Decir que la tensión entre leones y serpientes había llegado a niveles violentos era quedarse cortos, como lo demostró la escaramuza que ocurrió en el desayuno, justo antes del partido, en la que tres chicos del equipo de Slytherin, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, se enfrentaron en un muy improvisado duelo contra el capitán y otros dos jugadores de Gryffindor. De no ser por la intervención de la profesora McGonagall, cuya velocidad de detección de problemas logró activar la imaginación del niño Black, el primer partido de la temporada habría tenido que ser suspendido debido a la incapacidad física de seis jugadores.

Tanto los de Ravenclaw como los de Hufflepuff lucían adornos rojos y declaraban su abierto apoyo a Gryffindor. Si acaso un grupo reducido, pero no por eso menos ruidoso, llevaban escarapelas y bufandas verde botella y plateado. Y cuando los catorce miembros de los dos equipos se pusieron de pie para retirarse al campo, fueron despedidos por una gran ronda de aplausos. James, al borde de una ataque de histeria (**NdeR:** tu suegrito se pasa, Prongs, se pasa) (**NdeH:** antes de hablar de mi suegrito, mira a Sirius) (**NdeR:** Sirius es un genio :P), obligó a sus amigos a salir tan rápido como podían del Gran Comedor para conseguir los mejores lugares en las tribunas. Entre él y Peter cargaban una pancarta hecha en un gran trozo de pergamino y con un gran dibujo de un león rojo y dorado pisoteando una serpiente y cargando una gran copa plateada; Erin había accedido a hacerla a cambio de un sickle, que al final salió de los bolsillos del niño de los anteojos.

Lily estaba decidida a apoyar como pudiese a su casa. Si bien no era muy amante de las escobas, todavía no lograba reprimir la sensación de vértigo cada vez que veía una, el quidditch le parecía fascinante. En su opinión, era como una mezcla de fútbol, rugby, baloncesto y caza, pero muy al estilo de los magos. Elisa y Megan ya le habían explicado muchas cosas, y desde que entró al dormitorio a mitad de una discusión entre la primera y Erin por cuál era el mejor equipo de la liga, había decido quedarse con las Harpies, aunque nunca las hubiese visto jugar. El mundo necesitaba mucho del toque femenino. Ya no podía esperar para ver su primer partido de quidditch, y en especial ése contra Slytherin; quería vengarse de Severus de alguna forma.

El campo de quidditch era el tipo de estadio deportivo que sólo se le había podido ocurrir a los magos. Tenía forma ovalada y las divisiones en el césped recordaban mucho a la de los campos de fútbol (**NdeR:** pos a mí sí se me parecen); habían tres postes dorados de quince metros de alto con aros en la punta a cada extremo y cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. Los puestos más altos eran los más peleados y los primeros en ocuparse. Los profesores tenían su tribuna particular, pero si querían, podían estar junto a los alumnos apoyando a sus equipos, o como en el caso de la profesora McGonagall, que lucía una bufanda roja y dorada pero estaba en una especie de tribuna aparte, junto a una chica de anteojos. Dumbledore observaba todo y a todos, complacido, desde el palco más alto en la tribuna de los profesores y había decidido unirse al ambiente deportivo llevando un sombrero puntiagudo color fuccia chillón con bordados de snitchs y escobas.

A James y Sirius les había costado una larga ronda de piedra, papel o tijeras con un grupo de muchachos de Hufflepuff del sexto curso conseguir puestos en la más alta fila de una de las tribunas para ellos, Remus y los demás, y hasta para Thrym, porque Erin había ido a buscar a su crup para que los acompañara durante todo el juego. Ahora sólo faltaba que los catorce jugadores saltaran al campo y comenzara el partido. La emoción bullía entre todos los estudiantes, y tanto Black como Potter, Prewett y Timmons estuvieron a un paso de comerse viva a Erin cuando la escucharon apostar contra Gryffindor con unos Ravenclaw sentados junto a ellos.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?

- ¡Es tu propia casa, por Merlín!

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Oigan, ya - intercedió Remus, mordiendo un trozo de su chocolate -, es una apuesta, no se lo tomen personal.

- Remus, ¡apostó contra Gryffindor!

- Porque Gryffindor va a perder - dijo Erin, con la voz más tranquila que podía y evitando la mirada asesina de James.

- ¿Que QUÉ!?

- Por si lo olvidas, resulta que mi hermano es el nuevo cazador de Slytherin y tengo un par de primos muy lejanos en el equipo, por lo que me han dejado colarme en sus entrenamientos. Gryffindor no sólo va a perder, va a ser aplastado y no me gusta perder el poco dinero que tengo; gracias, la gerencia - la niña miró severamente a James, quien sentía como si acabase de atravesar el cuerpo de un fantasma.

- No me regañes...

- Ustedes comenzaron - y Thrym ladró, apoyando a su ama.

- _Touché._

- Chicos, en serio, Remus tiene razón - intervino Samantha -, no se lo tomen en serio, sólo disfrutemos el partido, ¿si?... Y a ver muchachita, ¿tú en qué momento te colaste en los entrenamientos que no me di cuenta?

- Eso es secreto profesional, y te agradeceré que dejes de hablar como mi madre que ella está en casa..., o eso supongo.

- ¿Por qué Baumgarner no está en la barra de Slytherin? - preguntó Sirius, mirando al profesor de Pociones reunido en la tribuna con sus colegas.

- Ya te lo dije, porque NO es un Slytherin.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, Erincita querida - dijo James en el tono más meloso que pudo -, ¿no se suponía que hoy ibas a decirnos quién era el jefe de Slytherin?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú...

- Y ya empezaron - suspiraron exasperados Remus y Samantha al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Hey! Yo no dije que les diría nada.

- Claro que lo dijiste, dragona.

- No, yo lo que les dije fue que hoy se enterarían.

- ¿No es lo mismo?

- Claro que no.

- A ver, ¿y cómo se supone que vamos a enterarnos?

- Preguntamos nosotros, si es que se puede saber.

- Tarados...

- Calma pueblo, calma pueblo. Si nos tomamos todos la molestia de ver hacia los Slytherin - y todos siguieron las indicaciones de Fabian -, veremos que en medio de tanto verde está la cara de buen tipo de nuestro querido profesor Linke. (**N/A:** caras vemos....)

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Sí es él.

- Pero no puede ser - en la cabeza de los niños no entraba que el profesor Linke, que parecía incapaz de partir un plato, fuese el jefe de la casa de la serpiente, es decir, ¡no cuadraba en el prototipo!

- Edward Linke, jefe de la casa Slytherin desde hace cuatro años, ya que lo preguntan - terminó Erin, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Pero... pero... pero...

- ¡Es Linke!

- El día que aprendan a hacer las preguntas correctas a la gente correcta en el momento correcto, entenderán muchas cosas.

- Pero es que Linke no puede ser un Slytherin...

- ¿Y Baumgarner sí?

Y en ese momento, los siete jugadores de cada equipo, vestidos con túnicas escarlatas y verdes, respectivamente, entraron al estadio entre aplausos y gritos de la multitud. La voz de la chica de anteojos sentada junto a McGonagall comenzó a resonar, mágicamente ampliada, en todos los rincones del campo de quidditch.

- Y ya saltan al campo los catorce paladines, o mejor dicho, los catorce bestias sin educación ni caballerosidad...

- Vineglass, limítate al partido - interrumpió la profesora McGonagall, como si ya estuviese aburrida de decir siempre lo mismo.

- Como quiera, sólo doy una opinión objetiva de en lo que se ha convertido el noble deporte de los magos...

- ¿Qué le pasa? - protestaba Sirius - Ése es el encanto del quidditch.

- ¿Quién la puso a narrar? - James estaba a un paso de las lágrimas. Esa cuatro ojos (**N/A:** el burro hablando de orejas...) se estaba metiendo con lo más bello y sagrado en la vida del niño Potter.

- ...En esta exhibición postmoderna de rudeza y barbarismo...

- ¿¡Rudeza y barbarismo!?

- Debería estar narrando el quiebre que hizo Longbottom - exclamó ofendido Fabian.

- O las jugadas de Tom... - prosiguió Samantha.

- O cualquier cosa relacionada al juego...

- Y no esa tontería de "rudeza y barbarismo".

- ...Gol de Slytherin. Diez, cero.

- ¿¡Y por qué esa imbécil, cerebro de gusarajo no describió cómo MI hermano se los llevó a todos por delante y metió ese golazo!? - entre Rowan, Fabian, Samantha y Remus tuvieron que sostener a Erin para que no se lanzara a las tribunas inferiores a intentara matar a la chica. Thrym gruñía y ladraba como si estuviese viendo a su peor gato enemigo, y Peter, pálido hasta el hueso, temblaba y se alejaba del animal.

- ¿El cazador de Slytherin es tu hermano? - una de las Ravenclaws sentada junto a ellos se volteó a hablarles tras la perorata de la niña de los ojos violetas, quien se limitó a asentir como respuesta - Entonces te felicito, fue una jugada soberbia - la chica no parecía mucho mayor que ellos. Tenía una larga melena negro azulada, ojos grises y brillantes y una elegancia y porte innatos, que sólo tal vez Sirius poseía entre los niños.

- Gracias.

- E ignora a Vineglass, sólo está ahí porque nadie más se presentó en el momento.

- Ehh, Andy, ¿te das cuenta de que estás felicitando a una de las posibles causantes de que perdamos dinero? - dijo un chico sentado junto a la Ravenclaw. Era uno de los que habían apostado con Erin.

- ¿Perdamos? Teddy, yo también aposté por Slytherin. Lucius será un total cretino, pero es muy bueno jugando.

- ¿Conoces a Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó Erin. Ya se había olvidado de intentar lanzarse a asesinar a la narradora. Sirius, aún sin entender por qué, había despegado su atención del partido en pleno desarrollo y se había concentrado en la conversación. Había algo en ese chica de Ravenclaw que le parecía familiar, como si la conociese de antes, pero no recordaba nada.

- Por disgusto. Es el prometido de mi hermana, ¿y tú?

- Estamos emparentados en cierto grado, por disgusto también.

- Disculpa - intervino Sirius. Creía haber recordado esa cara -, ¿nos hemos visto alguna vez? - la chica se le quedó viendo por un rato.

- ¡Ahh sí! Tú eres el chico Black, ¿no? Quedaste en Gryffindor.

- Sí. Soy Sirius, Sirius Black.

- Encantadísima de conocerte en persona - y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego de estrecharle la mano -, mi nombre es Andromeda, pero puedes llamarme Andy - e introdujo al chico junto a ella a la conversación -. Este es mi mejor amigo, Ted Tonks. Teddy, este es Sirius Black, de Gryffindor.

- Mucho gusto... ¿Gryffindor? - y los dos Ravenclaws intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

- ¿Pasa algo con que yo esté en Gryffindor de lo que no esté enterado?

- Son tonterías... Bueno, y ella es...

- Erin McGregor.

- Un placer.

- Y James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Samantha Owens, Fabian Prewett y Rowan Timmons - un ladrido de parte de cierto crup -, y Thrym, por supuesto - terminó de presentarlos Sirius, en el mismo momento en que Slytherin volvía a anotar otro tanto. Veinte a cero.

- Lucius parece entenderse muy bien con tu hermano...

- Boberías. Tom lo hace sólo por su equipo... ¡Vamos Tommy! - lo apoyó la niña, en un momento en que su hermano volaba bastante cerca a la tribuna en que estaba sentada; Thrym meneaba su cola amputada alegremente, sentado sobre el regazo de su dueña. Tom, suspendido en el aire, levantó el pulgar mirando a su hermana menor y se dirigió a recibir un pase de Walker, otro de los cazadores de Slytherin, pero...

- Gol de Gryffindor. Veinte, diez.

Robert McElroy, el capitán de Gryffindor, había logrado derribar con una bludger a Walker antes de que tuviese tiempo de hacer el pase, y la quaffle fue recogida por Frank Longbottom, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y marcó el primer tanto de la casa del león, causando que James casi se quedase afónico entre vítores y silbidos. Peter, en cambio, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer rodando por las tribunas después que el niño de los anteojos agitase la pancarta que ambos sostenían con excesiva fuerza.

Las acciones de Longbottom y el capitán, en cierta forma, le inyectaron ánimos al equipo aurirojo (**NdeR:** un momento de cultura con Ralkm) (**NdeH:** y ahí vas...) (**NdeR:** aurirojo: unión entre áureo y rojo, es decir, dorado y rojo, diciendo un poco más, los colores de Gryffindor... Saber Lenguaje no mata, enriquece! :P), el cual, luego de ese primer gol, logró hacer una remontada impresionante, marcando cuatro tantos en algo menos de quince minutos. Tres cuartos de los asistentes gritaban y celebraban a rabiar, agitando sus escarapelas, banderines y pancartas, y hasta un gran león de peluche, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, la alegría no les duró mucho. Los de Slytherin reaccionaron y volvieron a adelantarse en el marcador, con grandes aportes de Tom McGregor y Lucius Malfoy, dejándolo en un apabullante ciento veinte a setenta, justo antes que el buscador de la casa de la serpiente viese la snitch y se la quitase de la nariz a Horace Walsrode, de Gryffindor. El resultado final: doscientos setenta contra setenta, unos muy alegres Slytherins y un James muy deprimido; su primer partido de quidditch en Hogwarts y su casa había perdido.

Todos los niños, e incluso Thrym, bajaron de las tribunas apesadumbrados y en silencio, como la mayoría de los asistentes al juego. Todos, excepto Erin. No estaba precisamente feliz, pero tampoco precisamente triste; su hermano acababa de gastarse una actuación memorable en su primera oportunidad y se había ganado unas monedas de oro por su apuesta con los Ravenclaws, que no enriquecían ni empobrecían a nadie, pero a ella le alegrarían el rato (**NdeR:** buenas tardes señoras y señores pasajeros, nosotros somos un buen grupo de estudiantes que estamos ofreciendo estos ricos caramelos que son 3 por 1000 bolívares que no enriquecen ni empobrecen a nadie, tómelos sin compromiso) (**NdeH:** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ay, Pad xDDDDDDDDDDD) (**NdeR:** cosas que se tiene que aprender una la que anda en transporte público, qué te puedo decir? :P), tal como a esa chica que había conocido en el partido, Andromeda, que también había apostado a favor de las serpientes.

A Sirius le había agradado por demás Andromeda. Había algo en ella que le parecía familiar, y no era solamente porque se hubiesen cruzado sus miradas durante la selección, era algo más que aún no lograba captar, como si la hubiese conocido de mucho antes, pero eso era bastante más que imposible. ¿De dónde podría conocer él a la hermana de la prometida de Lucius Malfoy? Si ni siquiera Erin la conocía, y eso que ella había escuchado hablar de media humanidad... Y además estaba un detalle. Tal como aquel chico, Sturgis Podmore, Andromeda y su amigo Ted Tonks se habían comportado muy sospechosos al saber que él era un Black y estaba en Gryffindor. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Andromeda no había dicho cuál era su apellido.

- Ehh, Sirius, ¿tú qué opinas? - James le estaba hablando y él ni se había dado por enterado.

- ¿De qué o qué?

- De lo que estaba hablando con Remus.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo James - dijo Remus, quien jugueteaba con Thrym -, no nos estaba prestando atención.

- Brillante deducción, mi querido Watson - bromeó Erin.

- ¿Verdad que sí, Sherlock? - prosiguió el joven licántropo.

- ¿Y esos quiénes son? - preguntaron James, Fabian y Peter al mismo tiempo. Sabrina intentaba contener la risa, Rowan no tuvo tanta suerte con eso y Erin se golpeó la frente con la mano. (**N/A:** alguien enséñeles un poco de cultura, santo Sirius de los pulgosos!)

- Hay que ver que ustedes no saben nada del mundo - dijo Sirius con un deje de arrogancia.

- Mira quién habla - le contestó Rowan entre carcajadas. Él había tenido que corregir al niño Black en más de una ocasión, y era de los pocos con la autoridad moral para replicar.

- Volviendo al tema... - dijo Fabian.

- Sherlock Holmes y su asistente el doctor Watson - recitó Samantha como si tuviese el libro frente a sus ojos - son personajes de un libro y son detectives capaces de resolver cualquier caso sólo usando la lógica.

- ¿No te duele ser tan inculto, _chien_?

- ¿No te duele ser tan impertinente, _dragonisse_?

- No.

- No vayan a comenzar a pelear, que todos estamos bromeando - el niño de los ojos color miel zanjó cualquier conato de pelea entre sus dos amigos.

- Como usted diga, general Remsie - Sirius hizo un saludo militar frente a Remus, quien le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

- Bueno, yo voy a dejar a Thrym en el dormitorio, los veo después - se despidió Erin.

- Voy contigo - anunció su mejor amiga y ambas niñas se separaron de ellos.

- Niñas... - bufó el niño de los ojos azules - Siempre tienen que ir juntas a todas partes.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? - preguntó Peter.

- Nada, sólo que parece que no pueden ni ir al baño solas. Jamás las entenderé. Mira a Evans y sus amigas.

- ¿Qué pasa con Evans? - intervino James.

- Que por tus "accidentes" nos mira como si fuésemos gusarajos aplastados en el piso y todas sus amigas la imitan, y siempre andan juntas y todo eso.

- Las niñas son así - comentó Fabian -, o bueno, por lo menos casi todas, porque Gideon y yo tenemos una hermana...

- Y Samy y Erin no son tan así - prosiguió James.

- No sé, Erin me trata como Evans trata a James - dijo Peter con desgano.

- La dragona está loca Peter, te lo estoy diciendo desde que te conozco - le respondió Sirius, mientras James y él le pasaban un brazo por los hombros al gordito. (**N/A:** desinfectante, rápido!!!)

- ¿Y Erin no les ha dicho por qué trata así a Peter? - preguntó Remus a Fabian y Rowan.

- No.

- Una vez le preguntamos y sólo dijo que no le caía.

- Y Samy ha intentado convencerla, pero es demasiado terca.

- Supongo que le vendrá de familia... - comentó el niño Potter, como quien no quería la cosa, mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Y buehhh...

Dieron todo un rodeo para llegar hasta la torre Gryffindor. El cuarteto había decidido utilizar las rutas cortas y los atajos que ya conocían sólo en casos de emergencia o de huida de algún profesor; las "vías del pueblo", como las había bautizado Sirius, debían ser recorridas a diario para verificar que ningún pasadizo o similar del castillo se hubiese escapado de su vista y de las anotaciones del niño. Cada vez que hablaban sobre los pasajes secretos del castillo, Remus sentía un poco de culpa por Sirius; a su amigo le chiflaría saber que justo bajo el Sauce Boxeador había una salida hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero eso, además de una traición a la confianza de Dumbledore, sería ponerlo en riesgo si algún día decidiese recorrerla en plena luna llena... Debía callar, y se engañaba a sí mismo diciéndose que no podía decirle cosas así a Sirius porque eso sería ayudarlo a ganarle la apuesta sobre el mapa.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer en Navidad? - preguntó James en tono casual. Ya habían llegado a la sala común y habían tomado asiento junto a la chimenea, con el resto de los desanimados Gryffindors. Rowan y Fabian los habían abandonado al entrar para irse a hablar con Samantha y Erin, que estaban al pie de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

- ¿No es muy temprano para hablar de las vacaciones?

- Bahhh, sólo faltan un mes y unos días, el tiempo vuela... Entonces, ¿qué harán?

- Irme a casa - contestó Remus. Ya había hecho sus cálculos y la luna llena sería en plenas vacaciones, mejor así -. No puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi madre.

- ¿No y que tu padre la estaba cuidando?

- Pero mi papá tiene que trabajar.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Mi madre ya me pidió que pasase las fiestas con ella - comentó Peter -, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sola.

- Bueno, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, mi mamá y Joe tienen que ir a no-sé-dónde a averiguar no-sé-qué y yo tendré que quedarme aquí no-entiendo-por-qué - dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos. Desde el mismísimo día del ingreso a Hogwarts, sus padres habían estado muy extraños. En circunstancias normales, Lira Black no habría aceptado que su bebé pasara unas navidades sin ella. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar en la mente del niño -. En fin... ¿Qué hay de ti, Jamie-Pots?

- Te haré compañía, amigo mío. Papá y mamá quieren disfrutar de su recién adquirida libertad de mí y van a viajar al continente en segunda luna de miel, o tercera, o cuarta, ya perdí la cuenta. Son demasiado empalagosos. Me lo avisaron esta misma semana. De hecho, mamá pretendía que te convenciera para que pasaras las fiestas conmigo.

- Con un soborno habría bastado, sólo porque hablamos de tu madre.

- Tonto.

- ¿Y qué harán en sus días aquí?

- Ni idea, para hablar de eso SÍ es muy temprano.

- Estaba pensando llevarle un regalo al calamar gigante en el fondo del lago de tu parte, Peter, ¿qué te parece?

- N-n-no me hace gracia.

- ¡Era una broma! De hecho, había pensado en revisar el castillo más cuidadosamente, no todos los días está vacío.

- ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podemos preparar para cuando los demás regresen? - gracias a ese comentario, en el rostro de los dos amigos apareció la sonrisa maniática que tanto conocía el otro par. Estaban pensando en cosas que los meterían en problemas.

- Bueno, eso nos lo contarán en enero y cuando haya pasado.

- Sabes Remus - comentó Potter -, a veces creo que fuiste puesto en nuestro camino para ser la conciencia que no tenemos - Sirius lo apoyaba asintiendo.

- De que no tenían conciencia ya me había dado cuenta - y los cuatro comenzaron a reír. Era muy agradable estar divirtiéndose entre amigos, cómodamente junto a la chimenea, mientras afuera el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y a amenazar con una lluvia torrencial -, y ya que hablamos de eso de ser su conciencia, creo que los cuatro deberíamos ir a hacer la tarea de Pociones.

- Ya tenías que ponerte responsable.

- Es mi obligación como su Pepito Grillo que soy.

- ¿QUIÉN?

- Es un cuento muggle... En serio, van a tener que tomar Estudios Muggles algún día.

Y mientras esta conversación entre el cuarteto de futuros merodeadores tenía lugar, Lily, por su parte, recorría el castillo en compañía de sus amigas. Ella, al igual que el resto de los de su casa, estaba bastante desanimada por la derrota de Gryffindor , y particularmente porque habían perdido ante Slytherin, pero aún pese a eso, el primer partido de quidditch de su vida la había fascinado. Con razón lo llamaban el noble deporte de los magos. Era de esas cosas que sabes que tú nunca llegarás a hacer pero que de todos modos te gustan, porque eso sí, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, como solía decir Megan, se montaría en una escoba voluntariamente para estar por ahí volando a máxima velocidad a quince metros de altura. Las niñas habían quedado en ir a la biblioteca después del partido para investigar sobre el movimiento de objetos mediante magia, porque no a todas les había ido tan bien como a la pelirroja con el _Wingardium leviosa_, y en esas estaban: revisando cuanto libro de Encantamientos básicos que consiguieran.

Le había escrito a su madre contándole de la lección que le había dado al presumido de Potter y del resto de las cosas que le pasaban en Hogwarts diariamente, esa era su forma de "estar en casa", y su madre le había respondido rauda y veloz. El contenido de la carta de Rose Evans había sido el de costumbre: que no se tomara las cosas con Potter tan personales, que su talento para los Encantamientos tenía que venirle de su lado de la familia, que ella y su padre la extrañaban muchísimo, que uno de sus amigos de la primaria había preguntado por ella, que los vecinos seguían iguales, que Petunia seguía saliendo con ese obeso insoportable de Vernon Dursley; en fin, que todo en Little Whinging seguía como siempre. Aunque hubo un detalle de esa carta que le causó mucha gracia: según su madre, un vecino había preguntado si habían instalado un comedero para aves debido al constante ir y venir de lechuzas, o mejor dicho, el constante ir y venir de Agnoose, que ya se estaba convirtiendo técnicamente en su lechuza personal.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

La rutina del lunes en la mañana fue, básicamente, la de siempre. Para las niñas: despertarse, conversar un rato, despertar a Erin, conversar otro rato y jugar con las mascotas, arreglarse y bajar al comedor en los respectivos grupos. Para los niños: despertarse, bromear un rato, despertar a Sirius, hacer un guerra de almohadas, despertar a Peter, bromear otro rato, arreglarse y bajar todos juntos a la sala común a reunirse con sus Samantha y Erin.

- Dragona, tienes una cara de dormida...

- Que no me la quito con nada - la niña dio un gran bostezo -. Lo sé.

- Eso te pasa por dejar toda la tarea para última hora.

- Tom, mamá, salgan del cuerpo de Samy.

- No sé para qué insisto contigo.

- Bueno, Samy querida - dijo James, acomodándose los anteojos -, tal como el buen joven Lupin es nuestra conciencia colectiva, a ti te tocó ese papel con la señorita McGregor.

- Qué remedio...

- Oigan, ¿hasta cuándo tendremos clases de Vuelo? - preguntó Rowan. En dos meses, ya todos, excepto Lily, por causa de su vértigo, y Peter, por su torpeza, habían perfeccionado su técnica.

- Ni idea.

- Es que esas horas podrían utilizarse para cualquier otra cosa...

- Como dormir - dijo Erin, tapando otro bostezo con la mano, pero dio un pequeño salto al estornudar. Todos la miraron divertidos.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- No - otro estornudo - sé.

- Salud.

- Dragoncita, me da la ligera impresión que estás resfriada.

- Genial - y siguió estornudando.

- Debe ser un simple ataque de alergia - opinó Remus. Sus constantes visitas a hospitales, enfermerías y demás le habían enseñado algo más que saber vendarse las heridas.

- Escucha a papá Remus - dijo James, intentando sonar serio.

- James...

- ¿Papá Remus?

- Ni lo pienses, Black.

- ¿Y yo qué dije?

- Es lo que dirás.

- Me siento ofendido.

- ¿Y si vamos a desayunar?

- Rowan, ¿te he dicho que te quiero cuando dices esas cosas?

- Sí Sirius, tú quieres a todos a la hora de la comida.

- Mi corazón y mi pancita son grandes, es inevitable.

Y así, con los estornudos de la niña McGregor como música de fondo, el grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor. Como de costumbre, se mantenían las pequeñas distancias entre James, Peter, Remus y Sirius, y Rowan, Samantha, Erin y Fabian; distancia que no impedía que compartieran alguna broma en voz alta. Todo aquello era una especie de acuerdo silencioso entre todos para que cada uno pudiese hablar sin temor a ser escuchado por los otros. Atravesando las grandes puertas de madera se cruzaron con Andromeda y sus amigos de Ravenclaw, que los saludó efusivamente y obligó a su amigo Ted a devolverle el gesto a Erin. Al parecer el joven Tonks aún seguía dolido por la moneda de oro que había perdido.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y ante ellos aparecieron todos los platos que podían elegir para desayunar. Manteniendo la costumbre, Sirius se sirvió cuanto pudo de todo mientras los demás se conformaban con un plato de cereal, unas tostadas o huevos con tocino. La comida transcurrió tranquilamente hasta que llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Por algo que ya parecía estarse volviendo rutina, Erin miró casi desesperadamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin antes de hundir la vista en su plato. Apuró lo que le quedaba de comida y se retiró del comedor sin dar excusas.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa con esta niña? - bufó Samantha enfadada.

- A lo mejor tenía que ir al baño - dijo Peter.

- No lo creo... - la respondió Remus en voz baja. Aquella no era una actitud normal, pero era como si nadie hubiese caído en cuenta de lo que la niña hacía todas las mañanas a la hora del correo.

- Mira Remsie-pooh, te mandaron algo con Famke - dijo Sirius, y la lechuza de Remus revoloteó un poco antes de posarse en el hombro de su amo y extender la pata en la que sostenía un grueso sobre de pergamino. El niño tomó su carta y le ofreció unas cuantas hojuelas de cereal al ave, que las aceptó con mucho gusto -... Y después de semejante testamento, ¿a tu madre no le duele la muñeca?

- Tres cosas, Siri-boy. Primera, deja de llamarme así. Segunda, es un testamento familiar a tres partes, y seguramente hay un chocolate adentro. Y tercera, ¿tú no estabas resolviendo tu crucigrama?

- Ay, pero qué sensibles estamos... ¿No será por la dragoncita, o sí?

- No digas tonterías - él no estaba sensible, sólo estaba... preocupado por la reacción de Erin, nada más. (**NdeR:** por eso es que lo quiero tanto °�º) (**NdeH:** alerta de babas nivel naranja! xDDDDDDD)

De cualquier manera, la niña se reunió con ellos un rato después, antes de dirigirse a los terrenos para su clase de Vuelo con los Hufflepuffs. Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, pero además de que había dejado de estornudar, tenía la punta de la nariz enrojecida; según ella, había sido por sus constantes estornudos mas, según Remus, era por estar llorando. Cada vez que estaba por preguntarle qué le pasaba, no se presentaba la oportunidad de hablar, y cuando estaban conversando, nunca recordaba ese tema.

Los Hufflepuffs los recibieron animosamente, en especial Gideon Prewett, que llamó aparte un momento a Rowan, Erin y su hermano para enseñarles quién-sabría-qué cosa. En esos casos, Samantha prefería abstenerse y charlar con alguien más; las ideas de los gemelos Prewett nunca representaban nada bueno para ella. Pettigrew miraba asustado a la escoba en el suelo, como si de la nada fuese a convertirse en un dragón asesino, y James se reía de él y de Lily, que tenía la misma actitud para con su propia escoba. La pelirroja escuchó las risas del niño de los anteojos y no estaba dispuesta a tolerar las burlas del tonto de Potter. Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez agradeció las constantes lluvias que azotaban los terrenos; se agachó, tomó un puñado de lodo y apuntó; la dulce venganza.

James, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se habría esperado un ataque así. La sensación del lodo frío y húmedo deslizándose por su rostro era lo más asqueroso que nunca había sentido, y las carcajadas a mandíbula batiente de Sirius, Evans y todos los demás no ayudaban a mejorar la situación. Estúpida Lily Evans.

- ¡EVANS! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Estás loca!?

- ¡Oops! Disculpa, fue un... accidente - y dijo esto último con la mayor sonrisa de satisfacción. James cerró los puños.

- Me imagino - "Tu educación James, recuerda tu educación. A las damas ni con el pétalo de una rosa... ¡Pero esa Evans!... Tu educación...".

- Toma - Erin le extendía un viejo pañuelo de tartán -, que así pareces el monstruo del pantano.

- A mí no me da risa.

- _C'est la vie..._

- Como sea.

La práctica transcurrió rápidamente y madame Hooch no hizo ningún comentario ni burla sobre la gran mancha de lodo en el rostro de James, cosa que él agradeció enormemente. Gracias a sus más que obvias habilidades con la escoba, lo dejaron irse unos minutos antes, minutos que aprovechó para lavarse la evidencia de su humillación, antes que alguien más, en especial algún Slytherin, lo viera. Cuando salió del baño de niños del primer piso, ya Sirius, Remus y Peter lo estaban esperando frente a la puerta.

- No hacía falta que me demostraran que no pueden vivir sin mí.

- No te hagas ilusiones - comenzó Remus.

- Sólo queríamos verificar que no metieras la cabeza en algún retrete - terminó Sirius. (**NdeR:** retretes!?... El Señor de los Retretes!!!! :D) (**NdeH:** explícame que tiene que ver el pobre Tom en esto? �)

- Nunca te daría ese gusto, Siri-boy.

- Ya me había esperanzado.

- ¿Sabes que Evans se cayó bajando de su escoba? - comentó Peter.

- No sé si lo hayas notado Peter, pero me fui hace como diez minutos.

- Yo... ehh... p-perdón.

- Olvídalo - suspiró resignado.

Ya en el aula de Historia de la Magia, el profesor Binns apareció atravesando la pizarra y no les dio tiempo de ponerse a conversar antes de comenzar a dictar y hundir a los niños en el más profundo aburrimiento. Samantha intentaba prestar atención, Erin dibujaba en su pergamino, Peter estaba como hipnotizado, chorreando babas con la boca abierta (**NdeR:** die, you little brat, muajajajajajaja... ehh, sorry, volvamos al fic); Sirius, a falta de su compañera de siesta, ocupaba su atención en terminar su crucigrama y revisar sus apuntes para el mapa; James se entretenía transformando los botecitos de tinta de sus amigos en pelotas de hule y devolviéndolos a su estado original, McGonagall debería premiarlo por eso en su opinión, y Remus y Lily mantenían una interesante conversación vía pergamino.

"_¡Hola!_"

"_Hola! Te estás durmiendo?_"

"_No, pero falta poco...zzzzZZZZZ_"

"_Me di cuenta"_

"_Ya, pero no es para que te rías �" _

_"Te pasa algo, Lupin?"_

_"Era en broma, Evans. ¿Qué pasó???"_

_"Creo que vi que el frasco de tinta se transformó en una pelota"_

_"¿No será que la que se está durmiendo eres tú?"_

_"Nop, y fíjate que hasta logro tomar apuntes :D"_

_"¿En serio? Hay que hablar con McGonagall, tiene que darte un premio por eso"_

_"Te das cuenta que todos te vieron por eso de lo de los aplausos, no?"_

_"Síííííí :D"_

_"Remus, quiero seguir hablándote, no actúes como Potter y Black �"_

_"Perdón :("_

_"Sí serás tontito..."_

_"¿Entonces ya me quieres otra vez?"_

_"No sé... si me das chocolate, lo pensaré ;)"_ (**NdeH:** ay, qué lindo) (**NdeR:** ejem, te recuerdo que es MÍO ©

Y cuando Remus leyó ese último mensaje de Lily, los dos rieron sin importarles que el resto de los Gryffindors de primer año voltearan a verlos. En efecto, le regaló a su amiga un buen trozo del chocolate que tenía guardado en la túnica y él mismo se comió el resto. Le gustaba esa "exclusividad" que la pelirroja tenía con él, por más que sonara egoísta, se sentía como cuando era más pequeño y le daban un regalo a él y no a su hermana, aunque de todos modos le habría gustado que la tonta pelea entre James y Lily acabase de una buena vez. Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba eran sus amigos, tenía más amigos de los que nunca había imaginado y todos lo estimaban y ninguno lo juzgaba... tal vez porque ninguno sabía el monstruo que era.

- Estoy que me duermo - dejó escapar Samantha en un suspiro, desde su asiento en la fila siguiente a la de los futuros merodeadores. Miró por un momento su bote de tinta -... Ya estoy imaginando cosas (**NdeH:** nahhh, sólo que mi suegrito anda aburrido :P) (**NdeR:** a eso en mi pueblo le dicen ociosidad)... y perdí el hilo del dictado.

- No te pierdes de mucho - le replicó Alnair.

- A lo mejor... - volvió a fijar su atención en la tinta y se volteó rápidamente - Ya te vi, Jamie.

- ¿Que viste qué, Samy? - preguntó el aludido, escondiendo su varita e intentando lucir lo más inocente que podía.

- A mí no me engañas, Potty-Pots.

- ¿Potty-Pots? - la cabeza de Sirius se levantó como un resorte.

- Estás soñando perrito, estás soñando.

- Recuerda que tengo muy buena retentiva para los sueños... Como esa vez que soñé que el Puddlemere ganaba el campeonato, como siempre, y que todos los Catapults se volvían mis esclavos.

- Black, no me interesan tus sueños.

- Sí, sí, como no, lo que pasa es que estás dolido porque mencioné a tus queridos Catapults.

- Señor Block, señor Porter, ¿pasa algo? - todos los presentes tuvieron que pestañear varias veces para creer que en verdad Binns había interrumpido su monótono dictado.

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntaron los dos niños, y Sirius estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no comenzar a reír.

- ¿Hay alguien más acaso? Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

El dúo tomó asiento, con el niño de los ojos azules casi a punto de revolcarse en el piso por la risa contenida y su mejor amigo a segundos de acompañarlo. Los demás Gryffindors también estaban bastante divertidos, aunque eran más sutiles que sus compañeros en demostrarlo, excepto Peter, quien seguía dormido y babeando y no se daba por enterado de nada. En los minutos que restaron de esa clase, nadie volvió a prestarle atención al profesor fantasma, con la salvedad de Lily, Rowan y Ariel, que hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no unirse al resto de sus amigos y seguir tomando nota de las revueltas de los duendes. Cabe decir que las porras de Sirius de "- Sí se puede, sí se puede -" no ayudaban mucho a mantener los niveles de concentración. Antes de irse a almorzar, Erin mostró su gran obra de arte: una caricatura de un anciano que se había quedado dormido (con burbujita de mocos incluida) y su fantasma, que se desprendía de su cuerpo y estaba atravesando el techo; sobra decir que tanto el anciano como el fantasma eran idénticos al profesor Binns, lo que hizo pensar a más de uno de sus compañeros que la niña podría tener un buen futuro dibujando cosas. (**NdeR:** ayyy, si la gente supiera) (**NdeH:** quien lea Redemption ya lo sabe�) (**NdeR:** yo sé, pero quería darle un tono profundo a la cuestión) (**NdeH:** Pad, tú no cambias) (**NdeR:** y además me sirvió de cuña autopublicitaria :D)

Ya todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes un rato después de que se ocultase el sol. El clima invitaba a quedarse todo el día junto a la chimenea, cubierto con una cobija y, preferiblemente, conversando con los amigos. Muchos estaban en eso, otros se habían quedado en el Gran Comedor, otros tantos se repartían por aquí y por allá haciendo sus tareas atrasadas, y otros sólo bromeaban por ahí. Esos dos eran los casos de Lily y sus amigas y James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, respectivamente (**NdeR:** me niego rotundamente a poner a Aquél-Que-No-Merece-Ser-Nombrado antes que a los tres merodeadores, I'm sorry!). Las niñas estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor practicando sus encantamientos, mientras que el cuarteto de niños, a sugerencia de Sirius y James, se había lanzado a uno de los corredores cercanos al comedor a asustar al primer incauto que pasara por allí con una sábana que hacían levitar como si fuese un fantasma, ocultos tras la capa invisible del niño Potter. Considerando que la mayoría de los estudiantes sabían como era en verdad un fantasma, Remus dudaba seriamente que alguno cayese en el truco de la sábana, pero no por eso quería dejar de intentar.

Bajo el amparo de las sombras y de la capa invisible escucharon pasos acercarse y la sombra de una figura diminuta al fondo del pasillo, seguramente alguien de primer año extraviado. La víctima perfecta. Entre los cuatro hicieron flotar la sábana, moviéndola de un lado a otro, al tiempo que hacían ruidos "fantasmales", y justo cuando el blanco estaba sobre la tela, la dejaron caer. Un plan maestro y sin fallas. Intentando contener las risas por los intentos de la persona bajo la sábana de liberarse de ella, salieron corriendo, pero fueron detenidos contra su voluntad antes de haberse alejado mucho.

- _¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!_ - una vocecita chillona que reconocieron muy rápidamente. James apenas tuvo tiempo de esconder la capa antes de ser golpeado por el encantamiento paralizante.

- Flitwick - chilló Peter. De no ser porque estaba completamente paralizado de la cintura para abajo, el gordito habría estado temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Remus?

James miraba asustado a su amigo, había palidecido tanto que casi podía mirarse a través de él. Él y Sirius compartieron una mirada que no necesitó explicaciones, no debieron haber convencido a los otros dos de participar en todo aquello. Peter podría superarlo, su madre no lucía como ningún general y hasta su propio tío deseaba verlo metido en problemas con la autoridad, pero el caso del niño Lupin era diferente. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y su madre ponía todas sus esperanzas en él para darle un buen ejemplo a su hermana, después de todo, era el varón y el mayor. Tanto los señores Potter como los Black estaban resignados a que sus respectivos hijos buscaran problemas, y lo máximo que podrían recibir los niños sería una carta muy larga sobre cómo debe comportarse un casi adulto y una nota con un "No siempre tendrás tanta suerte", respectivamente.

- Esta vez sí, esta vez sí, esta vez sí - murmuraba Remus, con los ojos desorbitados. Se habían metido directamente con un profesor, Dumbledore no se la dejaría pasar. Les había fallado a todos: a Dumbledore, a sus padres, a su hermana, y hasta a sus amigos. Se había acostumbrado a Hogwarts, y ahora tendría que abandonar el castillo. Esta vez sí lo expulsarían.

- Ya cálmate - dijo Sirius en tono muy serio.

- A ver muchachos - ya el profesor de Encantamientos los había alcanzado. La garganta de los cuatro niños bajó hasta su estómago -... ohh, son ustedes. _¡Finite incantatem!_ - fueron capaces de mover nuevamente las piernas, pero no se atrevieron a moverse - Muchachos eso fue, absolutamente, nada gracioso - y les enseñó la sábana ahuecada -, pudieron haber causado un desastre, ¿saben? - los cuatro niños tenían la mirada clavada en las baldosas de piedra del piso - Sin embargo, no saben cómo me alegra ver que han estado practicando el conjuro levitador (**N/A:** comienza la campaña "Amamos a Flitwick", quién se une????).

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que... - Sirius fue el primero en reunir voz y hablar.

- Bueno, no puedo dejarlos irse tan impunemente, Black... pero hagamos un trato. No quito puntos de Gryffindor ni los castigo, y a cambio ustedes harán una demostración la próxima clase, ¿les parece? - el cuarteto ni se tomó el tiempo para respirar antes de asentir enérgicamente. En James y Sirius estaba naciendo un nuevo cariño por los Encantamientos - ¡Excelente! Y ahora, si por favor pudiesen llevar esto a los elfos domésticos - Peter tomó la sábana que les extendía el profesor.

- Pero, ¿a dónde?

- A las cocinas, ¿dónde más?

- ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allá?

- Ohh, no lo saben... No importa, es mejor que lo lleve yo.

- Pero profesor Flitwick, ¿cómo podemos permitir eso? Usted debe estar repleto de cosas por hacer, y molestarse en llevar una sábana que nosotros mismos dañamos sería una pérdida de su valiosísimo tiempo - James enarcó una ceja al escuchar las zalamerías de su mejor amigo -. Mejor lo llevamos nosotros, sólo díganos cómo llegar hasta las cocinas, ¿qué riesgo podría tener eso?

- Señor Black, no creo que...

- Insisto profesor, mejor dicho, todos insistimos - y le dio un codazo a Peter, que dejó al gordito sin aire, para que todos asintieran -. Mi conciencia no me dejaría dormir si usted tuviese que encargarse de algo tan vanal. Es sólo cuestión de decirnos cómo llegar... - Flitwick lo meditó por un momento, momento que fue eterno para el niño Black. Estaba a punto de saber cómo llegar hasta el lugar que más le importaba en todo Hogwarts.

- De acuerdo - y música celestial resonó en los oídos de Sirius -. Ahora escuchen: al final de la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo, doblen a la izquierda y entren por la primera puerta que consigan, después bajen por las escaleras hasta que lleguen a un corredor; ahí tienen que buscar la pintura de un enorme frutero de plata y hacerle cosquillas a la pera verde.

- ¿Cosquillas a una pera?

- Cállate, Peter - y el niño Pettigrew recibió otro codazo.

- Sí, cosquillas a la pera verde. Así entrarán a las cocinas, ¿entendieron?

- Perfectamente, profesor. Ahora, con su permiso, debemos ir a entregar esto. Disculpe usted la pequeña broma, no fue nada personal.

Al niño Black le ardieron los pies por irse cuanto antes. Ya conocía la ubicación de las cocinas, ya conocía cómo obtener la comida que tanto le pedía su pobre estómago. James, Remus y Peter, quien ya no se aguantaba el flato, tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo. Las indicaciones del diminuto profesor se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza para no perderse en el camino; tendría que anotarlas en cuanto regresara al dormitorio. Recordaba haber pasado en un par de ocasiones al lado de un cuadro de un frutero, pero nunca le había prestado mayor atención. A partir de ahora tendría que revisar todos y cada uno de los cuadros del castillo, pero para eso tendría a James y las vacaciones de Navidad... Las escaleras tras la primera puerta... El pasillo de los retratos. La pintura del frutero de plata.

- Es aquí.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó tontamente Pettigrew.

- Frente a ti, grandísimo tonto.

- L-lo siento.

- Como sea... - Sirius alargó el pulgar hasta hacerle cosquillas a la pera verde de la pintura. Se agitó por un instante entre risitas para luego convertirse en un gran pomo verde. Lo accionó y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción - Voilá monsieurs.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a entrar, llegando a una sala enorme, con el techo tan alto como el del Gran Comedor, que debía estar justo encima, llena de montones de ollas de metal reluciente y sartenes colgados a todo lo largo de los muros de piedra, y con una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo; también había cuatro largas mesas de madera, las cuales seguramente estaban colocadas exactamente abajo de las mesas de las casas del comedor. En las mentes de Remus, James y Sirius ya estaba comenzando a formarse una idea de cómo la comida aparecía tan de repente durante los banquetes. Decenas de pequeñas criaturas corrían de un lugar a otro, atareadas de trabajo. Tenían grandes orejas, como de murciélago, y ojos brillantes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, con la nariz alargada y en forma de lápiz, y los dedos y pies largos; todos llevaban el mismo uniforme: un paño de cocina estampado con el escudo de Hogwarts y atado a modo de toga.

- ¿Qué son? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Peter, asombrados.

- Elfos domésticos - les respondió James. En las reuniones de la familia Potter siempre se contaba que ellos habían disfrutado de los servicios de los elfos domésticos por años, pero que habían preferido liberarlos.

- ¿Son así?

- A menos que estos hayan envolucionado, todos son así.

- ¿Envolucionar? (**NdeR:** a ver perrito, decídete: involucionaron o evolucionaron?) (**NdeH:** Pad, ya �)

- Ignoren a Sirius...

- ¿En qué podemos ayudar a los señores? - uno de los elfos domésticos se había acercado hacia ellos e hizo una reverencia antes de hablar - ¿Desean algo? ¿No les gustó nuestra comida a los señores?

- No, no, estaba deliciosa.

- Ohh, entonces ¿qué podemos hacer por los señores? Lo que los señores quieran, lo que sea.

- Si tuviesen algunas galletas...

- Sirius...

- ¿Galletas? De inmediato señor, de inmediato - y se alejó haciendo otra reverencia, o mejor dicho, haciendo que su nariz de lápiz chocara con el piso.

- No vinimos a darles más trabajo, Sirius.

- ¿Más trabajo, Remus? ¡Son elfos domésticos! Les encanta tener más trabajo. Además, yo sólo pregunté si tendrían algunas galletas por ahí, no - pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del elfo que los había recibido junto con otros dos, que cargaban platos repletos de cualquier variedad de galletas y cuatro vasos de jugo de calabaza.

- Lo que deseen los señores, lo que quieran. Es un honor servirles.

- ¿Lo ves? - le dijo Sirius a Remus, sirviéndose una galleta - Les gusta.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer por los señores? - James le quitó la sábana a Peter, que estaba atragantándose de galletas.

- ¿Creen que puedan reparar esto? - y les enseñó los agujeros que le habían hecho a la tela.

- Por supuesto, señor, por supuesto, pero no podemos tomarla.

- ¿Uhh?

- Si los señores nos la dan y nosotros la tomáramos, nos estarían dando la libertad, y los señores estarían insultando a Yepser - Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no reírse al escuchar el nombre del elfo doméstico - y a los demás.

- No los entiendo... - dijo el niño Lupin en un suspiro.

- Lo había olvidado.

- Pero los señores no deben preocuparse, no. Déjenla donde quieran y Yepser se encargará de repararla y dársela a los señores.

- Bueeeeno...

- ¿No hay más galletas?

- ¡Peter!

- Disculpe usted señor, enseguida le traigo más galletas.

Dejaron las cocinas alrededor de una hora después, con galletas, pasteles y bizcochos saliendo hasta de sus orejas. Cada uno llevaba consigo una gran servilleta repleta de "provisiones" para la noche, aunque en verdad sería muy difícil que las necesitaran con todo lo que habían comido. Incluso Sirius se sentía satisfecho, lo que era una novedad. Lo que los cuatro querían era llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y quitarse la capa invisible y poder subir a dormir a pierna suelta. Cuando llegaron, ya la sala común estaba casi desierta y sólo quedaban algunos pocos Gryffindors charlando junto a la chimenea o dando el toque final a sus tareas; lo que no notaron fue que al abrir el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda, una mota ambulante de pelo negro jaspeado entró junto a ellos. Extrañamente, la sobredosis de azúcar no les dio más energías sino cansancio (**NdeR:** yo siempre necesito azúcar :P) (**NdeH:** a qué viene el comentario?) y subieron al dormitorio sin siquiera hacer ruido. Fabian y Rowan los miraron sin comprender nada al verlos llegar cargados de dulces.

- ¿Dónde habían estado? - preguntó Gideon.

- ¿Y cómo consiguieron eso? - siguió Fabian.

- Secreto profesional - dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius

- ¿Quieren? - les ofreció el niño de los ojos miel. (**NdeH:** alerta de babas!!!!! xDDDD)

- ¡Por supuesto!

De hecho, la forma de llegar a las cocinas permanecería como un secreto, tal como habían dicho Potter y Black, pero no por eso dejarían de compartir con sus otros dos amigos. Rowan y Fabian disfrutaron de los bocadillos al tiempo que Sirius pasaba a pergamino sus notas sobre su gran descubrimiento del día, y luego de eso, y sin planearlo, comenzaron una guerra de almohadazos. Usando las respectivas camas como trincheras, los seis niños evitaban ser alcanzados por algún proyectil de plumas, no siempre con éxito, pero no importaba; todos se estaban divirtiendo y de reparar y rellenar las almohadas se encargarían los elfos domésticos... Lo que activó algo en la memoria de Remus.

- Oigan...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius casi sin voz. Acababa de caer sobre su cama tras recibir un almohadazo de James, y entre las carcajadas y la falta de oxígeno no podía hablar mucho.

- ¿No tenemos - y fue sorprendido por el golpe de una almohada en el rostro - ¡Tú te la buscaste, Fabian!... ¿No tenemos que dejar la sábana en algún sitio?

- Está en el piso, creo... - le respondió James, al cual ya se le habían caído hasta los anteojos - ¡En guardia, Peter!

- Iré a - se sacó una pluma de la boca - dejarla abajo.

- Como quieras, Remsie-pooh. Pottie-Pots, ¡observa y aprende!

Remus casi tuvo que hacer gimnasia para poder escapar a un par de almohadas cruzadas que iban hacia él. De algo tenían que servir sus "habilidades" especiales. Tomó la sábana agujereada del piso del dormitorio y salió hacia la sala común a dejarla en algún lugar en que los elfos domésticos pudiesen encontrarla. Ahora sólo quedaban un trío de chicas de cursos superiores estudiando en una de las mesas y un perro durmiendo a los pies de una silla que estaba de espaldas. ¿Un perro? (**NdeR:** tilín! tilín! Se nos prendió el foco :P) (**NdeH:** ay, camarada...) Hasta donde él tenía entendido, la única persona de Gryffindor que tenía un perro, o más específicamente, un crup, era Erin, ¿pero qué podría estar haciendo ahí a esas horas? Se acercó en silencio hacia la silla, y mientras estaba más cerca, empezó a escuchar sollozos ahogados. El crup olfateó en el aire y levantó la cabeza para ver quién se acercaba; su cola se agitó con emoción al reconocer al joven licántropo, que le hizo señas para que permaneciese en silencio.

- Voy a estar en casa en dos semanas... Sí, claro, dos semanas, ¡yo te aviso!... Me imagino que creerá que me la estoy pasando bomba... - Erin estaba llorando recogida sobre el sillón, con algo que parecía un cojín de pelo oscuro acompañándola mientras zurcía un calcetín de tartán - Y el otro que no sabe remendar su propia ropa, ¡ouch!

- No deberías coser de mal humor...

- ¡Remus! - Erin intentó limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas con la mano.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada, déjalo así - y la niña le desvió la mirada y volvió a su trabajo con el calcetín.

- ¿Nada? - y se sentó en el piso, frente a ella - Yo no lo creo. Erin, has llorado creo que una vez a la semana y te has deprimido todos los días desde que comenzamos las clases.

- Yo no...

- Sí, tú sí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dime...

- Mi papá.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?

- No he sabido nada de él desde antes de septiembre, y dijo que me escribiría hace meses.

- ¿Y sabes dónde está? ¿O dónde se supone que está?

- No me dijo antes de irse, supongo que lo llamaron a presentarse al cuartel... ¡pero se vale reportarse!

- ¿Un cuartel?

- Mi papá es piloto de la RAF (**N/A:** RAF Royal Air Force Real Fuerza Aérea) - dijo con mucho orgullo -, capitán Thomas McGregor...

- No llores... A ver... ¿qué es eso? - el niño señalaba al cojín de pelo oscuro.

- ¿Noel? - y lo que parecía un cojín se puso de pie revelando ser un kneazle de espeso pelaje negro jaspeado y ojos brillantes - Es la bola de pelos de Tom. Vino a traerme el calcetín roto de Su Majestad, porque como verás, el niño no es muy dado a las labores domésticas.

- Tal vez sólo le agrada que su hermana lo ayude.

- Ajá...

- ¿Cómo es que tú tienes un crup y tu hermano un kneazle?

- Ya ves.

- ¿Y se soportan?

- Sehhh, Noel cuidaba a Thrym cuando era más bebito.

- Pero ya no llores.

- Es que... ¡me da mucha rabia! Tú vas donde tu madre todos los meses, yo si acaso habré recibido noticias de mi casa unas dos veces o algo así; a mi mamá no le gusta escribir y de mi papá no he sabido nada y ni siquiera puedo hablar con Tom.

- Tranquila... ¿Cómo estás tan segura que tu padre no te ha escrito?

- Porque mi hermano me habría avisado. Cada vez que llega el correo espero que me haga una señal, que me diga algo, pero nada de nada.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué?

- Tom tenía algo para ti.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El viernes, ¿recuerdas que te fuiste del comedor antes que todos? - y la niña asintió - Tom fue a buscarnos después y le dio un sobre a Samantha para que te lo entregara a ti.

- ¿Que qué? - y se puso de pie de un salto. Remus, repentinamente, se sintió intimidado.

- De verdad...

- Voy a matar a Samantha. Noel, Thrym, no se muevan.

Remus estaba satisfecho consigo mismo y no disimuló una sonrisa al ver a Erin subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Thrym se acercó a él y comenzó a morderle el dobladillo del pantalón como si fuese un hueso que no quisiera soltar, y el niño le acarició la cabeza (**NdeR:** amo a ese cachorro) (**NdeH:** a Remus o a Thrym? xD) (**NdeR:** a los dos :D), mientras el kneazle los observaba con curiosidad desde el sillón.

- ¿Sabes algo, Thrym? Estoy por creer que Sirius tiene razón cuando dice que tu ama está loca - y el crup le gruñó al pantalón.

Escuchó un alboroto, un "- Te mato en la mañana -", una puerta cerrándose de golpe y un ruido como de una manada bajando en estampida por las escaleras. No era una manada, sólo era Erin muy sonriente, muy animada, con un sobre entre las manos y dando saltitos sin razón. (**NdeR:** lo de los saltitos es tristemente cierto, yo todavía no he podido superarlos)

- ¿Qué te dije?

- Te adoro - y la niña le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo. El niño Lupin respondió torpemente a tales muestras de afecto, después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño de gente ajena a su familia.

- Bueno, pero ¿qué te dice tu padre?

- Déjame ver - abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer a una velocidad impresionante -. Que lo perdone por la tardanza, ya discutiremos sobre eso... Que todo es culpa de la burocracia, cochinos burócratas, por eso nunca voy a votar... Que está muy orgulloso de mí por llevarle la contraria a los MacFusty por quedar en Gryffindor; vaya, mamá habló con él y no me avisó... ¡Weee! - y dio otro saltito.

- ¿Qué pasa? - el niño estaba muy divertido con esa reacción.

- Dice que va a tener todas las navidades libres para nosotros, y que me tiene una sorpresa.

- ¿Tienes idea?

- No, pero no me importa... Ehh... No tendrás chocolate por ahí, ¿o sí? - Remus revolvió en sus bolsillos y encontró el repele de una barra de chocolate que le entregó a la niña.

- Necesitaba azúcar... ¡Gracias! - y lo volvió a abrazar.

Después de eso, conversaron alegremente por un largo rato. De las familias, de las mascotas, de lo enredado que es el tablero de control de un avión caza, de los helados de Florean Fortescue, de los colores del tartán de la familia de Erin; de todo un poco. Para Remus, su amiga había vuelto a ser la misma habladora despreocupada que había conocido aquella tarde en el callejón Diagon, y eso lo alegraba.

- Oye.

- Dime.

- ¿Para qué es esa sábana? - Remus había olvidado que traía la sábana con él.

- Tú sabes, ideas de tu primo lejano y de James.

- Ya... ¿Y por qué la tienes aquí?

- ¡Preguntas mucho, Erin McGregor!

- Anda, dime... Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime.

- Erin, no.

- Remus no seas maluco, cuéntame. ¿Es una sábana encantada o algo así? Porque uno de mis tíos una vez tuvo una sábana que mordía los pies...

- Olvídalo.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

Ralkm: desde que comenzamos el fic, estoy queriendo escribir esa escena.

Hermione: no me la habías contado

Ralkm: bueno Prongsie, no sé si recordarás que me abandonaste y dijiste que ibas a dejar de escribir y todo eso...

Hermione: Pad, ya se va a acabar el año, córtala con eso

Ralkm: sí mamá Prongs... Y buehhh, aquí está el capi de regalito de Navidad

Hermione: te das cuenta que en todo el año hemos puesto tres capítulos solamente?

Ralkm: no manches! culpa mía no es. A mi inspiración le gusta irse, y como Moony todavía tiene mi cd de Moulin Rouge no tengo manera de obligarla a regresar, y de paso la uni se está quedando con mi vida.... quiero que me la devuelva T.T

Hermione: ya Paddie, ya, tranquila, olvídate de eso hasta enero

Ralkm: teno mello

Hermione: camarada cálmate!... Mira, por qué no te pones a responder tus reviews?

Ralkm: chí :D Voy con mis reviews!

a **Nuinardiel Lupin Ryddle**: Compañera de Orden!... sí, que cada vez los capis sean más largos es mejor, el problema es que cada vez me tardo más en escribirlos, y ni siquiera me doy cuenta que voy tan retrasada con las actualizaciones. No, yo tampoco puedo negar que Remus es todo eso que tú dices pero, ejem, es MÍO!!! Y Sirius también está reservado :P Hablando tantito más en serio, me alegra que te caiga tan bien el pulgoso, es de los personajes con los que más me esmero... lástima que, ehh, no puedo decirlo todavía. Chaup!

Hermione: Pad!

Ralkm: qué?

Hermione: olvídalo U.U

Ralkm: sigo.

a** Daniela Lupin**: cuñis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Antes de empezar, a quién te recordó lo de los saltitos? :P... Esa es la intención, hacer reír, aunque weno, con esa partida de bestias no es que me pongan el trabajo muy difícil, no crees? En especial tu chico y la dragona, están mal de la chaveta... Yo siempre me dejo ver! Tú eres la que se desaparece, es más, tu chico está que quiere enviarte un regalo pero no se atreve porque no sabe si te llegará, así que se vale responderme alguno de los mails! El plan con papá mortífago todavía no está dando resultados, y ya no estoy muy segura de que funcione, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde cuñadita!... aww, dile a mi novio de identidad secreta que lo quiero y lo amo y lo adoro y que cada vez que me como un frosty de chocolate pienso en él (un wendy's en la universidad puede resultar muy adictivo :P). Cuídate mucho cosa bestia!!!!!

a **Aredhel E. Alcarin**: wenas, blanca señora de los noldor! A veces pienso que leer El Silmarillion me dejó peor de lo que creo que estaba. Yendo al tema del review... Como verás, los niños, o mejor dicho, el pulgoso todavía no sabe decir palabras muggles... Sí, bueno, la escena del Wingardium leviosa fue intencional, digamos que en cierta forma fue mi forma de decir que Ron y la Mionchi van a terminar como James y Lily.

Hermione: claro que no! Mi otro yo va a quedarse con Harry

Ralkm: Prongsie, como dice Luis Miguel, sueeeeeña con un mañaaaana xDD

Hermione:

Ralkm: gústete o no gústete, Ron y Hermione son el uno para el otro y así se van a quedar...... Volviendo a tu review Helena: Las N/A's van a quedarse indefinidamente hasta que ya no tengamos más ánimos de ponerlas o hasta que la señorita de Potter se vaya a Inglaterra el año que viene y de nuevo me deje absolutamente TODO el trabajo a mí, que de hecho, no sería muy diferente a todo lo que me toca hacer ahora, pero como dije que iba a cortar con eso, yo no he dicho nada. Te lo dije! Te dije que habría algo con la dragoncita y el lobito, son tan tiernos °�º Bueno, no es "romanticismo" como tal, pero por algo se empieza, además, apenas tienen once años, son muy inocentes todavía, pero la Operación Cupido (oye, si tienes alguna idea sobre eso, el pulgas y yo te la agradeceríamos :P).... Con quiénes se quedarán James y Remus es podridamente OBVIO (ejem, que no estoy pintada en la pared, si entiendes lo que digo), lástima que con la segunda parejita pasarán tantas cosas que..., bueno, leyendo Redemption ya sabes cómo terminaron esos dos, pero no todo está dicho todavía en esa historia de amor! Joder, si vieras el dibujo que hice de ellos, son tan lindos!... Y sobre Sirius, soy una persona muy leal ami familia y si tengo cuñada es por algo (si no entiendes, pregúntamelo por msn, no puedo ser tan explícita sobre el fic en los reviews). Lo del mapa aún no lo he planeado, de momento Siri-boy está en la etapa de recolección de datos y no creo que comience a hacer el mapa hasta no tener toda la información (el pulgoso no es taaaaannn tonto), pero ya veremos, ya veremos... El jueves no me respondiste si estarías conectada, y después no pude volver a conectarme y tuve que regresar a mi casa, y yo que quería seguir hablando contigo :( no te desaparezcas, mellon!!!! (por cierto, encontré una web de LotR que quiero que veas, lástima que está toda en inglés, pero algo puedas intentar). Toda la tropa te devuelve el saludo. Arriba todos los MM:MS,MJ&MR's!!! Namarië!

y a **Fera Weasley**: de nada, de nada. Tarde o temprano habría tenido que poner las traducciones de todos modos, así que gracias a ti por ser la primera en pedirme que las pusiera... Weno, la intención era precisamente que recordara a Ron y Hermione, la explicación está en el review de arriba... De momento no va a haber ningún baile, todavía estánmuy niños, pero tal vez, más adelante, encuentre alguna excusa para que se organice un baile y los primitos puedan demostrar sus habilidades, pero no diré nada más! Cuídate tú también!!!!!

Ralkm: y buehhh, sha se acabaron.

Hermione: algún anuncio, señorita Diggory de Lupin? xD

Ralkm: ojalá, ojalá... ahh no, pos nada, creo. Si alguien tiene un elfo doméstico que me quiera regalar, que Nagini mi madre se antojó de uno, será bien recibido :P

Hermione: uno de esos también le serviría a Basilisca.

Ralkm: ya me acordé! ya me acordé!

Hermione: de...?

Ralkm: ya tenemos 2 años escribiendo este fic! :D

Hermione: en serio?

Ralkm: sehhh, comenzamos en el paro roleando por msn.... no teníamos clases, y yo todavía tenía vida.

Hermione: y nos suspendieron el estreno de la peli

Ralkm: eso sí no me gustó... bueno, traduzco el francés de los niños estos:

**Dragonisse:** dragona

**Chien:** perro

**C'est la vie:** así es la vida

**Voilá monsieurs:** voilá (vualá) caballeros

**Mademoiselle, monsieurs et Peter:** señorita, caballeros y Peter.

Ralkm: y creo que ya, terminamos.

Hermione: como que sí

Ralkm y Hermione: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Reciban muchos regalitos, coman mucho y pásenla bien con sus familias.

Las **MM:MS,MJ&MR**

Hermione de Potter

— Prongs —

**&**

Ralkm Diggory

— Padfoot —

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana**

Disclaimer: joder, que no! Que lo único nuestro son nuestros personajes y la historia, todo lo demás está repartido entre la Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y etecé, etecé, etecé. Sólo queríamos dejar eso claro en caso de una demanda.


End file.
